Star Trek: Kos'Karii Book 1
by Kos'Kari
Summary: Set during the Federation-Cardassian War, a Klingon with telepathic abilities adjust to life as a Starfleet Intelligence Agent.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 – Chapter 1

It was late afternoon. The Vulcan sun was setting, casting an orange hue over the arid landscape. This planet being mostly desert terrain, temperatures would drop quickly upon sundown; thus, her grandson would be home shortly. She'd better start the recording soon so he could accidentally walk in and overhear what she wanted him to hear.

The handheld computer arrived first thing this morning. She read it to herself while her grandchild was still at home. Thus, she was familiar with the content, so she was only half listening when she commanded the device to read the file aloud.

Computer: "Current Star Date: 2347.0330. Subject Profile. Name: Trajan Rexx Sator'Roc. Year of birth: 2330, specific date unknown. Current age: 16 Terran-years. Father: Sator'Roc, Vulcan Ambassador to Qo'noS (retired). Mother: Alyssa Trajan Rixx, Queen of Betazed. Place of birth: Qo'noS. Current Residence: Vulcan Ministry of Medical Science.

"Incident summary: On Stardate 2341.0521, the subject…"

"Halt," T'Pol paused the recording. "Here forward, do not refer to the subject as 'the subject' or 'the patient.' Insert her preferred name."

The computer responded, "There is no preferred name indicated within the file."

The elderly Vulcaness dipped her chin, closed her eyes, and rubbed her right earlobe with her right index and middle fingers. "What does her mother call her?"

The computer replied, "My precious baby girl."

T'Pol instinctively grinned and then shook it off, like the stoic Vulcan she should be. "What does her father call her?"

The computer answered, "T'nash-veh kan," which was Vulcan for 'my child.'

That also made T'Pol a bit soft on the inside. It took a moment or so to dismiss the sensation. When finally, she did, she instructor the computer, "Refer to patient as 'Trajan.' Resume incident report."

The computer continued, "On Star Date 2341.0521, Trajan suffered a head injury while participating in qamDu' QujmeH moQ, equivalent to the Terran sport of American football. While the school administrator contacted the child's mother, female students began sobbing and wailing for their fathers to come hold them. By the time Trajan's mother arrived at the school, the radius of female hysteria reached five kilometers.

The school's headmaster reported that immediately upon seeing her daughter in the infirmary, Ambassador Sator'Roc's wife screamed at her child to, 'Snap out of it! Take control of yourself!' The mother proceeded to slapped the child repeatedly. She then requested the headmaster, "Knock her out! Not with drugs; that takes too long. Use your fist; do it now!" The moment the child was unconscious; the intense emotions of the females began to subside.

"The mother states that she, her husband, and their child were bound for Betazed by nightfall. Within 19 hours, it was apparent the Betazed Institute could not assist Trajan, so the parents brought their daughter to Vulcan. Trajan has been a resident of the Vulcan Ministry of Medical Science since. End summary. Subjective observation follows; do you wish this read next?"

T'Pol shifted the curtains of her front window. She looked left. She looked right. There he was; she estimated he'd come through the door in 48 seconds.

T'Pol whispered to the computer. "Read subjective observations when the front door begins to open."

There was a short pause. The door's mechanism started pulling the panel. The computer was heard, "Due to having been raised among Klingons, Trajan has been indoctrinated to believe hostility is the appropriate answer to all conflicts, both internal and external. In being a Vulcan-Betazoid hybrid, telepathy is literally in Trajan's genetics. Trajan's ability to project her hostile thoughts and emotions upon others classifies her as tele-psychotic. It is my professional opinion that Trajan is a danger to herself and others. A controlled environment and segregation from the population is the safest course of action."

"What nonsense are you listening to?" Jonathan Archer Tucker was tall, 1.83 meters (six feet). The black colored garb was cut in traditional Vulcan-style, but devoid of filigree or any markings. Such was the attire of a Vulcan in mourning, and out of respect, no Vulcan would speak to him without being spoken to first.

Jack had a square jawline. His facial features classically Vulcan – slightly long face, high cheekbones, and thoughtful brow. His remaining features revealed his human heritage. His eyes were a stormy seafoam green. His eyebrows were straight but not angled. His hair was chestnut brown, with sun-bleached tips.

T'Pol said silently to herself, "I see so much of your grandfather in you. Had Trip lived to see you, he would have thought you beautiful, like I do."

The grandson closed the door behind him and carried groceries into the kitchen, where his grandmother was sitting, and listening to the patient file. Doffing his robe, he revealed human clothing. The light blue compression t-shirt clung to an athletic V-cut torso. The dark blue jeans did nothing for his muscular cyclist's legs.

As he draped the coat over a chair beside T'Pol, he stated, "With enough focus, all telepaths can project their thoughts onto others. Those thoughts elicit emotions, some good, some…not so much. So technically, all telepaths are 'tele-psychotic.' The only purpose of that word is to cultivate fear among the masses. Who wrote that assessment and why is he, she, or they trying to get this girl lynched?"

"Dr. Saltas," T'Pol answered and recalled, "Your regard for him is the reason you went to medical school, was it not?"

As he unpacked the groceries, the grandson nodded, "He taught biology. In the years following my graduation, he wrote some insightful papers on the chemistry of Vulcan hybrids." He frowned, "I thought him a logical and brilliant doctor until you just now told me he used the term 'tele-psychotic.'"

"He is still a good doctor," T'Pol defended the physician, "such is why he ask for help in treating this patient. Her name is…"

He raised his left hand in objection, "Trajan. I heard that much when I came in. I otherwise don't need or want to know more about her."

She said, "You are a doctor; I thought you'd be curious."

Jack had graduated from Starfleet Academy with a medical degree. About five years ago, he decided he wanted to be the Head of Starfleet Medical. To achieve that, Lieutenant Commander Tucker had to ascend to the admiralty. There were two things that stood in the way: promotion to Commander and then to Captain. He took the promotion test to the next rank. He found the written and technical portions of the exam easy.

The difficult part was making 'the call.' As a doctor, his job was to save lives and making 'the calls' flew in the face of his medical training. Sending comrades on missions that would result in certain death made him queasy, but still, he made the grade. About seven months ago, his ship was in a fire fight with a pair of Cardassian warships. Jack was the only senior staff member alive on the bridge. Though his vessel and crew survived the confrontation, it required sending emergency repair crews into contaminated areas. Most of the team died; the rest would soon follow from radiation poisoning.

He had told Starfleet, "If I can't stomach this as a Commander, I will vomit on my own bridge as a Captain." He tried to resign but his superiors would not accept. They suggested he take a break – a long hiatus to reacquire his bearings. His superiors said that in his absence, they would look for a non-combat avenue for Jack to become a captain and then an admiral.

As he sliced vegetables with a paring knife, Jack said to T'Pol, "Right now, I am no one's doctor. I'm just an ordinary guy, making dinner, and wondering why a supposedly good doctor like Saltas would use an inflammatory expression like, 'tele-psychotic.'"

T'Pol replied, "I will ask him tonight when he arrives for dinner."

Jack set the cutlery down and scowled, "You should have told me that earlier. I got groceries for two. Now, I have to go back to market for more."

"Then go," she said. "Since you don't want to know more about this girl, the computer can read the rest of the file to me in your absence."

He left the food on the counter and grabbed his overcoat. "Reading silently with one's own eyes is apparently an outdated pastime."

She fired back, "As is respecting your elders, young man."

He headed for the door, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be back shortly. Be useful, and wash those vegetables while you're listening to your tablet."

*** BREAK ***

Saltas was a round man, literally. His head, face, eye sockets and nose were perfectly spherical. Even the way his robes fell upon him seemed circular. Unlike most educators, Saltas refused to project his voice in the classroom and lecture hall. He preferred to speak softly so his students would have to strain to hear him. Saltas did indeed have the quietest and most attentive students at the Vulcan University.

Of his speech, Jack noted, "Dr. Saltas, you sound different than I remember. There is sort of a rumble in your voice."

Saltas confessed, "Yes, in recent years, I've spent more of my days speaking Klingon than Vulcan. Klingonese is a guttural language and the rumble is simply part of me now."

Jack nodded, "I understand. I've spent many years among humans, and their colloquialisms are now part of my everyday vernacular. I must wonder though, why speak in Klingon when universal translators are available?"

He explained, "One of my patients is a Vulcan-Betazoid hybrid. She was born off world."

Jack interrupted, "A Klingon world?"

Saltas's spherical head rolled forward and back, "When she first came to our facility, we provided her Vulcan clothing, a meal menu of Vulcan foods, and unlimited access to our library. On day-four, she declared my lack of respect for her and I was too self-centered to be of any help in her situation. I asked her to clarify and she told the computer to disengage the universal translator. She grunted at me and I did not understand. Then she huffed something to me, and again, I did not know the words. Finally, she said in Vulcanese, 'Both times, I asked if you understood what I was saying. The first time was in Klingon; the second in Terra's American-English.'

"'You are over 100 Terran years old,' she continued, 'You have had time to become fluent in half a dozen languages, yet you can only speak your native tongue. I am your Klingon patient, yet you would not see me until I put on Vulcan clothing. I am Klingon, yet you will feed me nothing but Vulcan foods. You have no text translator; so, if I could not already read your Vulcan scribblings, your library would be of no use to me. You forced your patient – a sick person – to conform to your culture so you can be comfortable in treating her.'"

Jack wondered, "She claims to be Klingon even though her biology states differently?"

The old Vulcan nodded, "She bleeds green, like a Vulcan. Her logic is irrefutable, like a Vulcan. She looks like a Betazoid…sort of. But everything else…" he nodded more vigorously, "The walk, the talk, philosophy and manners, she is Klingon through and through."

Saltas knew right away that Rexx's assessment of him was correct, but for weeks, he was too stubborn to admit it. His wife finally convinced him of the fact, and she helped him contact the headmaster of Rexx's Klingon school for textbooks so her husband could learn his patient's preferred tongue. Through the headmaster, Saltas also acquired a Vulcan to Klingon text-converter so his patient could read the Vulcan library in a language more comfortable to her.

"H'tav is the schoolmaster's name," said Saltas, "He was quite invested in her. As our conversations progressed, he sounded more like a doting uncle than a professional educator. It turns out that his son was born less than 10 minutes before Rexx, and their mothers shared a recovery room. Both sets of parents became instant friends and decided to raise their children as twins, so neither would suffer the loneliness of being an only child."

Jack interrupted, "I thought her name was Trajan."

Saltas confirmed, "It is her given name. Her middle name is the accidental misspelling of her mother's family name of Rixx. Rexx has come to enjoy the error because rex is Terran-Latin for 'king.'"

Jack thought, "She has quite the ego."

Saltas agreed, "By most cultural standards, yes. However, she is Klingon. In her culture, bravado is the norm."

Jack learned that H'tav was in regular contact with Saltas and got updates on Rexx's care. At first, Saltas did not allow H'tav to speak with Rexx directly thinking it would disrupt her recovery. Eventually, when Rexx's biological parents discontinued contact with their child, Saltas relented, believing communication with her adopted family would do her good.

"You seem fond of her," Jack remarked, "or am I misreading you?"

Saltas admitted, "At first, I thought her rude, speaking to an elder as she did to me. Over time, I realized I had been rude to her and it was logical for her to respond to me in kind. As I treated her with increasing civility, she again reciprocated in equal proportion. Today, no one is more surprised at my affection for her than I am."

Jack's next question flew in like a punch in the throat, "Then why use the term 'tele-psychotic' to describe her?"

The corners of his mouth drooped. His nose turned bright green. His eyes glassed over with... "Are those tears?" Jack thought to himself.

Saltas's voice quivered, "As I said, I thought her rude when we met. I wrote that immediately after our first talk. I did not realize I was angry. I wanted to erase it, but the medical database does not permit erasures, or corrections. It only allows addendums, and I wrote one but it does not eradicate the word from her record."

Jack understood regret, but this Vulcan was literally in tears. This he could not grasp, "Saltas, your display of emotions suggests something deeper at work here."

Saltas sniffled, "Three months ago, an electrical storm caused a power outage at the Ministry."

Jack nodded, "I am aware. T'Pol and I live in the same power grid."

Saltas: "What you don't know is that the Ministry's emergency backup system went down as well. Our security contractor sent guards to protect the building while repair crews fixed the grid. During the security sweep, two aliens were found, attempting to break into the psychiatric ward. They were Betazoid. As interlopers, they naturally refused to tell authorities why they were in the facility, so a mind-meld was employed to discover their intent. They were members of a religious sect that has declared Rexx an abomination. They had come to kill her."

Saltas began shaking. He was distraught and in distress, "My initial assessment of her. The word I used. My anger…" he coughed, "…I know…" He closed his eyes as he brought his shoulders up, trying to hide his head, "I know my words brought this upon her, and I cannot undo it. I have tried to atone. I increased security. I moved her to a different wing. I revoked her communications access so her location cannot be deciphered or tracked. I stopped letting her go for walks in the courtyard for fear a shuttle flying overhead will open fire upon her. I…I…I…" he actually began to sob. "I imprisoned her and would not confess to her the reason. She no longer trusts me. She has…has…has…" he hyperventilated and collapsed onto the floor.

*** BREAK ***

Emergency medical assistance was summoned. T'Pol and Jack accompanied Saltas to the medical facility. Myla, Saltas's wife, arrived shortly after a physician went into the exam room to look at Saltas. Myla, like her spouse, was robust. Her plumpness caused her to waddle and limp a bit on the left side. Her robes were pure white.

Jack thought to himself, "Frosty the Snowman's little lady, charming."

Myla and T'Pol were acquainted and greeted each other warmly. T'Pol then presented Myla to Jack, where upon Myla said, "Saltas has great esteem for you. Will you be taking young Rexx's case?"

Jack didn't expect that, "I thought he wanted T'Pol's assistance with the girl."

"Illogical," Myla stated, "Though an impressive scientist, T'Pol is a generalist – what do the humans say; Jack of all trades, but master of none? Saltas is a medical doctor, with a specialty in hybrid biology. You are a medical doctor, of Vulcan-Human descent, thus you possess hybrid biology."

"This does not make me an expert in the field," he stated.

"But it makes you an expert in her plight," Myla countered. "You know what it is like to be a child of two worlds: the struggle to fit in, growing up with a family elder who cannot express emotions."

It was not that way for Jack, "You are mistaken. My mother was human. My father favors his human half. Dad is the one who had to grow up with T'Pol's stoicism. He is more suited to help Rexx than I am."

Myla bade him to help her to a seat and then picked up the story where her husband had left off earlier this evening. "For her protection, Saltas isolated her from the outside world. The sudden revocation of her privileges naturally indicated something was amiss. She questioned Saltas. He told her it was temporary, pending installation of new security measures. Days and weeks passed, and she was still locked down. Rexx was finally at the end of her patience with Saltas's excuses."

Two weeks ago, Myla had a dream that she had gotten out of her bed in the middle of the night, walked to her kitchen and picked up the largest knife she could find. She returned to the second floor of her home and pulled her 12-year-old grandson out of bed. She dragged him to her bedroom, and kicked her husband awake.

"I felt my mouth move, but it was not my voice I heard," she was shaken. She had told her husband to get out of bed, contact security at the hospital, and tell them to release 'me' immediately.

"I did not understand," Myla confessed, "I was not at the hospital. I had no idea what I was talking about, but Saltas did." Stunned, Saltas asked Myla if she was Rexx.

"Whatever was in me said, 'Who else could I be…'" she paused and asked Jack, "What is a fork-tard?"

Jack reassured her, "You misheard the word, but I know what it means. Please con…"

She continued without further prompting, "Because 'fork-tard' is not a word in my vocabulary, I realized I was not dreaming. Rexx truly was inside me, controlling me, and…" she shuddered, "I caught sight of myself in a mirror. I was holding the knife to my grandson's throat."

Saltas immediately got out of bed and called the hospital. He commanded the staff to gather street clothes and bring them to Rexx. "Unlock her door, open the cell block and the hospital's main egress. Give her the clothing and let her go. Wherever she goes, do not follow!"

Myla stared at her paws while she wrung her hands, "While we waited for the hospital staff to comply, I mentally chastised Saltas for not telling her the truth. A moment later, I found myself replaying the night my husband told me about the assassins. He was frantic. He blamed himself. We have been married for 72 years and until that night, I had not seen his tears. The next thing I knew, the blade dropped from my grasp, my grandchild had run away from me, and I was on the floor, swiftly losing consciousness.

"I woke up the next day in this very wing," she said of the emergency room. "Here, I met her for the first time. She was standing to the left of my bed, and she whispered, 'Thank you for revealing Saltas's secret. I am sorry to have caused you discomfort. It will not happen again.'"

It was odd to see a calm wash over her. "Though she elongates her R's, her Vulcanese is perfect and her tone was sweet, innocent…regretful."

Per Myla, Rexx had been tolerant of her restrictions since. She had forgiven Saltas and had asked him to forgive her. The problem between them was that Saltas could not forgive himself. He was desperate for someone to take over Rexx's case, lest he inspire another attempt on her life.

Jack promised, "I'll read her file when I return home; and consider your request."

*** BREAK ***

As promised, Jack opened Rexx's file as soon as he got home. Right away, he knew her records were incomplete because it contained no description of her appearance or file photo. In place of these details was a note, dated the day of patient's admission to the hospital: Mother requests omission of minor-child's physical description.

All things considered, it made sense. If hitmen did not know what Rexx looked like, no one could confirm they had their 'target' in sight. What did not make sense was mom making the request nearly six years before an attempt was made on her daughter's life. How did mom know more than half a decade in advance, before Saltas penned the word 'tele-psychotic' onto medical records, that her child was in danger? Jack flagged the page and inserted a digital Post-It not to investigate this further.

Meanwhile, Jack read Rexx's the entire file – six years-worth of general workups, thermometer readings, pulse, heart rate, bloodwork, urology reports, psych evaluations, CAT scans, EEGs, and X-rays.

Physiologically, she was Vulcan. She had inner eyelids, which protects the eye from blinding flashes of light, filters radiation, dust and other debris that could damage the eye. Like all Vulcans, her circulatory, integumentary and musculoskeletal system worked together to cool her body, eliminating the need for sweat glands. Her blood was copper based, and green. Her blood vessels were dilated, which lowers blood pressure. Her temperature was a normal and steady 91°F. The urology tests revealed high levels of sugar in her system, which prompted treatment for diabetes. To ensure treatment was working, Saltas took a small vial of blood from the patient daily, which Jack thought was excessive. Even in the 20th century, a pin prick resulted in enough blood for a glucose reading. Jack created another Post-It note to look deeper into this.

Her reproductive system was atypical for the two species from which she derived. Instead of releasing one mature egg a month, her system released two, one from each ovary, approximately 72 hours apart. Saltas's note on this read, "An evolutionary mutation to facilitate the survival of her species."

Jack read the remark several times over, hoping one of the passes would convey something less sinister. Unfortunately, hope often fails. With each read, it felt more and more like Saltas was saying his tele-psychotic patient was a new life form, looking to breed. This, Jack believed, probably stoked the fear of those Betazoid zealots. He made yet another mental note to discuss this with Saltas later, and then he moved on to the next set of records.

Her first set of X-rays revealed that she had broken many bones before arriving on Vulcan. As she had attended Klingon schools, it was expected that she'd break a few bones during warrior training. An injury to her left clavicle did not heal correctly. It was a closed fracture and the broken ends were misaligned when they fused. In theory, lifting that arm would be excruciating, but the patient had not complained.

"Occasionally, there's a bit of grinding when I move the arm," she'd said to Saltas. "I can still hold a weapon with it. The day I cannot do that, I'll complain – assuming I'm not dead."

To reset the bone, Saltas had to re-break it. Because she did not flinch when he re-broke and reset the bone, it occurred to Saltas that there might be a problem with her nervous system. Maybe she had not felt pain because her pain receptors were not firing. He wanted to test the theory, so instead of using modern medical equipment to fuse the bones right away, he put her in a sling. Then the old doctor made her wear a body suit that was lined with sensors. As she went about her daily routine, the garment sent her neurological responses to everything to Saltas.

In the immobilized arm, pain receptors fired along the limb and in the hand, but there was no activity in the shoulder. As the injury healed, the nerves showed increased activity. After three shoulder examinations, he stumbled across something interesting. The pain receptors in her shoulder were only active when he was not inspecting the clavicle. For 33.7 seconds before he touched her arm to 10 minutes 41 seconds after his examinations, nerve activity was dead-zero. Saltas hypothesized that his patient was controlling her own nervous system. He wrote down a dozen ways to test his theory and was part way into a thirteenth method when he did an about-face.

In shaky penmanship, he wrote, "It suddenly occurred to me that the experiments I am considering are no better than what Ivan Pavlov did to his dogs. When did I start seeing this patient as a lab animal, instead of a little girl?" From this point forward, when he had a test in mind, he would run the idea past a colleague to ensure his proposed test was humane. That colleague was Jack's grandmother, T'Pol.

For over a week, he'd been reading Rexx's file and... "T'Pol," he growled when he marched into the kitchen, "When Saltas was here, you acted like you did not know anything about his patient. The truth is you have been Saltas's sounding board for Rexx's treatment for years."

She was sitting at the kitchen's island, sipping tea, "I did not know her name. He only asked if this or that experiment was ethical. I did not ask for specifics until Starfleet contacted me."

"Starfleet?" he repeated, "What about them?"

"Oh, you haven't gotten to that part yet," she invited him to sit with her. After he sat down, she explained, "About three years ago, Starfleet sent a representative to recruit her. She turned…"

"Wait," he slowed her down, "Starfleet does not recruit. It doesn't have to. It gets hundreds of volunteers every year."

She arched her brow, and sounded irritated, "I am aware of the number of young people who apply to Starfleet and its academy every year. Nevertheless, a Starfleet officer attempted to recruit her four times. She refused each offer. Two weeks ago, I was approached to help negotiate a contract with her."

"So, what's your plan?" he wondered, "How are you going to use me to reach your goal?"

She narrowed her eyes, offended, "I told the recruiter I would not assist. Rexx is obviously adamant about not joining and I will not encourage or entice her to do otherwise. My only plan is to get an excellent doctor to take on a special patient."

He was near blind with anger, "She doesn't need a medical doctor! She needs friends and a good psychologist. She gets no visitors, not even her parents. She doesn't realize her angst is normal teenage stuff, which makes her feel even more alone. She has anger management issues. If she needs anyone, it's you! A mother figure might be appreciated. And why don't her parents visit her?!"

T'Pol suggested, "You should finish reading the file."

"No," he was done taking the long route to understanding this girl. "Tell me everything you know or I'm done!"

"Very well," she submitted without further protest and offered him tea. "When Ambassador Sator'Roc heard his daughter had been injured, he hurried to her side and immediately succumbed to extreme discomfort. He cradled his unconscious child, prayed to the ancient Vulcan deities for her well-being, cried, and told his daughter he loved her."

Jack wasn't sure he heard correctly, "A Vulcan did this?"

T'Pol nodded, "His blood pressure skyrocketed. His temperature jumped from 91ºF to 105ºF in a matter of seconds. He had a seizure with his daughter in his arms. Were he not physically fit, he'd have died of cardiac arrest there and then. Imagine what you saw Saltas go through, and multiply it by 10 – that is the strain Sator'Roc endured."

Upon arrival on Vulcan, father and child were admitted to Saltas's care. Because his synapses were misfiring, it was initially thought that the Ambassador's outbursts were due to early onset of Vulcan Alzheimer's Syndrome. Through later observations, it was noted Sator'Roc's mental resolve cracked only when his daughter was near or discussed. As an experiment, Saltas hypnotized the father to make him forget he had a child. In these few minutes, not only was Sator'Roc's emotions contained, his brainwaves were normal. Because Sator'Roc did not want to forget his daughter, the Ambassador broke from the mesmerized state very quickly. In future sessions, the Ambassador's wife, Alyssa, was asked to help hold her husband in the trance state.

T'Pol explained, "Alyssa had been in the habit of spending time with her daughter while her husband was in session with Saltas. When Alyssa was welcomed to the office after seeing her child, she could not prevent Sator'Roc from thinking about Rexx, because she herself was thinking about Rexx. As a test, Alyssa joined her husband's session before seeing their daughter, and the memory block spanned the entire visit. Almost as soon as mother and daughter saw each other, the hold on Sator'Roc was broken."

Jack followed, "So they discontinued contact with Rexx so mother could help father maintain his health and sanity?"

T'Pol took a deep and sympathetic breath. She exhaled sadly, "Yes, but the mother severed ties reluctantly. Alyssa adores Rexx, but Rexx prefers her father alive, with no memory of her, then dead because she drove him mad."

Jack instinctively muttered, "Poor kid."

T'Pol had a bit more to tell, "Saltas is ill, and his symptoms are like Sator'Roc's. Hypnosis eases the discomfort, but there will always be pain because – as you have said – he's a good doctor and the good ones refuse to forget a patient."

"But he's trying to unload her onto me," Jack reminded her.

T'Pol was disappointed in his perception of the girl, "You speak of her like she is trash, being dumped on your doorstep."

"Not trash, but a heavy responsibility." He defended himself, "I got my own problems, Grams. Until I come to terms with myself, I am of no use to me, let alone her! And considering she has already cracked two Vulcan cores, aren't you afraid that exposure to her might drive me bat-shit crazy!?"

She was not fearful because, "You're not in the habit of suppressing your emotions. You laugh, you cry, you express anger, frustration, and joy. The Vulcan stoicism that is tormenting Saltas and Sator'Roc is not something you possess."

He thought aloud, "But it is something you possess, which is why you've already considered befriending her and set the idea aside."

"Correct," she said and hypothesized, "However, a friendship based in correspondence is likely to protect me from her emotional influence. I will write to her tomorrow – ask her to entertain the idea of us becoming pen pals." She turned a curious eye towards him, as he headed for the cottage's exit, "And where are you going?"

"Out," he hollered over his shoulder. "I need a break."


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1 – Chapter 2

Out the door and down the cobble stone road, he walked to the marketplace. It was still a bit early. The vendors were still setting up their wares. Terran fruits had become popular recently, which Jack didn't understand. Vulcan fruits were juicier because survival dictated they retain water to thrive in Vulcan's climate.

"Terran fruits are sweeter than their Vulcan counterparts," a man behind him said. "I guess you are one of the few Vulcans who don't have a sweet tooth."

Jack turned about to find a small, jolly human there. He was bald, with a golden tan. His light brown Vulcan robes blended nicely with his complexion. He smiled with mildly crooked teeth and introduced himself, "Good morning, Commander Tucker. I'm Admiral Miguel Morales." He offered a handshake.

As Jack accepted the gesture, Jack mentioned, "I am unaware of an Admiral Miguel Morales, but I have heard of a General, Starfleet Marine Corps, by that name."

The gentleman nodded, "I am he. My Marines were not getting the respect they deserved from the naval officers who dictated their fates, so I crossed over into navy ranks. I am now in a good position to control the destiny of my pseudo sons and daughters in black body armor."

"Yeah," Jack thought, Marines got the shit end of every stick whenever they were deployed. He then noticed of the General, "Your irises are black. You are part Betazoid."

Morales nodded, "Such is how I knew you were thinking about Vulcan and Terran fruits."

Jack also wanted to know, "Are you also the Starfleet officer come to recruit the girl?"

Morales shook his head, "The other represented the Academy and general services."

Jack hadn't heard the expression before, "What are general services?"

Morales swept his hand up and down in the air in front of Jack, "Like you, Starfleet Navy, and Starfleet Marine Corps. I am…" he paused, trying to find the right words, "I am a recruiter for a different part of Starfleet. I'd be happy to tell you more about it, if you would be willing to help me with something."

"Like recruiting the girl?" Jack's question was rhetorical, "I'm with my grandmother on this. The girl has already turned Starfleet down four times. I will not try to change her mind."

Morales's smile disappeared. He was very serious, "We should speak privately before you make a final decision. I have a room at the Embassy. Would you care to follow me?"

The Terran Embassy on Vulcan was surrounded by Starfleet Marines. Their uniforms resembled old style service dress, with black jackets, gold buttons, blue pants and red trim. Underneath though, Marines wore skin tight body armor. Jack wondered how incredibly breathable the armor must be for these troops to stand tall and not fall over from dehydration or heat stroke on this hot and arid planet.

The Admiral's quarters were not a VIP suite. The walls were bare. There was a lamp atop a nightstand in the corner and a twin sized bed neatly made, ready for inspection. If there were doors for a closet and washroom, they were hidden within the walls. There was a circular table in the near right corner of the room, and two very hard and uncomfortable chairs.

The Admiral offered Jack a seat and a beverage from the food replicator that had been hidden inside a wall panel. After requesting two cups of coffee, the Admiral said, "The young Lady Sator'Roc has been on Starfleet's radar since the school yard incident on Qo'noS. HQ wants to know if what she did was a fluke or…" he pursed his lips and shrugged, "…a controllable ability. Over the years, Saltas's observations and experiments have been inconclusive, but the incident with Dr. Saltas's wife…" Morales intertwined his fingers and set both hands on the table. He said earnestly, "I need Lady Sator'Roc on my team, sooner rather than later. I have a friend talking to her now, and if she agrees, I would like you to be her personal physician."

He wondered aloud, "Why does everyone want me to be her doctor?"

Morales confessed, "I cannot speak for Saltas or your grandmother, but my reason is that I want to keep her medical records under wraps. The fewer people who know what makes her tick or that she ticks at all, the better, and you've already been looped in."

"But I'm not your first choice?" Jack inferred.

Morales was honest, "With all due respect, no. Lady Sator'Roc has a Klingon outlook on life, and it makes sense that she would be more comfortable with a Klingon doctor. Professor H'ohk, of Qo'noS is a guest professor at the Academy right now. I am sure she would take the job if you don't, but I'm hoping you will."

Jack nodded, "The fewer the better."

Morales confirmed, "Right. I have also been in touch with your superiors. You want to be the Director of Starfleet Medical, an admiral's billet. If Lady Sator'Roc accepts my offer, and you sign on as her doctor, you'll hit your time in service requirement for captain a year from now and TIS for admiral two years from there."

"There are still committee and board reviews to contend with," Jack reminded him.

Morales stated, "Not for you, if you take the assignment – assuming she accepts my offer."

Jack noticed that he kept saying that… "if she accepts, assuming she accepts." It prompted him to ask, "What if she does not accept?"

"Your life moves along on its present course and if she is not a Starfleet asset, she's a…" he took a deep breath, and exhaled dubiously, "She's a liability."

"Holy shit," Jack thought to himself and then declared aloud, "Has it occurred to you that she might sense your thugs and that she can get at them before they get to her?"

"She is young," Morales retorted, "Her abilities are not fully developed. There is a good chance of success."

Jack thought him soulless, "You would murder a little girl."

Morales put it in perspective for him, "Doctor, do you know how many people reside between the Medical Institute and Saltas's home? Last year's census reflects 89,803. Among all those minds, she found and infiltrated the one consciousness she needed to achieve her goal. Do you know how many miles it is between the same locations? Eleven – that's the same distance from Earth's equator to its stratosphere. Therefore, she could 'possess' anyone into murdering anybody, without ever stepping foot on her target's planet. If she is not our asset using her abilities for us, she is someone else's agent using her skills against us! Stopping a weapon of mass destruction outweighs any regrets I have about killing a teenaged girl. Hell, I would suffocate an infant if it would avert global thermonuclear war."

"How can you be sure I won't walk out of here and tell her your plan?" Jack wondered.

Morales was sure, "Because you are not leaving here until I have her final answer. So, make yourself comfortable, Dr. Tucker, you might be here for a couple of days…"

*** BREAK ***

Starfleet Academy admissions was open to any Federation citizen, or non-citizens by sponsorship of a Starfleet command-level officer; minimum entry age was 16 years, as measured on the Terran calendar. Admission tests were required for final consideration; a psych test was also required, and could be administered at satellite centers or any Starfleet base upon arrangement.

Though her parents were Federation citizens, Rexx's birth certificate was issued on Qo'noS. By intergalactic law, she was a citizen of the Empire, and required a sponsor for Academy admittance. The 'friend' Miguel Morales got to recruit Rexx was Vulcan Ambassador Spock, a first cousin, three times removed to the Sator'Roc family. Spock considered it a privilege to sponsor his young cousin.

Because admission tests could be conducted remotely, Morales invited Lady Sator'Roc to the Vulcan embassy and issued the tests himself. No matter how well or poorly she did, Morales was going to pass her; but he didn't expect her to do this well; top 95th percentile in all areas.

Morales was not sure how she could be so knowledgeable at such a young age. Then she reminded him that she had no friends; she wasn't allowed to go outside; and she lived in a Vulcan institution. Every scrap of reading material was science based: math, medicine, engineering, biology, physiology, physics, etc. The only fictional book she owned was a collection of Greek myths.

Though the day of her birth was not documented, the star year of her birth was – 2330. As this was star year 2347, she met the age requirement. The last thing was the psych test, but Morales could not imagine what might shake her mental resolve. Again, she would be admitted no matter how she did on these tests, so he had nothing to lose by asking, "Of what are you most afraid?"

She did not hesitate, "Completing the assignments you give me."

Morales did not understand, because he had explained the role he had in mind for her. Though his proposed methods were perhaps ethically questionable, she thought him wise to prepare for the worst in these unpredictable times. He could feel that she supported him, so… "What about it makes you afraid?"

She replied, "I fear what it makes me when I accomplish the task better than you expect."

Yeah, okay, he could see that. He stamped her paperwork as having passed the exams and as she prepared to leave Vulcan with him, Morales contacted Earth and to get her set up for school.

Normally, Starfleet cadets were required to follow Academy rules and protocols for dress code, academic excellence, physical fitness training, honor system, dorm assignments, room inspections, respect for authority, and so on and so forth. To these restrictions and parameters, Rexx said, "I didn't come to you, begging to join your ranks. You came to me, and I expect you to cater to my wants."

So, Morales agreed to make some adjustments to the rules. Dress code: Rexx would be allowed to wear clothing appropriate for a Klingon student. Academics: Rexx wanted to take all final exams for cadet-years one through four. If she passed a test, she would not be required to take the corresponding course. She would only take the classes for the tests she failed. Physical fitness: she laughed when she saw the requirements but she agreed to them, along with firearms training, bivouac and self-defense, because they sounded fun. She also requested holodeck time to practice traditional combat skills, such as fencing, sword wielding, and shield play. As a Klingon, honor was in her bones, and signing an honor code contract was insulting; so, that part was tossed out altogether. Because of the Betazoid attempt on her life, she insisted on a security detail outside her dorm room so she could sleep without worrying about her safety. It was reasonable and doable, but Morales considered it disruptive for the other cadets in the dormitory. Thus, he arranged for quarters at Starfleet HQ, which was closer to the Academy than the Intelligence building and had around-the-clock security. Due to where she was billeted, instructors would have to travel two miles to inspect her room, which was impractical. So even though she did not object to room inspections, Morales scratched it off the list as unnecessary.

The most difficult part would be respect for authority. She was aware that her uniform would be a point of contention with the Academy's faculty. Instructors would find her clothing to be a distraction and disruptive to tradition and decorum. They would feel, think, and possibly say something disrespectful to her; and she would respond in kind. How could Morales prevent this from blowing up? OH, he had an epiphany! If he could swing this idea, every detailed hammered out thus far, and any other hiccup that might come up later, would be moot.

Morales contacted H'tav. Rexx's second-father was the superintendent of all warrior training camps on the home world. The school system did not have 'grades' like human schools, but if it did, the Camp would cover 1st Grade to the end of a four-year college. Morales asked if Rexx was still enrolled at the Camp. H'tav confirmed, but… "She left for Vulcan in what you would call, 'middle school.'"

"Would you test her, and tell me at which grade or college year she stands?" Morales asked.

"Certainly," H'tav agreed, and wondered, "What are you scheming, Human?"

Morales revealed his idea, "If she has completed Klingon college, I can classify her as a graduate-school exchange-student. Starfleet Academy has never had one before, so there are no established protocols to which we are bound. This allows us to give her special privileges, without anyone saying, 'that's against the rules.'"

H'tav was curious, "What special privileges?"

Morales explained the modifications he'd been working on a few minutes earlier.

H'tav laughed, "Ho ho ho, muahahahaha! Our dress code has changed since last she was here. Acquire her measurements and I will have an appropriate number of sets tailored for her and sent to Terra."

"We can pick them up," Morales informed him, "She expressed a desire to come home to see her brother and you." He also wondered, "Are you aware of her Electra complex?"

H'tav was unfamiliar with the expression, "What is electrical complex?"

"Elec-TRA complex," Morales said it with greater clarity, and explained, "In Neo-Freudian psychology, the Electra complex is a girl's psychosexual competition with her mother for possession of her father."

H'tav was sure, "You are mistaken. I am not the object of her desire."

Miguel was sure, "If not you, and I'm positive it's not towards Sator'Roc, who else is there?"

Miguel sensed H'tav knew, but the old boy was not saying. He shifted them back to the original topic, "I will have proper Klingon uniforms made for her. I will present them when she comes home to visit. I must leave you now, to make arrangements for her return to us." And that was it for that conversation. The only detail left was Jack Tucker's answer.

Miguel went to the room where he'd left Jack, two and a half days ago. When Morales relieved the Marine watching the Vulcan doctor, Jack left the room and walked out of the embassy, without a word. He did not even ask if 'the girl' was alive. Before dawn the next morning, Rexx arrived at the embassy, ready to go. She had no luggage or boxes. She had the clothes on her back and a book of Greek myths.

"Take these," Morales handed her two tablets. He explained that the black one had all the tests she needed to take. The red one contained his digitized collection of 20th and 21st century comic books. He promised her, "When you're done reading those, I'll introduce you to superhero movies!"

"Cool," she had been familiarizing herself with Terran colloquialisms. "What time are we leaving?"

"0700," he said, which was 30 minutes away. "We're waiting for one more passenger. You can start on those tests or the comics while we wait."

She arched her brow, "Standing out here, you won't be able to see what I'm doing in there. How can you be sure I'm not cheating on these tests?"

He smirked, "Cheating is dishonorable, which is beneath you."

She smiled, "Good answer. I'm starting to like you, Human."

He lowered his head, a single nod as a thank you, "I kind of like you, too, Klingon; and please call me Mick."

"All righty then, Mick," she said as she climbed up one step into the shuttle, "The Vulcan doctor is not coming. He objects to my 'black ops' purpose and refuses to be party to it. What does 'puke' mean?"

"It means to throw up, vomit."

"Logical," she muttered, "A doctor's mandate is to save lives, not take them, which black-operations often entail. We may as well leave now."

Miguel shook his head, "No, I promised I would not leave until 0700, so we'll wait." She appreciated and acknowledged his position with a nod, and 30 minutes later, the Vulcan doctor was indeed a no-show.

*** BREAK ***

They did not go directly to Earth. She had not spent time with her Klingon family in years. She wanted to see them, at least that's what she said. When she and Mick arrived on Qo'noS, H'tav and Mriq'O, Rexx's 'twin' brother, met them at the shuttle center. She gave each a quick hug and kiss before hauling ass to an awaiting hover craft. The transport left the ground and accelerated before its door was completely shut.

Before Mick could get into his shuttle and give chase, H'tav and Mriq'O each took one of his arms and insisted politely, "Come dine with us. If she is to be under your care, we insist on getting to know you well."

Mick did not see her for 45 days. During that time, her second-father and brother took turns babysitting Mick and cutting him off from all contact outside their house. Babysitting was too soft a word – Mick was a prisoner. Though his accommodations were luxurious, he couldn't leave their cottage. Servants were not allowed to look at him or speak to him. He was so disturbed by this that he tried to use his telepathic prowess to escape or at least find out why he was detained. When he discovered the household-staff was immune to his influence, he was thoroughly unnerved.

On the morning of day 46, she reappeared, with a stunning new look. No longer was she covered all the way up to her chin in a bland, grey jumpsuit. She was clad in dark brown leather. Her ankle high boots had a quarter inch heel. Her skin-tight pants hugged strong legs, along with a firm and petite back side. The motorcycle vest was wrapped around a torso that seemed more suited to a full-grown woman than a teenager. Her bare arms were muscular without being masculine. And her head was completely shaved.

"Von-esque," Mriq'O said with a smile and approving nod. With his right hand, he tapped his left pectoral, and then pointed at her. It was a non-verbal way of acknowledging an accoutrement above her left breast. The pin was a ring of highly polished silver. Slithering up and through the circlet in an oddly drawn Arabic numeral '3' was an onyx snake.

As the twins discussed the object in a strange Klingon dialect, she smiled and laughed. There was a twinkle in her demon eyes. She was happy and Mick was [t]his close to thinking she'd spent the last 45 days getting her world rocked, but 'Electra's daddy' had been here within Mick's telepathic sphere the entire time. There had been no hanky panky between them. No hanky panky at all as H'tav was a widower and Mriq'O was not yet confident enough to approach girls.

During breakfast, the trio continued to speak in the unfamiliar dialect. The one expression that he understood was 'patriarch.' It left Mick even more confused because H'tav did not have the ego to refer to himself in the third person. Thus, there was but one conclusion: there was another male family member and…

"What does it mean when you think 'my world was rocked'?" she wondered of Mick's use of slang.

He explained in tame terms, "It means someone has shown you special treatment and it delighted you."

Mick sensed that she inferred no sexual overtones. Thus, Mick was sure she had not copulated with anyone. However, with whoever she had spent the last month and half, the person filled her with confidence and a true passion for life. When the trio finished breakfast on this, still the 46th day of her visit home, she tapped Mick on the shoulder and said, "Chop-chop! Earth awaits us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Book 1 – Chapter 3

August 2347: Starfleet recalled Jack from his hiatus. The Academy needed a physiology instructor and being a member of the faculty would, down the road, put him on the short list for consideration for Medical's HQ director. Since he was going to Earth, Saltas asked Jack to deliver a birthday present to his former patient. The gift was a sehlat, the Vulcan equivalent to a teddy bear, except this version had six inch fangs. This bear cub was the size of an adult Terran Chow and about 40 pounds. In its true adulthood, the bear would be roughly the size of a Terran panther. Jack told the old doctor that cadets were not allowed to have pets.

Saltas informed him, "She wasn't supposed to have one when she lived here at the hospital either, but she managed to hide Oscar from us for a little over a year."

Jack wondered, "How did you find Oscar?"

"It was an old sehlat. It became emaciated, and she brought it to me for medical attention." He frowned, "Its liver was failing. Its quality of life was deteriorating, so we agreed to put it to sleep." Saltas said that it had been several years since Oscar's passing, and Rexx may now be ready to adore a new pet. He was sure this baby ball of fur was ready to claim Rexx as its 'person.' Saltas explained, "The cub is from my sehlat's most recent litter. I've had it playing and sleeping on Rexx's old clothes and sheets since its birth to familiarize it with her scent."

Jack took the leashed baby sehlat from the old physician, as well as the animal's 'goodie bag.' Before he took his leave, he asked Saltas, "What's its name?"

"Medusa," he replied, "Rexx's favorite mythological creature."

During the two-day voyage to Earth, the short-haired, chocolate-colored bear crawled into the bag for toys and for sleep. It was trained to use the lavatory. On the first day, Jack had to clean up fur balls but once he found and set up the animal's self-grooming arch, Medusa rubbed loose fur off all by her lonesome. The only thing Jack had to do was feed her and vacuum-clean the arch's bristles. "You're a good little bear," he complimented it, "If Rexx can't keep you, you're coming home with me!" Medusa did not seem to mind the idea, because she dragged sheets out of her bag, draped them on his lap, and leaned against him for afternoon naps.

The shuttle arrived on Earth around 1800 hours. He decided to keep the sehlat with him overnight, drop the animal off with Admiral Morales in the morning, and then check in at the Academy by noon. It was not uncommon for sehlats to display canine habits, so as soon as the shuttle craft door opened, the pet stepped out, sniffed the air, and started pulling Jack along by her leash to a set of shrubs. Medusa marked – or rather drenched – the territory before allowing Jack to lead the way. It was a three mile walk from this transit center to Starfleet's temporary lodging facility. He and the bear walked it slowly, taking in the sights, sounds, and the smell of San Francisco. Medusa became very excited when a pair of hover boarders came screaming towards them.

Both riders were female. The one in the lead wore black pants and a reflective white jacket. She went by to the right, calling out, "Hurry, slow poke! We're going to be late for the movie!" The second was more safety conscious, wearing a white jacket and a matching helmet. "They can't start without me; it's my DVD we'll be watching!"

The second rider flew by above him. About 15 feet out, she spun on a dime. The silhouette cast by the street lamp behind her was "Oh very nice!" he thought to himself.

"What a beautiful bear cub!" She chanted at the sehlat, "If you catch me, I'll take you home with me, sweetie pie!" When she turned and hover boarded off, Medusa gave chase and Jack kept pace. Jack and Medusa sprinted past the temporary lodging facility, and down the road a couple more miles to the Academy auditorium. Though the new school year was not due to start for two more weeks, it wasn't uncommon for upper classmen to arrive early to get themselves situated and hang out with friends before the studying started. With that said, a hundred cadets were making their way into the movie theatre. Among them, Medusa lost her prey, but that did not stop her from waiting in line to get inside for the film.

Most students gave the sabretooth-bear a wide birth. Others, who did not know sehlats could be vicious, tried to pet her. One snarl later, those cadets let Jack and the bear cut in front of them in the line. Jack opted for a private second story balcony booth, so Medusa would not be in anyone's way and where no one could inspire her to bite. Below, there were about 150 cadets, chatting, sipping soda, sharing popcorn, and laughing. When the lights dimmed, the noise settled, and the film started.

Jack was thrilled! He hadn't seen this movie in years – it was 'Iron Man,' with Robert Downey, Jr. in the titular role. It got better when it turned into a double feature with 'The Incredible Hulk.' At the end of the night, a cadet at the door offered flyers, listing the movies that would be played from tomorrow night through to the start of the school year. The rest of the Marvel Universe's Avengers series would be shown in order. After that, it would be the mutant franchise films. Movies based on the DC comics would follow. Jack knew where he would be every night until classes started.

On his way to his original destination, he crossed paths with the hover board riders once more. It was the same two girls from earlier. The first girl, with the white helmet was about three feet above him. She called out, "Posey, come on! They're catching up!"

About 20 feet out, she did another sharp and graceful about-face, "Hi again, sir!" She bent at the waist and addressed the sehlat, "I'll give you a second chance, little bear. Catch me if you can!"

The second gal, no helmet, shouted, "Only ONE of us has to get there first! Fly, Baby, FLY!" When the girls flew off, Medusa went crazy, pulling on the leash, trying to go after them.

A moment later, another set of riders, boys this time were calling out to each other. "Step it up, dude!" the one in the front hollered, "If they get there before us, we got to pick up the tab, and you know she can throw 'em back!"

Medusa was now strangling herself on the leash. She got so frustrated with Jack reeling her in, that she snapped her jaws at his hand. He stopped walking all together and let Medusa know who was boss! He wiggled his right index finger in her face and chastised, "It's a double date. You are going to ruin it for them. Is that what you want?" He wasn't sure she knew what he was saying, but he was sure she understood his tone of voice. She stopped fussing and walked beside him to their billeting quarters.

Jack admitted to his disappointed companion, "Look, I know how you feel. Did you see helmet girl? HOT! And the board was damn cool, too! I haven't seen one like that before." The board was about 18 inches long by eight wide. In the center of the plank was a softball sized orb. It looked to Jack that, depending on how the rider changed the plank's horizontal axis around the orb, she controlled the direction, altitude and speed of her transport. "Most hover boards come off the ground 12 to 15 inches, but she flew four feet over me, and I'm six feet tall! I tell you what, Meddie, that's one impressive board!"

*** BREAK ***

The next morning, Jack brushed the bear and gave her a large bowl of corn beef hash before he headed for the shower. Medusa belched up a storm while he got dressed. On the way to Starfleet Intelligence, little bear marked some trees and bushes, and snarled at passersby who called her 'cute.'

Inside the SI building, security told him the sehlat could not enter. Jack asked the guard to contact Admiral Morales and inform the director that Jack Tucker was here, with a birthday present for Cadet Sator'Roc.

The guard did not make the call, because… "Who is Cadet Sator'Roc?"

Jack didn't expect that. He had to think fast, "Um, she's a young lady, about 17 years old, dark hair, I think. Admiral Morales brought her to Earth from Vulcan about three months ago."

The look on this giant Arian male's face was blank, "This is the Headquarters of Starfleet Intelligence. Children are not allowed in here."

Jack wasn't going to argue, "Could you contact Admiral Morales and let him know I am here, please?"

The security guard got a hold of the Admiral's aide. The female assistant said Jack Tucker did not have an appointment. If he'd like one, the Admiral had an opening Thursday, next week, at 1800 hours. Today was Monday.

"I'll take it," Jack said to the intercom, and then looked to his feet at Medusa, who was laying across his shoes, "Hear that, Medusa? You're stuck with me for another 10 days."

The muscular man exclaimed cheerfully, "The Greek monster! If I see the girl you're asking about, I'll let her know you're looking for her, Commander." He pushed a control on the security desk that opened the front door. "Have a nice day, sir."

As they left the building, Jack said to Medusa, "You have taken over my life, you know that? I can't leave you at billeting by yourself, because you'll pee on everything or tear up the furniture. I can't take you into my Academy appointment, because it's unprofessional. I can't leave you tied up outside because I know you – yes, I do – you'll chew through the leash and run off, and get yourself shot by an animal control officer. Guess I have to reschedule my appointment until…"

"I'll watch her for you," a young lady came up behind him. She wore a red leather motorcycle jacket and black leather pants. Her hair was hidden under one of those new, cowl style helmets – These things were 75% thinner than old fashion biker helmets, but nearly eight times stronger. The frames of her sunglasses were oversized, covering most of her cheeks, but her mouth was fully exposed. She carried a hover board under her left arm. "I think I saw you last night," she said, "You were walking this baby bear to and from the Academy grounds, right?"

"Heel!" he snapped at Medusa who was pulling on her leash, trying to maul the young lady. As he struggled with the bear, he admitted, "Yes, I was. You were wearing a white jacket and helmet, right?"

She nodded and smiled, "I was!"

"How was the double date with the two boys chasing you?" he wondered.

"Bet them each a hundred credits that I could drink them under the table," she chuckled. "In five years, when we're talking about 'old times,' I'll confess that half my shots were apple juice, while all of theirs were whiskey!"

"Hahaha!" he liked this girl. He shifted the leash to the other palm to offer her a handshake, "Jack Tucker."

She accepted the offer, "Tucker," she repeated, "Any relation to Starfleet Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker, III?"

He nodded and smiled, not hiding his pride, "He was my grandfather."

"Which would make Sub-Commander T'Pol your grandmother, eh?" she asked.

Again, he nodded. "I was named after their commanding officer."

She smiled, "Jonathan Archer. Is his surname your middle name?"

He liked that she seemed to kind of know him already, "Yes, but I go by Jack."

She recalled, "Such is why you introduced yourself thusly." She shook his hand again, not that he realized until right now that he was still clutching her soft, precious paw.

"I'm sorry," he also suddenly realized, "I didn't catch your name. What was it again?"

She didn't answer his question, "You are a science officer," she deduced from his blue uniform, "Which field?"

"Medical," he answered, "but I'll be teaching physiology at the Academy for the next two or so years. Will you be one of my students?"

She shook her head, "I passed all my physiology exams." She snarled, "But I have to take alien psychology and electoencephalogy."

He curled his lip. "I hated taking those classes when they showed up on the C-E-U lists."

"C-E-U?" she didn't understand.

He explained, "Continuing education units. Basically, it's required reading for medical professionals to keep their certifications. I could tell you about the whole system but it is all so very boring." He smiled, and turned on the charm, "How about we talk about you instead? Are you a psychologist or brain surgeon?"

She smirked – his charm was working on her – she joked, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" She reached for Medusa's leash, "While we walk to your appointment, I can play with your pet, and you can tell me all about you." Medusa liked the sound of that and rubbed herself around the girl's legs. The bear tripped the pretty lady up a couple of times. "What is your name, you Darling little hairball?" she asked.

Jack opened his mouth, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Medusa! Really?" the gal exclaimed with joy, "Medusa is my favorite Greek character! Do you know her story?" Medusa exhale a low grumbling sound, which the girl seemed to understand, "Yeah, Poseidon, Athena, and Perseus did her wrong!" The bear rumbled some more. The young lady was suddenly surprised, "You are? That is too cool! The old guy is sweeter than he'd like to admit. Yeah, I noticed; he's kind of slow, isn't he?" She glanced at Jack right quick.

He was not sure if he should be surprised or insulted, "What? What did Medusa say? Are you talking to her? Is your family name Doolittle?"

She changed the subject, "Little bear says she's a birthday present and you are delivering her, as a favor for a friend."

"You really are talking to the animal," Jack was kidding before but wasn't now. "How do you do that?"

The lady shrugged, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Best not to ask." Long low growl from the sehlat. The gal translated, "Medusa says you were admiring my hover board last night." She offered it to him, "Want to take it for a spin?"

He shook his head, "I'm not dressed for it. Besides, no protective gear; I might break my neck. But hey, after my appointment, I can change my clothes and find a helmet. Maybe then you could show me how to ride that thing."

"I can do that," she said, but paused, looked him up and down, and then mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" he said, "I didn't catch that."

She shrugged and muttered, "I'm just being stupid. You look like Captain America from the movies. So, I thought you were unbreakable. I didn't think you'd be afraid of getting hurt."

"Captain America," he grinned. The 21st century actor who played the comic book character was a great-looking guy and she thought he looked like the actor. He was flattered. "I wouldn't say afraid," he explained, "I've ridden hover boards before, but never 12 or more feet off the ground. It was more like 12 inches."

She remarked, "And you are 'concerned' about falling on your face."

He saw an opportunity, smiled, and replied, "Well you wouldn't want Captain America to bruise his face, would you?"

"You are a doctor," she remembered his profession, "I'm sure you can repair any injury to your beauty."

"Yes!" he cheered to himself. She liked his looks. She was attracted to him. He said it again, "Yes!"

"Yes, to what?" she wondered.

Oops, he didn't mean for her to hear that. "Sorry, I'm having my own episode of stupid."

"Are you stupid often?" she asked, "I try to restrict my stupid to Thursdays and Saturdays. Having a schedule for everything is important, or so I hear."

He hadn't noticed the purr in her speech until now, "That's nice," he remarked. "You have an accent. What is your home world?"

"Uh-oh, looks like little bear needs to make water," she let Medusa pull her towards some bushes.

He followed and as Medusa did her business, he mentioned to the girl, "When the topic turns to you, you change the subject. Why don't you want to talk about yourself?"

She sounded sincere, "I'm not that interesting."

He could not disagree more, "You talk to animals. There are books, movies, and musicals about people like you!"

Her lips contorted, "What is 'musicals'?"

"Oh, my God!" He exclaimed and became excited just talking about West Side Story, The King and I, Camelot, the Sound of Music, and of course, Doctor Doolittle with Rex Harrison. "They are fantastic!" and then wondered, "Maybe I can talk to someone at the Academy theater and get them to show those musicals." He closed his eyes and brought his right hand up to forehead level. He wiggled his index finger, like he was writing on an invisible white board. "Contact theater staff about musical movie nights." He capped the finger marker and returned his attention to her. "Okay, I'm ready," and he chanted, "We're off to see the Commandant, the wonderful Commandant of Oz!"

She did not move an inch and he fretted, "I geeked out and you don't want to be seen with me, eh?"

It was nothing at all like that. She brought up her right thumb, and swung her elbow, front to back. They were already outside the Academy's admin building. It was behind her. She sat on the concrete bench at the bottom of the stone steps, "Go on in, Dr. Tucker." She waved a playful hand in front of the sehlat face, and sounded like a magician, "I have the little bear under my spell."

He thought to himself, "She's not the only one mesmerized, Sweetheart. God, I hope you're at least 18 years old." He then said aloud, "I shouldn't be too long. When I'm done, let's hit my billeting room, so I can change clothes. Then I'll be ready for that hover board lesson. Sound good?"

She finally doffed the helmet, exposing a very short, high and tight, haircut. She took the sunglasses off, too. Her face was oval. In her cheeks, she was just growing out of baby fat. She had no sclera (white in her eyes). The orbs were sapphire blue, with tiny, almost-invisible pupils.

"Wow!" his brain sighed in awe. If she just grew out her hair, she would be the spitting image of 'Nicole Scherzinger,' the bombshell from the 21st century girl-band, the Pussycat Dolls.

'Sweetheart' nuzzled the sehlat's face and cooed, "Take your time, Dr. Tucker! Little bear and I will play, won't we Meddie Gorgon?" If Medusa was a snake, she'd be coiled around this gal, squeezing her to death. He was confident Medusa was in good hands.

"Be back ASAP!" he exclaimed and bounded up the steps, two at a time.

When Jack entered the Commandant's office, he didn't find the headmaster. He found Miguel Morales on the far side of the office, looking out the window. "I've never seen a domesticated sehlat," he remarked. "Only seen them in zoos."

"The bear is a birthday gift for Rexx, from Saltas," Jack said. "Would you make sure Rexx gets it please?"

The big man turned around, with a befuddled look on his face, "Rexx? Give the bear to Rexx?"

Jack thought the old man had gone daft, "Yes. Did I stutter?"

With his right thumb, Morales gestured to the window behind him, "Who is the girl with the sehlat?"

Jack didn't really know, "I bumped into her coming out of the SIA (Starfleet Intelligence Agency) building. Still trying to get her name out of her. Why?"

Whatever had come over Morales, he shook it off, and looked out the window again, "I don't think the bear will surrender that girl. It's quite taken with her."

"It's under her spell," Jack half-chuckled at himself for sounding like a magician.

Morales did not notice Jack's mutterings. He just watched the spectacle outside and informed Jack, "Professor H'ohk returned to Qo'noS unexpectedly. I am hoping she returns to tend to 'the Asset' but it may not come to pass. So, before you check in to your assignment as an Academy instructor, I am here to ask you to substitute for H'ohk, and possibly take on the post until the position you want at Medical HQ is open to you."

Jack thought Morales was just a little too focused on the activity outside. He walked up and peered through the window, trying to see what captivated the Admiral. Nothing out there but Medusa and the girl. Jack so hoped the girl was at least 18 because he didn't want to wait 6 months or a year or however long, until she became a legal adult. Then again, if she was an Academy student, he wouldn't be able to date her until she graduated or until he got a job at Medical HQ, whichever came first. However, if he worked at Starfleet Intelligence, he could ask her out right now, no matter what her academic status. So, her age was truly the only hiccup.

"How old do you think she is?" he asked Morales.

The Admiral replied, "Depends on which calendar you want me to use. Vulcan calendar, 16. Terran calendar, 17. Betazoid, 20."

Jack liked that age! He was quick to ask, "She look Betazoid to you?"

"Can't see her eyes. Does she have a dark ring around her irises?" Morales asked.

Jack answered sadly, "No ring. No irises at all actually."

"Look at the belt," Morales got a glimpse of it, "Klingon kanji – 'Courage' it reads."

"How old do you think she'd be per a Klingon calendar?" Jack asked.

"19," Morales answered, "but which calendar applies depends on which culture she identifies with. Seeing as how you don't know her name, you probably don't know her cultural identity. It might be your bad luck that she considers herself human, making her 17."

That was true, but Jack was confident, "I'll find out." He hoped hard, "Betazoid or Klingon. Please be Betazoid or Klingon!"

"I need an answer about the job at SIA," Morales brought them back to the topic. "Ten seconds after I walk out of this room, the Commandant will come in and check you in as an instructor."

Jack asked, "Could I have two minutes to think about it?"

Morales shrugged, "Sure."

Jack ran out the door and outside. The girl and the bear were wrestling in the grass. He picked the bear up and set her to one side. Then he pulled the girl to her feet by her biceps. He asked hurriedly, "Are you a Starfleet Academy cadet?"

She was a little shaken with his abruptness but managed to answer, "Does graduate-school exchange-student count as a cadet?"

"Yep," he let her go and started up the steps. He stopped, came back down, and kissed the girl on the cheek, "Be right back, Sweetheart!" Then, he ran like a bat out of hell back to Morales. A hair out of breath, he gave the Admiral an answer, "I accept. When do you want me to report for duty?"

Morales, still looking out the window, his back to Jack at the office door, "Tomorrow morning, 0730. Don't eat breakfast before arriving. You, the Asset and I will have morning meal together."

"The sehlat," Jack said, "Is the pet allowed to come with me so I can give it to Rexx?"

"No," Morales said, "The beast has already claimed your lady friend as its 'person.'"

"Argh," Jack groaned and whispered to himself, "What am I going to tell Saltas?"

"I'll worry about that," Morales said. "Don't keep your young lady waiting any longer. You are dismissed."

"Thank you," the words left his mouth as he raced outside.

*** BREAK ***

From the admin office, they went to his lodging facility. He invited her to his room, where she could wait comfortably in the guest area, while he changed clothes in the next room. She preferred to wait in the lobby, saying, "Nice girls do not accompany males to their rooms."

To him, it was impolite to leave her in the lobby, but Medusa spared him the shame. She needed to wee, so the lady took little bear for a walk. When he returned to them, Sweetheart told the bear to 'stay' and then she put her helmet on Jack. She held him by the waist as she helped him position his feet on the board. Her touch – he swooned and lost his balance. She caught him with a tighter embrace. He thought he was going to pass out from sheer glee, but he didn't. Fainting was not manly so he pulled himself together.

On the board, he caught on quick while gliding between 12 and 20 inches above ground. It took a little while for him to feel comfortable at three feet. At four feet, he was scared to death. He didn't understand it. It wasn't that high.

"I was the same way at first," she consoled him. "It's not the height. It's the height AND speed together. There's a constant feeling that you'll face plant. We'll just work on it an inch at a time from here on out. Could we break for lunch though? I'm starving!"

*** BREAK ***

They went to a Thai place for lunch. They sat at an outdoor table because Medusa was not allowed inside. Being a gentleman, Jack pulled a chair out for her. Before she took the seat, she doffed her jacket. Underneath, she'd been wearing a bodice. The primary fabric was red, and shimmered like silk. Overlaid upon the red was black lace. The spaghetti straps looked flimsy, which told Jack they were more for form than function. Her skin had a natural golden tan. Her arms were tone. Her endowments were healthy and round and had a natural lift. Seated across the table from her, the vantage point was nice – very nice – but his eyes were drawn to a scar over her left acromioclavicular joint, which lay between the clavicle and actual pivot point. It was circular. Its outline was best described as perforated, and irregularly so. Due to its coloring, Jack could tell it was an old injury, "What kind of animal attacked you?"

Her sight followed his eye line and she corrected his assumption, "It's a birthmark."

He was sure, "I know a bite pattern when I see it. Maybe you were just a toddler when it happened and you're suppressing a traumatic event."

She too was sure, "I was born with it. It's on my birth certificate as an identifying mark." She shifted to slip her jacket back on.

He apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you self-conscious."

"It's okay," she forgave. "I should have kept it covered. It's indecent to expose it."

He didn't get it, "How is it indecent?"

This made her uncomfortable, "I promise to tell you one day, but not this day."

It would be impolite to press so he left it at that.

*** BREAK ***

Though she may have been raised a lady, she didn't eat like one! She had veggie rolls and beef Pad Kee Mao with extra noodles. She shoveled it in, and exhaled a loud belch. The Asian owner of the noodle shop, bowed at her repeatedly, "Quch SoHvaD tIv qatlho'!" he said. It was an Asian dialect he did not recognize, but it sounded a little like Klingonese.

Jack asked for a translation, "What did he say?"

Sweetheart replied, "He thanked me for burping."

"Oh," Jack recalled, "Asians regard a belch as compliments to the chef. What he said didn't sound Asian though."

"It wasn't," she replied and said no more on the subject.

This topic of language reminded Jack of a question he had, "With what culture do you identify?"

She hiccupped, took a sip of water, and replied, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He smiled, "Okay, let me ask it this way…if you had a choice, with which culture would you want to be a member?"

She complimented, "'With which,' at the beginning of the sentence, instead of 'member of,' at the end. I enjoy your command of the English language." Chemistry! It was most assuredly between them. And her answer to his question thrilled him, "Klingon."

He cheered with a pair of pumped fists, "Yes!"

She didn't understand, "Do you do that a lot? 'Yes!'" she mimicked movements. "With what are you agreeing?"

He confessed, "I was speculating about your age, and figured if you were Vulcan, you'd probably be around 16. If you were Terran, you'd be 17. Betazoid, about 20. I noticed your belt buckle. It has a Klingon symbol, and I estimated that on a Klingon calendar, you'd be about 19. Are my numbers correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah, dead-on actually. But that doesn't explain the…" she did the fist-pump again, "Yes!"

Once more, he made admissions, "I like you and when I learn of something that removes roadblocks between us, I let out that little cheer. Your age is a huge factor in whether I should be chasing you." The expression on her face made him nervous, "I'm not scaring you off, am I?"

She appeared more confused, "Is that a colloquialism? I don't understand it."

He tried to simplify, "I am wondering if I'm saying or doing anything that would deter you from spending time with me. Lots and lots of time with me, in a…" he thought back to his Klingon 101 language class from years ago. If he remembered correctly, the expression was, "Laqtel chaj je." It translated to 'boyfriend and girlfriend.' He hoped, "Did I say that correctly?"

She found a better word, "parmaqqay?"

"Romantic companion! That's the word I'm looking for," he shot her the most charming smile he could muster, "Are you good with that? Am I your type? Wait…What am I saying?" He felt a wave of confidence. He sat back in the chair and smiled brightly, "You adore Captain America, and…" with outreached arms and palms open to the sky, he beamed, "Here I am!"

She laughed wonderfully, "Yes, yes, you are…"

*** BREAK ***

After the meal, they went shopping to get him safety gear in his size. A helmet to be more precise because she expected him to do a lot of falling. Her choice of color was neon orange.

"Really?" he scoffed, "It will look like I'm wearing a pumpkin on my head."

"Everyone will see you, in day or night," she stated fact, "that's part of the reason one wears safety gear."

He corrected her, "Everyone will see me, and then point and laugh, in day or night."

She stated another fact, "You are not disproving this as effective safety equipment."

He turned to the store attendant, "How about a red one like hers?"

The skinny blonde girl shook her head, and spoke with a child's voice, "Sorry sir. Red is our most popular color, we run out almost as soon as they come in. I could reserve one for you though."

He nodded, "Thanks."

The attendant lifted the tablet in her hand and asked, "Your name please, sir."

From behind him, his nameless sweetheart cheered, "Steve Rogers!"

He laughed and gave the store clerk his real name, "Jack Tucker. I don't have a home address yet, just relocated."

"Work address?" the attendant inquired.

From behind Jack, the nameless lady suggested, "You can call me when it's in, Kelly. I'll pick it up for him."

Kelly did not look up from the pad, but she acknowledged the instructions, "Got it, Carrie."

"Carrie?" he whispered to Kelly. "That's her name?"

Kelly looked up, big hazel green eyes, "She didn't tell you her name?"

He said, still in hushed tones, "It's her way of flirting, I think. Her name is Carrie?"

Kelly was adamant, "If she didn't tell you, I ain't telling ya. She might kill me for it!" She looked down at her tablet again, "The sportswear company makes a jacket to compliment the helmet. Should I order one of those for you, too, Steve Rogers?"

He grinned, "Yes."

Kelly: "Measurements?"

He created an opportunity to get her to touched him once more. He called over his shoulder to Carrie, who was looking through a clothes rack, "Sweetheart, would you measure me for the jacket, please?"

Kelly interjected, "But sir, my tablet has an app that can do that. It uses a light from right here and…"

"Shhh," he quickly quieted her and explained with a smile a wink, "Let her measure me."

"Ooohhh," Kelly got it and hollered, "I'll get the measuring tape."

Without breaking a clothes-browsing step, Sweetheart called out, "Chest 47 inches. Waist, 33. Arms-biceps, 17."

"Holy crap," he thought silently. She was right. He joked, "And what's my weight, Sweetheart?"

Still looking at clothes, "207 pounds."

"Oh no," he was sure, "I'm 194."

She glanced his way, "You fell against me twice, 207. Want to bet on it?"

Kelly whispered a warning, "Don't do it, sir. She's like one of those carnival sideshow people. She can tell you your weight, height, birthdate, shoe size, and your dead nana's nickname for you from when you were five years old. And like the harder you try to hide it, the faster she finds your secrets. It's freaky!"

He had to see this for himself. He called sweetly to his girl, "Honey, what's my height, birthdate, shoe size, and what's the nickname my dead grandma called me when I was five?"

She rattled off, "Six feet, June 13, you're 135 years old, size 11. Your maternal grandmother thought you should have been named Kevin, which is Irish Gaelic for 'handsome,' but she spelled it C-E-V-A-N."

"Holy crap," he muttered again. "That's right." He looked at Kelly, "Can that tablet get my weight?" She nodded and took the reading. She turned the slab around so he could see. Amazing – Sweetheart had it right at 207 pounds.

His honey was done looking at apparel and walked up to his side. She smiled at him. "Ready to pick out a hover board?"

He kissed her left temple and said, "Yeah, what model do you have?"

"This is a prototype," she replied. "You will not find it in stores."

Kelly hummed, "The sportswear company rep was here yesterday, asking if you'd changed your mind about selling your design."

"Seriously?" he shot wide eyes at his love interest. "You built that?"

She nodded, "Tinkering is a hobby from childhood."

"Could I talk you into tinkering up one of those for me?" He put his hands together, as if in prayer, begging her. He started getting down onto a knee but she picked him up quick.

She chuckled, "Unless you are proposing marriage, you should not assume this position at the feet of a lady!"

"Don't laugh," he warned playfully, "You might traumatize me, and I'll be too self-conscious to do this for you come New Year's Eve."

She laughed so hard, she snorted, "You don't even know my name."

He got to his feet, stood toe to toe with her, and looked down into her gorgeous face. With a certainty he had not known before, he promised, "Mrs. Jack Tucker is all the name you need. We can be in Vegas in less than 30 minutes."

She giggled, "You mean Mrs. Captain America! And what is a Vegas?"

Oh, punch, chest pain – he lost his breath because she didn't take him seriously. Stunned, shocked – he couldn't believe himself, "Oh my god," he said mentally, "'Mrs. Jack Tucker' – I said that seriously."

"The boards are this way," Kelly led them through the store. He was a little shaken by the revelation he'd just had, so Sweetheart picked out a good board for him. She also selected a pair of boots, size 11, that would appropriately adhere to the board, so it would not fly out from under him.

After he purchased his items, he followed Sweetheart to a hover board park, where the conditions were perfect for a new rider. After helping him put the boots on, she snapped her fingers in his face, "Hey, Captain Rogers, you with me?"

He grunted, "Huh?"

She furrowed her brow, "Are you all right? You have been spacy for the last half hour or so." She stood up in front of him and brought his head forward, towards her chest. She gently massaged his cranium with both sets of fingers. "No bumps," she observed and asked, "Any tenderness when I touch?"

He reassured her, "I didn't hit my head. I'm just lost in a thought."

"Must be one heck of a thought," she remarked.

Silently, he agreed. He weirded himself out by going from, 'Hey, let's talk about me becoming your boyfriend' to 'Let's get married!'

"Yoo-hoo," she blew gently in his ear to wake him up. When he glanced her way sheepishly, she asked, sincerely worried, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and forced a smile, "You have your secrets; I have mine."

For a second, it looked like her pupils grew twice in size. After a good hard blink, her lenses were normal again. "No malicious intent," she said under her breath. Then she raised her voice, "If you want to continue this tomorrow, I can walk you back to your quarters so you can rest."

"No!" he snapped and got to his feet. He didn't want to part ways with her. "I'm okay. I'm ready for my lesson."

The new board was not as touchy as hers. The resistance made him feel more in control. It didn't fly as high or fast, but still, he lost control twice and fell on his ass. He liked that she helped him up. Her hands on his arms and chest. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or wishful thinking but her touch seemed to linger a second or two longer than necessary on his pectoral muscles. When it started getting dark, they held hands as they walked back to his temporary quarters.

"I really should be walking you home," he said.

She replied, "You live closer to the hover board park than I do."

He half chuckled, "Logical, but not the point. Where do you live, Sweetheart? And are you ever going to tell me your name?"

She made him a promise, "I'll answer both those questions tomorrow, over breakfast." She stopped walking and stared at him, "Did that sound 'suggestive'? I didn't mean for it to."

"No, I didn't take it that way," he confessed, "It sounded nice. I get to see you again, tomorrow. SSSS…" he hissed and winced. "I have a breakfast date with my new boss tomorrow, 0730. He specifically said not to eat before arriving at his office."

She suggested, "I'll meet you in your lobby at 0700. We'll drink coffee while I walk you to work."

He was charmed, "Very gentlemanly of you." She suddenly stopped walking and it concerned him. "What's wrong?"

She pointed at the building in front of them. "We are here; your temporary lodging facility."

He looked, "Oh," he sighed, they had gotten there too soon. He hoped to extend it, "Hey, the theater is playing some of your movies tonight, right? Want to be my date?"

She broke his heart, "Tennille Posey is my standing movie night date. Being here is our first time away from home, and it's our way of not feeling lonely."

He stepped in, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered, "Do you feel lonely when you're with me, Sweetheart?"

She tensed a little, "You keep calling me that."

He joked to put her at ease, "That's because you haven't told me your name."

She smiled sweetly, "You'll know tomorrow."

He surrendered with a whisper, "Okay, but I'd still like to sit with you at the movies tonight. I'll get you popcorn," he offered bribes, "And a giant soda."

"Okay, okay, you bought me," she giggled.

"Sold," he corrected her. "The expression is 'you sold me' as in I sold you on an idea."

She said with a twinkle in her eye, "You will teach me a great deal, won't you, Captain America." He felt in his bones that she didn't call him that as some sort of ongoing joke. She meant that as, 'I am wildly attracted to you!' and it made him giddy. Still, she insisted on taking a break from him, "I need to get home, shower and change clothes before the movies."

"We could meet back here in an hour?" he said, "Bring Posey. I promise not to take your attention away from her. I'm just going to sit next to you, and hold your hand, if that's all right with you. Is it?" He hoped. He gave her puppy dog eyes, "Maybe?" He went in to nuzzle her but she pulled away. He was crushed until he heard her explanation.

"Not so close. I smell weird."

He leaned in to sniff and whispered in agreement, "Yeah, you smell like a Medusa burp."

She turned her head, hiding embarrassment from him. Opportunity…she was still close but not looking at him…he snuck in, and pressed a pucker to the right corner of her mouth. "Turn into me now," his brain urged her, "Kiss me…"

*** BREAK ***

He ran up to his room, showered, and shaved. He usually did not shave at night but he wanted to look his best for her. He was ready in about 45 minutes, and as he paced outside waiting for her to come back to him, he got a message from Morales's office. The breakfast appointment was cancelled. Introduction to the Asset would be rescheduled for a later date. This was great! He could indeed have breakfast with Sweetheart, and maybe spend the day with her again.

As he happily jittered in place, a hover boarder came up to him. This was not his sweetheart. The curves were wrong. This young woman had a slightly heavier top and bottom. She took off her orange safety helmet to reveal a very young Oprah Winfrey face.

"Oh, my goodness!" the Nubian lovely exclaimed, "I see why she likes you! You really do look like Captain America."

Jack smiled and offered a handshake, "You must be Tennille Posey!"

"And you have got to be Steve Rogers!" she accepted the hand and then broke the bad news with a frown. "Buddy-Boo got called into work. She's hoping to be back by Friday, but more likely, she'll be home on Saturday. She asked me to pal around with you until she gets back, assuming you want the company."

He wondered, "Medusa. She took Meddie home with her. Where's the sehlat?"

"My house," she answered. "My father and I have a sehlat Meddie can play with."

He missed something, "Carrie said coming here was the first time you and she had been away from home, but you live with your father?"

As they walked towards the movie theater she explained that her parents divorced about eight years ago. Posey stayed in Texas with her mom, while her dad moved to San Francisco. "He's an instructor at the police academy. I got my acceptance letter to Starfleet Academy about a month ago, and I moved here to spend time with my dad before I get caught up in classes and homework. So yeah, this is my first time away from Mom, who is 'home' to me. Why did you call her Carrie?"

"The sports store clerk, Kelly, call her Carrie."

"Carrie?" Posey stammered, "That is just about the ugliest name I've ever heard. Is Buddy-Boo ugly to you?"

Jack knew his personal level of conceit was exospheric, "Great looking guy like me, I don't have the depth of character to be caught dead with an ugly girl! With that said, did she tell you I held her hand all the way from the hover board park to my place? And I wanted to be seen here at the movie theater with her? Now what were you telling me about her name?"

Posey spoke slowly so he could catch every syllable. "Her name is spelled, V-apostrophe-K-O-S-apostrophe-K-A-R-I. She told me to just call her kar-He, emphasis on the 'HE.' When you say it right, there should be a rolling R sound. I can't roll my tongue the right way so I have a hard time with it. That's why I call her Buddy-Boo!"

Jack wondered, "She won't be mad at you for telling me her name, will she?"

Posey shook her head, "She said she was going to tell you tomorrow. She'd made you a promise, and girlfriend won't break her word! She said I could tell you tonight or tomorrow morning, but morning is a no-go!" She explained, "I got to head to Medical HQ for my immunizations. So, for you…" she cheered, "Happy Learn-Her-Name-A-Day-Early Day!"

Jack laughed, "I see why she likes you."

Posey nodded, "She tells me all the time, 'I like you, because you make me laugh!' Laughter is good for the soul, she says."

"Would you be willing to tell me more about her?" Jack hoped.

"Depends on what you want to know," Posey replied.

"Birthdate?"

"She never said."

"Favorite color."

"Never mentioned that either," Posey admitted, "But I see her wearing royal purple a lot!"

"She got family?"

Posey nodded, "On Kronos. She doesn't have ridges, so I think she might be adopted."

"Qo'noS," he spoke the planet's name correctly. "There's no R in there. Non-Klingons manifest it because the Klingon language is so guttural, that we insert growls where they don't belong."

Posey appeared befuddled, "Kari thought it was cute how you fumbled with Klingon expressions, but you sound to me like an expert. Was you scamming my girl?"

"Nooo…" he crooned, "I did a little reading about the language while I was getting ready for the movies. And as far as the ridgelessness goes," he gave her a history lesson, "almost 200 years ago, a mutagenic virus spread through the Empire. Among its side-effects, the illness dissolved Klingon cranial ridges. A retrovirus, or vaccine, prevented most Klingons from passing the mutation to their offspring, but about eight percent of the population have subdued ridges or none."

Posey's eyes went bright, "Oh, she's right – smart is super sexy!"

No humility at all, "Yeah, I know." Then he continued interrogating Posey, "What is she doing on Earth?"

"Work," Posey said, "I'm not sure exactly what she does, but translator would be my first guess. She reads and speaks a bunch of languages: three Terran dialects, not including Latin; two dialects of Klingon; modern Betazoid, Bao-tan, which I think is the Betazoid equivalent of Latin; Vulcan modern; Vulcan Classic; Romulan; Ferengi; and like a dozen more, including techno-babble. Most of her tinkering and engineering stuff she blathers on about, goes over my head!" Posey surmised, "It's like she grew up in a library – an all-learn-and-no-play library. She had never read a detective story, political thriller, romance novel – she didn't even know who Dr. Seuss was!"

"What did she think when you told her about fictional literature?" Jack figured a good friend like Posey would clue her in.

Posey thought her friend was some sort of freak, "It's not normal to like reading that much!" Apparently, Kari was not impressed with Stephen King, but couldn't get enough of John Sandford. She liked how Tami Hoag wrote love scenes. Posey laughed, "Shakespeare was familiar to her. She said her 'qorDu' ta'' read it to her during snow storms and rainy afternoons." She quoted her buddy-boo, "Shakespeare is clearer and more heart-felt in the original Klingon!'" They both laughed and Posey wondered if Jack knew, "What does 'qorDu' ta'' mean?"

"Let's find out," Jack broke out a handheld data and communication unit. He spoke the expression into the device and the translation came back as, "Family King."

"Family king?" sounded strange to Posey, but she speculated no further. They were at the theater door, and she was digging in her backpack. "Here it is!" she announced and took out a couple of movie DVDs. She furrowed her brow, "Iron Man 2 and Thor. I hope they are good."

Jack expressed his opinion, "No such thing as a bad movie."

She scoffed, "You don't know what you talkin' about."

He challenged her, "Name a bad movie."

No hesitation, "Last night's Incredible Hulk was the suck! Anything with Nicole Kidman and Jennifer Jason Leigh. The only thing that Leigh-girl did that was worth a shit was 'The Hateful 8.'"

Jack understood that one, "Hard to go wrong with Samuel L. Jackson!"

She side-slapped his arm with her left set of fingers. She liked him, "You are my kind of white boy. Oh," she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, that was racist."

He grinned, "Am I allowed to call you 'my Nubia buttercup'?"

She would be honored, "Hell yeah! Captain America can call me his 'brown sugar.'"

Jack remembered, "You'd be disappointing the boys who were chasing you last night."

Posey said, "They were chasing Kari! She has got that purr when she talks, and it drives the boys crazy! Damn!" She spat the word out and pulled a music storage device from her bag, "I forgot to give this back to her."

"Mind if I borrow it until she gets back?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Promise not to break it?"

He swore, "If I do – which would be purely by accident – I'll replace it."

She handed it over and adjusted the backpack. Before entering the theatre, she wondered, "Would you ever date a black girl?"

As he scrolled through Kari's playlist, he casually answered, "Sure, I've dated 'em before. Ultimately, none of them was 'the one,' so it didn't work out." He slipped on one of the device's earbuds. He chanted along with one of Kari's tunes, "It's all about the bass, 'bout the bass, no tremble!"

As he listened to the entire Meghan Trainer tune, he kept reading the song titles. Everything recorded by the 20th/21st century quartet, 'The Backstreet Boys' was marked as a favorite. At the end of the Trainer tune, he suddenly let out a chuckle.

Posey wondered, "What?"

Jack showed her a picture on Kari's phone, "The only photo on here is Brian Littrell. She must like him best out of the boy-band."

Posey agreed, "Brian was the youngest one of the Backstreet Boys and a super cutie!"

Jack corrected her, "No, Nick Carter was the youngest, born in 1980. A.J. McLean was born in 1978. Brian was 1975. Howie D was 1973. Kevin Richardson was the oldest, born in 1971."

"Hahaha!" Posey's eyes watered, she was laughing so hard. She pointed at Jack, "You know all their names and birth-years. You're a BSB fan! You like NWA?"

While still skimming through Kari's music selection, Jack hammered out 'Straight Outta Compton!' He didn't censor anything either. He said 'fuck' this, and 'Motherfuck' that, like he was Ice Cube himself. Most people with Dr. Tucker's pigmentation were still apprehensive about using the dreaded N-word, but not him. The white-as-milk-doctor belted out 'Niggas with Attitude' like he was a natural born brotha and motherfuckin' proud of it!

Close to the end of the rap, Jack's mind replayed what Posey had asked, "Would you date a black girl?" The way she asked – a tad 'hopeful' – it dawned that Posey was flirting with him. He glanced up and let her down easy, "Very recently, I discovered I dig Klingon girls."

She snarled, "My bad luck she saw you first."

"Not to be insensitive towards you but," he began, "How much does she like me?"

Posey had met him only an hour ago, so she would get over her own disappointment quick. Still, she thought of him and Kari, "You seem awfully attached to someone you only met this morning."

He gave her statistics, "Did you know that 90% of all happily married men say, 'I knew the moment I met her that she was the one for me'?"

She did not, but she wondered, "What do the other 10% say?"

He frowned, "She died too young."

She stood still, staring at him for two very long minutes, in silence. Finally, she answered his question, "She likes you a lot; and that's why I'm going to give you the inside track."

He was on pins and needles, "Listening!"

"Dishonesty and jealousy are ugly and can't hide behind pretty faces – not even one as handsome as yours. Be truthful and have faith in her."

*** BREAK ***

Jack reported for work the next day. Morales' secretary said the Admiral had left on important business last night. He had taken the Asset with him, and the duo would not be back for a few days. Jack could, in the meantime, take these few days off. "Mick mentioned that you'd found a girlfriend," elderly Ms. Laura Williams said. "Maybe she can help you look for an apartment."

"She's traveling for work," he said sadly. "I'll go house-hunting and take the Asset's medical files with me. I can read at night until the Admiral and the Asset return."

She passed him a paper business card, "That's my son-in-law. He's a real estate agent. He might be able to help you. And he waives his fees for SI agents, which now includes you."

He thanked her and called her son-in-law. All he needed was a one-bedroom apartment, but he wanted something to grow into – space for a dog, cat, sehlat, kids, and a wife – not in that order of course. He said to Michael Morales, Laura's son-in-law and the Admiral's youngest son, "Maybe I should be looking at houses."

Michael wondered, "You thinking about getting married?"

Jack thought maybe, "Are you telepathic, like your dad? Reading my mind, are you?"

Michael reassured him, "I didn't inherit that family trait. I just noticed that you are rubbing your left ring finger, like something should be there but isn't. If you were widowed, it would explain why you're looking at one-bedroom apartments, but Laura would have mentioned a lost spouse. The only thing that matches up with the rubbing and desire for a house is the hope of marriage."

Jack laughed at himself, "I might be hoping too much too soon. I only just met her."

Michael sighed, "You know, 90% of all happily married men say, 'I knew the day I met her that she was the one.'"

Jack looked down. He was still, without conscious thought or effort, playing with his left ring finger, "I know the saying. Got any houses on your list?"

He did but… "I would recommend an apartment for now. You don't want to pick out a house without her, because she is likely to always see it as 'your place' instead of 'our home.' Know what I mean?"

Jack snapped his fingers and pointed Michael's way, "Great point! If the management here allows pets, I'll take this apartment." The deal was done before nightfall on his first day of house hunting.

Jack could have moved in right away, but the place had no furniture. That night, as he and Posey walked to the movie theater, he asked if she could help him furnish the apartment. "I have lived with my parents and grandmother. I have lived at the Academy and aboard ships. My digs had always come furnished. Now, I have an empty place and don't know where to begin."

"The bedroom," she said right away, "You need something to sleep on, so bed, sheets and blankets. Bathroom next. Sheets aren't absorbent enough to dry you off after a shower. Blankets might be, but if you air dry them afterwards, they'll smell like mildew."

"See, you're all kinds of good advice!"

"Okay, tomorrow, 10 A.M," she agreed. "You can take me out for breakfast and then we'll go to the mall."

*** BREAK ***

Saturday finally arrived. Jack went to Posey's house to give Medusa her daily packet of sehlat treats, and take her for her morning walk. When he returned to Posey's house, around 11am, Posey gave him great news, "Kari just got back. She's washing up and then she is headed in for an after-trip once-over from the doctor. She'll probably be done around dinner time."

That didn't sound right, "Takes six hours for an after-trip once-over?"

"New doctor," Posey explained. "She has to trust her physician with her life, so she will put him or her through the wringer! Quizzes, tests, and general hard time to see if he or she knows her history, is up to date on medical journals, and can deal with her – the self-proclaimed worst patient in the Alpha Quadrant!"

"I think I know a patient who could give her a run for that title," Jack said about the Asset and Myla's possession story.

Posey's brow furrowed, "I think your butt is ringing."

Yeah, it was. It was a call from Admiral Morales. He activated the phone and before he could say anything, Morales said, "Time for work, Doctor. Meet me in my office in 30 minutes."

Jack hung up, handed Medusa's leash to Posey and skipped off, "Gotta go!"

*** BREAK ***

Jack was there in 28 minutes. Morales made him wait in his outer office for an additional 15 minutes. When finally, the Admiral exited his office, a female voice was yelling through his com-badge, "tugh yIja'! nuvpu' lulegh chaw'a'!" It took a moment for Jack's com-device to translate, "Tell him to hurry up! I got people to see!"

Jack stood up and followed the Admiral into the hallway and to the elevator. In the lift, Jack remarked, "Kind of hard to tell which one of you is in charge, when she yells at you like that."

The Admiral made it clear, "While on assignment, I'm the boss. When the task is done, she's the boss. We are now on her time. You are always on her time."

Jack asked a valid question, "Why did you make me wait an extra 13 minutes before heading in to see her? She's going to be pissed as hell with me for your slack-ass crap. Is this some kind of set up?"

He nodded, "Yep! She has a lot of bad days, and she is verbally abusive. If you can't deal with the slings, arrows, daggers and punches, you and I need to find out now, not later."

The elevator door opened onto the fifth floor, med-bay. Jack stepped off the lift and muttered to Morales who followed him, "You are an asshole."

Morales could have had him court martialed for disrespect for authority but, he retorted emotionlessly, "Per her, I'm the entire ass and the bowel leaks." Right as they got to the exam room door, Morales stepped in front of the hatch and said, "You should take a deep breath before going in."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just get out of the way and let me work. She ain't the only one whose got people to see!"

Morales lowered his head and stepped aside as Jack went in and met the Asset.

*** BREAK ***

"Frickin' Morales!" Jack stormed into the men's room, locked the door, and then kicked it! That asshole saw Jack walk up to the Academy admin office with 'the Asset.' He watched the Asset play with the sehlat. Jerk-wad watched Jack go outside to ask if the pretty girl was a cadet. Morales knew Jack was head over heels for the girl who would be his patient.

Knock-knock, "Open the door, Jack." It was her.

He hollered, "Not now Rexx…Kari…whatever your name is!"

She stated in a firm tone, "He's the Director of the Starfleet Intelligence Agency! If you don't expect a mind fuck from him, you're an idiot!"

"You saying you knew what he was doing?" he was mad.

"No," she answered, "I did not see this coming. He was testing me as much as he was testing you. The difference between you and I, is that I won't lock myself in the toilet and let him get the best of me! I'm going to rise and learn from it. The day I get my revenge for this, it will make Alzheimer's look like a baby-shower-game! Now dry your eyes, pull his dildo out of your ass, and get to work, Doctor Tucker! I'll be in the exam room!"

He washed his face, took a drink from the faucet, and tidied himself up. He went into the exam room and took her blood pressure, pulse, and listened to her heart. Professor H'ohk was kind enough to leave a checklist for him and notes on normal readings for her so he could tell if something was abnormal.

As he jotted notes, he remarked, "I didn't think a lady like you had a potty-mouth like that."

"Fuck you!" she snapped hard. "Just because I'm mad at him, it doesn't mean I won't take it out on you! Put that note on your imaginary white board."

He tried not to take that personally, but, "Using what you learned about me on our date is a low blow."

She threw a harsh look his way. He hadn't noticed until now that her eyes were white, with a tiny pupil, no sapphire blue in her stare. She suggested, "Wear a cup to work from now on." She looked away, "Assuming you have the balls to come back after today."

"Wow, you are a bitch!" he said under his breath.

She said again, "Fuck you! Do you know the details of the assignment I just completed?"

He shook his head, "Should I?"

"No, but I'm going to tell you, so you can put my shitty attitude into perspective," she scowled. "I invaded the mind of a five-year-old. I made her shove an orb, the size of a tennis ball, down her three-month old brother's mouth. The baby felt pain, but it didn't die from suffocation. The boy died from fear, blind and unforgiving! The girl knew full well that what she was doing was wrong but she could not stop herself. She had no control. She was in my grip and once my claws are in, I don't let go until the job is done! Though she is now released from my influence, her thoughts, her emotions, they linger in me. This feeling might last a day. Once, it lasted a week. However long I suffer means nothing, because I scarred that little girl for life. Guilt will probably drive her to suicide before she is 16.

"Why did I do this you wonder?" she went on, "Because her father is running for political office. It is not in the Federation's interest for him to be elected. This personal tragedy not only sends him a message, but it gives him a sympathetic and expected reason to bow out of the election."

He saw the guilt and anguish on her face. He could feel it in the air. He had to ask, "If you hate what you do, why do it?"

She huffed at what she thought was his bad attempt at a joke. "Don't be coy – it's not attractive on you," she said. "If I am not a Federation asset, I am a liability." She closed her eyes, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She confessed hoarsely, "I murdered a baby to save myself. How cowardly."

From behind Jack, Morales spoke with tenderness, "The father was a fanatic, along the lines of ISIS in the 21st century and Adolph Hitler from a hundred years earlier. He intended to launch atomic weapons at his country's enemies. His primary problem with his adversary, is that they practice monogamy. Essentially, he's angry that the men in the surrounding countries won't let him have sex with their wives."

Jack remarked, "Not to sound like I approve of this guy's ideas, but why does the Federation care?"

She took a deep breath, "The planet is dilithium rich. No matter what he says," she gestured at Morales, "The Federation's motive was not moral. It is greed and image. If the Federation continues to mine dilithium after a nuclear holocaust, the Federation looks like vultures picking at bones."

Jack rolled his seat closer to hers, put his left palm on her corresponding grip, and he tightened her fingers around his thumb. With his free hand, he wiped tears from her face. He told her confidently, "From what I've read – and I read every word Saltas has written about you – you don't give a damn about your own life or happiness. You died the day you gave up your father. You died again when you sent your mother away so she could help him keep his Vulcan sanity. In this latest mission, you gave up part of your soul so all those monogamous men and women could have their dignity. Whatever the Federation's motives, yours was pure; and that's not something to cry about."

She confessed through sniffles, "Nice that you have faith in my righteousness, but I have none."

He reached his left hand up, and cupped the back of her neck. He pulled her close and touched his forehead to hers. He exhaled, "You hate yourself, so anything you see about you is ugly. You need to look through Posey's eyes, and mine – and even the ass with the leaky bowel behind me – because there's no hate in us for you. We love you…" He leaned in closer so only she could hear, "I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Book 1 – Chapter 4

Several faculty members had seen Jack strolling along the outskirts of the Academy grounds a few times, taking his sehlat for walks. They most assuredly saw him on the grounds on the weekends, getting into the movie theater. Some knew him because they had served with him. Others had been Academy classmates. A dozen or so female faculty members, whom he'd not met before, wanted to get to know him because he was a stunning specimen of the male form.

His old acquaintances were aware of an opening for a physiology professor and wondered if he'd come to apply for the position. He said he already had the physiology instructor's job but changed his mind when a better offer came along. So, he was officially still on hiatus from Starfleet and he was working as a civilian contractor in the area.

One of his oldest acquaintances was Dr. Selvah, a Vulcaness who had grown up across the street from Jack when they were children. She had been a cute kid, with the way her mom put her hair in pigtails. She was okay to look at, now that she'd grown out of her tomboyish figure and somewhat into her prominent nose. Otherwise, Jack thought her unattractive, because Selvah thought too much of herself. Her maternal grandmother was a village elder, and when villagers came for granny's guidance, Selvah gave each person her opinion and expected all to heed her advice. Her father was a capable military man and highly regarded educator on Vulcan, and Selvah believed his honors should be extended to her. Her father had been headmaster here when Jack and Selvah arrived as cadets, and she immediately took to ordering students and faculty around as if she was the Commandant of Starfleet Academy.

Though her father was not the type to succumb to nepotism, no instructor would take the risk. Her dad's tenure was a single school year because his daughter was too stubborn to be reeled in. To her dad, the only way Selvah would learn to mind her manners and watch her step was to remove the source of her perceived power. Selvah lasted six months, and decided to do pre-med on Vulcan, and return to the Academy for graduate school. When she came back, she still had a superiority complex, but she was less mouthy about it.

That year, when Jack went home for the winter solstice break, Jack's father, Lorian, told him Admiral El'Tarc approached him a few days earlier. The Admiral offered the Tucker family a handsome dowry if Jack would wed Selvah. Good old dad told El'Tarc, "I like you and have always respected you but – (head shake) – Selvah for my boy, no way, not ever!'" Jack had dodged a bullet!

"This horror movie marathon," the Vulcaness said, "Are they from your collection?"

"They are!" he remembered his manners and played nice, "Seemed appropriate, this being Halloween and all."

That explained his costume. She wondered, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Blue combat-body suit, white star on his chest and on the center of the shield on his back. He was about to say it, when a group of cadets when by, shouting, "Look, it's Captain America!" They chanted, "CAP CAP CAP!" and started singing the hero's theme song, "When Captain America throws his mighty shield, all those who chose to oppose his shield must yield. If he's led to a fight and a duel is due, then the red and the white and the blue will come through. When Captain America throws his mighty shield. WOO HOO, GO CAP GO!"

Jack gave most of the kids a thumbs-up, and gave a high-five to the boy who offered one.

"Great costume!" Iron Man said.

Jack replied, "Ditto, Mr. Stark!"

The male covered in the red and gold robot-suit was gracious, "Call me Tony! Let's meet for shawarma later!"

When his attention reluctantly returned to Selvah, she said, "The little girls you arrived with, who are they dressed as?"

He didn't need to look. "The young lady, with the dark complexion, is dressed as Cat-Woman, the Halle Berry version. The other young lady is a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader."

Selvah remarked, "The second little girl in blue, her skirt is extremely short, but the white star on her chest looks like the one on yours. She could be mistaken for a Captain America groupie."

The persistent use of the expression, 'little girl,' was intended as an insult. He expressed his dislike for her choice of words once more by emphasizing, "The young ladies are of the age and maturity to attend Starfleet Academy. And in case you hadn't heard, Cadet Posey's obvious leadership ability has earned her a campaign win as her class president."

"And the exchange student," Selvah recognized Kari, "She has yet to exhibit leadership qualities. I hear she shows up for class once a week at best and the rest of the time, she simply drops off homework assignments with the Commandant's secretary."

Jack knew all about it. Shortly before school started, there had been a handful of terrorist bombings on this side of the Badlands at the Federation-Cardassian border. Kari had been a major player in tracking down the terrorist cell. Members of it were in custody now, in various detention centers in the solar system, and his sweetheart was one of the agents involved in the interrogations. He naturally was not going to tell Selvah any of this. He just smiled and said of his girl, "And I hear Kari has aced all her tests and quizzes!"

Selvah stated, "Any other student would be expelled for such deplorable attendance."

Jack suggested, "Maybe you should take the criticism to the Commandant, instead of expressing it to an outsider."

"But you're not an outsider," she said, "You and she are friends…very close friends."

He stated, "Yes, we are, but I'm not her disciplinarian. If you have a problem with Kari's attendance, or perceived special treatment, take it up your chain of command." He stepped forward and said firmly, "Because mentioning this to her friends, any of your colleagues, or anybody who doesn't have the authority to fix whatever you see as wrong, is trash-talk. Cultivating resentment towards a student is unbecoming an officer and Academy instructor. You might want to double check that fact with your dad, since he taught that to us when he was our headmaster. Excuse me."

*** BREAK ***

The look on his face was no surprise to Posey. She had seen him talking to Dr. Selvah, a.k.a. The Dragon Lady. The wenchy-serpent taught pharmacology and chemistry. "I hear she has a PhD in microbiology," she said to her Buddy-Boo, "One day, that hag will detonate a bio weapon and we will all be screwed!"

Kari didn't know who Posey was talking about, "Say who and what?"

Jack had returned from the concession stand with popcorn and informed his girl, "Lt. Commander Selvah. Instructor. She lived across the street from me when we were kids."

Posey's jaw dropped, "You're as old as she is?"

Jack informed her, "I'm actually 17 months older than Selvah."

Posey did not believe, "Nah! She's like 250, and you don't look older than 150."

He was irritated, "I'm 135-years-old."

"Oops," Posey cringed, and turned the subject back to Selvah, "I hate that woman."

Jack chuckled as he offered Kari kernel snacks, "Golly gee, really? I couldn't tell."

"Hmm," she grunted and warned, "You need to watch out for that one, Buddy-Boo."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Kari asked as Jack handfed his sweetie.

Posey sometimes thought BB (short for 'Buddy Boo') was dumb like a sack of hair, "She has a thing for him! It's in her body language and…" she punched Jack's arm to stop him from hand-feeding Kari more snacks, "Dude! The only thing that could be more obvious is you jumping her bones right here!"

Jack stepped back and defended himself, "Whoa! We have not!" he leaned in and whispered, "I can't even get her to kiss me." The best he could get was a long and adoring peck on the cheek.

In an equally hushed tone, Posey retorted, "But it is obvious that you want her to! You're painting a big old sign on my BB, 'Hey Dragon Lady, this is your competition!'"

Jack snarled, "You know me better than that – Kari has no competition!"

"Doesn't matter what I know," Posey said, "It matters what Dragon accepts. Does she strike you as the type who'd accept you being with someone else? Think she'll give you up, let you go, and watch you with…" she meant to gesture at Kari, but she couldn't find her. "Where did she go?" They stood on tiptoe to see over the crowd. They didn't spot her.

He broke out his pocket device and pressed some icons on it. "She's inside, headed to our usual booth."

Posey looked at his app, "Oh my god, you Lo-Jacked her?" She backed up and snarled at him, angry and disappointed, "Possessive much?"

"Sod off," he grunted, "This is a work app. I'm responsible for her health and this tracks her readings and location if I not with her when she needs me to be." He assessed, "I think she might be pissed off…"

*** BREAK ***

The trio reunited in their balcony booth. Jack and Posey sat quietly in the two rear chairs. This was Posey's regular seating space; however, Jack's usual seat was up there, next to his girl. He didn't like that she shooed him and made him sit behind her. After watching the triple feature – 'The Exorcist,' 'Sinister,' and 'The Conjuring' – the threesome exited through a side door. Kari's footsteps got heavier and more hurried as Posey gave chase to apologize for starting the Dragon Lady discussion, which she assumed was the center of Kari's ire.

Finally, when they were all inside Posey's house, Kari snapped at her BFF, "I'm upset because you have a big mouth! You openly discussed my love life outside a crowded movie theater – that is no one's business!"

She put a finger in Posey's face, "You yelling at him about 'jumping my bones' got more attention than his feeding me the popcorn! If people weren't listening before that, they were staring at us after! And then you got him to talk about kisses."

Her hand fell away, she slumped and she took a step back from Tennille. She closed her eyes and confessed an aching heart, "He's my doctor. Dating me is an ethics violation. I could cost him everything. I should let him go but how? The way he looks at me, his smile, his voice…" she inhaled deeply, "…his scent…" She held onto that thought for a moment. "It hurts not holding him. And then you made him say it. He wants my kisses as much as I want his. You are killing me, Tenn."

Tennille, crying, reached to hold her friend, but Kari wouldn't accept the hug. Sniffling, Tennille apologized, "I'm so sorry. I thought this was about Selvah."

Kari shook her head, "Selvah is nothing." She then stood up and walked away no longer angry with Tennille, but deeply disappointed in her. Once in the Posey's' kitchen, she called out, "Will your dad care if I have one of his beers?"

From upstairs, Ben Posey hollered down, "Nope! Help yourself, Dear!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! I made up the spare room for you!"

"You're awesome!"

Big Ben Posey was an intimidating man, six feet, six inches tall, 260 pounds, all muscle, bald head, goatee, pistol glued to his left hand. He strutted down the steps, squeezed past his daughter and the doctor, and cried out to Kari as he locked the front door, "Remember that when my birthday comes around!"

"I will!" they heard her go up the back stairs. "Night, Ben!"

"Night, Sweetie!" He paused, and waited for Kari to close her bedroom door. Once he heard it, he frowned at his daughter, "Go to your room and write out the definition of 'discretion' 500 times."

She lowered her head, "Yes sir," and marched up the stairs.

Ben whispered, "The couch is all yours if you want it, Doc."

"Thanks, Ben," Jack whispered…

*** BREAK ***

Jack didn't expect to spend the night at the Posey home, so he didn't have pajamas here to sleep in. Luckily, Ben was prepared! On the couch, atop the Indian blanket and pillows, Ben provided a police academy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for the doctor.

He laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking to his girl up there, "Don't Betazoids form a telepathic link with their lovers? Isn't it the heart that makes for lovers or is it a purely sexual term? I care more for you than any woman I've known before, and don't get mad about the number of women I've hooked up with! Remember that I am 135-years-old. I was an adult male long before you were born, and there hasn't been another woman since I met you."

Grrrr…Medusa was crashing here too because Kari had planned on spending the entire weekend at the Posey home. Jack patted the bear on the head. Little bear got up onto the couch and spread herself out over his legs. He looked back up at the ceiling, and said, "Medusa cuddling me while I sleep shouldn't count as a female in my bed. Baby, I really am all about you. What do I have to do to convince you?"

He wracked his brain, trying to think of what reason he might have given her to think it wasn't okay to kiss him, or hold him close. The only thing he came up with was her sheltered upbringing and body-image issues. At the hospital on Vulcan, she was in a ward all by herself. There was no reason to wonder or ask how far she could go with a male companion, before she was not considered a lady anymore. Being raised Klingon, she defined beauty through the contours of cranial ridges. Because she had none, she did not believe she was pretty. Then a thought occurred and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Maybe she'd already told him why, but he hadn't been paying attention.

He tried to remember everything she'd ever said to him, but the answer was really in what she had said to Posey not two hours ago, "Ethics violation. I could cost him everything!"

He asked the ceiling, "Is that it?" He thought it was ridiculous because he didn't need this job. He'd served Starfleet long enough to be retirement eligible. They could live very comfortably on his pension. He had taken this job so he could date her and… "Damn I'm stupid!" he confessed to the teddy bear. "It's the job that's keeping us apart!"

Medusa made a sound, and oddly, he thought she'd said, "Medical HQ Director."

He thought on that for a second and told the bear, "I honestly can't remember why I wanted that job. It might have just been a logical career path that I should want. Are you really talking to me, Meddie, or am I losing my mind?"

She cocked her to the right. His ears heard her groan low at him. Inside his head, he heard her chastising him, "Yes, I really am talking to you! I've been talking to you from Day-1! When you took me from Saltas, I asked you to learn Mommy's scent so you could help me find her. The first night on this planet, I tried to tell you, 'There's my Mommy!' but you let her get away TWICE! No matter what Mommy says, you're not smart at all!"

He evaluated his sanity for another moment. He asked the sehlat, "If you don't like me, why are you laying on me?"

He heard the pet in his head, "I do like you! I just think you're dumb. You are also warm, and my paws are cold. See…" She put the pad of her left paw on his nose. The pet really was talking to him.

After coming to terms with his Doolittle abilities, he informed the ceiling of his decision, "I'm resigning tomorrow. Then you and me, trip to Las Vegas. There are chapels on every corner – hell, there might even be one at the shuttle port! And yes, I know – asking for your hand is the way it should work. Problem with that, is your family might not like me." His face contorted in an expression of disbelief. He continued the conversation with the ceiling, "I know, it sounds crazy, right? How could anyone not like me!? Still, just in case, it's an easier bet to ask forgiveness than permission, get what I'm saying, Baby?"

"Grrrr!" the bear was displeased.

He slumped, and conceded Medusa's argument, "Yeah, you are right. Taking short cuts is disrespectful to her. She deserves more from me." He tapped the pet on the rump to get her off, "Come on, Meddie, let me up! I need to read up on Klingon engagement rituals."

He picked up his hand device and, poop! He forgot to turn it back on after leaving the movie theater. Once it powered up, the medical app lit up and flashed like Christmas tree lights. "Shit!" he grunted and ran upstairs.

"Kari!" he yelled, and knocked on the last door in the hallway. He pounded on the panel, "Baby, I'm coming in." He tried the knob. The hatch was locked, "Baby, open the door!"

Ben came out of his room, "What's wrong?"

"Medical app is going crazy!"

Ben moved fast, shoved Jack out of the way, and slammed a shoulder into the door. They were in and Kari was on the bed, curled in the fetal position and shivering. Jack sat on the edge, touching her face and her forehead. As a Vulcan, she had no sweat glands, so he didn't expect her to be damp. He did however expect her to be warm, feverish. He gulped, a little scared, "She's burning up."

"I'll call an ambulance," Ben said and darted for the hallway, "Tennille, get some ice packs!"

"I'm on it already!"

"Ben!" Jack stopped him from leaving and… "No ambulance. They have to keep records."

He was confused, "So?"

Jack hoped these few words was enough of an explanation, "We work for Starfleet Intelligence."

Ben turned once more to leave the room, and muttered, "No ambulance." Then he shouted, "Tennille, get the molasses out your ass and bring them ice packs!"

"Damn things won't come out of the tray. Why can't you have a food replicator like a normal person!?"

Ben hollered back, "I'm coming!"

Jack cradled his girl in his arms, "Can you hear me, Baby? Can you open your eyes for me?" Her lenses were bright purple and glassy, like she was high. "Honey, did you take pills or something?"

She leaned into him and inhaled deeply, "You smell good."

"This is not the time to flirt with me, Sweetheart," he needed her to be serious. "Did you take something? Pills or drops? Did you snort something? Cocaine? Did you smoke something? Marijuana, opium? It's okay. You can tell me. I won't judge. I'm your doctor, so I won't tell either." He whispered adoringly, "I'm your lover. You can trust m…" She pressed her lips to his, and passionately licked the corner of his mouth.

"Honey…Sweetie…Baby, not now," he struggled to resist her advances. "This is serious. What did you do to yourself?"

She kept sniffing him. She moved his hand up and down her back and then cupped his left palm over her right breast. She tugged on his T-shirt, trying to take it off. "I need you," she whimpered, desperate for his touch. She flopped back on the bed, lifted her hips and started pulling her pajama bottoms down.

He stopped her! He held her hands and got her to put her butt back on the bed. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I need you," she wiggled, and got his hands to her nether regions. His feelers were outside her clothes but he could feel her heat.

He was suddenly dizzy. His skin was hot from the tips of his brown hair to the nails on his toes. His 'tent' popped and he could smell her lust – her pheromones, her wetness. He was shaky, but his mind was clear enough to reach a diagnosis. He begged her, "Honey, please settle down. This is called Pon Farr. It's mating fever."

"Mating," she purred at him lustfully with a devilish smile. She exhaled over his lips, "I need you. jIHvaD ngagh," she had requested, mate with me. Then she said it again, in a sexier way and in vulgar terms.

As he tried to catch his breath, she grabbed him and held on tight so he couldn't get away, not that he was fully committed to breaking free. Her tongue in his mouth did not flick wildly or sloppily. The movement was more like a massage – aggressive but not domineering; controlled without being stiff. When he broke for air, he sighed, "Wow." He didn't know a kiss could be so erotic. He hated doing it but he turned away from her pucker and carried her to the guest washroom. He climbed into the old-style cast-iron tub with her, closed the curtain and turned on the cold water.

"Hhhhhoooo," she shuddered, her eyes wide open. "Let me go!" she wiggled, trying to get out from the vice grip he had on her.

While struggling, her hand grazed the front of his boxers. "Umph," he grunted. Even under the freezing water, he was rock-hard. When she grazed it again, he begged through gritted teeth, trying not to explode then and there, "Please stop moving, Baby."

The water suddenly warmed up. Her right arm was around his torso, and her left hand was around his neck, pulling his head down to hers. Oh, she was a good kisser! Her right hand moved to grab his left wrist. She guided his palm down, and his fingers into her pajama bottoms and lacy under garments.

"Rrrr…" her purr tickled his eardrums, vibrated down his spine, and electrified his entire nervous system. While she whirred like a happy kitty-cat, she encouraged his fingers to massage her special places. Then, in one swift motion, she turned off the water, dropped to her knees and pressed her lips to the bulge in his sweatpants.

He knew he should be stopping her, but her hot breath on him was too amazing a sensation. Instinctively, he ran his fingers through her shoulder-length hair and just watched as she slipped him into her mouth.

"O my god," he sighed – she drew on it with just the right amount of suction. "Ohhhhhh," he moaned – her tongue against the thick vein on the underside and her sweet cranium moving back and forth – he was in heaven.

"Why do you keep disappearing on me!?" Tennille's voice shook his mind free.

He gathered up his will-power and pulled his erection from his sweetheart. As he tried to tuck himself back into his boxers, Kari struggled to keep it free. Finally, he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. He whimpered, "wej ghu'vam rur. maw''a', qar'a' Pon Farr vIneH." Translation: Not like this. I want your love, not your mating fever.

She licked her lips, "rIn vIleghjaj." Let me finish, she'd begged, starved for the taste of him.

"We have to stop," he choked on the words.

"Why?" she whimpered. She writhed, trying to get him to molest her again. "It stops hurting when you touch me and when I touch you. Please…parmaqqay…" Literally, the word meant romantic partner. Conversationally, it meant lover, "…I need you."

"What the hell!" The shower curtain had opened. Tennille was standing there, eyes wide in shock. "Daddy!" she hollered over her shoulder, "He's all up in her stuff!"

Kari was so lost in her fever that she didn't know – or didn't care – that she was humping his leg in front of an audience. The grinding – her undulations – she was shameless! His primal instincts kicked in. As he pulled her hard to his body, he dug his right fingernails into her back. With his left hand, he yanked her head to one side and he clamped his jaw onto her clavicle, right over her birthmark. She tensed for just a second; just as he tasted blood.

The next thing he knew; he was being beaten with a toilet bowl brush. And Tennille was screaming, "Daddy, hurry! He went vampire on her!"

Jack was in his right mind for now, but he was woozy. He would be in Kari's thrall again by the next blink of his eyes, so he had to talk fast. Problem was, he could only speak in short bursts, "Kari…Pon Farr…cold water…hurry."

"Let her go, bloodsucker! I swear, I will kill you!"

Jack shouted, "Pon Farr! Water! Now!"

Tennille was bringing the deathblow down, but Ben yanked on the back of her robe and flung his daughter to the rear, into the guest bedroom. Then, he turned the cold water and pulled the curtain shut.

"Hhhhooo," Kari was heard shuddering from the icy shower again. "Nooo…."

*** BREAK ***

The day she brought Medusa to his house, Kari told his daughter all about 'Jack' and Ben didn't like it! Jack was not an intern or resident, but a full-fledged doctor. He was not a Lieutenant but a full Commander. Between these two sets of points, Jack was at least 45-years-old, which was far too old for 19-ish Kari. To Ben, 'that guy' was preying on an impressionable young lady! 'That guy' needed to be scared off. If coming face to face with Ben's .357 Magnum canon didn't do the trick, Ben had poker buddies in the CSI unit who would help him get rid of the body.

To get everything into proper order though, Jack had to be sized up. Ben decided to take Jack, Kari and Tennille out to dinner so he could observe the letch. What were Jack's physical and psychological weaknesses? What torture technique would be best to convince him to walk away? Maybe Ben could get Jack to talk about his daily routine. Ben could pass that info along to friends, who would pick the pervert up for a special tete-a-tete.

Ben got the chance to study the intended victim on the Sunday following Kari's return from her business trip. During the evening, Ben noticed Jack stood up whenever Kari or Tennille entered or exited a room. Jack opened every door for his date. With an open hand, he offered to guide her through each archway. Like a lady, Kari accepted his gesture and as a thank you, he kissed her fingers. If Tennille or Kari was unseated for any reason, like getting up to go to or return from the loo, Jack was on his feet, too. Going to and from the restaurant, he made sure Kari strolled along the inside of the sidewalk, while he was closer to the curb. He also asked her to take his arm. Ben knew these to be gentlemanly behaviors because Ben grew up in the deep south, with a strict grandmother, who wasn't afraid to use a cattle prod on misbehaving grandkids!

The thing that ultimately changed Ben's mind about Jack was the way Jack said 'good night' to his date. At the end of the evening, Ben had sent his daughter into the house to ensure the guest room was made up for Kari. Ben, himself, stood in the threshold of his front door, arms folded across his chest, making sure 'that guy' didn't get fresh with the young lady.

Upon the porch, Jack encouraged Kari to stand closer to the house, out of the moonlight. He kept looking over his shoulders to ensure neighbors and passers-by could not see her. Once he felt she was completely concealed, Jack took hold of both her hands and set them on his pectorals. With his left hand, he cradled the back of her head. He guided her in, to place her left ear against his chest, between her paws. As she closed her eyes, he gently wrapped her in his right arm. He then buried his nose in her hair and took one deep breath after another.

Once before, Ben had seen this. He was 17-years-old. He'd come home one night from a party and saw his 23-year-old sister on their grandmother's front porch with her Vulcan boyfriend. Tal'Chak seemed to be bullying Teresa. Though Ben was only a scrawny 150 lbs. high school junior, he was ready to flatten that pointy-eared bastard!

Lucky thing Tal's friends were around. They jumped out of Tal's car and pulled Ben back. Quietly and hurriedly, the two buddies explained, "You got it all wrong. He's not forcing himself on her."

They said Tal hid Teresa from street view as a way of saying, "Whatever it is, it has to go through me to get to you." His putting her hands on his solid chest was to say, "Inspect me. I'm healthy. I'm strong. I'm capable of protecting you." Encouraging her to listen to his heart was a Vulcan male's most profound expression of intimacy, "My soul sings because of you. Come close, and hear my song."

The sniffing of the hair was a throw-back to Vulcan-caveman days. It was to memorize the female's scent so he could find her, not just in this physical world, but in all planes of existence and throughout time. He was saying, "I will love you forever."

Tal'Chak's buddies simplified it, "This is prelude to a marriage proposal."

Six months later, Ben had a brother-in-law; and Tal was the most devoted husband and father Ben had known to date.

*** BREAK ***

Knowing Jack had real and true feelings for Kari, Ben gave his permission for Jack to 'help Kari out' under his roof. The Vulcan wouldn't because it was improper. They weren't married. Jack protested, "I haven't given her the ring yet."

Ben reassured him, "This is Vulcan biology. The fever could kill her. Her family will understand the medical necessity."

Jack countered, "She's not in her right mind to consent. I'd be raping her!"

"Brother-man!" Ben began, "You got the same wild look in your eye that she does. You're infected with her fever. If she didn't already want this with you, you'd be perfectly normal right now. It's not rape." A split second later, Ben realized he had skimmed by something important. He hit his mental rewind button and asked, "Did you say you got her a ring?"

Jack pulled at the silver dog-tag chain around his neck. Dangling from it were three circlets – an engagement/wedding ring set. The rims of the two palladium bands were raised. Within the black inlay, the raised Irish Claddagh's jumped out. The engagement ring had raised rims, and black inlay as well. However, instead of Claddagh design, there was just a raised ring of palladium, and the setting held a flawless half-carat diamond.

Ben was awed, "Where did you get them and when?"

"Custom made in Ireland," Jack said as he tucked the jewelry back into his short-sleeve t-shirt. "I ordered them early-September. They arrived last week."

Ben suggested, "Put the rings on her finger and hold your wife, dude. My church's deacon lives two streets over. I got connections with courthouse employees. I have a marriage license and officiant here for you in less than 30 minutes."

Jack reiterated, "She's not in her right mind to consent to one night of sex, let alone a lifetime of marriage! I'd be taking advantage. It's not right!"

Ben snapped, "Then be wrong! She was all right a few hours ago. This overtook her fast! You're a doctor; you can't tell me she has a lot of time before the fever cooks her from the inside-out. Look at her, man!" They were at the foot of her bed. She looked bad. Her eyes were closed tight. Her face contorted in extreme discomfort. When she wasn't panting to catch her breath, she whimpered like a puppy that had just been kicked into a wall.

Ben was profoundly concerned, "I'm going to leave the room. I'll be back to listen through the door in 20 minutes. If it doesn't sound like you're helping her, I have to call an ambulance."

Ben departed, closing the bedroom door behind him. Jack looked towards his girl. Her arms, torso and ankles were strapped to the bed for her safety and to prevent her from attacking Jack. She lay with dozens of ice packs around her head and neck, atop her chest and thighs.

Jack brought a chair over from the corner of the room and set it by her. He held her left hand in his and her Pon Farr hit him like a tidal wave. He whispered, "Baby, I love you and I want to do this with you…" he felt a jolt and corrected his words. "I want to do this to you – hard, deep, relentless!" He closed his eyes, straining against the need to go at her like a battering-ram. He begged her to understand, "But I can't. This should happen on our wedding night. This should happen for love, not medical necessity."

Her eyes opened slowly. Her lenses were still glassy, but through the purple haze, there was just a hint of lucidity. She struggled to speak. She managed one word, "nuj," which was Klingon for mouth.

He got onto the bed, hovering over her. He kissed her full on the mouth, wantonly, before working his way to…

*** BREAK ***

The next morning, the SI car service picked them up from the Posey home and took them to the SI building. In the exam room, Jack did his work with a blank expression and without talking. This was not normal behavior for him. The doctor always had questions for his patient: how do you feel, where does it hurt, when did the symptoms first manifest? There was a time, not long ago, when he had to repeat a question five times because she wasn't paying attention to his words. She was spellbound just watching his mouth move. After telling him why she had spaced out, he started singing to keep her in his thrall. As a huge Walt Disney fan, he knew every tune from the movie Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Robin Hood, and The Jungle Book.

"No song for me, Doctor?" she asked, feet dangling off the exam room table.

As he kept his eyes on his clipboard, jotting down notes, he suggested, "Why don't you sing for me today?"

"Any requests?" she wondered.

He gave it a moment's thought, "Something sweet, with a country flavor."

She chose How Do I Live, by Trisha Yearwood:

How do I get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?

O I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold

You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave, Baby, you would take away everything good in my life

And tell me now,

How do I live without you? I want to know

How do I breathe without you, if you ever go?

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, oh how do I live?

When he did not react to her message, she became sad, "Did I do something wrong?'

His head moved indicating a negative reply, "You scared me. I've seen you lose your temper, but until last night, I hadn't seen you lose control. Do you remember any of it?"

She did, and listed, "You and Posey talked about the Dragon Lady. I remember walking away from the two of you, royally pissed. The girl in the movie, when her head spun 180-degrees, she frightened me." She closed her eyes and kept trying to recall the night before, "I remember feeling like I was boiling and then I was freezing. Everything else is hazy. Like images in a dream sequence; fuzzy around the edges. Know what I mean?"

He nodded and took notes, "Yep. What did you dream?" She was silent for too long. He looked up and the top of her ears were bright green. Not many Vulcans did this, because not many Vulcans were inclined to blush. He set the notepad down, indicating that he would not document this part. It would be between them and Morales could go fuck himself if he didn't like it!

He slid his wheeled chair to the front of the exam table. She was fully dressed, so putting his hands on her knees had no overtones. He asked again, "What did you dream, Sweetheart?"

Bashfully, she confessed, "Sex. You were…" the green in her ears traveled down to her earlobes. "…present." She cringed, "Do I have to describe it?"

"Not if you don't want to," he was straight-faced at first, but a grin spread across his lips, "But was I good?" Almost instantly, a green tint washed over every visible inch of her skin. Basically, she turned into the Hulk! Though she didn't say anything, Jack said of her reaction, "That is an awesome way to answer! Now, let me check your shoulder."

"My shoulder?" she appeared perplexed.

He set his left index and middle fingers on her T-shirt sleeve, right over her birthmark. She did not react. He applied a small amount of pressure. "No pain? No tenderness?"

She shook her head, "You're just reminding me that I left an undergarment at Posey's."

He insisted, "Take the shirt off."

She snapped, "Why?"

He snapped back, "You're bleeding!"

She glanced and yep, there was a green ring of blood on her white T-shirt. "How'd that happen?"

He helped get her top up and over her head. Using gauze, he dabbed a cleaning solution over the wound and checked for swelling and infection. With utter professionalism, he explained, "Sometimes, large amounts of blood are pushed through small blood ways, call capillaries. Capillaries are flexible, so they expand to accommodate the excess blood flow. While expanded, they come close to the surface, and become visible through the skin. These are the mechanics of 'blushing.'"

He grabbed a dermal regenerator and put it to work. He continued, "When you blushed all over, the expanded capillaries pushed blood through broken skin on your shoulder. That is why you're bleeding here."

She got huffy, "Yes, yes. Just hurry up."

He gave her an equal amount of attitude, "What's the rush?"

"I don't wish to be exposed like this," she answered.

This was unexpected because late in September, while hover boarding, she spun out of control and fell 20 feet onto a construction site. She impaled herself on a piece of rebar. The rod went in between cans one and two of her six-pack, left side. The stick protruded from her back, a half inch to the right of her spine. He had to cut her out of her favorite leather jacket and shirt to get at the metal stake. He cut through her bra, too, to ensure nothing restricted her breathing. "Not like I haven't seen you topless before. Why so shy about it now?"

Though often foul-mouthed and cranky, she was one of the best patients he'd ever had. When he asked a professional question, she answered honestly, no matter how embarrassing, because she fully grasped that her doctor couldn't properly care for her if she lied to him. Thus, she revealed, "It's not my mammary glands. It's the mark. I woke this morning with an overwhelming desire to show it to you. It's improper; unlady-like." She was loath to say the word, but she did so with great reluctance, "Whorish."

He wasn't following, which probably meant, "This has to be one of those Klingon things, that an alien like me would never fully understand, eh?"

She was confident, "You would understand."

He suggested, "So tell."

The story behind it was, "It's called a lover's bite. A girl born with such a mark is believed to have lived before. During an intimate encounter, her mate was moved in a way that was beyond physical. It was something deeply spiritual. When he climaxed, he sank his teeth into her flesh, leaving his bite upon her soul."

He found the story, "Romantic."

She reminded him, matter-of-factly, "As I have said many times before, we Klingons are a passionate people."

He would not disagree with that sentiment again. Still, he needed more information. "I didn't hear anything remotely indecent or whorish in the story. What am I missing?"

"It's not in the story," she said, "It's been in my wanting you to see the bite."

It sank in and it was flattering, "You want me to know you are a fantastic lover."

To her chagrin, "Only a whore would announce her prowess thusly."

He proposed a reason for her desire, "Did it occur to you that I might have been your mate in the previous life? The bite might be mine."

It had not occurred because, "It's a Klingon story. You are not Klingon."

He took a deep breath, "Baby, I hate to break it to you, but you're not Klingon either – at least not biologically. In that, you are Vulcan."

Not exactly how she wanted it, but it was preferable to the alternative. "It's better than being Betazoid."

"Don't knock your Betazoid side, Baby," he suggested, "Though your biology is Vulcan, you still have quite a bit of Betazoid chemistry, and it is the reason people are drawn to you." In just about every species, pheromone production begins at puberty. Upon puberty, Betazoid females produce twice the number of pheromones as their alien counterparts, and the amount increased exponentially over the next five years.

He continued, "When humans detect those pheromones, our endorphin production sharply increases. So, when you are around, humans, whether male or female, are euphoric and sexually aroused."

She challenged him, "What you say is not in any book in the Vulcan library."

He retaliated, "The Vulcan library does not have every book, article, or study ever written. This study was conducted in 2240, which is about 10 years after first contact with Betazed. A Federation starship arrived for routine medical checkups of Terran embassy personnel. To varying degrees, everyone showed signs of intoxication, and everyone noticed their sex drives had increased since arriving on the planet. No one thought it abnormal because Betazoids are a visually stunning people. The Chief Medical Officer thought differently and investigated. His findings are in Starfleet's medical library. He never released his paper to the public because Betazed's queen, Anneliese, asked him not to. She thought it would result in her planet being perceived as a 'comfort world,' and she feared her female population would be targeted for the white-slavery trade."

Her eyes turned metallic grey and his brain felt clamped in ice. She stated, "Calling me Betazoid is the foulest thing you could ever say to me! For that, you will forgive me for every nasty thing I've said to you up to now, and through to my dying day."

"If you love me, I will forgive you anything," his words came out so truly and effortlessly. Instantly, the ice in his head was gone. Her stare turned sapphire blue.

She said in a tender tone, "You were going to say something about my being Vulcan?"

"Yes," he returned to the topic, "You are at an age where Vulcan biological imperatives kick in. It is called…"

"Pon Farr," she completed his sentence. When he looked at her surprised, she rolled her eyes, "The Betazoid pheromone thing might not be in the Vulcan library, but Pon Farr is!" She gasped when she realized, "Is that why I dreamt what I did last night?"

He was completely candid, "I'm not sure what you dreamt, but I am positive that some of it actually happened."

She Hulked out again, and asked nervously, "Did I make a fool of myself?"

It was his turn to go green. He smiled devilishly, "Not by a long shot! You are a great kisser!" Then his smile faded, and he sat back, putting a little distance between them. He said, "We have to have a serious discussion because…" he paused, sensing her concern. He reassured her, "No, you are not pregnant. We didn't go that far."

"Why not?" She was angry that he held out. Then she cringed and muttered quietly, "Whore." After collecting herself, she asked in a lady-like manner, "How far did we go?"

"Baby, you are not a whore," he said adoringly. "I have medical proof of your lack of carnal experience!" With bright white and straight teeth, he beamed oh so joyfully, "I'm the guy you are aching for and that's how it should be! There's nothing indecent or shameful in lusting after your fiancé. So please," he kissed both of her hands, "Please stop beating yourself up. And how far we went last night – I don't have the words to describe the intensity of it."

She tilted her head to the right and asked bewildered, "Fiancé?"

Her English vocabulary was broad but not all encompassing. Thus, they often referred to their handheld devices for translations. After searching through his device, he muttered, "No wonder you don't know what I'm saying. The word does not exist in Klingon."

He searched for the next closest expression, and found, "loDnal tlhoS – I am your almost husband. You are be'nal tlhoS – my almost wife." He returned his gaze to her and remarked, "I am not thrilled with the 'almost' part. Would it be all right if we ditched it, be'nal?"

She blinked slowly and her sclera turned bright blue. She gestured for him to come closer. He wheeled his seat towards her and she placed the tips of her figures around the sides of his head. Almost immediately, he drifted into her mind; the dream she had last night. She started at the kiss. Their lips were not locked for very long but in her mind, it went on for an eternity.

Of the shower scene, he nodded to indicate it had happened. To the detail about his releasing down her throat, he shook his head 'no.' To his answer, her mind sigh with disappointment, "Aww, I liked that part."

"Yay!" he thought, delighted that she was not embarrassed to share the sentiment with him.

His oral performance upon her – he gave a nod; and she shuddered. Concerned, he opened his eyes to see if she was distressed. Nope, she was not – she stared at him in a rich shade of purple. He grinned and leaned in to peck the left corner of her lower lip; then he drifted back into her dream.

His 'finishing' himself and covering her abs with… "Yes, I did that!" he confessed verbally. This is about where she passed out, so there should not have been more to see, but she did not terminate the mind-meld.

In this – her fantasy, he was lying beneath her. He watched as she slowly worked him in. He could feel her ripping and stretching to accommodate him. Once he felt her fully seated on his lap, he sat up and held her. As she closed her arms around his neck, she started panting in sync with his throbbing. After she leaned him back against a mound of pillows, she took hold of his wrists and wrapped his hands around her throat. As her hips started moving, he instinctively closed his fingers, which got her to undulate with more vigor.

It felt so good. It felt so real. If this was real, their wedding night was spoiled and that was wrong! He opened his eyes wide. He saw that they were completely dressed, seated as they had been at the start of the shared vision. He was relieved. Then he got out of his chair, went to the sink in the corner of the room, stuck his head under the high-arched faucet and turned on the cold water. He was short of breath and his erection was painful.

"Should I be embarrassed now?" she asked. Her voice was too close. She was coming near to check on him.

He snapped urgently, "Get away!" He felt her shock and her heartbreak. He opened his mouth to explain but words would not come out. All he could do was hope that she saw his memory. During his medical internship, he periodically had to ride along with EMTs. One of their calls involved an adolescent Vulcan male, who was drunk and high on narcotics. He lost control while coupling with his girlfriend. He accidentally snapped her neck.

His mind said to her in a panic, "I'm high. Your vision – not prepared. Out of control." He caught her scent in the air – he started shaking with excitement, "I smell you."

He felt her embarrassment welling up again. Her brain was horrified, "You smell me? I thought I was careful with my hygiene."

"Hygienic!" he got the word out, "Very hygienic." She bathed with apple scented soap. The thought of her bathing led him to think about last night's shower. The question popped into his head, "Where did you learn to do that?"

She was accepting of her inner geek, because spouting facts was a safe mindset to be in. She didn't have to deal with the subjectivity of opinions, including her own. "The Vulcan library has 397 books, dedicated to the topic of human fellatio. There are only 16 books about human cunnilingus, of which you have read at least one. Thank you for that, by the way." She said under her breath, "Even though someone else inspired you to pick up the book."

Okay, that doused ice water on his condition! After three or four deep breaths, he washed his hands, dried them, and patted his face with the towel before tossing it into the linen basket. He returned to his seat and told her plainly, "I am over a century old. I had a libido long before you were born. I can't change the past. All I can do is be what I have been since we met – completely and utterly devoted to you; and that's why I need us to have this talk."

He settled in, in front of her, holding her hands, "For a suitor who understands Klingon culture, 'tay je' is a year-long process. For an outsider like me, it will take longer because I have to learn the customs and become more proficient with your language."

She crinkled her brow, "When did you become an expert on 'tay je'?" The expression meant, courting ritual.

"Last night," he paused; again, trying to find the words, "After I broke your fever, you passed out almost immediately and I was still wound up. I couldn't sleep so I did some reading." A mental image of her on the bed flashed in his mind and he shivered with delight, "Racing stripe…very nice!"

They both blushed and leaned into each other and shared their first mutually lucid peck on the lips. He promised in a soft tone, "We can kiss more after our serious talk, okay?"

She brushed the tip of her nose against his, "Yes. Please proceed, loDnal."

Happily, he spoke more about 'proper courting.' "Mentally and emotionally, I'm willing to do this right, and wait for our wedding night, but my biology is not going to cooperate. My next Pon Farr episode is due eight months from now, around my birthday, in June. Between now and then, I need to teach you pressure point techniques so you can get me through it without spoiling our wedding night."

She seemed confused, "How long have you known about pressure techniques?"

He could not say exactly how long, but he had known for… "Years."

She wondered, "Why didn't you use them last night?"

"That is a great question!" and the honest answer was, "I completely forgot about them. Your fever was overpowering!"

She asked, "What use are the pressure point lessons if your fever overwhelms me?"

He hadn't thought of that, "Another great question!" He shot her a lopsided grin, "I'll just have to marry you before my birthday."

She playfully batted her lashes, "Promise?"

He got to his feet, and took her left wrist. He tugged her across the hall, into the medical holo-suite. He re-created their favorite sporting goods store, and Kelly the sales clerk. He quizzed her, "Do you remember what you told me here, on the day we met?"

"I said a lot of things," she replied, "Could you be more specific?"

He quoted her, "Unless you are proposing marriage, you should not assume this position at the feet of a lady!"

"I remember," she said with a laugh, "You said, 'Don't laugh. You might traumatize me, and I'll be too self-conscious to do this for you come New Year's Eve.'"

"Computer," Jack began, "Display our location among the galaxy's stars." The room went black, with bright dots all over the place. He knelt at her feet and presented his dog-tag chain, "It is New Year's Eve on one of these planets…"


	5. Chapter 5

Book 1 – Chapter 5

Back in September, when Kari was recuperating from the hover board accident, Jack scanned her ring finger to get her size. In the weeks since he had ordered the engagement/wedding set, the weather had gotten colder. To conserve heat, every warm-blooded animal constricts its body. So, the engagement ring was too big for her. He wanted to get it resized, but she called him silly.

"When the weather gets warmer, the circlet will fit the correct finger," she had said. "Until then, I'll wear it on the middle finger." She slipped it on the alternative digit and proudly showed it to him, "Ta-da! And if it gets colder, I have an index finger and thumb we can try!"

After the checkup, he invited her out for brunch. For such weekend meals, they usually hit the diner around the corner from SI. Today, however, he brought her to his place. This wasn't the first time he tried to get her to come by his apartment, but it was the first time she did not decline. The reason – she held up her left hand, "I have a bona fide promise of marriage."

During the meal, she expressed an interest in reenacting the activities of the night before. It was an exhausting venture, so they took a nap afterwards. When they woke, he asked her to stay for dinner and, "Would you consider spending the night?"

The answer to both questions was 'yes,' but she had to visit her place for clothing. By her hand, he took her to his walk-in closet. In a set of built-in drawers, she had five tops, the same number of denim jeans, socks, and undergarments. On his shoe rack, she had two set of boots. Hanging on the rods were two coats: one for light weather, and one for colder temperatures.

He explained with a smile, "I knew we would get to this point in our relationship, so I prepared for it."

She got it, "Like choosing rings before our first kiss?"

He nodded with a sheepish grin, "Yeah, like that." He modestly omitted that fact that it took him weeks to sketch the design and to find an artisan with the skillset to handcraft the jewelry.

After putting on fresh clothes and heavy jackets, they went to the market. After chicken alfredo, with garlic bread and salad, they cuddled up and watched one of his movie DVDs. Because she'd never seen a musical before, he picked out a cute one for her, Camelot, with Richard Harris and Vanessa Redgrave.

She was thoroughly enjoying the film; but it had been a long day, so she passed out in his arms. This was not the first time she'd dozed off while cuddling. Periodically, they went on overnight trips. They snuggled on a lounge chair and they'd fall asleep while watching light shows, fireworks, or moon rise. Tonight, though, he had the okay to carry her to his bed. Under the covers, he held her close and buried his face in her tresses.

*** BREAK ***

At 0600, his handheld device rang, waking him up. He was groggy when he answered it, "What do you want?"

His beloved's voice sounded pleased, "Yes, that is the literal translation of the Klingon greeting. Do you know how to say it in tlhIngan Hol (Klingon language)?"

He looked at her side of the bed. She was not there, but upon her pillow was a note. "I am restless and do not want my nighttime jitters to wake you. I am headed for my suite. See you in the morning. I love you."

He wondered, "From where are you calling?"

She was disappointed, "That is not how it is said in tlhIngan Hol. I'm outside your apartment. Please let me in."

He wrapped himself in his down comforter and headed for the door. There she was, in a grey jogging outfit. Over her hair, she wore an obnoxiously bright and reflective orange baseball cap. He grunted the Klingon greeting correctly at her, "nuqneH."

"wuS (your lips)," she replied as she gave him a kiss good morning. Without another word, she tugged him along for a shower. After starting his morning right with another 'shower scene,' they got dressed and headed to work. Along the way, they stopped at a coffee shop.

While continuing their trek to the office, Jack held her hand and expressed the first of his concerns, "You don't have to do 'that' for me every morning, or even every day. I will love you still. You know that, right?"

She intertwined her fingers with his and cooed, "Yes, I know and I do it because I like it."

"Yes!" A strong fist pump preceded a cheer so loud, it stopped traffic. "Sorry, Sorry!" he hollered at drivers waved them on. Once they rounded a corner, he brought her precious paw to his lips and kissed the back of her hand and knuckles like crazy. Then, he asked her sweetly, "Please do not take off in the middle of the night. You could have met up with trouble and…"

The look on her face was one of disbelief. "You don't think I can take care of myself?"

Without skipping a beat, he replied, "I know you can, SuvwI' (warrior), but I'm not up for learning how well you can do it. Being out late at night, alone, is asking for trouble. Please don't tempt fate, Baby?"

She shook her head, and informed him, "I did not wander about in the dark. I called the SI car service for a ride."

He was relieved to hear it, and continued to the last of his concerns. "You've slept through the night in my arms before. What do you think caused your restlessness last night?"

She'd obviously given it thought, because she responded quickly, "Inadequate security. There are no guards, gates or cameras in or around your building. And the windows are one-way glass. With binoculars or a medium-power lens, anyone can look in."

One of the reasons he chose that building was its location. "It's a safe neighborhood."

She did not disagree, but, "I'm sure Sharon Tate said the same of her neighborhood."

He nodded, thinking she was probably right about that. "So, now that I'm afraid to go back to my apartment, you want to help me find a new place to live?" He got excited, "There are a couple of houses for sale on Ben's street. All the neighbors are active or retired police officers. That's super safe, right? We can have a big yard for Medusa, and a dog. I haven't had a dog since I was a kid. You like dogs, don't ya? You don't look happy. Why?" He frowned, "You don't like dogs?"

"tay je," she replied.

He squeezed his eyelids closed, and tapped his forehead with the top of his fists. He had gotten ahead of himself, "Courting ritual. I will have the rules memorized by Thanksgiving. I promise!"

*** BREAK ***

In Klingon culture, marriages occurred for one of two reasons. First was parent-arranged marriages. Parents frequently prostituted their children to further their own social or political agendas. If a deal was struck, a courtship period was optional, and the wedding date could be set for that very day. The second reason for marriage was that a male desired a specific female. In this case, a suitor was required to research his intended-mate's family, going back at least three generations. This served many purposes.

One purpose was to ensure there were no lingering feuds between the families. If any existed, the suitor – even if his family was not at fault for the conflict – was expected to convince his relatives to make amends for whatever the insult might have been OR sever his family ties. Responsibility was placed upon the male, because women were not heads of their houses and did not have the authority to declare war on another clan. So, because a male started the feud, it was up to a male to finish it.

Another reason for the background check was to ensure no one in the last three generations of her family had been dishonored. This was a high priority because society did not forgive anyone in said-family until the fourth generation out from the offending individual. So, if she was not at least the fourth descendant from the offender, her children were born in disgrace.

On the lighter side, the suitor learning who his mate comes from, gives him insight into her priorities, motivations, and value system. It was especially helpful in determining what kind of mother she would be. If her parents were doting, she was likely to spoil the children. If her parents had been heavy-handed, she would probably be abusive.

To prove he did his homework, the suitor had to determine who the most important male family members were to her. From the youngest to the eldest, he had to speak to each one, and earn the male's approval. If the suitor did not select the correct family members, or he was unwilling to meet any or all the expectations set upon him, the lady's family dismissed him as 'unworthy.' If the lady wed her suitor anyway, she was disowned by her blood and kin. Such a union was considered without honor and the new family unit was labeled a peasant household.

The only way to rise above white trash status was to join an 'Empire expansion project.' By becoming colonists on a new world, the family was elevated to pioneer household. If husband and wife managed to earn the respect of their neighbors/peers, they could move up the ranks to minor house. In time, they could become the House of (insert surname). If a member of said house became a high-ranking official on the colonized world, like its Secretary of Defense or Governor, the family could attain Great House status.

Figuring out which male members were important to Kari was not difficult. The youngest was her brother, Mriq'O, whom she called Rico. Because he was active duty and serving at an outpost along the Klingon-Romulan border, audio and video chats were prohibited. Thus, the 'twins' exchanged electronic correspondence weekly; and being the loving sister she was, she sent her deployed sibling care-packages every 10 days. Apparently, he was a candy junkie, just like her – Starburst jellybeans, salt-water taffy, and Hershey Almond Kisses.

In the last care package, Jack slipped in a note, asking if Rico would meet him in person. Jack had written, "be'nI'wI' ja'chuq vIneH. (I would like to discuss your sister.)"

The twin's written response was, "be'nI'wI' non. Ha', vavwI' yIjatlh. (My sister is rotten. Go talk to my father.)" Jack did not know what to make of it. However, it seemed H'tav might have a clue, and luckily, he was the next on Jack's list of required contacts.

H'tav thought an in-person meeting was a bad idea. "No book can fully prepare you for a family's inspection," he said. "Better we speak informally now, and make necessary course corrections, before you fuck this up to the point of no return! Shall we begin?"

Jack was relieved, "Thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate getting help."

"You are already screwing up, Doctor. Find pen and paper and start taking notes," H'tav instructed. "Lesson one: A Klingon never thanks anyone in advance. It equates to prepaying for goods or services, which leaves no incentive for anyone to do the job in a timely or satisfactory manner. Are you done writing that down?"

Jack nodded, "Indeed. Please continue."

"Lesson two: I am not helping you for your sake," H'tav made his loyalty clear, "I helped raise her. She is precious to me and she will be devastated if you fail her. Remember what I do, for one day you may have to do this to spare your daughter heartbreak."

He appreciated the advice, but could not thank him. He decided instead to lift his pad of paper, to let H'tav read what he had just jotted down, "Your advice is literally noted."

H'tav grinned, "You prove her words true – you are a quick study."

"Thank you," Jack replied.

H'tav smiled brighter, "And that was an appropriate situation to offer gratitude. Well done, Human." From here, the Klingon warrior asked questions to test Jack's knowledge, "What is the full spelling of her name?"

That was an easy one: V (apostrophe) K-O-S (apostrophe) K-A-R-I.

Queston-2, "Speak her full name."

He sounded it out, "Coze Kar-He."

Query-3, "Why is the 'V' not pronounced?"

Jack answered, "It's a symbol that represents her House."

That was correct. Next question, "What is the name of her House?"

Jack replied, "The House of H'tav."

"That is incorrect!" the Klingon was disappointed. "It is true that mine is the House of H'tav, but only children of an Ancient House are denoted with a symbol. Kos'Kari is heir to the Ancient House of Von. Do you know who Lord Von is?"

Jack wasn't sure, "The only Von I'm aware of is a scientist. He and his wife – who is not named in the history books – built the global air filter that cleansed Qo'noS's atmosphere after Praxis exploded."

H'tav confirmed, "He is the Lord Von of which I speak. He is the last of the Ancient class."

Jack needed clarification, "What does it mean to be 'Ancient'?"

An Ancient was a person who had 10 or more chromosomal markers proving him or her to be a descendent of Kortar, the first Klingon, or Kahless, the greatest of Klingons. Von possessed 11 chromosomes in common with what was believed to be Kortar's DNA, and shared precisely half with Kahless. All Klingon geneticists agreed this meant Von was either Kahless's son or his father. No matter how impossible it sounded, the evidence was irrefutable, and Von could claim 'living god' status. However, Von was not inclined. His only desire was to live quietly in the countryside.

"I'm confused," Jack admitted. "If she is your adopted daughter, how is she a member of another House and heir to it? I thought women banned from holding any power in the Empire."

H'tav was equally confused, "I don't know why you think I adopted her."

"I got the information from her doctor on Vulcan," Jack said.

"Then Saltas misunderstood." H'tav explained what had occurred. Alyssa's pregnancy was very difficult because her carbon-based biology regarded her baby's copper-based chemistry as an infection. The hospital in the capitol city was ill-equipped to assist because they had never seen a mixed couple like Alyssa and Sator'Roc before. So, Alyssa was transferred to a medical research facility on the other side of the continent.

"My wife's obstetrician worked at this facility, and here is where Orar met Alyssa," he said. The expectant mothers bonded instantly. When their husbands met, H'tav was taken aback because he did not expect a full-blooded Vulcan to have a sense of humor.

He laughed, "Orar and I had a pair of Terran cats, that had a litter. One night, the Ambassador and his wife came to our home for dinner. After the meal, Sator'Roc asked to see the felines. After making sure his wife was not looking, he withdrew a roll of invisible tape from his pocket, and put a small tab on each foot, of each kitten. We watched as the animals stepped and shook a paw this way, and step again only to shake another paw that way."

Jack choked on his laughter, "Kari does that to Medusa, her sehlat!"

After the titters settled, H'tav got back to the story. He had overheard Orar and Alyssa discussing their hope of being godmother to the other's child. H'tav asked Sator'Roc to discourage Alyssa because any child of H'tav bared the burden of his fealty to the Ancient House of Von.

"Please don't misunderstand," H'tav told Jack. "Lord Von is thoughtful, reasonable, and generous, but service to any master is slavery. Orar accepted this when we wed, and we accepted it for our children. However, neither her parents nor I had the right to force their daughter into servitude."

When the brides finally broached the topic with their grooms, H'tav and Sator'Roc stood as a united front and said no. The mothers could raise the children as siblings, but not under any legal arrangement. A few weeks later, Orar and Alyssa went into labor at the same time. The expectant mothers asked to share a room. Thus, when Lord Von came to visit Orar, his servant's wife, he could not help but meet Alyssa.

H'tav recalled, "I did not at the time know that Alyssa was Queen Regent Alyssa Rixx of Betazed. However, Lord Von recognized her and said, if she and her husband wanted to raise their child in the Klingon way, he would take their daughter under his wing."

For Jack, it clicked, "Your Lord became her godfather."

After confirming Jack's statement, H'tav explained how Kari became Von's heir. "You are correct – females are not allowed to be heads of their Houses. However, when there are no sons – to include sons-in-law, a daughter selects a surrogate, to be the face and voice of her will. A patriarch must approve her choice. When the daughter marries, her husband takes over as surrogate. During summer, when last she was home, she selected Rico as her figurehead. It was documented, and upon its finalization, the V was added to her Klingon name and she stopped using her given name all together."

If H'tav wasn't her adoptive father, "How do you define your relationship with her?"

H'tav was many things: babysitter, teacher, nurse, chef, braider of hair, shaver of head, etc. His most important role though was, "Father to her twin brother."

Jack thoroughly enjoyed family's devotion to one another, but something was amiss. "Because they write to each other regularly, I had assumed they were close; but then Rico called Kari rotten. Did I misinterpret or was he thinking back to when she was a pesky, tag-along little sister?"

"Not a pest," H'tav gave Jack another parenting lesson. "In our culture, a properly raised boy encourages his young sister to accompany him when he leaves the house to spend time with friends." There were several ideas at play here.

Idea-1: Teach the boy what it means to be a man. Bringing the sister along forced him to learn the most important of Klingon duties – protect the females in his life. "As a boy, he protects his mother and sister," H'tav said, "As an adult, he protects his bride and his daughters. If he has sons, they are at his side, defending the family."

Idea-2: The sister's presence was a reality check. H'tav didn't have siblings but he remembered Tsos, Orar's older brother, always talked to himself, "How dangerous is this stunt? When Orar follows me into it, is she going to get hurt?"

H'tav recalled, "Worried for their sisters, my friends wouldn't do it – at least, they would not go first. I was unencumbered so I led the charge!" He laughed at himself, "Sometimes my friends were right – I broke a few bones and I was arrested at least twice. But for the most part, it wasn't as dangerous as everyone thought and…" For a moment, he glowed, "My perceived fearlessness got Orar's attention."

After basking in the memory of his wife for a few minutes, H'tav continued with Idea-3: Teach the girl respect for male friendships. "Observing her brother with his friends promotes her understanding of male bonding and the rules of engagement they develop to support one another in times of crisis. You humans have an expression for this, but I cannot recall it."

Jack knew exactly what it was, "The Bro Code."

"Yes, that's it!" he exclaimed. "It is exceptionally important for a young lady to understand the Code her brother shares with his friends, because it is very likely she will marry one of those friends. At the start, the situation will be awkward for the three of them, but her respect for their bond helps preserve the boys' friendship."

Idea-4: As each boy brought his sister along, the girls were likely to form a bond of their own. "They would give each other grooming and courtship advice. They can cry on each other's shoulder. Because they are already friends, the transition to in-laws is very smooth."

Jack asked, "Because Kari left Qo'noS at the age of 11, is it safe to assume she did not develop a crush on one of Rico's friends and vice versa?"

It was safe but not for the reasons Jack thought. Rico's friends considered Kari ugly because she had dead eyes and no ridges. "Klingon boys are taught not to shun their friends' siblings for superficial reasons, because their own sisters were not necessarily pretty. Of the girls, Kos'Kari was the first to earn the boys' respect."

The twins and their comrades were between nine and 10 years old. One day, they were walking home from school together when they came across their classmate, D'woll, being bullied by an older and significantly larger child. Rico and his friends intervened. The bully's friends came to the bully's side. Very quickly, it turned into a gang fight. The other little sisters either got out of the way or ran home to get their parents. Kari was the only girl who jumped into the fight!

"Though she was the smallest among the brawlers, her combat skills were more advanced than her peers due to Lord Von's influence and training," H'tav said. "At the end of the altercation, two combatants stumbled away with broken arms. One got his leg broken. Another one lost his eye. The bully who started it all got the worst of it."

In his statement to the magistrate, the bully said Kari had run up to him, grabbed him by the neck, right under his chin, and kept going forward. Using momentum, she pulled him over her shoulder and threw him down to the ground, flat on his stomach. She then sat on his back. With one hand, she mashed his face into the pavement. With the other, she hammered her knuckles onto his posterior trunk.

He counted 10 punches before she voluntarily dismounted. While on the ground, catching his breath, he saw her feet step over him and towards her friends. Before she got to them, law enforcement had arrived and hit them all with an area-of-effect Taser weapon. Several hours later, the bully woke in the hospital and learned his back was broken.

The bully's parents wanted to press charges against Kos'Kari. Their efforts failed because Doybesh, her supposed victim, said her actions were not criminal. He called her actions, "sound battle strategy," because he was his gang's leader, "cut off the head and the body withers."

Jack didn't expect that, "For a bully, his attitude seems mature and evolved."

"Doybesh was now a cripple," H'tav said. "If he was not forgiving of Kos'Kari, none of his old victims would consider forgiving him. And in his condition, he was an easy target for revenge."

Jack saw it, "That was more consistent with the mentality of a sociopath." After finishing notes on this, he went back to the original question, "Why does Rico call her rotten?"

"Oh, I did go off on a tangent, didn't I?"

"Completely okay," Jack smiled, "You told me a good story. I'm glad I didn't miss it."

H'tav whispered under his breath, "I do like you." Then he spoke up, "Your translation is too literal. Rico actually means spoiled."

Jack didn't see it, "She doesn't seem overindulged to me."

Rico's father was amused, "That's because you do not regard your actions as pampering!" Apparently, Kari told her brother – who informed his father – that when she arrived each day for her morning bio-scan, Jack had a hot bowl of cereal and coffee waiting for her. If he knew she would be in school that day, he tracked her down at lunchtime, to share sandwiches, a couple of pieces of fruit, and a thermos of green tea. At the movies, he hand-fed her popcorn. When she had migraines, he massaged her temples and gave her backrubs to loosen the tension. One weekend a month, Jack took her out of town so she could relax, far away from Starfleet – its HQ, Academy, SI, and its general property.

H'tav said, "Rico mentioned a 15-inch tall plush Captain America doll. What is a Captain America and why did you give her this toy?"

Jack explained his resemblance to the movie version of the comic book character. He grinned sheepishly, "She said she misses me when she's off-world. I got the doll and I make sure it is in her Go-Bag so she can hold it, cuddle it, and fall asleep with it whenever she gets lonely for me."

H'tav agreed with his son, "You do spoil her."

Jack tried to, "That's what good husbands are supposed to do, right?"

The Vulcan suitor could feel it – the old man approved of him. "Yes indeed – a good husband." There was just one problem, "Her affiliation with Lord Von is news to you, isn't it?"

Jack couldn't deny it, "Yes, and I know my ignorance is horrifyingly bad."

H'tav agreed and, "I am glad we did this informally."

Jack didn't argue there, and he was curious, "Should something have tipped me off to their kinship? What sign did I miss?"

"I do not believe you missed anything," he said, "I am sure you saw it, but you do not know enough about our culture to have interpreted it properly. The glaring statement of their connection is upon her waist. All members of notable houses wear their family's crest on their belts, usually as a belt buckle."

"That, I did notice!" Jack cheered, "She wears the Klingon kanji for courage."

"toDuj reH," H'tav barked with pride, "Courage is forever, is the motto of the Ancient House of Von. Do you have more questions before we continue?"

This was the perfect time to ask, "Are you able to get me her medical records? I'm missing two sections of her history – birth to the day she left Qo'noS, and the 45-day visit on Qo'noS before coming to Earth."

"I can get them, but I will not," was the response, "You have access to the medical history of her biological parents. You also have her records for the last six and a half years. Among these documents, you can discern what immunizations and vaccines she has received. You should also be able to determine if your children will be predisposed to illness."

That was true and he would have been willing to accept it, but, "There is a significant difference between her last scan on Vulcan and her first one on Terra. Could you at least get the records for that period?"

H'tav appeared genuinely concerned, "What do you mean significant difference?"

Jack explained, "Prior to the visit, her pituitary gland functioned like a normal Vulcan. Afterwards, the levels of Vulcan hormone production changed to compliment – and even augment – Betazoid hormone production, which had not previously been present in her chemistry."

H'tav confessed, "It sounds odd but I am not a scientist. What does this imply to you?"

Jack was candid, "Eugenics experiment."

"Humph," H'tav grunted like this was troubling, but his body language said otherwise. His shoulders relaxed, and tone was calm, "I will investigate this."

Jack became assertive, "There is something you are not telling me."

He admitted, "Yes, and I ask you to trust me. If you ever need to know, the truth will be revealed to you."

Jack might be able to live with this, but to figure that out, he needed to know, "If this is something Kari should know for her own good, have you told her?"

"Knowledge good for her has not – and never will be – withheld," he answered. "What I hide from you has not been disclosed to her because it would result in conflict and jeopardize her happiness."

Jack was satisfied, "Then I can live with not knowing."

H'tav smirked, "Again, Kos'Kari's words are proven true – the more we talk, the more I like you. For now, I have no more questions. Do you have any for me?"

"I can't think of anything right now," Jack looked at his notes. "Is this going to be my only chance to get answers?"

"From me, yes," he replied. "However, Kos'Kari will answer you truthfully, provided you ask pointed queries. For example, if you ask, 'what does the V in your name represent?' she will tell you what I did. But, if you ask for the story of her life, she will say something along the lines of, 'I was born. I am currently alive. Someday, I will not be.' It's a bullshit answer because she got a bullshit question. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," Jack replied, "Kari is a telepath and can read my mind. She knows exactly what I'm getting at and what I'm asking. This 'be specific' game – which we have played too often – feels like a setup for a fight. The last thing I want is to fight with her."

H'tav advised, "Then stop pissing her off! In any relationship, communication is key. When you rely on her to read your mind, to find your meaning, you put the responsibility of communication entirely upon her. This is not how you treat your wife, because your children will learn from your example. Does that clarify the matter?"

"Beautifully," Jack nodded and wrote it down. He once more offered gratitude, "I greatly appreciate your guidance, sir."

"You are welcome, and I shall assist you just a bit more," H'tav looked away and spoke softly, sadly, "Before Orar died, she packed away some of Rico and Kos'Kari's baby things – items they would need for their children…our grandchildren.' I will send the storage container to you. You can ask Kari about these 'specific' toys and articles of clothing, to learn more about your bride's childhood." He looked back at Jack and apologized, "Orar had hoped to pass down her wedding dress to Kos'Kari, but…"

The old man couldn't say it, but Jack followed, "Like you, my father buried his bride, my mother, in her wedding gown. If you don't mind my asking, how did Orar pass away?"

"Ba'ltmasor Syndrome," he responded. "Being a doctor, you know there is no cure, but it is manageable through regular injections."

Jack nodded, "Which Orar stopped taking because it would have killed Rico in the womb."

H'tav held back tears, "Her illness had much to do with her wanting Kos'Kari in mine and Rico's lives. She wanted a daughter for me, and she did not want Rico to grow up an only child. She lived long enough to see the twin's first birthday."

Jack felt tears in his own eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss; and though I should not offer it, thank you in advance for the storage container."

He was too choked up to reprimand the suitor, "You are welcome, Jack Tucker; and I look forward to meeting you in person."

"As do I, sir, Qapla'."

*** BREAK ***

They returned late on the Sunday following Thanksgiving. He met them on the shuttle pad on the roof of the SI building. She squeezed through the shuttle's hatch before it was all the way open. She stormed past him, without a glance or a spoken word. He did however hear her voice in his head, "Going to shower. Meet in exam room, 15 minutes."

When Morales exited the shuttle, he looked rough; dark circles under his eyes, a grey complexion, a little short of breath. Jack approached him with a tricorder, "How long have you been feeling sick?"

Morales said wearily, "You're her doctor, not mine."

Jack corrected him, "Every doctor is obligated to treat anyone who looks like he needs medical attention, which you do."

Morales put an arm on Jack's shoulder and turned him completely around. He gave Jack a little shove and said, "I don't need you, and I'm not in front of you. Go take care of her."

In 15 minutes, she arrived in the exam room. Her hair was damp, and she smelled fresh. She showered but, "Where did you get the change of clothes?"

She hopped onto the exam table, "My domicile."

He didn't get it, "You left the building, bathed, and got back in 15 minutes?"

She was caught off guard, "I reside in the building. You didn't know this?"

He shook his head, "I thought you lived in one of the apartment buildings in the area. That's how you could get here so quick when duty calls."

"I was originally billeted at the Starfleet HQ building," she said. "I lasted 17 days, before the Chairman of Starfleet's Joint Chiefs demanded I relocate." She started chuckling, so of course, he asked her to elaborate. She began with, "My hover boarding got on his nerves…"

Her first tinkering project was loud; so much so, she had named it Banshee. The first time she buzzed over the Chairman and his staff on their way into work, a handful of eardrums burst. The next board was named Cat Burglar, because it was quiet like one. No one heard her swooping in, but once she arrived, HQ personnel jolted and spilled their morning coffees all over their precious uniforms.

Before getting names, her boards were labeled with the goal she had for them. The one that pissed off Five-Star Admiral Lamont Jackson Samuels was labeled "90 + .5 Mach." Its intended purpose was to take its rider up the side of a building – 90-degree angle – at a speed of 382 miles per hour, which is half or .5 of Mach.

"Only way to make sure it works is to test it, right?" her question was rhetorical. "The last straw for Samuels was the board that made the grade! I flew up one side of the SFHQ building, across the top, and down the other side. Security hadn't seen anything like it before, so they went red alert!"

She went into wild titters, saying SF security went after her on their own hover boards. "Half of them dropped pursuit because they burned out their engines. The rest were chicken shit and couldn't handle a quarter my speed, at 1.5 miles up.

"I did the test at night, because I didn't want sunlight or its reflection in my eyes," she continued, "Ground troops fired phasers to knock me out of the sky. Phaser fire is highly visible at night. Civilians on the ground panicked!" She was crying from the laughter, "All of North America went on high alert for 48 minutes. That was the most fun I'd had in…" she thought back, "…in ever!"

It was a good story. Jack thought how he would tell their children about it one day, "Hey, did I ever tell you the time Mommy made herself a global threat?" The story needed an ending though, so he asked, "How did you get caught?"

She squawked, "Starfleet Marines hit me with an EMP pulse! My ear buds screeched. My brain vibrated. I went blind from the pain and I splashed head first into Puget Sound."

He was stunned, "From a mile up at half-Mach? You could have broken your neck!"

"Thank god I'm into wearing helmets, right!?" she was so happy, so alive. "Samuels was there when I got fished out of the pond. He was in my face, shouting, 'Motherfuck, I should have known it was you! I want you off my fucking planet!' He hollered to one of his aides, 'Call the State Department! Whatever credentials she has, I want 'em revoked! I want this God Damn juvenile delinquent deported by dawn!'"

She laughed herself into a fit, "Right before sunrise, I was at the international shuttle port, in handcuffs, still soaked from my dip in the Sound, waiting for my ride to Qo'noS. Samuels was on deck, hands on his hips, smiling, thinking, 'Oh yeah, I'm finally rid of you, little girl!' And then the call came in."

The Vice President of the United Federation of Planets was on the horn, saying, "Monty, you're about to set off an intergalactic incident."

Kari: "He actually cursed at the VP. 'Are you shitting me! We went Def-Con 2 because of this brat's extreme sports crap, and I'm the fucking problem?'"

Jack seemed to recall, "The Vice President was Terra's ambassador to Qo'noS when Sator'Roc was posted there, right?"

"If I read correctly, he left the post a couple of months before I was born, to become the UFP Secretary of Defense."

"Did you call the VP to bail you out?"

"I didn't call anybody," she said, "Monty was sending me home, which is where I wanted to be. I was sitting there thinking, 'Damn, if I had known, I would have pissed him off sooner!'"

Then she realized, "Why are you just standing there? Let's get this exam over with, Doc!" She chanted happily, "This is a big night for me. My loDnal is going to see my apartment for the first time! Do you think I could talk him into spending the night?"

He couldn't believe she asked, "He's been trying to spend all his nights with you for the last month. What did you just say?" She hadn't said anything, but she was thinking how she did not like his apartment. He inquired further, "What's wrong with his place?"

She nervously admitted, "You are going to think I'm crazy."

"All women are crazy," he stated his true belief. "The trick to friendship and romance with one is knowing your limits – taking on only as much crazy as you can handle." He bent forward, kissed her shoulder, and gently pleaded with her, "Your husband's telepathic abilities are improving but he is nowhere near as good as you are at reading minds. So, if you are hiding things – intentionally throwing roadblocks in front of him – he has no chance of making things right for you."

She could not argue with his logic, so she described her distress, "At your place, I sometimes feel like I am being watched. I've tried to focus on whatever it is, but I can't pinpoint it. Its presence and rage is neither persistent or consistent. It comes and goes in varying intensities, like waves crashing on a beach. I told you it sounds crazy."

He didn't think so, "Do you feel this all the time, or just at my apartment?"

"Your place and only after dark." Nervously, she said under her breath, "qa' mIgh."

"Evil spirit?" he translated her foreign phrase. "You think my apartment is haunted?"

"Craaaazzzzyyyy!" she sang the word, as if to say 'I told you so.'

As to his perception of her sanity, he said, "Belief in the supernatural is perfectly sane, for a Klingon! The paq'batlh – your bible – is not something you cherish only on weekends and special occasions. Its lessons – honor, duty, earning your place in Stovokor, in heaven – your people breathe it." He then realized, "You left me there with a demonic presence! You didn't think to take me with you!?"

She hurriedly explained, "It doesn't want to hurt you! It is sort of protective of you." Then she wondered, "Do you think your mother would have liked me?"

He inferred, "Because it's protective, you think it might be my mom?"

She wondered sheepishly, "Is it crazy?"

He nodded and smiled, "Nuttiest thought you've had to date. Mom was into building electric cars, airplanes and drones. She would have loved your tinkering and hover boards!" Then he frowned, "Here forward, share all your crazy thoughts with me. Okay?"

She gave him a sweet peck on his lips, "HIja' (yes). Now could you hurry up with this exam? We have a hot date!"

With that, he scanned her faster and wrote notes in short hand. He did not have to perform most of these tests or ask these questions, because they were ridiculous to the point of moronic! What did it matter what time she showered on 'mission-is-a-go' day? What motivated her to eat corn flakes instead of oatmeal on that same day tells the Intelligence Analyst and Morales exactly what? It was dumb, but he asked every question. He took down all her answers. It would have been so much easier for Morales to put audio-visual recording devices in here.

A question from her shook him out of his quiet rant about these damn after-mission inquiries. "The medical app you have can track me anywhere on the planet. Why didn't you use it to find out where I live?"

Truthfully, "That is not the app's purpose. Using it for my personal reasons would make me a stalker. That's creepy."

She agreed, "Thank you for not being creepy."

As he compared current readings to previous ones, he confessed, "Don't thank me. Not being a weirdo is more for me than it is for you."

"O daggers," she clutched her chest, playfully, "You're supposed to be all about me."

"I am," he wanted her to have faith, "I just don't have to be menacing about it." He redirected the discussion, "Where in the building do you live?"

"Third floor," she answered. "North side; it's shadier. H'ohk lived in the southern suite."

"Really?" he didn't know that either, "How many apartments are in the building?"

"Four that I know of," she answered, "Mine, H'ohk's, Morales has a modest studio adjacent to his office, and you have one attached to yours."

"I do?" he stammered.

She giggled, "Why would I lie to you about the room?"

"I believe you about the room," he said, "I just didn't know I had an office."

She snickered, "Okay, maybe you don't but H'ohk's did." Jack's predecessor showed her patient the space on the morning of Kari's near deportation. "Monty wouldn't let me back into his precious HQ building. So, I stayed in H'ohk's little nap-space until the third-floor suite was cleaned and prepared for my use."

She snarled, "Monty had my clothes sent over, but he confiscated my hover boards and workshop tools." Then she smiled devilishly, "I broke into HQ's storage vault and got my toys back. I'm not sure if he knows they are no longer in his custody." She furrowed her brow at him, "I'm surprised you were not offered H'ohk's suite."

Jack assumed, "Her absence was supposed to be temporary. It's probably reserved for her retu…What?" he said of the goofy look on her face.

"When you didn't quit after officially meeting me, H'ohk resigned," she explained. "She had a problem with me from the start because Klingon women discipline unruly children with a solid smack across the face. Even though I gave her permission to crack me good and hard, she couldn't bring herself to do it – fear of offending my qorDu' ta'."

He remembered that word from months ago, "Family king."

She was impressed, "That is the literal translation; very nice you learning that!"

He believed he had figured something out, "What you actually mean is 'patriarch,' right? And that's Lord Von?"

Wide-eyed, she was pleasantly surprised, "You learned my patriarch's name, too. How did that happen?" For a moment, she was suspicious, "Did you read my diary?" Then she remembered, "You couldn't have. You learned only a few minutes ago where I live, but I digress…" she got back on point, "How did you learn about Von?"

"I called H'tav while you were gone," he explained. "I wanted to meet him and your brother in person, have a long chat and…" he paused to take in her smile, the glow of her face and the sparkle in her eyes. She was so pleased. He smiled back, "You know why I wanted to talk with them."

She batted her lashes, "I do, but I'd still like to hear you say it."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I was hoping to ask for your hand in marriage." His brightness faded, "H'tav won't meet me in person, because I didn't know about Lord Von. You being related to a living god, and my not knowing," he shook his head, "Not a good thing! So," he broke it to her as if it was 'bad news,' "I'm going to have to spend every minute of every day with you, until I know you backwards and forwards."

He smirked, "My spending nights with you will work out great, because I can start interrogating you as soon as you wake up and right up until you go to bed. And if you talk in your sleep, I'm right there next to you to hear it all."

She staked her claim, "I want the left side of the bed. It's closer to the bathroom."

"Works for me!" he cheered and joked, "When can I move in?"

She replied seriously, "As soon as we're done with this damned exam!"

For a second, he thought he'd misheard, so he sought confirmation, "Really, we can live together?"

She sputtered, "Would you rather stay with the qa' mIgh?"

"No!" he answered quickly and tried to hurry through the checklist. He rolled his eyes and growled, "So many stupid tests and questions."

"Though H'ohk would not hit me, she wanted badly to punish me," Kari said, "Because I'm impatient, I'm 99.99% sure she put those idiot inquiries on there to irk me! If you ask me – and I mean that figuratively – skip the bullshit and get to the important stuff. What upon the list do you consider relevant?"

An eye exam was fit the bill. Though the size of her pupils never actually changed, her sclera was not always white. From the tiny dot in the center, various colors spread uniformly over the eyeball. Pulsing black, which was alternating rings of black and white, indicated her telepathy was searching for her target. Solid black meant her telepathic claws were in her subject. At will, she could deactivate pain receptors, so her red pain indicator was rare to see. When she had that piece of rebar sticking out of her gut, her eyes went sulfur yellow. Couple that with a rabid-wolf-sneer, EMTs were afraid to get close to her, which was the point of that mask; scare off potential threats when you are too injured to defend yourself.

Blue represented love. For the first two and half months they were together, this was the only hue she flashed at him. During the last month, she eyed Jack in blue and purple. As the first appearance of purple coincided with her Pon Farr, it apparently indicated sexual arousal. Since that night, Jack was stunned at the frequency in which she stared at him with this color. He was also delighted by the way she satisfied her craving for him – her full and luscious lips, and those big, gorgeous eyes looking up at him – every time, he said to himself, "Holy crap, I'm a lucky guy!" White was the most common of her colors and it conveyed all other emotions, or maybe nothing at all. It was, quite literally, a blank stare.

Jack laughed to himself, thinking "I wonder how many guys would kill to have a wife whose moods are literally color coded."

He skipped down to the last two questions on the page, "You were angry when you got off the shuttle craft, but you were calm when you got to the exam room. What happened on the mission and how did you overcome your usual bitchiness so fast?"

She sneered, "Has the question always read 'bitchiness'?"

He shook his head, "It reads, 'how did you overcome the emotional turbulence that normally accompanies your mission success?'"

"Yeah, bitchiness is shorter and to the point." She then revealed, "One of the conditions of my joining SI was that I would get the chance to strike back at the people who sent assassins after me. Sources tracked down a pair of Betazoid zealots. I went to Betazed to follow the minds of the pair, in the hopes of being led to the cult leaders. Several followers turned out to be relatives of Morales's Betazoid mother. There were two of her brothers, four of her nephews, nine first cousins, and 19 second cousins. These were people Mick knew personally," she said. "They had nothing against Morales, because they had faith that his mother raised him with appropriate values but the rest of us Betazoid hybrids," she shook her head, "We are a disease. I, in particular, am an abomination because I am tele-psychotic!"

Morales did not know his family members felt this way about Betazoid hybrids. He had no clue how they felt about Kari. When they discovered Kari worked at SI under Morales, they plotted to use their familial bond to get close to the psychotic and put her down once and for all.

She continued, "I got one of the cultists to open a gas main in the meeting hall's basement kitchen. When the hall was saturated, I got another religious nut to strike a match. In the next hour or so, interplanetary news agencies will report the explosion at a…what is the human word? Church, I think it's called a church and there were no survivors among its…" she closed her eyes, thinking, "…parishioners? Does that sound like the right word?"

He nodded and asked for numbers, "Body count?"

She replied emotionlessly, "I sensed 216 adults."

He arched his brow, curious, "Adults? Does that mean children were there? How many?"

"Eighty-one," she answered and volunteered, "Ages ranged from six days to 19 years – years measured on the Betazoid calendar." She lifted her left index finger, because she needed to pause for a moment. She then asked, "Do pregnant women count once as an adult, or twice as one adult and one child?"

He didn't like the question, but he answered it, "Twice."

She corrected her count, "216 adults, 93 children."

She sat quietly for a moment, letting Jack absorb it. The deeper it sank, the more worried he looked. He voiced his difficulties with this, "The first time we were in this room together, you were a wreck about having killed one child."

She was mildly dismissive, "You knew it was inevitable that I would become numb to the evils I do. Has my detachment come too quickly for your comfort, Doctor?"

He peered at her in such a way that his think lines were prominent on his forehead. "Yes, a little bit, but time is relative. What I want to know is, does it seem too quick to you?"

"In this case, no, and the reason is Morales," she explained. "Previously, as you know, I had heartache about taking lives, especially of the young. Mick had called my compassion 'weak' and had quoted Shaka Zulu to me: 'Strike an enemy once and for all. Let him cease to exist as a tribe or he will live to fly in your throat again.'

"On this mission, from the day we left Earth to the moment of our return, he lectured me on the virtues of mercy and giving people second chances. He didn't say any of that before, when he had no connection to the targets. Hypocrite!" As she mouthed the word carefully, her sights were on the glass wall that separated the office from the hallway. Morales was there, looking in – no doubt reading her mind if not her lips. She saw emotional anguish all over Mick's face and she liked it.

As Jack activated the glass's tinting, turning the transparent panel to a solid pewter color, Jack's mind wondered, "Did Von teach you to be cruel?"

She turned her head towards him and responded with her voice, "No, but my beloved Lord Von did tell me it was justified when taking back what was heartlessly stolen from you! Those fanatics took away my dreams. In my night visions, Sator'Roc could say my name without feeling skull crushing pain, and my mother would read me bedtime stories. In my sleep, I never lost my birth family. When I discovered zealots had come after me, I couldn't sleep, so I could not dream."

Jack was aware, "Saltas wrote about your insomnia."

"In a 24-hour day, I managed to sleep 15 minutes every five to six hours. After a fortnight, I discovered alcohol," she said. "To this day, I cannot sleep through the night without getting plastered first. Visions of my parents have yet to return to me. Maybe tonight, it will be different."

She took a couple of deep breaths and stared at her pink painted toenails. When she gazed up upon him once more, she stated softly but solidly, "Seeking vengeance for having been wronged is the Klingon way – my way! Do not speak ill of my Lord Von again."

In his mind, he saw her throwing up a large bronze shield, deflecting all blows coming towards her patriarch. In his heart, he felt her fighting him, in defense of her Lord. While absorbing the depth her devotion to her family king, Jack caught a glimpse of blue in her eyes. Jack flinched from the sharp pain in his sternum, "Are you in love with Von?"

Her tone was soft and adoring, but towards whom, Jack couldn't tell, "It's complicated."

He got up from his seat and headed for the door, "I need fresh air…"

*** BREAK ***

The next morning, he found her in the exam room. He entered the lab, headed to a food replicator for coffee, and commented, "You didn't go home."

Her eyes were down, looking at her legs, dangling off the end of the table. "I am aware," she sighed, "Such is why I'm in the same clothes as last night."

He took a seat, resting his left elbow on an armrest, and pinching his chin with his index finger and thumb, "That's not how I know."

She turned a weary gaze at him, "Then how?"

He shared, "I went for a walk, and then I decided I wanted a drink. As much as you like getting drunk, it was a good bet that your place would be the best stocked bar inside a 10-mile radius, so I broke in. Is there a reason you have no furniture in the living room?"

She thought it was obvious, "I don't have friends with high enough security clearance to get into the building. What is the point of furnishing entertainment space when it will not be used?"

He thought it equally obvious, "Your loDnal has the right clearance to come by for a visit."

She blushed, "My loving heart, the living room is not where I had planned on entertaining you." His smirk suggested he was cheering up. Since they were on the right topic, she wondered "What did you think of my bedroom?"

There were four visible items in her room. The full-size bed sat atop a box-spring on the floor, with no frame or headboard. Beside her bed was Medusa's giant pet pillow. The sehlat was not home though. Ben housed the precious beast when Kari had to work.

Upon the first of two seamstress dummies hung her Klingon student's uniform. Upon the other hung her Klingon military uniform. He assumed her clothing and trinkets were hidden in wall panels. He was tempted to peek in every nook and cranny for her diary but ultimately decided not to. It was a violation of privacy, from which their relationship could never recover.

He described her room with one word, "Spartan, and we're going to need a bigger bed."

She asked timidly, "You still want me?"

"Once and for all, you need to get this through your thick Klingon skull," he began sternly, "I love you and we are forever. If I must travel through time to make you mine in all your past lives and future ones, I will do it!"

He softened his tone, "Through each of our incarnations, we will have arguments. When we fight, we have to find a way to smooth things over." He then explained, "I was not – I am not – upset with you for destroying the tribe. Shaka's ideas are brutal but on point! I am mad as hell that the guy you loved before meeting me – the guy you love concurrently with me – is a 'living god'! How do I compete? What can I give you that he can't? It feels like you set me up to fail; and that hurts, Baby!"

She felt his heartache and whispered tenderly, "Pick a planet – any planet. Throughout its history, mortal men have challenged gods and achieve god-like greatness. All man needs, is someone to believe in him; and I have faith in you."

"To do what, exactly?" he could not rival a god.

She thought it obvious, "To make me happy." She sighed heavily, tired and too aware that she couldn't sleep without help, "I need a drink…"


	6. Chapter 6

Book 1 – Chapter 6

Mick Morales took a week off to attend family funerals on Betazed. In his absence, Chairman Samuels oversaw SIA. Being the Big-Man-on-Campus (BMC), the Chairman did not come to the SIB (Starfleet Intelligence Building) to give or receive briefings. Personnel went to him, at HQ.

At 2100 hours, on the first day of Mick's absence, Kari got a call from Samuels' secretary. The Chairman wanted to see her first thing tomorrow, and she was to be in military attire.

Jack's first thought was, "He is going to chew you out for using SI's emergency teleport satellite system to move me from my apartment into your suite."

She was sure that wasn't it, "loDnal, when I realized pissing Monty off could get me deported home, I started using the ETSS to pick up my Chinese-food take-out orders and to do beer runs. If he hasn't chewed me out yet, he's not going to start tomorrow."

The next morning, she arrived in the exam room, in her official Klingon student's uniform. After the checkup, she went to HQ. At 0900 hours, Jack's medical app sounded. Kari's blood pressure jumped, but not to a dangerous level. Just before noon, she showed the first signs of a migraine; so, Jack recalled her.

Upon return, she was in different clothes – black, Marine Corps battle dress uniform (BDUs). The leather name patch, Velcro'd above her left breast pocket, read, "K. Kronos, Captain SFMC." She was also not alone. At her side was Lt. Colonel Orin Synn. The SFMC officer was a Trill male, standing five feet, nine inches tall. He had a squarish build and a similarly shaped head; sort of like a Lego figurine. Synn helped her onto the exam table, and then waited in the corridor for her.

As the doctor looked his patient over, he asked what happened at 9am to spike her blood pressure. She answered, "Synn is reviewing three dozen SI missions. Each mission contains multiple reports – one from each person who participated. I have been assigned to help him."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "We have agents who cannot spell. There are others who do not know how to punctuate or write full and complete sentences. Some reports are hand written, and the penmanship is awful! One agent, it looks like he dipped roaches in ink and set them loose on a sheet of paper!" She whimpered, "The eye strain!"

Though Synn was looking through the clear Plexiglass wall, Jack didn't care. He kissed his girl's forehead before and after hitting her with a hypo spray. "Until this project is done, we'll double up on the anti-migraine meds, okay?"

As she agreed, Jack took her sunglasses out of her left breast pocket and slipped them onto her. After laying her down on the exam table, he dimmed the lights and asked about her change of clothing.

She snarled, "Monty said HQ was not a playground for children, cadets, or students of any kind. It's for Starfleet officers only, so I had a choice to make: Navy or Marine." She had refused to choose because swearing an oath to Starfleet was denouncing her Empire.

She said, "There was a Navy Admiral and a Marine Corps General in his office. He told them to flip a coin for me." She sneered, "They rock-paper-scissor'd it. The General won, two out of three."

Jack remarked, "Not a playground, but flag officers used a child's game to make a decision?"

"I know, right!" she agreed it was hypocritical, "But apparently, it's common practice. When graduating-cadets can't decide on Navy or Corps, the top dogs on the commissioning boards use rock-paper-scissors to decide which branch will offer a commission. Sometimes, a cadet rolls with what's offered. Other times, the cadet decides to formally apply to the other branch, and that branch gets a new officer."

"But you're not a graduating-cadet," he said and then wondered, "or are you?"

She reminded him, "I am a graduate student. Because I have already completed a military-based under-graduate program, I have, all along, been eligible for commission under Officer Training School guidelines."

Jack didn't understand, "Why did Morales bother sending you to school at all?"

"When he recruited me, he wasn't sure how far along I was in my education," she answered. "I had left Qo'noS in middle school. Mick hoped I had learned enough reading the Vulcan library to have at least finished high school. When test results came back, we discovered I was further along than we'd anticipated."

"How much further?" he wondered, and he sensed that she did not want to say. "What's up with this, Baby? It isn't like I don't already know you're a nerd."

"Bachelor's degrees in software engineering and theoretical physics," she said.

"See, that wasn't so hard to say." His smile disappeared when he realized she wasn't done listing her degrees.

"Master's in exo-linguistics (alien languages), engineering, and propulsion theory," she continued, "I'll get around to dissertations eventually."

His eyes widened, "You completed the Ph.D. level studies?"

She'd said it before, but apparently, he still did not fully grasp the implications, "Growing up, I had no friends, video games, television, movie DVDs, or boys to distract me from reading the Vulcan scientific library."

He took a moment to absorb it. Once it sank in, "So, through rock-paper-scissors, you have a commission in the SF Marine Corps. What is Synn's part in this?"

Synn was the General's aide-de-camp. The first thing the Trill Officer did was forward her measurements to SFMC clothing issue. Inside 30 minutes, a courier arrived with BDUs. The rest of her uniform sets would be ready at the end of the week.

She said, "When I saw the name patch on this thing, I told Synn it had to be wrong. Who starts out as a O-3?"

Jack agreed, "You should be an O-1, Second Lieutenant."

The medical instruments in the room lit up, showing another spike in her blood pressure, "Synn said I was right and…" Suddenly, she shot up into the sitting position, covered her mouth with her hands and ran to the sink in the corner. She vomited bile. Jack was at her side, and caught her when her knees buckled. As Jack pulled her hair back, Synn entered the room and brought a stool over for her to sit on.

The Marine then went to the far corner of the room, and whispered into his com-device, "She is not well enough to finish out the day, Sir. Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. No, Sir. Very good, Sir. Synn out."

He strolled back over, and set his hand lightly on Kari's shoulder. "When you get home, turn off your alarm clock. Whatever time you get up tomorrow, give me a call. From there, we'll play it by ear." He gave her a friendly knuckle-wrap on the arm and left without another word.

*** BREAK ***

Her project with Synn was completed late Friday, December 5th. Mick returned from Betazed on Saturday, the 6th. He contacted Kari that night to say, "I heard you did a great job while I was gone. Take the next two days off. I'll see you Tuesday."

On the morning of Tuesday, the 9th, Mick met Kari in SI's medical exam room. While she had breakfast, he said SFHQ wasn't done with her. Until further notice, her partner was Lt. Colonel Synn.

Before noon, on the same day, Kari had migraine symptoms. This time around, she didn't puke, but she was dizzy even with her eyes closed. While Jack instructed her on anti-vertigo exercises, Synn updated his boss.

"I think the problem is lighting, Sir," he's said. "It's much brighter and a lot harsher at HQ than here in SI. Yes, Sir, she resides in the building. Yes, he lives with her. No, she won't tell him – she's more anal about security protocols than the Chairman is. Besides, if he really wants to know, he doesn't have to look over her shoulder or sneak peeks at her tablet. They have a telepathic bond – he only needs to look in her head. No, Sir, he wouldn't dare invade her privacy. I'm positive, Sir, because he doesn't want to lose her. Yes, Sir, I will let them know." From that moment on, she worked from home.

To reduce eye strain and the risk of migraines, Jack handed her headphones and suggested she use a text-to-speech app to read reports. She followed along on her tablet, and jotted notes in the margins with a stylus.

On this Saturday morning, she did not have to work. However, in their apartment, over eggs benedict, she had the headphones on. He didn't like it, so he stopped the TTS program and slipped the listening device off her ears.

He requested, "I would really like it if my wife focused on me on her day off."

"Sorry," she turned off the work device and slid it away. She explained, "Some of the reports are compelling, like a good mystery novel."

He recalled her frustrations, "Even with the spelling and grammar errors?"

"Your TTS idea was genius!" She explained, "For most agents, English is a second language. Some words in their native tongues don't translate to Common at all. For example, I sometimes call you 'bang pong.' It's a Klingon pet name that has no Terran equivalent. When agents cannot find an English word, they handwrite it in their native language or type it phonetically." She leaned towards him and kissed his beard-covered jawline, "I wouldn't have realized it if you hadn't encouraged me to listen to the reports."

"Glad I could help," he turned his head to her and puckered, suggesting she kiss him more, "By the way, SFMC clothing issue delivered seven sets of uniforms for you yesterday. Two more BDUs, two sets of body armor, and three Dress Blues: Class- A, B, and C. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She shook her head, and went back to her meal, "Nothing comes to mind."

"Nothing at all?" he nudged.

She chewed her food, "Nope."

He couldn't believe it. "Baby, the rank on your first name badge – it was a mistake. You are not a 2nd Lieutenant or a Captain. You're a Major! You don't think it's a big deal?"

It was, but not in the way he thought. "It is so horribly wrong!" she exclaimed, "I haven't earned this! It's a slap in the face to every active duty member who has paid their dues! I tried to give it back, but the General said he had projects lined up for me. The minimum rank to be looped in is O-4, active duty only."

He didn't understand why she wasn't excited "Baby, you're being groomed for something huge, something important!"

She finished her meal and hopped off the stool at the breakfast bar. After walking around the kitchen island, she started doing the dishes and snapped, "It doesn't bring my wedding day any closer. It is not going to father my children or help me raise them. It isn't getting me home to Qo'noS any sooner. In what way is this 'grooming' important?" She looked up from the soapy sponge in her hand. She was on the verge of tears, "How is it you and I define 'important' so differently? Are we making a mistake? Are we wrong for…"

"No!" he shouted, "No-no-no-no-no, we are NOT wrong for each other! We just never talked about how we measure success." He grabbed her stool and pulled it close to him. He patted the seat, "Come on, hop up. Let's talk about it."

*** BREAK ***

January 1st. While in line at the theater for concessions, Kari complained, "loDnal, I don't think I like these Disney movies. The female leads are helpless and wait around for males to save them. Is this what you expect of me?"

"No, be'nal," he cooed. "I like your independence. I even dig your crankiness."

She asked, "Then why do Snow White and Cinderella appeal to you?"

Standing behind her, with his arms around her waist, he kissed the back of her head. He explained, "Because the male ego needs to be stroked. Being a hero does 'it' for us."

Her mind reached out to his, "If you want to be stroked, stop waiting for our wedding night, Tease!"

He hummed in her ear, "I promise, Honey, I'll be worth the wait."

Her mind pouted, "Tease."

It was usually the guy who pressured the girl. Jack found this to be an amusing turn of the tables. He pecked her right temple, "parmaqqaywI' SoH."

Her lenses turned deep blue for him, "Say it again."

He pecked her once more and repeated it, in American-English, "You are my love."

"Hello, Jack," greeted a set of nails on a chalkboard.

He groaned, "Hello, Selvah." He turned her way and saw daggers flying from her eyes towards Kari, who had also turned to peer at the Vulcaness.

Selvah addressed her rival, "Greetings, Bekk Kari. I almost did not recognize you."

Kari had decided to let her hair grow long, and it got there fast with the help of a follicle stimulator. More than ever she looked like the brunette bombshell from the Pussycat Dolls. "Professor," Kari nodded politely, "I heard you went home for the holidays. How are Admiral El'Tarc and Lady Mariposa?"

Selvah arched her brow, a sign of Vulcan curiosity, "You know my parents?"

Kari gave a short and simple, "Yes."

Selvah chided, "They never mentioned you, which I suppose is logical. It is not worth the effort to speak of someone who has not left an impression of value."

"Interesting assessment. I had dinner at your parents' home two or three times. Your mother prepared plomeek soup, my favorite!" Kari said with a smile. "El'Tarc spoke highly of your brother, Pitar, and showed me photos of him – quite handsome, your brother is. Your image, however, was not among the pictures shared with me."

Selvah narrowed her eyes and explained, "I have an aversion to being photographed."

Kari brushed the tip of her own nose with her left pinky, "Yes. I believe I understand." Jack buried his face in Kari's locks, trying to silence laughter at his bride making fun of Selvah's large beak.

Selvah sounded equally polite but her gaze upon Kari was cold. "It is a chilly night; you do not appear dressed for it."

Kari's full length white coat was made of the same material as sweatshirts. While outside, the garment was fully zipped and the hoody covered her head. Inside, the robe was unzipped showing off Kari's fitted blue jeans, a long sleeve knit top, and a bare midriff between the two. Her flat and toned abdominals were sexy, but the exposed skin was not about sex appeal. This was an 'I am a badass Klingon' thing. The scar from having been impaled was noticeable and to have survived such an injury meant she had battled death itself, and won!

Selvah suggested, "I am sure you have time to toddle homeward for a warmer garment before the movie starts."

Jack snuggled his woman, "We can share my clothes, parmaqqay."

Selvah pretended not to hear that but her mind growled, "She does not belong in your clothes!" Then she spoke up in her customary way, "Classes start early in the morning, Bekk. You will be attending classes, won't you?"

Selvah's error irritated him, so Jack corrected her, "bu' Kari. Her official Klingon rank is sergeant, not a private. Her Starfleet…"

Selvah interrupted. Verbally, Selvah chided, "All enlisted personnel are the same." Mentally, she said, "They are monkeys, and only good for menial tasks."

He was about to blast Selvah for her ignorance, but his bride shivered. Forgetting all about the wench, Jack unzipped his coat, turned Kari around, and pulled her into his clothing. He made sure her arms were around his trunk for warmth. Kari's face was nestled against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She got on tiptoe to sniff his neck and take in his cologne. She then reached up and traced the outer edge of Jack's precious pointed-ear with her left middle finger. A moment later, Kari's eyes peeked out from over the collar of her love's brown leather coat.

When Selvah's sights landed on Kari's ring, Kari's mind stated fact, "You look foolish chasing my loDnal."

Jack kissed the top of Kari's head, and he mentally cheered to her, "That's right, 'your husband.' Think it again!"

Before Kari replied to his thoughts, the couple heard Selvah say, "There has been a change in the duty roster. I am teaching Betazoid electoencephalogy. Your name is on my list of students, Sergeant. I am a stickler for attendance."

Kari said, "I've heard that about you."

Selvah's mind went 'there.' She thought to herself, "And I suspect you earn straight A's under the desk, rather than behind it."

This had gone far enough. Jack took his very heavy, thigh length leather coat off, and threw it over Kari's shoulders. He politely asked his wife, "Would you excuse us, please?"

"The concession line is moving along anyway," she said, "Do you want the white or orange cheddar powder on the popcorn this time?"

He smiled, "White and an extra-large soda, any flavor is fine. Thank you, Sweetheart." He handed her a few credits, and pecked her lips, "See you in the booth."

As his bride moved up with the line, Jack grabbed Selvah's left bicep and took her outside. In the chilled winter night, Jack put his foot down, "I have tried to let you down easy because you are my friend Pitar's sister, but I'm done being nice! You and me – it's never going to happen! I have absolutely no interest in you."

She snapped back, "Not a surprise, as you gravitated towards pedophilia."

"Then call the police," he dared her. "Have me thrown in jail. That will surely endear you to me! Now go away, forget I exist and stay away from her."

She reminded him, "Effective tomorrow, she's one of my students."

"Whatever!" he scowled and went back into the theater.

*** BREAK ***

Admiral Raymond Donald was one-sixteenth Vulcan. The rest of him was human. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, a square jaw and a crooked nose. The misshapen snout was due to his lifelong passion for the sport of boxing. Standing at six feet, he was barely a quarter inch taller than Dr. Selvah, who was in his office this morning to report a student's absence from her class.

Ray didn't get it, "Just assign a demerit, like you would to any other student."

Selvah stated, "This is the exchange student."

Ray was more confounded, "Before the first day of school, I addressed the faculty about her and I remember you being there. As you have apparently forgotten, let me refresh your memory – Sergeant Kari is an interpreter, fluent in 30 alien languages. Due to the growing terrorist-problem we have throughout our territory, the Klingon Empire has graciously loaned her to us. The only condition is that we continue her education. Take a minute to think about that, and then tell me if you really need me to explain why her attendance is sketchy?"

Selvah requested, "While I am thinking about it, could you tell me if her disregard for dress code was part of the agreement with the Empire?"

"Are you serious?" Ray huffed in disbelief of her dullness in this matter, "She can be called out of class and into an interrogation session at any moment. Do you think parading a cadet in front of a terrorist sets the right tone for the interview? Maybe you prefer the interrogation be delayed so she can change out of her Academy uniform and into civilian clothes." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "Your thinking is probably reasonable as time is never a factor when dealing with terrorists and their plans. Am I getting through to you, Professor?"

"Yes sir," she said softly.

That wasn't good enough for him, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that, louder?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Selvah shouted like a good Navy-man.

"Good, now get out of my office," he said, "And close the door behind you."

Once she was gone, Ray hit a few buttons on his desk and was connected to the SI building. Morales' secretary informed Ray that the Asset had left on assignment at approximately 0330 today. Laura Williams apologized for not calling Ray earlier with the information. "Other matters took precedence."

He understood and, "I actually called to ask about Jack Tucker. What time does he show up at the office?"

"Dr. Tucker works and resides in the SI building. If you would like, I can tell him you'll be stopping by for a visit."

"Would you please?"

"Of course, when do you expect to arrive?"

"About an hour."

"I will let Dr. Tucker know, sir."

Ray and Jack were friends going back to their Academy days. They were roommates. If not for Jack tutoring him, Ray would have flunked his medical-based courses. If not for Ray teaching him how to wink at girls and flirt, shy and bookwormish Jack would probably still be a virgin. Honestly, Ray created a monster! Jack became the campus poon-hound, and nearly flunked out of school due to his extra-curricular activities.

Almost 20 years after graduation, during which time the pair had kept in touch, Ray was a commander and First Officer on the Kenyan, and Jack came aboard as a full lieutenant, assigned as a junior medical officer.

For a doctor, being that low in rank after two decades was common because, depending on the field of medicine they wanted to work, it took 11 to 16 years to be fully trained and certified. Promotions are suspended during the training period because a doctor's focus should be on their job – their patients – not the pips on their collars.

Their assignments separated them again five years later, but reassignment reunited them about 25 years ago. This time, Ray was a seasoned captain, with about 50 years of command experience under his belt. Jack reported in as the new Chief Medical Officer for the Bellerophon.

One of their missions was a medical emergency on a settlement populated mostly with telepaths; one-third of which were Betazoids. A meteor shower had deposited debris into the atmosphere that settled and contaminated the water. The ingested poison threw off the colonists' chemistry. The non-telepathic population suffered severe migraines and insomnia. Water filtration and standard issue medications – like ibuprofen – cleared them up quickly. The telepathic population was another story. The alteration to their chemistry made them murderously violent.

Quick, fast, and in a damn hurry, Jack read up on, and became an expert in, Betazoid chemistry and electoencephalogy. Seeing as how Jack was currently assigned to SI as Kari's personal physician, Ray figured Jack could be her instructor for this course, and Ray would personally administer quizzes and tests, to keep everything official.

An hour later, Ray was escorted to Jack's quarters. Half asleep, yawning, clad in black and white checkered pajama pants, a short-sleeve white t-shirt, and a thin blue robe, Jack answered the door. "Thanks, Henry," he said to the security guard who brought Ray up. "I got it from here."

The guard left and Jack welcomed Ray in, "I just made a pot of coffee. You want some?" Jack asked through a yawn.

"Sure," Ray said, "Black…"

"Three sugars," Jack grinned through another yawn, "I remember."

Ray scanned the apartment. It was an open layout. The kitchen on the far-right wall bled into a narrow open space that, at first glance, appeared to be a dining area because of its low hanging chandelier. However, there was no dining table. Instead, there was a wooden chair, a sheet music stand with a couple of pages sitting on it, and a cello.

Jack played at least three string instruments. The cello was his favorite, because his mother had been a concert cellist. The orchestra Lisa McCabe played with had traveled to Vulcan, where the lady met Lorian Tucker. When it came time for the orchestra to move on, Lorian followed the group. A year later, the tour was over. The couple was on Earth and got married in Ireland. Jack was born on Terra. The family relocated to Vulcan when Jack was three. Forty years later, at Lisa's funeral, Jack paid tribute to her by playing her favorite piece, Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 – The Prelude.

Going left from the musician's area was the living room. It had a sectional couch, upholstered in brown microfiber fabric. Seating faced the far-left wall, where stood an entertainment center. The old-style television was prominent, which was very much Jack, whose favorite pastime was watching 20th and 21st century movie and TV show DVDs.

In the far-left corner of the open floor plan was a single door. It most likely led to a bedroom. All four walls looked like brick, but three of these barriers was tile. Ray was sure because, growing up, he worked with his father doing masonry. He knew what real brick smelled like, and the comforting scent of clay was not here. The far wall was a window, expertly disguised by a sophisticated holographic projection. Ray discovered this when Jack turned the hologram off and a marvelous view of San Francisco appeared.

"Too bright," Jack closed his eyes and turned his sights from the window. "Computer, tint the glass 60 percent." It was now dim enough not to blind the master of the house.

"Nice place you got here," Ray looked all around once more and up at the vaulted ceiling, which was lined with fake exposed ductwork. "Looks like a warehouse converted for humanoid occupancy." He pointed to the living room, "Is your sofa snoring or have I lost my mind?"

"Snoring," Jack said through a drowsy chuckle, "Medusa, our sehlat has claimed the couch as her bed."

"Our sehlat," Ray repeated, "Meaning you and your girl?"

Jack didn't answer the question, because his bright smile said it all. "One order of coffee, coming up," he slid the mug across the kitchen counter to his old C.O.

"Thanks," Ray accepted the java and pulled up a stool at the breakfast-bar. "Considering a person can't get by the front desk without a superior security clearance, I'm guessing your girl is an SI agent. Correct?"

Jack nodded as he swallowed a sip of coffee. "I'm going to make some toast. You hungry?"

"Toast sounds great, thanks." Ray answered and remarked, "Not like you to get involved with a coworker."

In all the years Ray had known him, Jack actively avoided hooking up with females he'd see on a regular basis. He didn't go for girls in their graduating class. Away from port, he used holo-deck women for his needs. When shore leave was approved, Jack hit every bar and didn't spend his nights alone. The reason for this, Jack had explained, "A chick who sees you all the time wants 'forever.' I'm out for a no-strings-attached roll-in-the-hay. Dames resent that kind of thing and it would turn the work environment to crap! So, it's best not to bring sex to work."

Ray was intrigued, "What is she like?"

Jack popped bread into the toaster and went to the fridge for butter and grape jelly. He set the items in front of his old C.O., and headed for a butter knife and a spoon. When he returned, Ray saw a glow on the doctor's face.

Jack said, "She's smart, funny, likes to sing in the shower, loves movies and old TV shows like I do. She eats like a normal person! I always hated girls who ate tiny meals and claimed to be full, while their stomachs growled. She's an adrenaline junky. Until her, I'd never met a female who despised clothes shopping – ha-ha! And she is beautiful." His gaze came up to meet Ray's sights, "She is so beautiful!"

"And sexy? Sorry, dumb question," Ray remembered that Jack was not only a horn-dog, he was paper-plate shallow. Being pretty wasn't enough for him. For Jack, the female had to be 'Morena Baccarin' stunning! Additionally, Jack was the 'kiss and tell' type.

Today, Jack was uncharacteristically restrained and replied, "Sex isn't everything."

Ray joked, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jack Tucker?"

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, that doesn't sound like me. I guess I've matured."

As a plate of toast was presented, Ray inquired, "You got a picture of her?"

"No," Jack shook his head sadly, "Security thing; it's disallowed."

"Sergeant Kari is the same way," Ray mentioned to ease into the favor he was about to ask. "We couldn't photograph her for our records or a student ID badge."

The lower half of Jack's face was unseen as he sipped from his mug, but Ray could see the bridge of Jack's nose and up. His old friend's seafoam green peepers stared, unfocused on the kitchen counter. The lenses twinkled as the mug slipped down. He whispered, "Kari," right before a grin lit up his face.

Ray wrinkled his brow, wondering what was up with this. When the revelation hit him, he stammered, "Oh my god, you and Kari? Seriously?"

"It's not Carrie," Jack said, "Her name is pronounced kar-He, with a rolling R sound."

For a split second, the tips of Jack's ears turned green, and Ray never thought he'd say this about another man, "Aw, you blushed – that's kind of sweet."

Jack glanced and joked, "I don't know when you started pitching for the other team, but I don't swing that way. I hope hitting on me isn't the reason you wanted to see me."

Ray pulled a seven-inch tablet from his jacket pocket and slid it across the counter to his friend. "I came to ask you to be Kari's instructor for Betazoid electoencephalogy. Here's the syllabus, grading rubric, and textbook."

Jack thought it was funny, "She could teach this class, but yeah, I'll walk her through it if she needs help. You'll need to find someone else to grade her papers and projects though. I'm not at all impartial."

Ray had ideas on that, "I know plenty of qualified physicians who can look over one student's papers and projects. But you're the only qualified person I know who could make time to teach." Ray then realized, "You didn't ask why I need you to do this."

Jack told him, "We bumped into Selvah last night at the movie theater. She was already on Kari's case about attendance. When she took off for work this morning, Kari hadn't yet decided to stay in the class or drop it; but now she doesn't have to make a choice." Jack smiled happy about it, "It's cool of you to look out for your student like this."

Ray shook his head, unwilling to accept praise. "It's my job to set right what my junior officers do wrong."

Jack felt odd, "I get the feeling you want to set me straight on something?"

Ray tried to be delicate, "There are rules against doctors being romantically involved with their patients."

Jack replied, "I know, and if you feel the need to report me to the ethics board, I understand."

It was hard for Ray to say, "I won't, but I should because the rule exists to protect the patient! Your relationship can skew your judgement. It can make you hesitate at critical moments. Imagine her mangled body at a crime or accident scene. Imagine rolling her over and seeing her guts spilling out. Imagine she is barely alive and suffering. Now imagine you! Are you focused enough to give your patient life-saving treatment or are you freaked out because your best girl is lying there, totally fucked up, in front of you!? For her sake, Jack, find a medical partner. Look for a doctor who can back you up and take over if you are ever too emotionally wrecked to do your job." Ray was a good friend, always had been.

Jack was grateful, "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

Ray nodded, "You're welcome. I know a couple of recent medical school graduates who would be good for this."

Jack pulled a blank 'Post-It' off the fridge and found a pencil. "What are their names?"

Ray replied, "Amelia Grey and Beverly Crusher…"

*** BREAK ***

Amelia Grey was a Human-Vulcan hybrid. Her manner seemed more Vulcan than human. She described her own personality, "as interesting as a ball of lint." Despite being bland, the long-haired Ginger-kid with pointy ears managed to convey compassion and sincere desire for her patient's well-being.

Late-morning of January 5th, Amy was called to the Medical HQ Director's office. There, the Director introduced her to the most incredible looking Vulcan male she had ever seen. He was six feet tall, with an athletic V-cut physique. His complexion was pale but not milk-white like hers. He sported a buzz cut and five o'clock shadow. Over a white t-shirt, he wore a black leather jacket. His legs were covered in a pair of faded blue jeans. His motorcycle boots were heavy and huge – and everyone knows what big feet meant!

When he offered a handshake, she hoped he would introduce himself with the words, "Hey there doll, I am Captain America. Want to be my Agent 13 for a few hours?"

Instead, he offered an all too innocent smile, "A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Grey. My name is Jack Tucker, and I am here to ask you to interview for a job at Starfleet Intelligence."

The Medical HQ Director left his office to allow his guests a private conversation. As soon as the door closed behind him, she informed Mr. Tucker, "I will not help develop or execute creative interrogation techniques," which was the PC term for torture tactics.

He grinned with amusement and this hunk even blinked sexy! "Then it's a good thing the job we want you for doesn't involve that. Would you like to have a seat and hear more about the position?"

Mr. Jack Tucker, was a doctor and he held the Starfleet rank of Commander (O-5 paygrade). He had one patient. She was of mixed alien heritage, which made her healthcare management challenging.

Dr. Tucker gave Amy an example of what he meant, "Her father is Vulcan. She has green blood like her Dad. She should be immune to hemoglobin (red blood cell) based illnesses, like malaria; but she contracted it last June. She suffered for four days because the tricorder identified her as Vulcan and dismissed malaria as a possibility."

Amy had to ask, "Really? Did the tricorder screw-up, or did you?"

"Ha-ha," he laughed, "I like your spunk! And I did not screw up, because I was not her doctor at the time. The doctor she did have then, not her fault either. The tricorder was Starfleet issue and did not allow pre-settings to be overridden. Dr. H'ohk contacted a medical R&D company on Qo'noS for help. The company sent a prototype device ASAP. It diagnosed the patient and recommended a non-standard treatment. It was potentially lethal but the patient consented. Less than 48 hours later, the infection was gone. Today, every piece of medical equipment we use for this patient is prototype Klingon tech."

Amy wondered, "The Klingon company is qajunpaQ (Courage) Industries?"

Jack nodded and said of her smile, "Peaked your interest, eh?"

Amy's eyes were wide with awe, "qajunpaQ is the leading med-tech corporation in the galaxy. You are essentially beta-testing the company's newest innovation." She wanted in on that! "Who do I need to interview with for the job, and how soon can we meet?"

Jack called a Thai restaurant down the street. He and Amy walked there, picked up the food, and headed to the SI building. They went to a holo-suite on the fifth floor where a stunning brunette awaited them. Her long sleeve, grey-knit top, only came down to the midriff. She had a noticeable surgical-scar pretty much in the middle of her six-back abs. Her faded blue jeans hugged a great ass and strong legs. Her silver belt buckle was the Klingon kanji for 'courage.' Her ankle high boots had a low, thick heel.

The brunette was singing and dancing with a holographic image of a 20th century musician. "Wow, I feel nice! Like sugar and spice. I feel nnnniiiicccceeee, like sugar and spice! So, nice, bump-bump! So, nice, bump-bump! I got you, bump-bump-bump-BUMP!"

Amy ran up, stopped in front of her, and belted out, "Ouh – Break it down!" Mirroring one another, the two ladies kicked up their heels and slid across the marble floor. Then Amy finished out the song, with James Brown and the brunette as backup dancers.

When it was over, the dark-haired beauty threw her arms around Amy, "I love you! You are the coolest thing EVER!" When she pulled back, the brunette remarked, "And you are beautiful like Amy Pond from Doctor Who!"

Jack requested a three-sided dining table and flatware. As he unpacked the trio's lunch, he chuckled and said in Vulcan, "I'm sure she gets that all the time."

Amy informed the brunette, in Vulcan, "He's right, but I don't mind. Amy Pond and Clara Oswald were the best of the Doctor's companions. Which Doctor was your favorite?"

"Toss up," the lovely lady said, "Matt Smith was the funniest, but Christopher Eccleston was so sexy!" She closed her eyes, and shivered with delight, "The buzz cut, broad shoulders and the leather jacket – O, I so dig it!"

Amy thoroughly agreed, "I know exactly what you mean!" Amy couldn't help it. He was right there! She glanced at Dr. Tucker, with his buzz cut, broad shoulders and leather jacket. Because he was looking in the other direction, Amy also noticed…

The brunette lightly touched Amy's arm. When Amy turned to her, she followed the lady's eyes back to Dr. Tucker. The brunette said aloud what the ginger was thinking, "His ass is perfect!"

Amy then witnessed the most incredible thing: the beauty's sclera changed from bright blue to a rich shade of purple, "Wow! How did you do that?"

When the brunette's sights returned to Amy, the purple changed to a vibrant green. "Magic!" she smiled, "I'm sure you understand – your Irish brogue and pointed ears. Amy Pond the Vulcan Leprechaun – it rhymes!"

Jack said something Amy did not understand, "chaq maw be'nal, amy SularghtaHvIS."

Immediately, the lovely with the dark hair apologized, "I'm sorry, did you find the leprechaun remark offensive?"

Amy inquired, "Oh is that what he said – you offended me?"

She replied, "He said I might have. Is he correct?"

Amy thought a second, "No, I like it! It makes me feel like I'm going to bring you luck."

"Ladies," Jack got their attention and gesture towards the table, in an inviting manner, "Lunch is getting cold." After getting them in front of the correct meal, he introduced them, "Doctor Amelia Grey, this is Kos'Kari of Qo'noS." After shaking hands over the table, Jack helped them into their seats, and the interview officially began.

Most of Kari's questions were not related to the job. What's your favorite color? Do you watch old television shows? Do you go to the movies? Where did you learn how to dance?

After taking the last bite of her Pad Kee Mao, Kari asked Amy, "How many languages do you speak?"

"Four," Amy replied and listed Vulcan, Orion, Irish-Gaelic, and 'Common,' which was short for the 'Terran common tongue,' or American-English.

Curious, Amy asked, "How many do you speak?"

Upon hearing her answer, Amy felt like a dope, in the presence of a savant, "30."

"How did you learn so many?" Amy wondered.

She said her mother, father, her 'other-father', nanny, and patriarch read her bedtime stories, and each page was recited in a different language. Her mother spoke in Betazeen, Bao'tan, and Ancient (Terran) Greek. Her father spoke modern and classical Vulcan, along with Romulan, Italian, French, German, and Russian. Her other-father spoke Ferengi, American-English, and basic-Klingon. Her nanny taught her six additional dialects of Klingon. Her patriarch taught her Rygalian, Tholian, Verrothian, and Ancient Klingon, which was his ancestor's unique tongue. "The others are lessor languages," she said of why she did not continue the list.

Jack felt Amy's discomfort. "I speak only three: Vulcan, Common, and I'm learning Klingon."

"You sounded fluent to me," Amy recalled.

"I'm told I am too literal," he said. "The first time I heard 'be'nI'wI' non,' I took it as 'my sister is rotten.' Conversationally, it translates to, 'my sister is spoiled.'"

Kos'Kari asked, "My brother called me spoiled?"

Jack spoke in Klingon, "HIja', non muHIvtaHbogh jIHvaD Qub rico 'ej h'tav. loDnal QaQ jIHvaD 'oH net jatlh." Translation: Yes, Rico and H'tav think you are rotten (spoiled) due to me. They said it makes me a good husband.

"No fair," Amy snarled. "I have no idea what you are saying."

Kos'Kari sounded sad, "You don't speak Klingon at all?"

"Only three expressions," Amy admitted, "qaqIHneS. nuqDaq 'oH puchpa''e'? Qapla'!" She cringed, nervous, "I hope I said them right."

The Klingon smiled, "If you meant to say, 'Pleased to meet you. Where is the toilet? Success!' Yes, you said them right!"

Amy applauded herself, "YAY!"

Kos'Kari laughed aloud, "I like you. You're hired. When can you start?"

*** BREAK ***

She had just stepped outside the SI building when her com-device rung. It was Director Morales. He said he'd just spoken with his counterpart at Medical HQ, and Amy's transfer to SI was a done deal. Effective now, she was Kari's secondary physician. Morales said, "While you clean out your locker at MHQ, I'll have the Asset's medical records sent to your flat. Report to SI when you're done reading."

When Amy arrived at her apartment building, a Starfleet Marine jumped out of an unmarked vehicle. Major Gregg Clark was human and on the high side of his 30s. She could tell from his eyebrows and not his shaved head that he once had jet black hair. He offered her a computer tablet and said, "Not rotten." Then he got back into his car and drove off.

Once inside her loft, she turned the tablet on. Once it powered up, it asked for a password. She instantly thought of Major Clark and what he'd said, "Not rotten." She then remembered Dr. Tucker's explanation. He had misinterpreted the Klingon word 'non' to mean 'rotten.' However, in the context that it had been used, 'non' meant 'spoiled.'

For the password, Amy typed 'spoiled' and BINGO, she was in! In this device, Amy found the last six and a half years of the Asset's medical history. Luckily, she was a speed reader and got through the file in two days.

On the third day, Thursday, January 8th, she arrived for work at 0600 to get her security paperwork and accesses set up. At 0700 hours, she was escorted to her workspace. She had assumed she would share an office with Dr. Tucker, so they could confer easily and privately, but no. The office door adjacent to the exam room had only one name stenciled on it, Amelia Grey, MD.

Amy was joyfully spinning circles in her new office chair, cheering, "WHEE!" when she heard the elevator door open and the Asset singing the chorus of an old country song, and doing it well. "Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know, we don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay?"

When Amelia stepped into the hallway, she saw Dr. Tucker with the Asset. He pushed the access button to the medical holo-suite at the end of the corridor on the right – that was the same room Amy had interviewed in a few days before. After the Asset disappeared into the chamber, Dr. Tucker headed to the exam room on the left.

Amy joined the lead physician, "I wasn't expecting you until 0730 hours."

Dr. Tucker grinned through a yawn, "Good morning to you, too. I always arrive early to get coffee, and give it time to kick in."

Dr. Grey expressed sorrow, "I apologize. Good morning, Dr. Tucker."

"Jack," he insisted, "Kari was confined to a hospital for six years. Everyone around her was Doctor-This, Nurse-That, Orderly So-n-So. Let's not remind her of those days by speaking and dressing formally." He pointed first at himself. He was in the same motorcycle boots as yesterday. His denim slacks were black, as was his cotton t-shirt. Then he pointed at her. Lieutenant (senior grade) Amelia Grey wore her Starfleet doctor's uniform. He grinned, "If this is how you want to dress for work, that's fine – but casual is acceptable and encouraged."

"I'll keep that in mind when I get dressed tomorrow," she replied. "And please call me Amy. Is 'Kari' the way the Asset wishes to be addressed?"

While sipping hot coffee, Jack nodded and asked, "You ready to learn the ropes?"

She was and had her tablet and stylus in hand to take notes. "Ready when you are."

He began with, "Don't let today fool you – Kari is not a morning person. Mornings are chilly and bright. She doesn't like cold fingers and toes, and she suffers from photosensitivity. She's in a good mood now because she intentionally pushed herself in this direction for your first day on the job."

"Really?" Amy was surprised.

Jack informed Amy, "Kari adores you! The Irish brogue, you letting her refer to you as leprechaun." He grinned, "She's looking forward to seeing the trickster side of you, and that won't happen if her crankiness drives you away." His tone changed slightly. Behind a little snicker, he hid a bit of annoyance and jealousy, "Feel honored because on my first day, she was a world-class wench, and didn't give a rat's ass if I quit!"

Amy suspected, "She doesn't have many friends, does she?"

Jack counted her friends on one hand, "Five: Ben Posey, his daughter Tennille, Frank Lacroix, Sean Riley, and me. Tenn has a boyfriend and doesn't have much time for Kari anymore. Ben is an amateur chef. He's been giving Kari cooking lessons, so they see each other at least once a week. Frank and S…"

The patient interrupted him. She burst into the exam room, with music blaring, singing the first verse of a Maroon 5 song, Sugar:

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving I need it now

When I'm without you, I'm something weak

You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees

Just like she did the other day, Amy danced over to Kari and started singing the next verse:

My broken pieces, you pick them up

Don't leave me hanging, hanging come give me some

When I'm without you, I'm so insecure

You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for

Amy and Kari sang together:

I don't wanna be needing your love

I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when you're away, O baby,

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little taste

To Amy's surprise, Jack slipped in behind Kari and the pair grooved in unison. Practically in her ear, he cranked out the next verse:

I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet

Don't let nobody touch it, unless that somebody's me

I gotta be your man, there ain't no other way

'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

The trio's separate voices blended beautifully:

I don't wanna play no games

You don't gotta be afraid

Don't give me all that shy shit

No make-up on

That's my Sugar!

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Sugar! Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?

Amy took the patient by the wrist and tugged her along to the exam table. She dismissed any ideas about toning down her brogue, "Get your arse on the exam table! The sooner we get the morning once-over done, the sooner we can decide which karaoke bar to hit tonight!"

Kari chanted to Jack, "ghaH pol DubelmoHchugh vIleghjaj loDnal!" Translation: My husband, please let me keep her!

He replied, amused, "bangwI', ghaH 'oHbe' yach. ghaH pagh neH DoQ maH." Translation: My love, she's not a pet. We cannot just claim her.

"No fair!" Amy exclaimed, "I don't speak Klingon!"

Kari snickered, "You'd better learn!"

*** BREAK ***

The language lesson started there and then. Jack uploaded a speech to text application to Amy's tablet. After tweaking a couple of expressions in the program's vocabulary, Jack handed it over to his new assistant. As Jack spoke, the app displayed the words in Klingon at the top of the screen. The Common translation of each word appeared on the next row. As Klingon syntax was not the same as American-English (AE), the second row didn't always make sense, so the third row provided the sentence's true and proper translation.

Jack described Kari's daily routine. Get out of bed, bathroom visit, 20 minutes of stretching, and then a four-mile jog. After a shower, she reported to the holo-suite's chiropractor. While she received her adjustment, the chamber performed a general bio-scan on her.

Jack said to their patient, "Kari DubelmoHchugh chay' nej neH Hotlh jatlh amy." Translation: Kari, please tell Amy what to look for in your scans.

While seated on the exam table, enjoying a buttery bowl of grits, Kari described each scan, its purpose, what Jack was looking for, and why the process was significant to her health. Within her explanation, she used appropriate medical terminology.

Jack said to Amy, "vaj SoH tu' jum vay', Sov ghaH. SoH tlhob ghaH vIHtaHbogh 'oH. HeghDI' QIj SoH, jatlh ghaH mIw neH jatlh ghaH SoH. chuH tlhoy' SoH Suq yIjatlh ghaH."

Translation: If you find something odd, she will know. She will ask you about it. When you explain, speak to her the way she just spoke to you. Talking down to her will get you thrown into a wall.

"But she seems so sweet," Amy protested.

"I am sweet!" Kari exclaimed in Klingon, with a mouth full of cream of wheat. "Except when people assume I'm stupid. Talk to me like you would with an equal. If I don't understand, I'll tell you. I'll even break out crayons and ask for drawings."

She looked to Jack for clarification, "Why do people assume I am stupid?"

He replied, "tera'ngan Doch. maH tugh tend 'e' 'IH be'Hom jatlhlaHbe'wI' 'e'."

Amy's tablet displayed the translation, "It is a Terran thing. We tend to think beautiful girls are dumb."

Amy snickered and explained to Kari, "There are lots of stereotypes about pretty girls. They are dumb. They can't cook. They are bad drivers. The list goes on."

Kari casually paid Amy a compliment, "So, you get it all the time, too. I don't feel so lonely about it anymore." Then, she hopped off the exam table and put her empty bowl in the food replicator for cleanup. She announced in AE to Jack, "Professor Tucker, Betazoid brainwave class begins in 5 minutes."

Jack nodded and said over his shoulder, "Meet you in the elevator."

As Kari put earbuds in and danced her way out the door, Jack explained, "I am her instructor for this because…"

Amy already knew, "I heard Professor Tobias Elbrun took off on emergency leave, making Professor Selvah the only-other instructor qualified to teach the course." Amy shook her head, "I was in Selvah's class three years ago – nightmare!" She sneered flirtatiously, "Why weren't you here when I needed you?"

He smirked, "I was on a starship, studying for my promotion test to Commander. I'll be back at lunch time."

*** BREAK ***

Most supervisors were jerks, forcing subordinates to work nights, weekends, and holidays while they kept bankers' hours and had personal lives. Jack, Amy discovered, was not a jerk! Shortly before lunchtime, he returned to the exam room and handed Amy a work schedule. He assigned Amy Mondays through Fridays, 0700 to 1700 hours, while he took nights, weekends, and holidays. The only exception was emergencies. If Kari required surgery, Jack expected Amy to drop everything, report in, and scrub up for operating room duty!

It was more than fair. Her only hiccup was, "Historically, she is off-world 14 to 20 days in any given 30-day period. What do I do when she is not around for me to poke and prod?"

"My predecessor was – still is – a great doctor but she couldn't deal with Kari's near constant bad-attitude and foul-mouth. H'ohk wanted to smack her across the face, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she took a passive aggressive approach in punishing her patient, whom she called 'loQ baktag,' which means – pardon my language – 'little shit.' You read about Kari's life on Vulcan?"

Amy smiled and said of the profanity, "You are at least using a language I understand – thank you!" She also informed him, "I read her entire file."

"Impressive," Jack muttered, "Took you two days – took me two weeks. Anyway, for Kari, the hospital was a prison. This exam room reminds her of the hospital. H'ohk buried valid questions and tests inside bull-crap questions and exams to keep Kari in here longer than necessary! So far, I've found about 60 scans I do not need to do. Please-please-please, go through our check lists and processes and help me trim the fat. For that favor, we will name one of our kids after you!"

Amy asked him to repeat, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

He shrugged, "What? She will name one of her kids after you?

"Oh," she shook it off. "Sorry, I misheard. Go on, what else should I be doing?"

He suggested, "Find ways to streamline the exam process. It used to be that she saw the chiropractor and then she came in here for her bio-scans. I set it up so the holo-suite does those scans for us, which gets her out of here faster."

Amy wondered, "If the holo-suite is doing our job, why does she come into this room at all?"

"Two reasons. The first is breakfast," he stated. "Left to her own devices, she will skip breakfast and lunch to save room for a large dinner. It's not only unhealthy for her, it is potentially dangerous to the people around her. She's already prone to migraines and when she doesn't eat, her chances of having one goes up and…"

Amy followed, "Her chances of having a tele-psychotic episode goes up with it." She scowled, "With enough focus, every telepath can implant thoughts and emotions onto another person. She's no more tele-psychotic than you or me. A better description is 'love-child of Cerebro and Professor X.'"

From his back pocket, he brought out his handheld com-device and typed with his thumbs.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

He grinned, "Texting her that you MCU-referenced me." In anticipation of Kari's reply, he held the device against his leg and continued the conversation, "What were we talking about? O yeah, why she comes into this office at all. The first reason is breakfast. The second reason is our due diligence. Most of the time, her ailments are the result of spinal compression, which is why she sees the chiropractor before us. While she is having breakfast, her muscles and joints settle into where they are likely to stay for the day. If, at the end of the meal, she doesn't feel right, she'll tell us, and we work our patient. Be very clear on this – she is not allowed to leave this building until we know what's wrong with her."

Amy didn't like the sound of it, "So she has traded a Vulcan prison for a Terran one?"

"That might be a fair assessment, but how she perceives the restriction is what counts," he explained, "To her, it's not confinement. Kari lives in the building. She can go home, rest in her own bed, and snuggle her sehlat. We can do bio-scans on her there, from here; so, we don't have to invade her space or privacy. If she is in trouble and can't open her door for us, we have emergency override access to unlock her door. We could also do a site to site transport and bring her directly here from just about anywhere on the planet."

Amy saw an incident report, "That happened twice – a direct transport. First time was an animal attack, and the second was a hover board accident."

"Right outside the SI building," Jack nodded, "Dr. H'ohk live in the building and owned two targs. That morning, while H'ohk had them out for a walk, Kari was just getting back from a party. Kari had played with the pets before, so she approached them like she always had. If she had not been wearing hover board safety gear, the dogs would have torn her apart!"

Amy knitted her brow, "If they knew her, why did the targs attack?"

He looked at his com-device, which he tapped a little too hard against his thigh. He was snarling. "Kari's date had brought her home. With her helmet on, the dogs couldn't see her face, and they did not recognize Kari's scent because she smelled like (growl) him."

His text message was finally answered. "Excuse me," he requested before reading the message. He smiled, and typed a reply. Her response came almost immediately, which prompted him to throw his head and upper body back into his seat. With his hands over his chest, the extended fingers looked like bird wings. His laughter was loud and uncontrollable. He typed more. As he waited for her next communication, he read the exchange thus far to Amy.

Kari had written, "Sorry for delay. Was slipped notes during lecture. Just read them. Been mistaken for party planner."

He had asked, "How do you figure?"

Her reply, "Notes are RSVPs." She snapped a photo of one such note. It read, "I am available for Sadie Hawkins' dance." Contact info was provided. Her next line read, "Trying to find Sadie to give her the notes. No luck – Cadet not in student directory."

He suggested, "Ask a classmate for help."

Her answer, "Everyone talking about her. Popular girl. Not knowing her means I am not cool. Not letting on!" Her next text read, "I sense you laughing. WHY!"

As he typed, he told Amy what he was writing, "Come home. Amy will explain."

Amy was laughing just as hard as Jack had been, but when she heard that, she settled down, "Why did you put that on me?"

He was still laughing, "Because I outrank you and R-H-I-P!" which stood for 'rank has its privileges.' "Come on," he got out of the chair, and gestured for her to follow, "Join us for lunch."

They took the elevator to the third floor. There were two doors in this hallway. The nearer one was on the right. He stepped in front of it. A beam of light rose from the floor. The computer spoke, "Identity confirmed. Welcome home, Dr. Tucker." The door opened and Jack ushered Amy in.

This was a nice apartment – warm and inviting – except for the sehlat. It was huge. It had long teeth. It rumbled. Jack commanded, "Medusa, be nice! This is Amy, Daddy's new friend."

The growling stopped, but she was still showing teeth. She sniffed in Amy's direction before taking a cautious step forward. Amy offered her palm so the animal could inspect her scent. Medusa may not have approved of her, but she did decide Amy was not a threat and let her come farther into the dwelling.

Amy continued to look about, and said of the cello, "Her file does not reflect that she plays."

He informed her, "She doesn't. I do."

"That's right," she sighed, "The computer said 'Welcome home,' to you." She shook her head and thought to herself, "Why did I think she lived here?"

The front door flew open. Kari walked in, clad in red leather. In one arm, she carried a hover board. In the other, she toted a helmet. Slung over her shoulders was a backpack. Behind her was Henry, the day time security guard. He carried in a pizza box, and a large container of salad, "For you, Doctor," Henry passed the items along. "Thanks for ordering pies for my team, too. Very cool of you."

Jack laughed, "Don't thank me. Your guys suck at poker. They paid for their pizzas."

Henry laughed and headed for the door, "Have a great one, Doc. Nice to see you again, Dr. Grey. KARI!" he hollered, "I'm outtie!"

Amy hadn't noticed that Kari had left this room, but she heard Kari's voice coming from the door at the far-left corner of the suite. "Later Henry. Thanks for carrying the food up for me."

"No probs, doll face!" and the door closed behind him.

Having doffed her jacket and dropped her board, helmet and bag in the other room, Kari returned to the main living area, and then sat next to Amy at the kitchen's island. After setting a slice of pizza in front of Kari, Jack asked Amy what she wanted to drink.

"Whatever Kari is having is fine with me," Amy said. She noticed that Jack did not ask what beverage Kari wanted. He ordered two glasses of peach green tea lemonade. He set one crystal goblet in front of Amy – for which she thanked him – then he sipped from the other before sliding it across the counter to Kari, "tlho'."

"qaparHa'qu'," he replied.

After giving a piece of pizza crust to the sehlat at her feet, the pet got up on its hind legs and brushed its nose against hers. Kari hugged the pet and said, "Mama loves you, too." Then she gave the rest of the slice to the bear.

As she grabbed a fresh piece of cheese pizza from the box, Kari said to Amy, "Jack said you would explain why he was laughing at me."

Jack had just sipped from Kari's drink again when he laughed and spilled half the beverage on his shirt. He excused himself and headed to that door in the far left. He was halfway to the portal when Kari whispered almost inaudibly, "Take it off." Three steps later, Jack was shirtless.

To his spectacular bare broad shoulders, and posterior muscles, Amy muttered, "So sexy!"

Kari vehemently agreed, "I know, right!"

Over her shoulder, she glanced at Kari, "Should we be objectifying him like this? Gasp!" Kari's eyes were changing hues. "That is such a beautiful shade of purple. How do you do that?"

She shrugged, "I am not even aware I am doing it. I only know it happens because Jack says it does. Somewhere he has a legend, documenting my colors and what he thinks they mean."

Amy broke out her work tablet to start a color chart of her own. While she did that, Kari stated, "If he does not want to be ogled, he should slouch and wear baggy clothes!" She then asked again, "Why was Jack laughing at me?"

Both ladies heard a chuckle and a snort. Jack had exited the far room in a torso hugging red thermal jersey. He was now headed back to the adjacent chamber. As the door slid shut, Jack burst into laughter. He made Amy snicker, which made Kari's eyes turn metallic grey.

Amy took a few moments to settle her own titters and explained the concept of a Sadie Hawkins, or turn-around, dance. Every year, Starfleet Academy hosted this event around Valentine's Day. The notes were from admirers, each hoping she would ask him to be her date.

"It's a little juvenile," Amy admitted. "The dance is a North American high school tradition and the Academy is college level education. I think the Academy does it because most of its first-year students are 16- and 17- years-old, which is high school age." Amy inquired, "You don't have these anywhere in the Empire?"

As Kari answered, her sclera slowly returned to their normal white state, "Young ladies are not encouraged to chase boys. Boys, however, put themselves on display for us. Girls discuss with their parents which males they find appealing. Parents research the boy and his family. Lots of decisions can be made from there, and I could not possibly explain them all."

Amy accepted that, but, "How do the boys 'put themselves on display'?"

Jack had returned from the other room, having gained control of his fit. While Kari bit into pizza and had some salad, he explained, "Twice a year, there are tournaments – think King Arthur and the middle-ages – jousts and sword fights – but with bat'leths instead of claymores and battle axes. Most combatants are there to cultivate interest. Some males have already chosen a lady and he champions her in the tournament to prove himself to her parents."

Amy confessed, "I envision lots of blood spray and broken bones."

Kari nodded, "Sounds about right."

Jack was a softy, "A guy fighting to claim the girl he loves – it's romantic!"

Before Amy got a chance to ask them a joint question, Kari's pager started vibrating across the counter. She slapped it to turn it off and then excused herself. She disappeared into that room once more. She was behind the close door for about 5 minutes. Meanwhile, Jack casually finished a slice of pizza before pushing on a panel, in the near-right corner of the room. Back there was a short corridor, with doors only on the left side. He opened the second barrier, and withdrew an old-style military duffel bag. Sticking out from the top was the head of a plush doll.

As he headed for the front door, he informed Amy, "Time to work." He stood by the exit, and looked at his watch. He counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – mark." Kari reappeared, wearing SFMC body armor.

"Roof-side," she said, "We got 10 minutes."

Kari marched out of the apartment. Amy was next. Jack was at the tail end. In the lift to the fifth floor, Jack explained that Morales was the only person who paged Kari. The Starfleet Intelligence Director – or SID for short – would give her X-number of minutes to grab her gear and prepare for an off-world assignment.

In the exam room, Jack headed to the medicine dispenser, where a hypo-spray was waiting. Amy darted in front of him, snatched the medical device, and explained to him, "I read her file. She's going to be stuck in a pressurized cabin for hours, if not days. The injection is a mixture of caffeine and acetaminophen to deter migraines."

As the young physician emptied the hypo into her patient, Amy squinted at the stitching on Kari's collar. The rank insignia was a, "Bronze oak leaf. Your file lists you as an Academy grad-student, not a Lieutenant Commander or a Major. Which are you?"

In general, Kari disliked Starfleet, but she loved the Corps! Marines were tough, loyal, honorable, and fighters – Warriors! Being around them was like being around Klingons. Kari proudly informed Amy, "Major, SFMC!"

Amy was impressed, "And you're not even 20-years-old."

Kari said modestly, "I'm okay at what I do."

Amy smiled brightly, "You must be great at what you do!" From the same dispenser, the lovely leprechaun grabbed a container, about the size of a recipe card box. She instructed Kari, "You know what's in here – capsule form of the hypo injection. Normally, you would take one pill, every six hours, starting with breakfast 'tomorrow.' Instead of normal, I want you to start tonight, right before bed."

Kari was confused, "Why?"

Amy explained, "The injection you just received will burn off in six to eight hours. Come morning, when you wake, your system will be clean. You must rebuild to your current level of migraine deterrence. But, if you start taking doses at bedtime, you will wake up without having hit bottom. Throughout this trip, you will be in maintenance mode, which should make the entire trip a little less stressful – at least physiologically."

Kari looked over her shoulder at Jack, "With Amy around, what do I need you for?"

He had heard her earlier, "I won't slouch or wear baggy clothes, so I guess I'm committed to being your eye-candy!" He then said to Amy, "You probably should not objectify me; but if you do, remember this…" he grinned devilishly and winked, "…I am as good as I look."

Amy quickly averted her gaze, because his flirting was O-so exhilarating. She tried to shake it off by getting back to business. "Kari, should I put this in your Go-Bag or do you want to keep your meds on your utility belt?"

"I'll take it," Jack slipped the box into the bag. He readjusted Kari's plush doll, secured the luggage, and then slung the duffel over his shoulder. Together, the trio was on the way to the roof.

Seven other people were up there. Like Kari, each was in body armor. Four of them were armed – pistols strapped to their legs and rifles cradled in their arms. Major Clark from the other day was here, too. He stood at the center of the transportation pad and wave Kari come closer. Two paces out from him, she and Clark snapped into a martial arts stance. Their 'shield sides' (left) were angled towards each other. Their 'sword arms' were up and pulled back, with their fists ready to fly.

"You know how this works, right?" Clark was pumped and looked angry as hell.

Kari scowled and snapped back, "Bring it already!"

Clark lunged forward as if to slap Kari across the face with his left hand. As Kari launched her right fist, she stepped into Clark's swing. A split second into it, Kari dropped her fists to her sides and stood up straight. Clark's open left hand solidly slapped her right bicep. Then he punched her once in each anterior deltoid. The blows rocked her torso – It sort-of looked like a shoulder-shimmy, a little dance move, but it did not topple her.

As Clark shoved her towards Jack, the other Marines formed a line between the tiny Klingon girl and her senior healthcare provider. As she stepped up to each Marine, he put up his dukes and socked her, the way Clark had.

When she got to her man, he leaned her bag against his left leg. He waved her in closer, so he could get a better look at the swatch of cloth Clark had slapped onto her. It was a circular black patch, with white lettering. The upper part of the outer ring read, "SF Marine Corps." The lower part of the ring read, "Special Unit 31." In the center was the Corps emblem.

Ensign Lucy Bennett was one of the unarmed individuals. She stood five feet seven inches tall. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were large, and her irises were black, revealing her to be Betazoid. She was 24-years-old, but she sounded 12, "Why did they beat you up?"

Lt. Commander Ken Berkley was also one of the unarmed. He was taller than Jack by an inch, maybe two. He looked like a young Josh Brolin. From the look of his ears, he had a Vulcan ancestor. From his smile, he surely had a human upbringing. "It's an old Terran military tradition called 'tacking.' Your team members hit you on your new rank insignia to 'tack it down,' so it doesn't fall off. It's a congratulatory thing, and way cool to watch!"

Jack agreed with a cheer, "Hell yeah, it was!"

Lucy didn't understand, "But we are her team. All us telepaths are Navy."

Clark proudly claimed her, "This one went with the Corps! Major K. Kronos, SFMC!"

There was a united Marine call-out, "Hoo-Ah! Semper Fi!"

This was fun, and Lucy wanted to learn more, "Is the patch part of the tradition?"

Ken chuckled, "No, she got that because she won the bet."

Jack did not know about this, "What bet?"

Clark laughed, "The last mission, she coined checked me and my boys. She lost and had to buy the next two rounds. Then, she said she'd pick up the tab for the entire night if we could drink her under the table."

Jack shook his head and laughed lightly, "That's a sucker bet!"

"No shit!" SFMC Corporal Danny Pays was Liev Schreiber in a past life. He stood six feet, three inches tall. His shoulders were broad. His voice was deep. He snarled, "You couldn't have warned us, Doc!"

Jack retorted, "I remember telling you to let her drink alone! Which one of you invited her to the bar?" He looked around and spotted the guilty face, "Rahim?"

Corporal Rahim Irraziqi was Persian. He was about five feet nine inches tall. His coloring was caramel. In his native tongue, his name meant 'to be kind' or 'to show mercy.' He proved his parents had named him well because, "I heard her crying in her cabin," he said sheepishly. "I went in to see if she was okay. She was sitting slumped on her bunk, squeezing the life out of her dolly, looking all pitiful, and her vodka bottle was empty! I thought drinking with us would make her feel better."

Kari offered him a hug and cooed, "It did! All you guys passed out on the floor and cuddling up to one another was so sweet. It melted my cold Klingon heart! Did I ever send you the snapshots?"

Pays was hopping mad, "Dammit, you took pictures?"

SFMC Gunnery Sergeant Alan Hamilton looked like actor Bob Crane, from the Hogan's Heroes TV-show. Big, strong, great voice, and a very manly way about him. "If I ever find out which one of you put whipped cream in my hand and then tickled my nose, I'm going to kick your ass!"

The gang laughed.

Lucy wondered through a chuckle, "So, if I outdrink you guys, I get a patch, too?"

Ken snickered, "Luce, for you, that amount of liquor is called 'alcohol toxicity'!"

More group laughter and then…

"Settle down, children!" Commander Charles Carlisle was Betazoid on his mother's side, but he took after his human father. Chuck stood six feet, four inches tall. He had brown eyes with a thick black ring around his irises. He looked a lot like actor Ted Danson, from the old TV show, Cheers; except Chuck's full head of hair was medium brown and not all white. He interrupted the friendly ribbing with his take on the idea of unit and team patches. "It is just stitching on a piece of Velcro."

Everyone shot him a dirty look for the remark. That was all they could do, because Chuck outranked them. They could get into a boatload of trouble talking back to him.

Kari, however, did not take his shit before joining the Corps, and she wasn't about to start now! She barked, "Sod off, tebpu'DI', naQDaq bIQ 'ej taS tugh Say'!"

Chuck called her out, "Is the little Klingon girl too chicken to say it in a language I understand?"

Kari answered, "No, I just don't know the Terran-Common expression for 'vinegar and water solution for female cleaning.'"

Lucy busted a gut laughing, and educated the Major, "The word is 'douche'! The vessel the solution is in, is called a 'douche-bag.' Either one works."

As Kari hooted, "tlho' (gratitude)!", the gang – except for Chuck – laughed aloud and asked Kari to repeat the Klingon expression so they could write it down.

Chuck, the kill joy, repeated, "Settle down, children."

Commander Tucker outranked Carlisle by eight months, and he stepped up to the plate for the junior ranking troops, "Where do you see children? Everyone here made the adult decision to serve and defend our Federation or her Empire. And the patch represents camaraderie, pride, and honor. They gave it to her to express respect and acceptance. If you don't have their patch, you should want it. If you don't want it, put your affairs in order, because these guys won't take a bullet for you! I hope Mick likes you because he's your only chance of being brought home for a proper funeral."

Carlisle went for the low-blow, "Doctor, don't you have another ethics code to violate?"

"Chuck!" that was Morales. He had just arrived on the roof. "Get your ass over here now!"

Once Chuck was far enough away, out of ear shot, Corporal Pays asked Major Clark, "Is there any way we can swap out the Commanders?"

Clark replied, "Unless Tucker develops telepathy, nope!"

Tall Corporal Pays strolled over to Kari and looked down into her face. He barked at her, "Major Ma'am, pagh nuq Davang ghojmoH ghaH SoH?"

Amy tapped Jack and whispered, "My tablet went to sleep again. What did he say?"

Lucy took Amy's tablet to adjust the settings. Meanwhile, Jack translated, "Pays wants to know if Kari can teach me to do what she does."

"That's an interesting question," Amy remarked, "Is it possible to teach telepathy?"

Jack shook his head, "It is only possible to sharpen the ability a telepath already has."

She wondered, "Are you telepathic at all?"

Another small explosion of laughter escaped the pack. Amy and Jack were distracted, so they did not hear. Lucy heard it, but she didn't speak Klingon. "Could I copy this program from you, Ginger Doc?"

Amy smiled, "My name is Amy. Sure, you can copy it and…" she put her arm around Lucy's shoulder, "When you get back from this trip, you and me – we'll take Klingon language lessons together. Sound like a date?"

Amy suddenly felt choked up. As she saw tears welling up in Lucy's eyes, Amy realized, "Among everyone here, I'm her first friend."

Lucy's little voice chirped out, "Date!"

"Heads up!" Clark called, announcing the final approach of their ride. The runabout was smaller than a starship but larger than a shuttlecraft. It offered a decent amount of living space and it could be configured to mission-specific cargo capacities. Normally, this class of vessel was equipped with limited weapons and drive systems, capable of Warp-5. This one, however, was souped up! This thing had three layers of defensive shielding. The strength of each layer was equal to that of a full-sized starship. Its top speed was Warp-8. It was also capable of a 10-second run in 'slip-stream,' which was Warp-9.9. Its purpose was a fast getaway.

Kari informed Jack, "I can take my bag now."

He gently shifted, moving the luggage out of her reach, "I got it." He turned to Amy, "Wait here please."

As she remained behind, Amy watched as Ken and Lucy led the group to the military conveyance. Berkley and Clark disappeared through the hatch right behind them. Pays snuck up behind Jack, took Kari's bag, and trotted along ahead of the pair. At the shuttle's ramp, Jack offered his open palm to help Kari in. She accepted and…

From behind, Amy was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and found the face of Admiral Miguel Morales. He offered a smile and a handshake, "Nice to finally meet you in person, Dr. Grey. Jack said you figured out the tablet password on the first try and in record time – Good for you! We have big plans for your future. We'll talk more about it when I get back. Have a good rest of your day," he patted her on the shoulder once more and moved along to the shuttle.

Carlisle was behind him, struggling to carry his own duffel bag and Morales'. The SID was also still chastising his junior officer, "What did I just tell you? The Major and her medical team are not your business! What do you mean you didn't know the new girl was on her medical crew? She's wearing a medical-blue uniform. She arrived roof-side with Tucker and Kari. The Marines Corps protection detail, not one of them telepathic, figured out she is Tucker's new assistant. Why are you, senior ranking, tenured field agent, the only person who does not know or could not put it together?"

After these two stepped up the shuttle's ramp, Jack exited, dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief. He smiled at the pink smear on the cloth and then tucked it inside his jacket. Once he arrived at Amy's side, he turned around to watch the runabout take off. Kari was in one of the windows, waving bye!

Once the vehicle entered the clouds, Jack headed into the building with Amy on his heel. He said, "I make it a point to escort her to the roof, to see which telepaths she is headed out with. She likes Ken because he always has video clips of his kids playing in the backyard."

Jack grinned, "Ken has a three- and five- year-old who trip over Matchbox cars, Lincoln Logs, their own feet, each other's feet, and oxygen! If 'air' is there, his boys wipe out and she dies laughing! It's low-brow, but you don't decide what tickles your funny bone." As Amy snickered, Jack knew she understood.

He moved onto Carlisle, "Chuck is a jerk! No one likes him. He's especially hard on Kari because she joined the team from nowhere! She was an SI agent before her first day at the Academy. She was 11-years-old the last time she was in a classroom. She was essentially home-schooled during the years in-between. As far as he was concerned, Kari wasn't smart enough or worldly enough to have a clue!"

Jack went on, "She had told me that Mick had the mind to shut Chuck down, but she wouldn't let him. 'Klingons fight their own battles. And no Klingon dips their blade in shit – get what I'm saying? When I've had enough, I'll take care of it. Until then, his verbal bullying makes him the fool, not me!'"

Amy liked her attitude, "She makes me proud to be her friend."

Jack cheered, "I know, right!" He went on to say that the Marines did not appreciate Chuck's treatment of her, so they played interference. When Chuck came her way, one of them pulled her from his path. Clark would take her to the onboard gym to spar or shadow-box. Hamilton would take her to help disassemble, clean and reassemble the team's firearms.

"Pays is the team medic," he continued, "He had to be looped in on the dangers of her migraines. So, he'll say she needs a check up to get Chuck to walk the other way. Rahim," Jack smirked, amused, "From the gate, Rahim had a crush on her. To get some private, QT with her, he asked for Klingon language lessons. When the others heard her teaching, they pulled up chairs and made themselves students."

Amy got it, "That's why they all speak Klingon!" Then she reconsidered the assessment, "Lucy doesn't speak it. Was she excluded from the classroom?"

He said matter-of-fact, "You read Kari's file; so, no surprise, Kari distrust Betazoids. At first, Kari kept her at arm's length. She knows now that Lucy isn't a threat, but Lucy is afraid to come in from the cold."

Amy believed, "Lucy is probably intimidated. Being the new kid on the block is not easy."

"The rank of ensign does not mean she is fresh out of the Academy," Jack stated. "Lucy has been with SI for 18 months. She started going out on missions about a year ago; whereas, Kari has been with them for just over seven months."

Amy wondered, "Have you talked to Lucy about it?"

"I've tried and failed," he said. "Your reaction to my wink and smile earlier – that is how Lucy reacts to me all the time. I can't even blink in her general direction without her running off, fanning herself!?"

"Lucy might be suffering from a trauma," Amy suggested. "Have you read her file?"

Jack shook his head, "The only medical- and personnel- files I have access to are yours, Kari's, and mine. I'm familiar with Kari's team because she tells me about them."

Amy speculated, "She tells you everything, doesn't she?"

Jack nodded, "I can't effectively treat her if she can't or won't tell me what ails her, physically, mentally or emotionally. Not long ago, SI acknowledged this fact and gave me security clearance equal to hers."

"So, nothing is off limits," Amy understood. "Is my clearance equal to yours?"

"Not yet," Jack replied. "Kari is afraid you'll bail if you see her raw and nasty side. Once she's sure you won't ditch her, she'll vent at you and you get bumped up."

"Abandonment issues," Amy muttered to herself and then posed the question to Jack, "Residual thing due to her parents?"

"It's nice that you pick up on things fast," he remarked. "You are planning to stick around for a good lone while, right?"

Amy was sure, "You, her, the Marines – It's a party and I ain't leaving early!"

"Ha-ha, glad to hear it, Ginger Leprechaun!" They finally arrived on the building's fifth floor. After stepping out, Jack hovered by the elevator door. He said, "We can talk more tomorrow. That's assuming you want to come in."

She furrowed her brow, "Why wouldn't I want to?"

He stated the obvious, "Because if work was fun, it would be called 'fun' instead of 'work.' We had also discussed what you could do with your time when our patient is off-world. Tomorrow, you get to find out. If you want to come in, that's fine. If you want to come in late, that's fine, too. I say, don't come in at all. You read six years' worth of medical history in two days. That earns you at least one day off!"

"Thanks," she smiled and wondered, "What do you do with your free time?"

"Volunteer work." Once a month, he went to the police academy to certify and recertify police cadets and officers in CPR. On another day, he did the same thing at the fire department's training camp. Many of the instructors at both facilities periodically dressed up as comic book superheroes and visited children's wards around the city. Whenever possible, Jack donned his own superhero costume and went with them. Jack offered, "If you want, we can head to the PA tomorrow so you can meet the guys."

*** BREAK ***

Ben Posey, the police academy head honcho, greeted Amy with a bear-hug, "Any friend of Kari's is a daughter to me – Welcome to my family!"

No surprise, all the drill instructors were male and they treated Amy like a little sister. Of her new brothers, Sean Riley was the first to stand out. He was six feet, two inches tall. His dark brown hair was cut high and tight like a Starfleet Marine. He had high cheekbones, a square jaw, and huge blue eyes. He had a physique that made deliciously V-cut Jack appear a tad skinny. In short, Sean was incredibly nice to look at, but there was something off about him. Amy decided this because Jack didn't share a hand shake or high-five with him, like he did with the other fellas. They exchanged chin jerks and resentful grunts, "Dude."

A couple of instructors needed to take off to put the trainees through the obstacle course. As this was a brand-new class, they asked Amy if she wanted to run through it, too. "It is everyone's first time out there. Everybody will be nervous. More than half will fall into the water trap. There's no need to be embarrassed if you trip, fall, or pee yourself – at least six of the trainees will – and no one expects perfection from anyone else today."

"Kari fell in the water her first time on the course," Ben remembered with snickers, "All the male trainees were like, 'let me help you there, sweetheart!' As small as she is, they were thinking she was a buck-0-5, maybe a buck-10, but no! She is from a heavy gravity world!"

Amy laughed, "How many trainees did she pull in?"

"Four," Sean chuckled.

Ben asked Sean, "You ever get your hoodie back from her?"

Jack wondered, "Hoodie?"

Francois 'Frank' Lacroix, who resembled Nubian actor-god Tyrese Gibson, remember, "She was wearing girl stuff under her t-shirt, but wet?" He shook his head, "If Sean hadn't covered her up fast, them boys would have got an eyeful and then blown their gaskets!"

Sean shook his head, "I'm not worried about the sweatshirt."

Jack promised, "You'll get it back."

It was suddenly cold and tense here. Amy decided to break it with, "Sure, I'd love to try that obstacle course! You got sweats and sneakers I can borrow?"

At the inverted rope-crawl over the pool, Amy did not fall in. When she got to the far side of the water trap, she did not sprint through the rest of the course. She hung out, and pulled out anyone who did splash in. In the end, she was the last person over the finish line. She was on her hands and knees, dripping wet, heaving for breath, and taking sips of water while Jack checked to make sure she was okay.

Drill Instructor Lacroix shouted angrily at the trainees, "Stop high-fiving each other! Ain't nothing special about you," he pointed at the first person over the line, "or you," he pointed at the second to last person to finish, "or any of you suckers in between!"

Lacroix stepped to Amy. She was still on the ground but sitting up now. She was braced against Jack, who was seated behind her like a Lamaze coach, encouraging her to take slow and easy breaths. Lacroix pointed to Amy and hollered proudly, "This is the only hero here! She's the only one who even thought about helping a fellow officer who was down! YOU TWO!"

He stormed up to the pair who had finished first, "Yeah, getting over this line first meant you caught your crook, but why the fuck didn't you go back to the pool!? Why did you drop onto your asses and start relaxing when other officers were in distress? And all of you fuckers!" He marched down the line from the third person finisher to the person right before Amy, "The collar was made! Some of you saw it! All of you knew it! Why didn't you go back to make sure your brothers and sisters in blue were okay?" He put a curse on them all, "I hope each of you gets partnered up with someone just like you!"

Lacroix got down on one knee, scooped up Amy, and started walking back to the Police Academy's main building. He said with concern and pride in the lady he was toting, "Let's get you dried off and warmed up, partner!"

After cleaning up and putting her own clothes back on, Jack walked her back to the SI building. During the stroll, Amy shivered and sniffled. Though he threw his jacket over her, it gave her no comfort physically or mentally – her brain was angry, "Too congested to smell him and his cologne on the coat." After entering Amy's office, Jack pushed on a bookcase in the middle of the left wall.

Jack informed her, "It's like a modest hotel room in there – bed, entertainment unit, food replicator, private bathroom. The view sucks, but it's a nap space than a dwelling. Make yourself some tea while I get some scrubs for you to change into."

Amy insisted, "It's just a chill. I'll be fine after a warm bath."

"Humor me," he requested, "I'll be back with the scrubs in a little bit."

After the warm bath, she felt worse. She exited the bathroom and found scrubs on the freshly made bed. The note on the pillow read, "I'm in your office. Open the door when you're decent." After getting dressed, she opened hatch and peeked in.

Jack was in a grey compression jersey, blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers. In his left hand, he held a dozen DVD jewel cases. In his right hand, he held a sack from a local Chinese restaurant. He handed her the bag, "Best hot and sour soup in the city!" He offered her the DVDs, "Something to keep us occupied while we nurse that cold."

She appreciated this but, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He knew that but, "Cops aren't the only people who look out for each other. At the very least, let me keep a bio-scan going on you through the night. I am just really not comfortable with leaving you alone when you're on the down swing of this."

She hoped, "Do you have a brother?"

He half laughed, "No, only child, why?"

She confessed, "I want one just like you!"

He let out a full laugh, "One like me instead of me? What's up with that?"

"Oh please," she groaned at his cruel joke, "You and Kari – the signs are everywhere!"

Yesterday morning, Jack and Kari danced together in perfect- and intimately- familiar sync. The lyrics he sang in Kari's ear, and how he sang it, was suggestive. When Jack talked about the animal attack incident, his body language conveyed anger about another man's scent being on her. He was daddy to the sehlat and she was mama. Her dropping off her school gear and changing her clothes in his bedroom was a neon sign. They drank from the same glass. And her Go-Bag was in the front closet of his apartment.

"I thought I had misheard, but I'm sure now that I didn't. You had said, 'We will name one of our kids after you,'" Amy remembered. "I'm thinking her Captain America doll is a travel-size version of you. When you carried her bag into the runabout yesterday, you gave her a kiss good bye and it was her lipstick on your handkerchief, wasn't it?"

He confirmed, "Lip balm – she doesn't wear makeup"

"Really?" Amy thought all young ladies painted their faces.

He explained, "Growing up, she didn't have anyone around to teach her about cosmetics. And really, what would have been the point? She lived in a hospital, and was surrounded by old men. Once she got to Terra, work was her focus; and she was getting male attention without makeup. So, again, why bother?"

Amy was envious, "No acne?"

Jack deduced, "Probably not, because her body wash is fantastic stuff! Deep cleans, moisturizes – I started using it when I moved in with her and I have never felt so clean!" He then mentioned something that struck him curious, "You didn't list the ring as a dead giveaway to the romance."

Amy confessed, "O I noticed the diamond! I thought it was a family heirloom because it isn't on her ring finger. You are engaged?"

In accordance with human customs, yes, they were. However, he had not completed the Klingon courting ritual. "Making progress though," he smiled happily.

She matched his brightness, "Good for you!" She also wondered, "She dated Sean Riley, didn't she?"

To her surprise, the answer was, "No. She dated Frank. I'm not sure how many times he took her out, but he was serious enough to take her to his family reunion in New Orleans. Frank said his family hated Kari on sight!"

Frank's sister said, "She looks like the cheating type." His mother and grandmother thought Kari just wanted to experience a big black buck. Great-Granny thought Kari – because of her eyes – was a demon, and she was going to burn the family in brimstone!

"Family is important to both," Jack said. "With his hating her so much, they decided to just be friends."

Amy thought, "Kind of odd, him telling you, the current boyfriend, that he is the ex."

"I met the entire police academy crew through Kari," he said. "The instructors are all big, strong, and decent looking guys. A month after meeting them, Frank and I were throwing back beers when I mentioned how surprised I was that Kari wasn't spoken for, before I came along. That's when he told me their story. Maybe it should have been awkward for us, but…" Jack shook his head, "…I count Frank as one of my closest friends."

Amy liked that they were men about it, but something was still missing, "If Sean's not the ex, what's the rift between you and him?"

The chasm opened a month and a half ago. The police academy had their Thanksgiving party on the Monday before the actual holiday, so everybody could celebrate together before all the trainees went home for the long weekend. Kari and Jack were invited. Entertainment that night was a comedian. For the show, Kari broke the rules and turned the ringer on her pager off. Jack kept his ringer on, and it went off at 1900 hours. A car was on its way for them, and while Jack got their coats, Kari stood at the door, keeping her eye out for their ride.

He said, "It was my pager everyone heard, so I obviously had to go. Sean assumed Kari was leaving with me only because she had arrived with me. He asked her to stay, and he invited her out for dinner and a movie, and maybe dancing."

Amy was horrified, "He asked your girlfriend out on a date?"

"'Girlfriend' is too tame a word!" Jack was livid, "Back in late August, Ben introduced me to his staff as 'Kari's fiancé.' So, Sean was hitting on my bride and while my back was barely turned! She and I were in the car and on the way to the office when she said, 'I have something to tell you. You're not going to be happy but please stay calm.'"

Jack had kept his cool because Kari asked him to. As soon as she was on her shuttlecraft and in the air, Jack was on the way back to the PA to break a few of Sean's bones. When he arrived, he discovered someone had gotten to Sean first. Sean was banged up and unconscious in the PA's infirmary. Frank was there, too, conscious and getting his knuckles cleaned and bandaged.

"Frank had overheard Sean hitting on her," Jack said. "It offended him. Sean wasn't just stabbing me in the back, his thinking Kari would cheat on her man is the same as calling her a tramp! When he confronted Sean, Sean told him to mind his f-ing business. That is when Frank beat him senseless!"

Jack's tone overflowed with respect, "Frank said he knew I would be back to settle up with Sean, and I was likely to kill him. Going to jail as a cop-killer would royally suck for me, and break Kari's heart. Frank wouldn't have it so he stepped up for us. When she got back from her trip, Frank walked Sean over here to ensure she got an apology for his insinuation."

Amy was awed, "Frank is my hero!"

Jack agreed, "No shit, right!"

Amy was afraid to ask, but he somehow knew the question in her mind. Jack answered, "No. When the targs attacked her, she did not smell like Frank." He admitted, "If it had been his scent, it wouldn't bother me, because he is a great guy!"

Amy inquired, "So, you do know who she came home smelling like?"

Jack soured his lips, "Yep. She gave me his name when I asked it, and that's all she told me. I'm pretty sure he's a great guy, too; but I don't know for sure, because I haven't met him."

Amy took a leap of faith, "It's a good chance that he is. Look at you and Frank – she's got good taste in men!"

Jack agreed, "He is probably a phenomenal individual!"

Amy didn't get it, "Then what's the problem?"

Most men would say they didn't know. A handful might admit it was jealousy. But Jack knew it was more, "I'm irrelevant. I am one, in a long line of men, who could fit into her life, and make her happy. Realizing you're not special is a tough pill to swallow."

She was sure he had it wrong, "You should talk to her about this."

He smirked to hide heart ache, "What makes you think I haven't already?"

She spoke confidently, "If you had, she would have Heimlich'd that tough pill out of your throat by now."

He was amused, "Quite the imagery. I'll think about what you said. Thanks for the advice, Doc."

Amy grinned, "Don't mention it, but please, tell me more about you and Kari."

"Nothing more to tell," he said.

She did not believe him. "You're wrong! You're not married yet. Tell me more about the courting ritual." After he described it, she offered, "I can help you train. I'm into Mixed Martial Arts. My friend Danovaa does gymnastics. T'paan is a kickboxer. Ileybra is built like a brick shithouse! She must be into melee sports. If not, she can give us insight into Klingon culture and this ritual."

"How is that?" Jack wondered.

Amy clarified, "Ileybra's step-father is Klingon and she grew up on Qo'noS." She smiled, "When we're done with you, you won't just look like Captain America – you will have most of his moves, too!"

He wondered, "Are you sure you want to volunteer your friends to help a stranger?"

Amy informed him, "My girlfriends and I are always saying how we can't find real men. If we can do your training at the police academy, where my gal-pals can meet your Drill Instructor buddies," she was confident, "they won't mind being drafted!" It suddenly crossed her mind, "Clark, Pays and the other Marines, how come they are not already training you?"

"They are off-world as often as she is," Jack said.

"What about the DIs?" she wondered, "They don't travel off world."

He winced, "Last time I was in combat training with their newbies, I put a couple of them in casts. So, I'm only allowed in their advanced class, which convenes once a month. But," he smiled, "The DIs and Marines gave me holo-programs. Top those with Kari's workout routine and…" he stood up and waved his hands up and down at his-self, "…I got this!"

It slipped out, "And it is very nice. Doh!" She winced, "So sorry."

As he sat down, he was nonchalant about it, "It's flattering. Thank you. And please remember, I'm engaged. You can only have me in your fantasies."

"Conceited much?" she half joked.

"Conceited a hell-of-a lot!" he laughed at first, and then grew steadily serious. "I worked hard to get this, and even harder to maintain it! It has never been more important since becoming her man."

Amy didn't like the sound of that, "You don't mean to say she's shallow?"

"God no!" he explained, "A Klingon male's first and most important duty is defending the females in his life. As a boy, he shields his mother and sisters. As an adult, he protects his wife and daughters. If he has sons, they are by his side, ready to kill or die, for the women's lives and honor."

He continued, "A guy who buffs up solely for vanity's sake is 'nIvqu' Hom' – 'hollow boned.' The dude looks solid and sturdy, but he has no substance. He can't protect anyone. A Klingon female romantically involved with such a failure is ridiculed. And you don't want to know how their children are treated." He shook his head, "Never worked harder or truer for this before her."

She was caught up in him for a moment. After coming down from the high, Amy asked, "Kari is not the first of your patients to fall in love with you, is she?"

He stated flatly, "I don't remember any of my patients showing signs of infatuation, and I never asked if they were emotionally attached to me." He knitted his brow, "I don't even think I've ever asked Kari; but I am sure she is the only patient I've chased."

"Darn your folks for not having more sons," she muttered quietly, and then asked aloud, "Last night, Chuck mentioned an ethics violation. He meant you and Kari – there's nothing else, right?"

Jack cheered like she was on an old-time game show, "You are correct! It is just my patient and bride being the same person."

Amy recalled, "No one on the team was surprised. They all know?"

"Yep!" He nodded, "The first time the team saw me, I was carrying her Go-Bag and holding her hand. Poor Rahim was crushed! Everyone else who works in SIB found out when I moved in with her."

She didn't get it, "The ethics board isn't all over you?"

"Not a peep from them," he reported.

She wondered, "You're not worried?"

"Not anymore," he answered.

It was easy to infer, "But you were at one time?"

"Of course, I was!" he said. "If ever I lose my license, I'm not a doctor. If I'm not a doctor, how do I earn a living to support my wife and kids? How am I going to feed and shelter my family? The Monday morning after I proposed, I sent Kari to school and went to Mick's office, resignation in hand."

Morales had taken Jack's letter apart and said, "Follow me." In the elevator going back to the fifth floor, the old man methodically ripped the document into half-inch strips. He said, "If both parties are consenting adults, the Klingon Medical Ethics Board does not consider the doctor-patient romance unethical."

Amy interjected, "You are not Klingon and this is not the Empire."

"I said the same thing!" Jack informed her. "Mick told me to ask Kari how she felt about it. She said whichever standard 'I' held more dear is the one she would support. About a week later, I got a special delivery from the Empire. The Klingon Medical Board issued me a license to practice."

Amy wondered, "If not for the ethics issue, why did you hire me? It's not like your workload is heavy and you haven't run into a problem diagnosing or treating her ailments."

Jack responded, "Recently, a friend asked me to imagine my best girl lying on the ground, critically injured – bleeding, guts spilling out, barely alive and suffering. Then he asked me if I could see myself: was I giving her life-saving treatment, or freaking out? I saw me losing my mind!"

Amy saw film footage of him at work, "When she fell off her hover board and got impaled on a length of rebar, the emergency transporter system beamed her into your operating room. Your hands were steady and fast. You audibly dictated the damage you saw, and how you planned to fix her up. There was a complication and you tweaked your game plan on the spot to compensate. Your mind was clear and you remained calm. You did your job, and saved her life. I think you're selling yourself short."

He appreciated her confidence but, "I am not so sure I could hold it together a second time."

"So then, you put the most precious person in your life in my hands – I'm honored," she said with a smile, and she felt a bit of panic. She dug into the bag with the soup and found a fortune cookie. She threw it at his head, "Ain't no pressure there, Jack-O!"


	7. Chapter 7

Book 1 – Chapter 7

January 9th. After getting over her cold, Amy approached her three closest friends about helping Jack. Each had the same response, "He is going to duel her family's champion for her hand in marriage? That is so romantic!" They were in and asked if Jack had brothers, cousins, or maybe friends who were just like him.

Amy smiled, "As a matter of fact…" After getting her friends on board, Amy spoke with Ben about using the police academy gym because her friends didn't have the security clearance to get into the SI building, to use the gym there. "And do you have any boxers among your instructors?" Amy wondered. "None of my girlfriends are traditional boxers and I don't want to cheat Jack out of the full hand-to-hand combat experience."

Ben sputtered, "I'm sorry, did you say you would like my guys to help you and three of your eligible, athletic girlfriends train Jack?"

She nodded, "Yes, train here. Is it weird? Am I asking too much?"

Ben laughed, "You ain't asking enough, sweetheart! We will be ready when you want us to be. When did you want to start?"

"Is Monday too soon?"

*** BREAK ***

January 31st. Everyone in a Starfleet uniform knew Raymond Donald was the Academy Commandant. However, it was unreasonable to believe Raymond Donald knew everyone who knew his name. So, when Ray came by this afternoon to see his old friend, it was peculiar that Ray knew Amelia Grey preferred to be addressed as 'Amy.' It got weirder when he asked if she was still into pottery; inquired of the well-being of her dog, East; and he congratulated her on her first medical journal publication.

Amy was still into pottery. Her beagle passed away peacefully of old age back in October. She thanked him for mentioning her article. "How are you aware of these things?" she wondered.

He said casually, "I saw the article. Your name was familiar. Curious, I checked to see if you'd been a student during my tenure as Commandant, and I read the file we had on you."

Jack knew that was total bullshit! Ray had no interest in medical science. He would never pick up a medical journal. He was a 'Guns & Ammo,' 'Motorcycles Weekly,' and 'Penthouse,' kind of guy. And, Jack recalled, Ray gave him Amy's name three weeks before her article was published.

When Jack and Ray were alone in Jack's apartment, waiting for Kari to come home, he asked his friend, "Why did you lie to Amy? You've been aware of her for a while."

Ray admitted, "Yeah, I have been."

Jack suddenly felt an attraction for Amy. He was sure it was not his own, because he wasn't into Gingers, and Jack was happily hung up on Kari. This feeling, he believed, was something he was picking up from Ray. "Oh, you like her. You've been stalking her! That is messed up!"

Ray didn't think Jack had room to judge, "More screwed up than you and Kari?"

"O hell yes!" Jack was sure. "I haven't been watching Kari's life unfold from the shadows. I've been right here, where she can see me."

Ray disagreed, "I'm not skulking in the background. Amy wasn't going to be a cadet forever. Once she was out from under Academy authority, I could ask her out."

SI was not under Academy authority, which got Jack to thinking, "Did you recommend her for this job with that in mind?"

Ray was offended by the question, "No! She's qualified. I know because, I've been keeping up with her! You and Kari though; was there a foreseeable end to her being your patient?"

There was! Jack told him, "This assignment is temporary; no more than two years."

Ray wondered, "Why didn't you wait? You put your life's work on the chopping block because you couldn't wait two years to get into her pants."

"I am not in her pants," Jack said.

Ray soured his face, "Come on, man – I know you! You don't go for nice girls – they're too much work. You like 'em easy, slutty and a little sleazy. There is no way you'd stay interested in a girl who wasn't putting out, and giving it to you good!"

As Jack stood up, he knocked his breakfast bar stool over. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he heard a voice at the apartment door. Though the words were happy, the tone in which they were said was not, "Hi, Honey; I'm home."

Jack dashed to the door to hug his girl. Like an adoring kitten, he rubbed his nose along her cheekbone and into her hair. When he spoke, he sounded tipsy, "'IQ Hutlh SoH. QuchHa' Hutlh jIH?" Translation: I was sad without you. Were you unhappy without me?

She closed her eyes, lifted her chin, and pecked the corner of his mouth. She sounded equally drunk, "chonongmoH." Translation: You cause me to be passionate. In American-English, she requested of Jack, "Would you take my bag please?" He unburdened her and carried the duffel to the bedroom.

Once Jack was out of sight, her posture changed. She stood up taller. Her thumbs and index fingers framed her belt buckle. She stood right there with grey metallic eyes, staring at Ray.

Ray greeted her, "Welcome back from your trip, and congratulations on your commission, Major Kari."

"You misspoke my name," she drew out the S's, hissing at him.

Ray thought, "Jack said your name is pronounced with a rolling R."

Her glare felt like it was cutting his flesh. Her next words slashed him, "I know how to say my name, but it seems your preferred pronunciation is, 'easy, slutty and a little sleazy.'" With the heel of her right boot, she kicked the front door wide open. The panel shook as its knob got stuck in the wall behind it. As she walked around the living area to get to her bedroom, she sneered, "Good night, Mr. Donald."

He lowered his chin, ashamed of what he'd said, "You misspoke. My name is 'giant freaking asshole,'" and he disappeared for the night.

*** BREAK ***

Before she left on this assignment, Jack said he had volunteered to work nights, so he should have met Kari's shuttle on the roof and taken care of her after-mission medical-once-over. However, Amy was on the roof, and unburdened Kari of her Captain America doll. "This thing is adorable, even though he smells like a raging alcoholic!"

Kari laughed, "I'm the alcoholic, and I drool on Steve Rogers, who is me snuggle-buddy when I'm away from home."

It was 36 levels from the roof to the fifth floor. Amy hit all the odd number elevator buttons down to level five. During the extra-long trip to the exam room, Amy engaged Kari in small talk, "Was the weather nice where you were? Were there any good restaurants? Are you allowed to bring home souvenirs? I like your boots. Did you get those off-world or here on Terra? I'm thinking about getting a cat. Are you allergic to cats? I gotta ask because the info isn't in your file and I want the apartment across the hall from you and Jack. I shouldn't get the pet if you're allergic."

Kari's answers were, "We never touched down, so I don't know what the weather was like. We ate replicator food – the runabout's hot and sour soup recipe sucks! The reason for my trips are not pleasant, so souvenirs – bringing home a piece of a place or event I did not enjoy – is not logical. However, if you want, I can start bringing trinkets back for you. My boots are custom-made in the Empire. Let's scan your foot sometime in the next few days. I'll send the images to my cobbler and we'll see what he can do for you. I am not allergic to cats. I'd actually love to have one, but I think my sehlat would eat it."

At the fifth floor, Kari attempted to step off the elevator, but Amy pulled her back into the lift. Amy then hit the button labeled '3.' When the door opened, Amy smiled and said, "jaw kos'kari tucker, quv tuq Von yI'el juH.", which translated to, "Welcome home, Lady Kos'Kari Tucker, of the Ancient House of Von."

"Kos'Kari Tucker, I like the sound of it!" Kari smiled brightly and then said of the pleasant surprised, "tlhIngan ghoj SoH." Translation: You have learned Klingon.

Amy nodded and promised, "jIH po' 'ach 'a vISuqrup pa' DI' vIta'laH. maH yIjatlh leS puS neH." Translation: I am not an expert yet, but I will get there as soon as I can. We will talk more in a few days.

Kari asked in American-English, "What about the exam?"

Amy lifted her tricorder and said, "Been scanning you since you got off the transport vessel. I got everything I need. Go get some rest. You've earned it," she gave her patient a shove.

As the elevator doors were closing, Kari asked, "But what about the 1,001 questions you're supposed to ask me?"

Amy cocked her head to the right and smiled, "We'll get to them," she promised, "For now, your loDnal is waiting for his be'nal."

After Ray left, Jack barricaded their apartment door, turned off all their com-devices, and spent the next three days hugging, snuggling, and doing everything short of 'spoiling their wedding night.'

When Kari's far-from-horrifying captivity was over, she headed to the fifth floor. After her usual chiropractic adjustment, she ate a bowl of oatmeal while waiting for Amy to ask all the usual questions. After taking her last bite, Amy still hadn't asked a thing.

Kari was hurt. She thought she did something wrong, "Are you angry with me, Leprechaun? Is it because I call you Leprechaun? I can stop."

Amy said with a smile, "I like the nickname. I'm not asking you any questions because," she frowned, "your mission is not over."

The morning after Kari's return, Amy went to see the Director. She was livid because Morales had Kari working 16 to 20 hours a day, for the near month they were gone. She was not given a single day to rest, recuperate, or rebound. When she ate, it wasn't enough and the meals were not healthy. Amy could tell because Kari's scans showed signs of malnutrition and vitamin deficiency. "The last time I saw readings like this," she had put the medical report in front of him, "the patient had been in a gulag for two months. You mistreated her, and it won't happen again – not on my watch!"

Morales had said Kari did not complain. Amy countered, "That is nowhere near the point! You slept eight hours a night. You had three square meals a day. There were days you didn't even get out of bed. If you cannot keep pace with what you put her through, the pace is unreasonable and abusive! Here forward, Jack and I will accompany her on every mission to ensure this does not happen again!"

Morales stood up, leaned across his desk and sneered, "Who are you to give me orders?"

She leaned over his desk and fired back, "The Leprechaun who reported you to the Klingon High Council for mistreating the Asset they so graciously loaned us."

In real time, Amy said, "Admiral Morales said you are back on Terra because your investigation led you here. I'm not going to bother you with moronic questions when you have more important things going on. I am, however, going to make sure you eat regularly, get a decent amount of sleep each night, and keep you right in body and mind so you can help with Jack's training."

Kari's eyes sparkled, "Ah-ha, you're the reason he's so buffed up!"

"Not just me," Amy couldn't take all the credit. She told Kari about her gal-pals and how the drill instructors at the police academy were helping him out and building him up. "The girls are looking forward to meeting you and the boys are throwing you a 'welcome home' celebration tonight."

Kari's face lit up, "Is Frank making gumbo?"

Amy cheered, "Yeppers! It's going to be a slumber party kind of thing." The PA's firing range was a holo-deck. The space was currently filled with extra-large chaise lounge chairs, so the DIs and their new girlfriends could cuddle up and watch movies. Amy was practically dancing with excitement, "Jack is bringing the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' trilogy – YAY!" Then she hopped up from her seat, and tugged Kari along. "Jack says he threw out all your pajamas when he moved in with you so we need to get you something to wear for the sleepover."

Jack was still in bed when Kari returned from her checkup. She smothered his face with kisses and said, "I'm going pajamas shopping with Amy. See you at the police academy."

At first, he grunted, "Ah-huh, love you, Baby." Then he opened his eyes, grabbed her and threw her over himself and onto the bed. With his weight on her, he grunted, "Say again? Clothes in bed? Why?"

"The sleepover tonight," she said with a smile, "I can't be naked around all those people."

He conceded the point. As he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, he made a request, "Not too modest and no flannel."

"HIja', bangwI'," she said and headed out with Amy.

They were so excited that they forgot the time. It was only 0800 hours. Shopping malls were not open for another two hours. While they waited for stores to open, they went to the police academy to see if their help was needed to set up for tonight. When they arrived, the PA staff was having breakfast with Amy's friends, all of whom were wearing thick bath robes and fuzzy slippers.

Kari whispered to Amy, "Did your friends sleep here?"

Amy explained that it was a hassle for the girls to go home, freshen up, come here, train Jack, go home, eat, go to sleep, and then work their shifts at the hospital. "There are two dormitories on the grounds but only one is in use." The DIs cleaned the space, fixed up the wall lockers, and strung up curtains to create a semi-private sleeping area for each lovely lady.

Though she'd already eaten, Kari never turned down pancakes and coffee! Over the meal, each nurse and intern introduced herself, and commented on how lucky Kari was to have Jack. "What he's doing for you is so romantic!"

Frank grunted, "Yeah, pointy-eared bastard is making us human males look bad."

Ileybra was the most exotic alien Kari had ever seen. Her skin was as black and smooth as obsidian. Her white hair was full, like a lion's mane. She had the eyes of a cat, pastel yellow with a sliver of black. She rubbed the tip of her nose against Frank's left cheek. She cooed at him, "You are far from a bad looking human male."

He grinned, slightly shifted his head, and they shared a peck on the lips. "I like you, too, Pussycat."

Ileybra shifted her sights to Kari, and surprisingly, she spoke Klingon, "tlhIj. Doch vay' 'e' Data'nISbogh neH puS." Translation: I apologize. It was rude to do that in your sights.

Kari appreciated her courtesy, however, "frank jIH je jup neH. Hoch nI' law' SoH QaQ ghaH, qay'be' ghaj SoH je. nuqDaq tlhIngan critique'a'wIj ghoj SoH?" Translation: Frank and I are only friends. If you are good to him, you and I have no problem. Where did you learn to speak Klingon?

Ileybra replied in Klingon, "I grew up on the home world, a few streets away from you and Rico."

For a moment, Kari tensed. Less than 10 people in the entire Federation were authorized to know her true-identity. This female was not one of them, so how did Ileybra know what street Kari lived on? The telepath scanned Ileybra quickly and found a name, "Shoran Vroh?" Nearly a decade ago, when she was arrested for crippling Doybesh the bully, Shoran was Kari's criminal defense lawyer.

Still in Klingon, Ileybra confirmed with a smile, "Yes, Shoran is my stepfather."

In the same tongue, Kari apologized, "I am so sorry, I remember Shoran but not you."

In Klingon, Ileybra said, "Understandable. I am a few years older than you are, and I went to private school rather than warrior camp; so, we never had a chance to interact. But I remember you and your brother walking by my house on your way to and from school." She snickered, "You used to punch each other, to see who would drop their school books first." She then took a serious tone, "The House of Vroh has obligations. I accepted them when Shoran legally adopted me, My Lady Von."

Kari declined, "Vroh fealty is owed to my patriarch, not me."

Ileybra would not be refused, "Fealty is to all members of your House."

"Come on," Frank snarled, "Terran-Common!" he wanted them to speak the 'common' language of 'Terra.' "How are we otherwise going to know if you're talking about us?"

Kari said playfully, "We are talking about you – you specifically, Frank. I told her I'd kill her if she breaks your heart."

Ileybra played along, "As she is Klingon, I dare not make an enemy of her. Thus, I shall have to spoil you rotten!"

Danovaa was a shapely Orion girl with short fiery red hair. "Wish Tamika had your sense, Iley."

Amy tried not to react but Kari sensed that she – and everyone else for that matter – was trying to hide something awful. It naturally prompted the question, "Who is Tamika, and how has she made me an enemy?"

Everyone in the room let out a groan, while slightly ditzy Danovaa said, "Oops."

Ileybra decided to be the bearer of bad news, "Tamika Thompson is a human female, whose ancestry is 'Street-Thug side of 20th century Compton, California.'" She was a CNA, trained in the private sector. She did not work at any medical facility regularly. She had been on staff at Starfleet Medical because SF Med always brought in extra hands during cold and flu season.

"She's horridly unprofessional," Ileybra said, "She snips the top of her scrubs and gives it a rip down to her cleavage. Her fake nails are so long she must use pencils to type on keyboards. She chews gum like a cow."

Tamika overheard Ileybra, Danovaa and T'paan talking about the 'real men' they had found here at the police academy. They said they hoped to get to know the men better. Ileybra said "Tamika followed us here a couple of weekends ago, and we were too polite to tell her to get lost. We said she could stay for that one time."

T'paan, a Vulcaness with long hair, pulled into a tight and flawless ponytail, exhaled, "As Tamika historically ruins good times, it was illogical of us to think she would behave well upon request. Therefore, we should have made a scene and thrown her out." Though her expression was blank, the tone of T'paan's voice was apologetic, "She observed your warrior mate's training session. Afterward, Amy and I saw Tamika head into the men's locker room. Initially, we thought she was looking for the ladies' loo, and had accidentally gone through the wrong door.

"We asked Frank and Ben to escort us in, so we could get Tamika out. As soon as the door opened, we heard Jack yelling, 'what the hell is wrong with you!?' We headed towards his voice and that horrible creature was on her knees, grabbing at the front of his pants, all the while begging him to let her…" T'paan saw the fury in Kari's expression and did not want to make her angrier than she was, "…Jack threw her face first into a set of lockers."

Frank piped in, "The slut flew out of here like a bat out of hell!"

Ileybra picked up the tale, "A couple of hours later, Tamika was back with two police officers, who had an arrest warrant for Jack, for attempted rape!"

T'paan said, "The strumpet did not anticipate us contacting local law enforcement as well, to report the sexual assault she had committed upon Jack."

Danovaa said, "Because Tamika had run out without her purse, we knew she would be back. So, our set of police officers waited here, with an arrest warrant for her."

The DIs knew Jack had to be booked and detained until arraignment, so Ben processed Jack in the PA's booking center, and incarcerated him overnight in staff quarters. Frank took the other bunk in the room that night, and served as Jack's detention guard. Tamika was taken downtown for booking, which everyone assumed was not pleasant because she looked like hell at the arraignment the next day. Her hair was a mess, with clumps of her weave hanging by strands. Her mascara had run down her face. Several of her acrylic nails had been ripped off. She had stains on her clothes. She smelled like she had rolled around in vomit.

To no one's surprise, Tamika pled not guilty. That is when Amy, Frank, Ben and T'paan stood up in the gallery behind her with signs, that spelled out, 'We are witnesses. She is guilty.' When Jack stepped forward and pled not guilty, the message was updated to read, 'We are witnesses. He is innocent.'

Frank reassured Kari, "He won't go through this alone, Sweets. We got his back, so when you get called in to do your job, don't worry about him. I promise – we're here for both of you!"

Kari was so sad, "He did not tell me any of this."

"Jack is probably still processing it," Amy said. "Give him a little more time and I am so sorry. She was around here because of me."

Kari would not accept the apology, "She eavesdropped on conversations. That is no one's fault. She kept grabbing at a man who'd said 'no.' That's her fault, not yours. Is it too early for a shot of vodka?"

Amy took her handheld device out of her pocket and check the medical app. Her patient had a migraine brewing. "Let's get you some coffee, aspirin, and a cold compress first."

*** BREAK ***

When the mall opened, the five ladies went off to shop. Sometime around noon, Jack arrived to help set up. He also brought his entire movie collection, thinking this was an overnight event, and three films would only kill six hours. At least one more movie was in order, and he didn't want to decide for the entire group which one it should or would be.

While helping stir the gumbo, Frank told Jack that Kari learned about the Tamika problem. Jack groaned, "How pissed is she that I didn't tell her?"

"Not pissed, but disappointed," Frank said. "When she gets back with the girls, you should tell her the rest."

Jack wondered, "How far into the story did you go?"

"Up until arraignment."

*** BREAK ***

When the ladies returned, each approached her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kari dropped her shopping bags, and threw her arms around Jack's neck. While gently nibbling his lower lip, her mind professed love, "potlhmeywIj vIKhelDI' patlh rap lughaj batlhwIj SoH je." Translation: When I consider my important things, my honor and you have the same level.

After basking in her affection for a little bit, he asked if she would speak privately with him. Using one of the vacant staff member bedrooms, Jack sat Kari down and outlined what was coming. Because each of the drill instructors showed up at his arraignment, in full service dress to support him, the judge felt Jack could be trusted. He was released on his own recognizance. His trial date was scheduled for March 1st. In the meantime, he could not leave the planet. This meant their weekend Valentine's trip to Risa had to be rescheduled. "We will go somewhere," he promised, "It just won't be off-world. Are you with me so far, be'nal? Do you need a break?"

She did not need a break. She just did not understand, "Why is the prosecutor moving forward with your case? You have two upstanding Starfleet medical officers, and two police academy drill instructors – one of whom is the PA Commandant himself – as your eye witnesses. A first-year law student should be able to get this thrown out! There is something you are not telling me. The DA's office is drooling over you for more than this. What is it?"

The psychology of all living persons, human or alien – when under extreme duress, a person reverts to his or her native tongue. Halfway through her rant, Kari went from American-English to Klingon.

Jack put his hands in the air and backed up three paces. He said as calmly as he could, "Baby, please settle down. We will get through this."

She hollered in Klingon, "You are not answering the question! I feel you hiding something from me! I will not tolerate secrets between us! If you make me probe your mind, we are d…"

He was afraid to hear her say it, so he blurted, "You! The DA made you an issue! He found out you were born in Star Year 2330 and that we started dating in 2347. He said I am either a pedophile or a statuatory rapist for hooking up with a 17-year-old. His exact words were, 'This is a pattern of sexual deviance, which gives Ms. Thompson's accusation credibility.'"

This made less and less sense to her, "I am Klingon. The prosecutor is using the wrong calendar."

He explained, "My lawyer filed a motion to have your age clarified. The hearing on the subject is scheduled for Monday next week. Because the judge wants to talk to you, Megan wants to know how best to get you out of work for it: subpoena or just a phone call to Mick."

"Neither. I will take care of it," she was speaking in English – a positive sign, "Even if I was human, what argument is the DA using to explain away your eye witnesses?"

He carried on, "Tamika claims to have been feuding with Amy and T'paan prior to this alleged incident and they are lying about her. And she has accused Ben and Frank of siding with me because we're guys and we stick together. It's the flimsiest thing I've heard, but the DA is eating it up!" He craned his neck left and right, popping tension in the joints. "The Federation's medical ethics board hasn't reached out to slap me yet. When they get around to it, I'll let you know."

She muttered, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" he asked, "You are my patient and I sleep with you."

It suddenly dawned on her, "O, did I forget to tell you? When Mick realized you and I had a romantic interest in each other, he contacted H'ohk about continuing her work remotely. Apparently, she doesn't mind being my doctor, if she doesn't have to deal with me face-to-face. So, she's still listed as my primary care physician. You have been listed as a technical advisor because you run the bio-equipment. Mick has been forwarding your data on me to Qo'noS since our first meeting in the exam room."

"Yes, you forgot to tell me." He gnarled his lip, "How long have you known this?"

"Second week of December," she said. "To upgrade your security clearance, Synn had to dig deep into your life, your past. This is one of the things Synn stumbled across."

Jack was surprised, "Son of a gun – Mick's not the bastard I took him for. How did he hide this from you?"

She glowered, "neH ghom maH (Have we just met)? I don't mind-read everyone! I skim people for malicious intent towards me. If I find it, I do some digging. If I don't, I move on. Mick has never had malicious thoughts towards me; so, why would I dig? Now stop changing the subject! How does the law work here? What will the Federation's ethics board do to you?"

"My license to practice medicine is suspended," Jack replied. "The board will wait for the criminal case to be resolved before it reinstates me. The good news is, Klingon medical associations work differently. If the physician's other patients still want the accused to be their doctor, the patients sign a waiver, stating they understand the criminal accusations and they are willing to take the risk."

She held out her hands, "Hand me the waiver. Tell me where to sign."

He informed her, "Ileybra's got it. She will sign as witness to your signature, and send the paperwork to her dad. He's a lawyer on your home world."

Kari nodded, "She mentioned that. We can talk about them later. For now, how soon will this matter be resolved?"

He shrugged, "Maybe a month, maybe a year, maybe longer."

She did not like this, "The Federation board is satisfied with leaving the label of 'accused sex offender' upon an innocent man, for years?"

"It's out of their hands, Baby," he said. "The board doesn't have the power to expedite the criminal case; and the Federation doesn't have a waiver program."

She exhaled heavily, "Did you vet your Terran lawyer before hiring him?"

"Her," Jack said, "Sean Riley has an older sister, Megan, who is an advocate for sexual assault victims. She's the best this side of the Missouri. Because Sean asked her help, she took my criminal case pro bono. For a small fortune, her law firm took on the Federation medical license issue." He emphasized, "I can pay the legal fees and still have plenty to provide for us."

They never talked about it, so maybe he did not know. She informed him, "You do realize that among my birth parents and Lord Von, I am filthy rich! And Starfleet pays all my expenses, so my paychecks are untouched."

Obviously, she did not know; so, he informed her, "Real men do not live off their wives' bank accounts."

She was not aware of this, "Then why do men accept dowries from their brides' families?"

He took a moment to ponder, and then exclaimed, "That's a great question!" Then he toned it down, "I have no idea why other males accept them. I can only tell you my father is my hero, and he did not raise me to think of my woman's financial wealth as my own. He said, 'Taking care of your wife and children is a privilege, never to be neglected or forsaken – just like their love.'"

She whimpered, unsure of her purpose, "Then what do I do with my money?"

Though he smiled when he said it, he honestly was not joking, "Since I'll be spending my wealth spoiling you and our kids, I won't have a penny to leave them when I'm dead. So, save the money for when you must be the provider, or bequeath it to our children."

She snarled, "You are so frustrating. In the same breath, you thrill me with the idea of being your wife and mother to your children and crush me with the facts of our mortality."

He frowned, "Yeah, I'm a jerk. You still love me though, right?"

Around his neck, she held him. Upon his lips, she pressed hers. Into his mouth, she exhaled lovingly, "moq tIqwIj 'emvo' SoH." Translation: My heart beats within you.

*** BREAK ***

The fellas had decided that each couple's lounge chair should have a retractable clam-shell top so the pair could kiss, cuddle and heavy-pet in some degree of privacy. The chairs were also set upon risers to create stadium-seating; in case anyone was going to watch the movies. With the theater was ready-to-go, the ladies tried to help in the kitchen. The boys said no. This was their treat for their sweethearts. With nothing else to do, the girls started drinking, then they started dancing. By mid-afternoon, the very front of the movie theater turned into a karaoke stage.

The Leprechaun was first up, and she Roar-ed like Katy Perry. Ileybra wondered if God was One of Us, like Joan Osbourne. T'paan, like Miley Cyrus, came in like a Wrecking Ball. Danovaa was determined to Try like the singer, Pink. When it came Kari's turn, she declined, saying she wasn't drunk enough. Jack was sure that was true, because she was, for now, only drinking beer. She would not start on the hard liquor until 1900 hours.

The boys got into this to impress their girls. For Danovaa, Sean sang Shameless, by Garth Brooks. Frank sang Stay, by Tyrese Gibson, for Ileybra. T'paan had been putting moves on Big Daddy Ben Posey, and for her he sang, Stuck On You, by Lionel Richie.

When Jack's turn came around, he decided not to go the sappy route. He got the holo-deck to create him a working electric guitar. Then he smiled devilishly at his girl, and belted out, Figured You Out, by Nickelback.

I like your pants around your feet

And I like the dirt that's on your knees

And I like the way you still say please, while you're looking up at me

You're like my favorite damn disease

And I love the places that we go

And I love the people that you know

And I love the way you can't say "No," too many long lines in a row

I love the powder on your nose

(Chorus)

I like the freckles on your chest

And I like the way you like me best

And I like the way you're not impressed, while you put me to the test

I like the white stains on your dress

And I love the way you pass the check

And I love the good times that you wreck

And I love your lack of self-respect

While you're passed out on the deck

I love my hands around your neck

Ouh and I know who you are

It wasn't that hard

Just to figure you out

Now I did, you wonder why

He got a standing ovation from just about everyone. The only one not applauding was Kari. She was too busy trying to hide her ears, face, hands, and any other visible skin, because she had Hulk'ed out, turned green from blushing. As he came off the stage, each couple approached and complimented his performance. Then each pair went off to look for privacy. All the while, Kari's brain was flabbergasted, "I can't believe you told everyone what we do in our bed."

His brain tried to comfort her, "Baby, no one is thinking anything bad about you."

"Glad to see you never stopped playing guitar," the male voice did not belong to any of the drill instructors. Jack and Kari turned surprised sights to Ray Donald, who was brought into their space by the Leprechaun.

Amy said with a bright smile, "Ray is here for movie night and gumbo."

Kari smiled for Amy, and sent Jack an irritated thought, "Right, no one thinks ill of me. Easy, slutty or sleazy – those are pretty words indeed!"

*** BREAK ***

On the morning of February 1st, Ray went to the SI building to see Jack – to apologize for the night before, but the guard at the security desk said Commander Tucker was not available. Ray left Jack a written message, asking for a few minutes of his time. When Ray returned the next day, again hoping to see Jack, the note waiting for him read, "Fuck off!"

Ray was drafting a new note when Amy walked through the lobby. She stopped to say hello. He thought it strange that he had waited so long to talk to her one-on-one, and now, he didn't know what to say.

Amy had commented of his nervousness, "I think you like me, eh?" Along with a sheepish grin, his ears turning green was confirmation. To that, she said, "Do you want to join me for coffee?"

They spent the morning talking. Both eventually had to return to work but she invited Ray to meet up with her at the police academy in the early evening. "We are planning a party for Jack and Kari. Seeing as how you are his friend, you should come."

Amy had no idea that Ray had put his foot in it, and Kari was angry that Ray used Amy to get to Jack. Jack could hear her mind fuming, and he decided it was easier to get Ray out of there than calm his woman down.

"Ray!" Jack put on a fake happy smile, "I heard you came looking for me the other day. Let's head outside and talk." Jack walked him to damn near the other side of the training camp.

Once he was sure no one could hear them, Jack turned and said, "Nothing is going to make up for what you said or did! You were in her home. If she is there or not, you don't say shit like that about the lady of the house! I should crack your head open and piss in your skull! And don't give me an apologetic look, because I hear what you're thinking! You think I should be understanding and smooth things over between you and her. In there," Jack pointed to Ray's forehead, "You're thinking 'bros before hos!' How could I ever forgive you for calling my wife a HO!? Leave, before I lose my fucking shit and kill you where you stand!"

"Um, hi there!" Amy had come looking for them because, "Kari's throwing back shots now, so she'll probably be drunk enough to do karaoke in a little bit. I figured you didn't want to miss that. You got a second for me, Jack? Ray, we'll be right back."

The pair stepped a few paces away. Quietly, Jack explained what had happened. Amy cringed and said through sniffles, "The people I bring around you and her – I am so not a lucky leprechaun."

Jack gave her a hug and reassured her, "Kari and I know you mean well, and…" His head dipped, whispering into her ear. Jack gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder before heading back to the main PA building.

Amy approached Ray, sniffling, but smiling, "We're going to stay here for about 15-20 minutes, give Jack time to get Kari good and drunk. You should be okay at the party once she is too hammered to notice you."

Ray truly felt bad, "I should just go. Thanks for inviting me. I…"

"I told him I invited you because I like you. He is making this gesture for me," Amy said. "If you pass on this opportunity, you won't get a second chance with either of us. So, do you want to wait 20 minutes, or should I walk you back to your car?"

*** BREAK ***

During the three-days she was Jack's prisoner, they had watched a couple of movies. One of films was about high school senior who turned his parents' home into a brothel for one night. One of the funnier scenes had the young man dancing, in his underwear, to one of the best beats Kari had heard. She learned the lyrics in a single day, and got the PA jumping with Bob Seger's, Old Time Rock'n'Roll:

Just take those old records off the shelf

I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old-time rock 'n' roll

Don't try to take me to a disco

You'll never even get me out on the floor

In ten minutes, I'll be late for the door

I like that old-time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old-time rock 'n' roll

That kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old-time rock 'n' roll

Won't go to hear 'em play a tango

I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul

There's only one sure way to get me to go

Start playing old time rock 'n' roll

Call me a relic, call me what you will

Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old-time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old-time rock 'n' roll

That kind of music just soothes the soul

I reminisce about the days of old

With that old-time rock 'n' roll

*** BREAK ***

Ray didn't give up on the friendship or potential romantic relationship. He gave Jack and Kari a wide berth. He played nice with all the drill instructors. He told the medical interns to call him 'Ray.' He also informed them, "No Starfleet Academy Commandant has ever agreed with the idea of nursing and medical school graduates staying in cadet status. We are the only institution in the Alpha Quadrant that does it and no one can tell me why. So, as far as I'm concerned, none of you are my students. So again, my name is Ray – just plain old Ray."

The gumbo was delicious! The movies were great. Frank and Ileybra were the first to completely pull down their clam shell awning. Sean and Danovaa's enclosure was the first to start shaking. Ben and T'paan were the loudest. This being their first date, Ray and Amy were the most innocent, having watched the movies without pulling their canopy down.

At Kari's insistence, the lounge chair she shared with Jack was closest to the ladies' room. Her reason was, "I'm a heavy drinker, and I have the smallest bladder on the planet!"

At the end of the second film, everyone took a bathroom break. Because their canopy was up, the girls got their first true view of the love birds. They were fast asleep. She lay on her right side. With her arms and legs, she hugged a body pillow. Naturally, her tank top and shorts were covered in Captain America shields. Wearing a plain white t-shirt and grey pajama bottoms, Jack spooned his girl, protecting her from the dark of night. Coiled in Jack's muscular embrace, Kari looked so tiny and fragile. When she shivered slightly, Jack – still asleep – reached for the blanket that had slipped to their knees. With no effort at all, he covered them up and re-buried his nose in her hair.

Ileybra was moved and whispered, "reH bang larghlu'."

As the ladies observed, their men came up behind them. Most of the boys asked why the girls were clustered about Kari and Jack. Frank, on the other hand, pecked Ileybra's cheek and asked, "What does 'reH bang larghlu'' mean?"

"Love is always smelled," she answered. "It's a Klingon proverb that suggests…"

"Your mate's scent is comforting," he inferred, smiled, and took in the fragrance of her hair.

She wondered, "Are you professing love for me?"

"Too soon to tell about that," he admitted, "But I'm in serious 'like' with you."

"Purp," Sugar, Amy's newly adopted cat, half-purred when she jumped onto Jack and Kari's bed. The pet was full-grown, with short and mostly black fur. She had a white patch on her chest that looked like a heart when she sat up straight. At the Animal Rescue center, Sugar was quite the talker, meowing loudly at Amy and the girls when they walked by the kitty play area. Amy was so sure the little darling was crying to her, "Take me home with you!"

The sentiment proved true, but kitty was apparently not calling out to Amy. In the hours since her release from the cat-carrier, Sugar followed Kari around; tripping her a half dozen times. When Kari sat down, the cat hopped onto her lap. When Kari wasn't eating, or drinking, Sugar reached up to touch Kari's face. The cat was now rubbing her whiskers against the corner of the unconscious-Klingon's mouth. Then the feline curled up, in the curve of Kari's neck and chin. Sugar purred like an old-style race car engine.

"Woah," Jack was mildly panicked seeing everyone around his bed, "Everything okay?"

Frank huffed, "No, you pointy-eared bastard! You got them superhero looks. You keep the home fires burning when she is out on her trips. You're gonna duel for the right to marry her. Ain't nothing 'okay' about you being all perfect, making us human males look bad, in front of our women! Whatchu got to say for yourself, you green-blooded pointy-eared son of a bitch!" Frank was joking. He knew Jack wasn't perfect, but the doctor was perfect for Kari.

Jack replied to the joke, "Thanks for the compliment. Now, shoo, before you wake her!"

"Too late." Kari muttered. Sugar was in Kari's face, purring directly into her nose. "Amy, come get your cat before she suffocates me."

Amy tried, but got hissed at. She huffed at her pet, "Traitor!"

*** BREAK ***

At 0700 hours, Jack woke alone. The note on Kari's pillow read, "vay' Qap. tajvam juH Dachegh. qaparHa', mrs. jack tucker." Translation: Had to go to work. I will be home for dinner. Love, Mrs. Jack Tucker.

After cleaning up to start the day, he passed all the other lounge chairs and found that he was the last one out of bed. When he left the holo-suite/movie theater, he discovered only he and Ileybra were in the building. The lovely doctor was tall – standing at Jack's height. Her curves were Michelle-Pfeiffer-Catwoman perfect; and like a cat, she shook out her white mane at least twice an hour.

Jack broke out his imaginary marker and jotted a note on his equally imaginary white board, "Ask Ileybra to teach Kari how to shake out her hair."

The thing Jack liked most about Ileybra was her voice. Having grown up on Qo'noS and being of a feline race, her purr tickled his ears like it was Kari talking to him, "mev neH, bI'IHba'mo' Qong!" she greeted. Translation: Sleeping beauty awakes!

He joked with her, "'You make it sound like I overslept. It's only 0730, and I usually don't get here until 0830."

In Klingon, she chuckled, "Everyone, except you, was up and out the door by 0615."

Still in Klingon, he snickered, "Crap, I am a lazy bum!" On a more serious note, he expressed gratitude, "By the way, I thank you for everything you and your stepdad are doing for me."

She bowed her head, "You have thanked us many times already."

"It can't be said enough," he truly thought so, "I owe you and your dad big time."

She declined the marker, "You owe us nothing. It is our pleasure to serve the Ancient House of Von."

"Kari mentioned your family's obligations yesterday," Jack informed her and confessed a little heartache, "I have a problem with it. Fealty is a form of currency. I won't use my wife's money to cover my debts."

She responded with a grin, "You sound just like her. She did not want to accept my pledge because her patriarch had earned it, not her."

Jack wondered, "Did you convince her?"

Ileybra shook her head, "Sadly no, not yet; but I will just as my father persuaded Lord Von."

He had to ask, "How did he do it?"

Shonar and Von had grown up together. They were daredevils, troublemakers, rebels! When they were 15, Shonar took his parents' conveyance without permission. He picked up Von and the pair went drag racing with other 'punks.' On wet pavement, Shonar spun out and they crashed. Von was thrown from the vehicle, and was banged up but not critically. Shonar's left leg was crushed and unrepairable. Because a legless boy could never stand on his own on a battlefield, he was worthless. Shonar's parents gave the surgeons permission to let their offspring die.

By Klingon law, such permission was relinquishment of parental rights. Von asked his father to claim Shonar as a ward, and order the doctors to save his friend. At first, Chang said no; letting Shonar die was merciful compared to the taunting, disrespect, and societal shunning he would endure as a cripple.

Shonar's life was so important to Von that he struck a deal with Chang. If Chang saved Shonar, Von would set his scientific endeavors aside to join the military; serve in the KDF, as Chang wanted. Throughout his military career, Von used his campaign spoils to fund Shonar's medical treatment and professional education.

Von had given up 21 years of his life for his best friend. For this, Shonar offered fealty. At first, Von would not accept because he did not do this to collect favors. Decades later, Von asked Shonar to defend Kari in the criminal assault case involving Doybesh. The only payment Shonar would take was Von's acceptance of his fealty.

Ileybra said, "Shonar married my mother when I was five, and I've been hearing stories about Lord Von since." When she turned 16, she offered her fealty to Von, but he declined, because he hadn't done her any favors and therefore, he was not deserving.

Ileybra remembered, "He would hear no argument from me. He simply thanked me for my consideration and sent me on my way. He left me no choice but to go around him. I asked Shonar to adopt me. Today, I proudly serve the hero, and the House, that made my life with a loving and compassionate father-figure possible."

She practically begged Jack, "Please do not insist my father take monetary payment from you. He defines his worth through the good deeds he does for the Ancient House of Von."

He protested, "But I am not a member of his House. I'm not married to Kari yet."

Ileybra relented, "Fine. I will convince Father to let you repay us, with an invitation to your wedding on Qo'noS. Agreed?" She licked her right palm and offered a high-five.

He licked his palm and slapped her hand, "DEAL!"

"Hi!" from behind, Ray entered the gym. "I was told to be here by 0800. Am I too early?"

Jack snapped, "Why are you here at all? Did I not make myself clear yesterday?"

Ray threw his hands in the air, the stick 'em up position, "Kari came to my office at 0600 hours, to ask if I was still into boxing and if I would give you lessons."

Jack asked him to repeat, "My wife came to see you?"

Ray seemed to be sincere, "I don't know when you got married, but congratulations; and yes, she did. She was more civil than I deserved."

Ileybra touched Jack's arm gently and whispered, "It's true. Kari contacted me and said to expect him around 8 o'clock."

Jack was not happy to see Ray. However, Jack wanted to kick Ray's ass and getting his ex-friend in the ring would accomplish the goal. "Okay then, let's do this!"

*** BREAK ***

Ray showed up at the PA every day, 0800 to 1000 hours, to give Jack boxing lessons. The first day was about getting a baseline read on Jack's skill. How did he carry himself? How fast did he move? How hard did he hit? How fast could he throw a punch? On that first day, Jack threw fist after fist just to nail the fucker! The next day, the student was less about venting anger and more about control. So Ileybra's analysis showed a sharp overnight spike in skill. The next two days were spent jumping rope, running, and hitting the speedbag.

Friday, at 1000 hours, Ileybra announced, "I got a hot date tonight and I have to work this weekend plus Monday, so see you Tuesday!"

Ray told Jack, "I'll be here Monday."

Jack said, "You'll be here alone."

Ray sighed, sad, "Could we call a truce?"

Jack stated, "No, but Monday isn't about you. I got someplace to be that morning. So, see you Tuesday, or never again – take your pick."

"bangwI', SoH jIH Qap QaH 'e' nID. DubelmoHchugh cha' moj je batlh." Kari wore a black turtleneck under a knee-length grey jacket. The garment tapered at the waist, with help from a grey belt. The silver belt buckle – the symbol of her Ancient House – was highly polished. Her black hair was neatly pulled back into a French braid and fish-boned up and out of the way. A Klingon warrior usually had heavy footfalls, but Kari appreciated stealth. Her low-heeled boots made almost no sound on the concrete floor. Her words to Jack had been: My love, he is trying to help you win me. Please show courtesy.

Jack dropped his boxing gear onto the floor, and headed over to his bride. He smiled and said in Terran-Common, "Hey baby, you look great! I've been missing you." He placed his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her in for a kiss. While still smiling at her, he said harshly, in Klingon, "After what he said in our house, you want me to be nice to this monkey? I love you, but you have lost your mind!"

She gently queried, "Darling, do you know why little Klingon girls tag along with their brothers and his friends?"

He did, "It ensures she is always with a protector. It also allows her to observe male bonding…" he slowed down, thinking, and finally got what she was doing, "…so she can later help her mate retain his friendships." Their conversation was still in Klingon, but now his tone was softer, "He's not deserving of your kindness, Baby."

She replied in Common, "But you are." She slipped out of his embrace and approached Ray. "Mr. Donald," she said with queen-like courtesy, "Earlier this week, you had a personal matter you wanted to discuss with me but I was late for an appointment and had to leave. I am available now, if you would like to talk."

Ray had been hoping for this chance and jumped at it, "I have been a world-class jerk to you and I am so very sorry. You have never been anything but polite and professional with me and I should have extended the same respect. I honestly do not know what has come over me. I hope you can forgive me."

Flatly, she informed him, "It is called a 'bromance' and you dislike my coming between you and Jack. You will always hold that against me; but in time, you will decide not to hate me." She looked over her shoulder at Jack, and bade him, "rojHom laj (accept the truce)."

Jack closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He snapped, "Ray, you know I am not gay, right?"

Ray snapped back, "I'm not either, but you are the only friend I've ever really had. Then she comes along and I don't recognize you!"

Jack defended her, "That's not her fault! I chose to grow up, to be man enough for her."

Ray understood, "Deep down, I know it's your choice, but I can't bring myself to blame you! So, who do I have left to be angry at?!" He couldn't believe what he just said. He thought he was more evolved, more mature than this. This revelation was disturbing, "Oh my God, I've turned into Selvah. Excuse me…" he hurried to the locker room to throw up.

*** BREAK ***

Jack told his trainers that he was sore and planned on taking the weekend to rest his aching muscles and bones. Truth was, they had been working so hard with him and for him that he wanted to give them a break. On Saturday, he, Amy, Ray, and Kari worked out in the SI building's basement gym.

Initially, Ray thought it would be good for Jack to have Kari around as a cheering section, but she was not at all encouraging. Kari got in the ring with Jack, and used excessive force and foul language on the man she supposedly loved.

When he swung, and missed, she darted in and slapped him across the face. As his mouth-guard went flying, she mocked him, "Infants swat at flies with more conviction! Come on now, hit me like you mean it!"

In quick succession, Jack landed five blows to her face, which redirected her sights. Shots to her midsection made her flinch. A couple of good kicks sent her into the ropes. It looked to Ray like an all-out effort, but something was way off – she was still on her feet.

"Are you shitting me right now?" she snarled, "You are seven inches taller than I am and you outweigh me by how many pounds? Why the fuck am I still standing!? Stop being a pussy and break a God Damn bone!" She lifted her chin, and traced her jawline with her little fingers, "Right in here, loDnal – break my jaw." She warned him, "If you don't break mine, I will break yours."

Jack swung, and connected with her chin, but it didn't look like she felt it at all. For his weak attempt, she flew in, scissoring his legs with hers. After he fell face first, she threw a fist into the back of his head.

"Mother-f…!" he held back from saying the word. When he rolled over on the mat, his face was covered in green blood. Quick, fast, and in a hurry, she slammed her right knee into his chest. Her right fist broke his nose. When her left fist landed, they all heard a crack. At that point, she threw her hands into the air and got up off him.

"Amy," she waved the doctor in.

Amy rolled in under the ropes. Crouched next to him, she gently turned his head left and right. "Jaw's broken at the hinge – he needs surgery," she asked Kari's permission, "Is it okay if I take him upstairs to fix him up?"

She nodded and weakly answered, "Yes."

The SI building had some nice gadgets, like an internal teleporter that could beam Jack and Amy from the basement gym directly to the fifth-floor infirmary. Once the pair left the gym, Ray asked Kari to ease up on Jack. The insults and foul language were unnecessary, and demanding Jack hit her as if she was a full-grown male... "It's never going to happen. He wasn't raised to put harmful hands on a woman. It's wrong on every level!"

She didn't say anything to Ray. She slipped out of the ring, dug into her gym bag, and walked around the boxing arena to hand him her computer tablet. The first page was a comparison between Jack and Kari. At six-feet tall, with his human muscle and bone density, Jack tipped the scales at 220 lbs. At five-foot-five-inches tall, Kari was a whopping 185 lbs. because she inherited her father's Vulcan heavy-gravity musculoskeletal structure.

"You're Vulcan?" Ray didn't know. All this time, everyone at the Academy attributed her ridgelessness to the Klingon Augment Virus. She didn't answer him. She rapped the back of the tablet, insisting he keep reading.

Per Kari's math, Jack managed 1,875 pounds of pressure per square inch when he sparred with Ray. Considering Mike Tyson's psi was 1800, Jack threw a damn good punch! However, when Jack sparred with Amy, Jack's psi went down to 1500. And just now, sparring with his sweetheart, Jack's psi took a nose dive to 1100. Per the simulations, Jack had to strike Kari at 2000 psi minimum to crack one of her leg bones; approximately 2200 psi for a clean tibia break; and close to 2450 to snap a femur.

Ray tossed the tablet at her and snapped, "I know you speak English, so you understand when I say, him hitting you like you're a full-grown man will nev…"

She gut-punched him! When he bent forward, she clutched his midsection, and put her belly against his right shoulder. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and her left limb around his torso. She spun about and flung him into the nearest cinder block wall. He landed flat on his front side.

Her voice went baritone – low, deep, like Darth Vader without the asthma, "A patriarch is not required to champion himself. He may choose a member of his House to fight in his stead, including the lady the suitor hopes to marry. Jack needs to get over his aversion to striking me. A broken jaw is a 'reH mo' yay' – play ground victory. But a snapped femur, shattered kneecap – any injury that prevents a warrior from standing up on the battlefield – is a major win." She said again, "Jack needs to get over his aversion to striking me."

She crouched, took a handful of Ray's hair, and pulled, forcing him to arch his back in an unnatural manner to look at her. In her normal voice, she warned in a whisper, "Throw an object at me again, raise your voice to me again – I will break more than your jaw. Now stay on the floor until I have left the room."

*** BREAK ***

Though he hadn't planned on it, Jack had to take the weekend off to recuperate from the broken jaw. He took his meals in liquid form, but it wasn't all bad because Kari held the straw. Every time she blinked at him, he thought to her, "qamuSha' (I love you)."

Come Monday morning, even though he was ambulatory, she helped him shower, shave and get dressed for today's court hearing. Upon herself, she donned an outfit like the one she'd worn on Friday. The difference was color: the turtleneck was crimson red and the jacket was black. Instead of putting her hair up today, she allowed her wavy onyx locks to cascade over her shoulders and down her back. She then did something he hadn't seen before. She ran her fingers up the sides of her cranium and through her hair. As he had requested, Ileybra had indeed taught Kari how to shake out her mane. The move was more beautiful than he had imagined, and for a moment, he thought to himself, "We should elope." But the idea passed quickly because, "Without your family's blessing, you would be disowned and dishonored. I won't do that to you."

During the limo ride to the courthouse, her eyes were fixed on her handheld com-device. With her thumbs, she typed furiously and he could feel her anger rising steadily. Eventually, she gave up on typing and had a conversation with whomever was on the other end.

"Commander Carlisle, what is your malfunction!?" She told the officer, "Intentionally fucking up the interrogation does not make me look incompetent. It makes you petty and proves that passing you over was the right decision. Now do your job, because your subject has friends who might not blow up an empty elementary school next time. They might blow up your daughter's school, with her in it! Am I clear!?"

Sheepishly, the male voice replied, "Yes ma'am. What time will you be arriving today?"

She demanded, "Hand your com-device to the Marine standing next to you."

Another voice was heard, "Ma'am, this is Gunnery Sergeant Hamilton."

"Alan," she said the Gunny's first name calmly, "Lt. Commander Carlisle is relieved of duty. I trust you understand the reason."

The Gunny answered, "Yes Ma'am. I got two of mine taking him to a cell now. Want me to ask one of the others to start him up for you?"

"Yes, please," she was polite with him, "I'll let you decide which one, and I will be there when I get there to deal with him. We clear?"

Gunny acknowledged, "Five by five, ma'am."

She barked, "Qapla'!" and hung up the line.

Jack's mind touched hers, "What the hell just happened?"

She stuffed the com-device into her left jacket pocket and buttoned it up. She took a deep breath, shook her shoulders, and mustered civility before addressing her man. Her blue eyes met his green gaze. Her voice was soft, "Are you thirsty, my love?"

He shook his head and waved his finger at her. His mind insisted on answers, "You just demoted a Starfleet Commander, without an Article 32 hearing or a Court-Martial. Only flag officers can do that and only in a time of war. What the hell is going on, Baby?"

She gripped his waving digit, and kissed his fingertip. In an exhausted tone, she promised, "I will tell you after this hearing about my age."

He brought her hand to his lips and mentally asked her, "Is there anything I can do to lighten your load?"

"Yes," she whispered, "chaH Dapon 'e' yI tuq chenmoH HeghDI' jIHvaD Saw SoH; vaj SuvtaHvIS batlhlIj." Translation: A major house forms when you marry me; so, fight for your honor.

He solemnly swore, "HISlaH, bangwI'. SoH 'ej puq." Translation: Yes, my love; for you and our children.

*** BREAK ***

The District Attorney for the City of San Francisco had recently suffered a personal loss. His grandson was a Starfleet officer, serving aboard the Starship Buchanan. The vessel had entered the Badlands along the Federation-Cardassian border to evacuate a non-aligned world from an imminent natural disaster. Its last communication was a mayday – Cardassians were attacking. When the Starship Argo arrived to lend help, it found Buchanan's shattered hull and many of its crewmembers floating in the dead cold of space. After Starship Argo completed the evacuation efforts, it gathered its fallen comrades to bring them home for burial.

In the DA's absence, Senior Assistant District Attorney Mit Trams was calling the shots. Mit was a balding, human, Caucasian male. He was shaped like a pigskin football. His eyes were shifty. His expression was smug. He eyeballed every female in the hallway. He looked them up and down as they came forward and craned his neck to ogle their backsides as they walked away.

Jack and Kari were thinking it, but Megan Riley said it aloud, "He's a dirty old man, gawking at girls who literally look like his granddaughter." Her tone was suddenly one of concern, "Ms. Kari, are you all right?"

Kari continued to watch the old pervert, "Yes, why do you ask?"

If Jack's grandmother, T'Pol, was human, blonde, and in her mid-30s, she and Megan could pass as identical twins. With a furrowed brow, the lawyer peered at Kari, truly concerned, "Your eyes look like they are pulsing."

She played it down, "It happens when I'm trying to stay focused. How much longer until the judge calls us into his chambers?" The question barely escaped before the judge's clerk invited the parties in.

Judge Vernon Walters was a small man, four feet, five inches tall. If he tussled his hair, he would resemble Peter Dinklage from the 'Game of Thrones' television series. After inviting his guests to take a seat at his conference table, he looked about to make eye contact with all. Upon Kari, he paused and was transfixed, "I have never seen turquois colored eyes before. Charming."

She bowed her head gracefully, "Thank you."

He got a vibe from her, which made him chuckle, "Go ahead, say it."

She smiled awkwardly, "You look like Tyrion Lannister and it's…"

He waited for her to finish the sentence, "Cute?"

Her words were much more endearing, "Enchanting! And I'm sorry. It must be terribly offensive, or at least annoying, to be compared to a television or movie star all the time."

Judge Walters was not at all bothered by it because, "Tyrion was likeable with a commanding presence so I am not at all offended. Of course, I would rather look like him," he pointed at Jack. "Captain America, Thor, Loki…"

"Falcon," she nodded and smiled, "Not the comic book version, but the actor who played Falcon in the movies. Having seen him in other films and in old late-night show interviews, Anthony Mackie seemed fun to be around. And with his flawless dark chocolate complexion, his babies must have been beautiful!"

"Your honor," Mit interjected, "Perhaps we should…"

"Keep our mouths shut until we are called upon to speak," said the Judge.

Mit objected, "But Your Honor, she has no business h…"

Judge Walters shook his head, "I asked Ms. Kari to be here today because her maturity is at the center of this issue. I can't determine how grown up she is if I don't talk to her, now can I?"

Kari arched her brow at the fat human, and then gazed kindly upon Judge Walters, "He thinks I will unduly sway you. As far as he's concerned, the only thing you should consider is the Star Year of my birth. On a tangent, should I be end-capping my sentences with 'Sir', 'Your Honor', 'Judge, or 'Judge Walters'?"

"How about 'Vern'? You can throw it into your sentences randomly," he smiled, "And may I call you Carrie?"

"Karrr-HE," she corrected his pronunciation.

"Kari," he said it correctly. "And I insist you call me Vern."

She bowed her head once in acknowledgement, "As you wish, Vern."

The Judge got to business, "I know what the DA thinks. I have dozens of pages of his thoughts and Ms. Riley's, but I'd like to know yours. Why should I look at more than the Star Year of your birth?"

She did not skip a beat, "It is racist."

Trams was flabbergasted, "What?"

She turned her sights to the acting DA and defined the word, "Racist, from the word racism, which is a policy or system of government that fosters the belief of one race being superior to another and asserts dominance over those other races. In simpler terms, it is discrimination."

Vern gently tapped her hand, "Speak to me instead of him, please. How is it racist?"

"The Star Year is based on Terra and Terra's relationship to Sol," she began. "Terra has 365.25 days in a single rotation around Sol. My birth world is not Terra! I was born on the Klingon home world. One run about Qo'noS sun is 344 days. So, 365.25-days times 17-Terran-years is 6,209.25 total days. Divide the total by 344-Klingon-days and my age is 18.05 in whole years. If you wish to include the number of days between my birthday and the day I met Jack, I was already 19-years-old. There is no impropriety between consenting adults."

Trams asked, "Do you have your birth certificate with you?"

She put her left elbow on her chair's armrest and rubbed her thumb against the tips of her other fingers. She asked with a smile, "Vern, may I address that question?"

Vern sat back and folded his hands over his belly. He wanted to see this. "Sure, go ahead."

Her smile disappeared and she turned stern eyes at Trams, "I'll show you my birth certificate if you show me your college and graduate school transcripts, as well as your LSAT and bar exam scores. I would also like to see your law school diploma, bar association card, your employment contract with the city of San Francisco, and documentation of your planetary security clearance."

Trams stammered, "Why?"

She stated, "Obviously, you want proof of where I was born and when. In turn, I want proof that a) you have met the educational requirements to be a lawyer; b) the legal community recognizes you as one of their own; c) you are in a duty position to request my birth certificate; and d) you have the proper security clearance to receive such information."

He slapped his city badge and credentials on the slab in front of her and declared, "That's all the proof you need and can expect to get."

She sincerely disliked his manner, but she kept her cool. She smiled at Vern and asked, "May I stand up for a moment?"

"Yes, please," he said. Before Vern got a chance to ask 'Mr. Tucker' to pull out her chair, Jack was on his feet, helping Kari up from her seat. Vern muttered to himself, "A gentleman. I like this guy."

Kari stood up, unbuttoned her right pocket, and respectfully offered her badge and ID to the Judge. She sat down and said politely, "If you would like to verify my credentials, Vern, we can walk to HQ, where I can introduce you to the gentlemen who gave that to me. If we get there between 11 o'clock and noon, they will probably invite us to lunch."

"Sounds lovely, Dear Lady, but it wouldn't look right," Vern said, "You understand, yes?"

She dipped her head, "Another time then, when this matter is far, far behind us."

Vern agreed to that with a nod.

"May I see that, Your Honor?" Trams asked.

Vern held the badge close to his chest and away from the Interim DA, "No. Your hands don't look clean." He gazed upon her, holding up the gold badge, "This advanced in your career, and you are only 19-years-old?"

She joked, "Apparently, on this planet, I am 19 if YOU say I am."

Vern handed her ID back to her and cheered, "And I do indeed say you are! Mit, do you want to say anything before I start signing off on documents?"

Mit wondered, "So, I'm not going to get her birth certificate?"

Vern's left eyelid twitched. He sighed, "That is correct, and by the end of today, all the documents Lady Tucker requested of you, bring them here." He then addressed Megan, "Your motions, Counselor?"

Megan slid an old fashioned manila file folder down the table. "First, I move Ms. Kari's age be officially defined in Klingon years, instead of Star Year."

Vern opened the folder, and found that motion at the top of the stack. With an old-style felt-tip pen, he jotted his name; uttered "Granted"; and then flipped to the next page.

Megan continued, "Second, I move the statutory rape charge against Mr. Tucker be dismissed."

Vern signed, "Granted, next motion!"

Megan: "All specific references to Mr. Tucker and Ms. Kari be redacted, because they potentially compromise their professional effectiveness."

"Lady Tucker," Vern stopped to ask, "Why didn't the Planetary Security Agency swoop in on this?"

Kari replied, "I asked PSA to give the DA's office a chance to do the right thing."

Vern stammered, "An entire Federation agency stepped back simply because you asked it?"

She reached left for Jack's hand, "My loving heart has been accused. If PSA came in, it would erase everything, except for the accusation, for what is said cannot be un-said. It would stand unaddressed, unresolved, and eventually, it would be thought of as 'covered up because it was true.' This case had to run its course, so it can be declared for all to know and all to hear, 'This man…'" she lifted the hand that clutched Jack's digits, "'…did no wrong! This man, betrothed to a Klingon Lady, has honor!' There is nothing more important to me, and the children he and I will share, than his honor."

With a light tap on her right hand, Vern said kindly, "The ring on your finger is exquisite! And Mr. Tucker will walk out of this office with his honor intact."

She bowed her head and sighed grateful, "On this matter, yes, thank you, Judge Vern."

Vern wondered, "Is there another matter?" He shot Jack a dirty look, "What else did you do?"

Because of his broken jaw, Jack couldn't talk. All he could do was gesture at Megan, who spoke for him. Vern sat back and listened, dumbfounded. He then asked Mit, "Your basis for believing Ms. Thompson was Mr. Tucker's alleged impropriety with Lady Tucker. Now that you know their relationship is legal and proper, what is the foundation for proceeding with the attempted rape charge?"

Trams put his foot in it, "I don't know their relationship is legal. I haven't seen a birth certific…"

Vern interrupted, "So for you, Lady Tucker's age is still a question?"

"No sir," Trams said, unconvincingly.

It was clear on Vern's face that he was supremely angry, but he remained calm. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you, Ms. Riley. What was your next motion?"

*** BREAK ***

While exiting the courthouse, Kari dug in her left pocket for her com-device. At the same time, Jack reached into her right pocket for the ID she showed the judge. To whomever she called, she said three words, "Don't pull punches."

Once in the backseat of their chauffeured ride, he held up her ID and mentally stammered, "Starfleet Intelligence Agency, Assistant Deputy Director Kari Tucker!" He took her gently by the back of her neck and drew her in. After a good long peck, his brain prattled with gleeful excitement, "I am so proud of you, ADD Tucker! Tucker (kiss-kiss-kiss), when did you take my surname? Why didn't you tell me you got promoted? I'm so proud of you, Baby!'"

Kari wasn't smiling, because the promotion occurred under bad circumstances. She said in a whisper, "Mick's eldest son, Jose, was chief security officer on Buchanan. When Mick heard that Jose was lost," she paused and shook her head, "He tried to keep a brave face, but inside, he was a wreck."

Being the senior ranking SI agent, Chuck stepped up as mission commander. So, excluding Mick, there were four telepaths and five Starfleet Marines to finish the mission. It was plenty to carry out Mick's original plan, but Chuck wanted to change it up. His idea was not covert and the team did not have the physical training or brute-force backup to follow through.

Their Marines told Chuck, "There is dying for a cause and then there's dying just because! We ain't just because kind of Marines!"

Kari said, "Chuck outranked us all and threw it in our faces, threatening to have us court-martialed and jailed for insubordination."

As Jack expected, his spunky angel told Chuck to 'sod off!' She had told him, "No one here will shove me out an airlock for you, and you don't have the balls to do it your damn self."

Upon return to Terra, the worst Chuck could do to her was – she did the Macaulay Culkin Home Alone face and squealed facetiously, "Deport me to Qo'noS! O-M-G, what a nightmare!"

They both laughed, and while the giggles settled, she continued, "I wanted nothing to do with him or his plans so I voluntarily confined myself to quarters – Mick's quarters to be exact. He was in bad shape and someone had to keep an eye on him."

A couple days went by and the mission had gone nowhere because a decision couldn't be reached as how to proceed. One evening, she and Mick were playing checkers over PB&J sandwiches when Clark and Ken came to see Mick.

Kari said, "They told Mick that Carlisle was reckless. Believing I am more like Mick than anyone else aboard, they asked him to make me mission commander. I was green lit, and we got to business!"

Jack finally understood and thought to her, "You worked all those hours and exhausted yourself because you were pulling double duty – your job and Mick's."

Immediately, she balled her left fist and placed it in the middle of her spine. She leaned back, using her fist as a massage ball. Jack had seen this hundreds of times. It was psychosomatic back pain, brought on by the proverbial burden on a commanding officer's shoulders.

As Jack slipped his right palm behind her to massage her upper back, she sighed with a little bit of comfort and continued, "Chuck refused to take orders from me, so we put him in Mick's quarters to babysit. Chuck's regular duties were spread among Ken, Lucy, and me. We stretched ourselves thin, but we got the job done, and headed for home-base."

Once they were out of the non-com zone, Kari contacted Mick's immediate superiors – the Joint Chiefs – and briefed them on the mission and Mick's condition. At the end of her verbal report, Monty asked, "Why am I hearing this from you instead of Commander Carlisle?"

She had answered, "Because I ran the mission, not him. Once we are back in Terra's solar system, I will surrender myself to Major Clark on the charge of mutiny."

Per the UCMJ (Uniform Code of Military Justice), she was guilty. Though Mick eventually gave her the 'go,' Chuck was in charge for those first few days. Kari's refusal to follow his orders, prompted the others to do the same. Truth be told, they were all on the hook for mutiny, but she tried to take sole responsibility.

Monty gave her a cockeyed look and challenged her assertion, "No complicity among the others aboard?"

She stated, "I did not ask for back up. I told them what to do to complete the mission. They followed orders. Shall I surrender myself to Major Clark now or upon return to Terra?"

Monty took a moment to think and replied, "Have everyone type up their reports. Tell Major Clark to collect them and transmit to me ASAP! We'll have everything figured out by the time you get back to Terra."

Kari said, "We were about 20 minutes out from Earth when Monty called and said to meet him at Ik…" she paused, peered at him and sighed, "…I'm sorry, Mit Trams' bullshit forced Starfleet to revoke your security clearance. I can't…"

He covered her hand with kisses, letting her know it was okay. His mind expressed the thought for her, "Monty summoned you to a classified location."

She nodded, "Thank you for understanding."

From space, the complex did not appear inviting. When armed security officers approached the runabout, she gave everyone final instructions, "Come visit me in jail." Instead of the brig, Kari and the team were escorted to the facility's chow hall. There, Monty had a feast waiting for the team: prime rib, fried chicken, regular and sweet potato fries. There was beer, hard liquor and genuine blood wine.

Monty told everyone to sit down and eat up! During the meal, he informed the team that their efforts had already led to four arrests. The terrorists had been picked up earlier that day. They were in the building, in hibernation units, waiting for this team to return to do the interrogations.

Monty said their current location fell under Starfleet Marines jurisdiction. For the next five days, SFMC Lt. Colonel Orin Synn was the facility's OIC (Officer in Charge). During the same days, Chuck was to oversee interrogations. Everyone else on the team had those days off to rest, recuperate, and re-center themselves. Monty went on to say that upon return to duty, Gregg Clark, under his new rank as Lieutenant Colonel, would permanently command the facility's security, and…

Kari grimaced, "I was ordered to take command from Synn, as an Assistant Deputy Director."

She looked at Jack, with that twinkle in his eyes, and corrected his thinking right away. "Monty and I agreed – this is temporary until Mick is out of his funk. When his head is back on straight, the old man will choose someone else to run the facility."

She did not convince him, because Jack saw the scene in her mind. She had asked Monty for a private word. He escorted her to her new office, and explained that this, was the reason she spent December with Lt. Colonel Synn.

"Mick put in his retirement papers," Monty had said. "The SFMC General will be the new SID and you will oversee interrogations for him."

She had argued, "I'm the youngest and newest agent in SI. I'm grossly underqualified and I'm a mutineer!"

"You could not have mutinied," he dictated to her, "'Mutiny' is defined as a criminal conspiracy among a group of people to openly oppose, change, or overthrow a lawful authority to which they are subject. You are one person, not a group. Chuck's game plan was fool hearty! It would have gotten you killed. His demanding you carry out his scheme was an unlawful order, which you are not required to obey. And you did not take over the mission until Mick gave you the go. You had lawful authority to overthrow Chuck. So, like I said, no mutiny!"

He continued, "As far as 'underqualified,' no one said that. I asked every 'extra special' agent in SI who was best qualified to run this new-age Gitmo. Morales, the leather-necks out there, and your telepathic team members – minus Chuck – said you."

Monty said if her team's confidence wasn't enough, she should consider the perks that came with the position. The team in the next room would be brought on board as her primary staff. She could fill secondary-staff slots with any of the other Marines she'd worked with on previous missions. Everyone who worked for her was station-bound; no more away missions. Those with families could go home to their loved ones after every shift. Those without families would now have time for social lives and perhaps find mates. Kari, herself, could set her Captain America doll aside, and snuggle up to her real-life superhero every night! The clincher was…

"The incoming SID does not break up effective teams," Monty said. "That sort of thing drags down morale. Troops stop caring about doing the job right. They become prone to illness. It's just all kinds of bad! So, you and those guys out there are a package deal. If you choose the crazy away-team life, they head out with you."

Jack scooted over to sit closer to his sweetheart. He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. As he kissed his wife, his mind embraced hers, "be'nal, taking a job because of its perks does not make you selfish or weak. It's homeostasis! The more stressful the job, the more perks you need, because balance – equilibrium – is essential to survival. And Baby – (kiss, kiss, kiss) – Monty, Mick, Synn and his boss offered you this position because you are amazing at what you do! You make me so proud!"

*** BREAK ***

In the days that followed, 'Mit Trams' became a household name. Apparently, after college, he worked off-world at a branch of his wealthy father's conglomerate. Mit started dating an intern and married her two years later, under shotgun circumstances. On that alien world, his bride was 18 when they met, and 20 when they married. However, per Star Year, she was 13 when they met and 15 when their child was born.

Investigative reporters discovered Mit had written a 'Star Year' essay, in preparation of pressing charges against Jack for dating Kari. Without mentioning the couple's names, newscasters stated, "Based on his own brief, Mit Trams, the Interim DA, is guilty of statutory rape, but he's not pressing charges against himself. He has, however, had no problem pressing rape charges against others, using 'Star Year' as a basis for determining age."

Another reporter said that based on Mit's paper, his father's company violated child labor laws and should also face criminal charges, and pay hefty fines. Tabloid reporters shoved cameras and microphones in the faces of Mit's parents, siblings, wife, children and grandchildren about Mit being a child molester, statutory rapist, hypocrite, or all the above!

The treatment of the young family members was shameless, cruel and humiliating. Mit's 16-year-old granddaughter got the worst of it. Emma was shown a video of Mit lustfully eyeballing a young courthouse worker who looked almost exactly like Emma herself. The questions posed to her were, "You ever catch your Grandpa looking at you like that? Does this make you afraid to be alone with your grandfather? Do you need help finding a rape counselor?"

A full week after Judge Vern's ruling, Mit admitted on live TV that his position on Star Year was wrong. In all cases where Star Year was the basis of criminal investigation, charges were dropped. He announced his intent to step down as the Interim DA, and his resignation from City Service would be effective on the upcoming Friday.

One of the reputable newsmen asked, "Mit, do you have anything to say to the innocent and decent people you maligned with your Star-Year witch-hunt?"

Mit replied, "No comment."

A female reporter, of equal esteem to the male counterpart, pushed her microphone forward, "Mit, your actions have negatively impacted your career, your marriage, and the lives of your children and grandchildren. Do you think your great-grandchildren will escape your dishonor? Do you think society might be Klingon-esque about it and hold your misdeeds against that third generation out from you?"

When he heard the word 'Klingon,' Mit's jaw dropped. He understood why this was happening to him and his family. He looked dead into the camera of the female reporter and with full-knowledge that Kari had defeated him, "The man, betrothed to the lady, has honor! Before I leave my office, I will make sure all know and all hear, for sake of their children; and my own." With that, he walked away from the cameras.

By close of business, Megan came to the SI building to give the couple the news personally, "All charges against Jack have been dropped. Mit cited the character of the defendant, as well as his witnesses, to be above and beyond reproach. My firm is already working on getting Jack's medical license reinstated."

Jack's jaw was now unwired, "Thank you, Megan."

Kari smiled, "Yes, thank you so much."

Megan suspected, "Did you give the information and film footage on Mit to the press?"

Kari's mouth fell open in shock, "tlhIngan jIH (I am Klingon)! Such an underhanded method of revenge is not the Klingon way. We are much more…" she put up her dukes, "…physical!"

Megan smirked, mused, "Right! Sorry, I must have mistaken you for a Starfleet Intelligence officer." Still smiling, she handed Kari a manila envelope, "Mit addressed it to you. If it's something you need my help with, you know how to find me."

"Thank you," she said again.

Jack stood up and offered, "I'll walk you out."

*** BREAK ***

Getting in and out of the apartment today was a little tough, because Amy was moving in across the hall. There were boxes in the corridor that Ray – who was now dating Amy – was trying to get into the suite quickly. He was having a hard time of it because 'Sugar,' Amy's tuxedo cat, kept escaping from Amy's bedroom to scratch at Jack and Kari's door.

Done with tripping over this cranky beast, Ray snatched it up and tapped on Kari's door to ask her to take kitty for a few hours. The hatch had barely opened before Sugar spring-boarded off Ray into Kari! It took Kari by surprise, forcing her to drop the paper in her hand. As the cat draped itself over Kari's shoulder, Ray picked up the sheets from the floor. Unintentionally, he read part of it at a glance.

He stepped into Kari's apartment and closed the door, "Mit Trams got your name and age from Chuck Carlisle? I know Chuck – decent guy. Why would he screw Jack over like that?"

"ADD Tucker?" a voice echoed in the room.

Kari raised her left index finger to Ray, requesting he give her a moment. She turned her back to him and went to the laptop on the kitchen counter, "Sorry Ken – front door. Please look up Admiral Raymond Donald; what's his security clearance?"

"Stand by," Ken said.

While she waited, Kari asked, "Ray, nuq 'e' bImejnIS (What do you need, Ray)?"

Ray, Amy, and Lucy studied Klingon together, so he understood what Kari was saying. "Wanted to know if you could watch the cat for a little while," he answered, and re-asked his question, "What's Chuck got against Jack?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can't answer until I know your security clearance."

"ADD," Ken returned, "His clearance is equal to yours."

"Thank you," she said and continued with her request, "I just found out Chuck is the reason my age became a problem for Jack. I want to know what else Chuck has said about me, to whom, and how long ago."

"Yes, ADD," Ken said and asked for parameters, "Do you want me to chat with the prisoner or have a fucking conversation with him?"

She confessed to not being in the right frame of mind to make that call, "I'm royally pissed off, so I'm going to let a calmer head – yours – decide how to work it."

Ken admitted, "I hate the son of a bitch, so I'm not really a calmer head."

"Decide with a coin flip," she suggested.

"Yes ma'am," Ken acknowledged professionally, and then said in a friendly manner, "My kid said thank you for letting me have the day off for his birthday. He sliced a huge piece of cake for you."

She perked up, "Chocolate cake?"

He sounded excited for her, "Raspberry chocolate, with cream cheese frosting. Want me to beam it down to you?"

"O yes, please!" she cheered, "Thanks, Ken. ADD out."

As Sugar purred in one ear, Ray asked pointed questions in the other, "Chuck is a prisoner? Where, for what, and why do you have a security clearance equal to mine?"

She clarified, "Chuck is in correctional custody, because I felt he needed a minor attitude adjustment." She put her left hand in his face because he was about to disrespect her in her house again, "The alternative for asking what time I would be reporting to work is a year in Leavenworth and a dishonorable discharge. Do we get what I'm saying?" In lay terms, she had done Chuck a favor by putting a ruler to his knuckles instead of sending him to hard labor and taking away his pension.

Ray settled down and absorbed what he'd just heard. ADD was the common acronym for Assistant Deputy Director, which was roughly the equivalent of a naval commodore – a rank between captain and admiral of the lower half. Asking ETA's of flag officers was forbidden because it opened the officer up to being ambushed. Chuck knew this, and he got a whole lot less than he deserved. Ray admitted, "I didn't think 'leniency' was in a Klingon's vocabulary."

She shrugged, not holding his jumping to conclusions about her against him – at least not this time. "Learn something new every day. And Chuck's motives are not the priority – containment of SI personnel data is. Once it's boxed up, I will get to motive. Because you have the right clearance, I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, and remarked, "Because the Marine Corps does not have a mirror rank for commodore, you are either a colonel or a brigadier now. Which is it?"

She wondered, "Why are you and Jack so hung up on rank? It's not like any of us will ever salute the other." Then she blushed, and corrected the statement, "Well, Jack will salute me properly on our wedding night."

Ray inferred, truly surprised, "You and he really aren't…you know? You're holding out and he's okay with that?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not holding out. He is! Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, tons – not all of it is about your relationship with Jack!" he replied, "But I don't have time to ask, if we want to be out of here on time to meet the gang at the karaoke bar." He took a step towards the door, and stopped. He turned on his heel to ask, "You doing Slow Hand by the Pointer Sisters again tonight?"

Jack re-entered the apartment and snapped, "Oh hell no! She is never doing that song in public again!" He sidled up to his wife and kissed her cheek, "But you will sing it for me on my birthday and our wedding night."

*** BREAK ***

Over the next few weeks, Jack's life was a little rough. The Federation medical board was taking its sweet time reactivating his license and Starfleet would not return his security clearance without it. So, Jack couldn't work or ask his girl about her day. He tried to stay busy, building upon and honing his combat skills, but he felt like a bum being the only one among their 12 or so friends who did not have a job. It did not help that she started having lunch dates with Ray. He dined with her at least twice a week, in her office, wherever modern-day Gitmo was located.

It would have been easy to fall into depression but Jack kept his spirits up by learning and planning things that would please be'nal. Among Jack's DVD collection, she found a TV show, called Angel, about a vampire with a soul. The show's theme music was played on the cello – an instrument Jack knew well – so he learned the piece for her.

Amy's cat decided she'd rather be Kari's kitty, and Sugar was pushy about it! Every time Amy's door opened, Sugar ran into the corridor to scream and scratch at Kari and Jack's door. When the door opened, Sugar darted for Kari and she would scratch Kari's face with her whiskers. If Kari was sleeping, Sugar would lay upon Kari's chest and put one of her front paws on the tip of Kari's nose. Both habits were gross because the cat's breath was horrible and her paws smelled like cat litter! Kari didn't understand why Sugar, who purred at her constantly, smeared her with stench and fecal matter!

When Jack took the cat in for a checkup and nail-trim, he addressed the habits with the vet. When Kari came home that night, she discovered Jack had gone wild at the Kitty Store! Scattered about the apartment were little balls of yarn, cardboard scratching boards, a carpeted climbing tree, a self-cleaning litterbox in the water closet, and a litterbox mat that cleaned and sanitized the cat's paws.

Jack handed Sugar to Kari. As Kari winced at the whiskers and paws in her face, Jack explained, "Cats have scent glands in the corner of their mouths and the pads of their front feet. So, when she is doing that to you, she is marking her territory." Jack beamed, "She loves you and she is claiming you as her 'person.' I like her for that so we're keeping her!"

Kari grimace at the smell, "What about her breath? And what has Amy to say of this?"

The breath was due to plaque and tartar build up, so the plan was to take Sugar to the vet once a month to have her teeth cleaned – her first appointment was tomorrow. As far as Amy went, "When she is at Amy's, Sugar screams to get out of the apartment. It drives Amy nuts! But Sugar doesn't scream here, because she is where she wants to be." Jack nuzzled the cat, and his girl, "She wants to be with you, and I dig where she is coming from."

"What about Medusa?" Kari said of the sehlat. "Is the bear going to eat the cat?" That was a good question because Jack did catch Medusa licking Sugar. The sehlat might have been grooming the feline, but she could also have been sampling dinner. He couldn't say, because he couldn't read animal minds.

Jack remembered, "The day we met, you had a full conversation with Meddie. Since when are you not Doctor Doolittle?"

Kari huffed, "Since the cat marked me! Meddie called me unfaithful, and started snuggling up to you at night!"

Jack laughed, "I thought she did that because she was cold and I generate more body heat than you do."

Among the events he planned, there were nights out with their friends, and the superhero rounds they did at children's hospitals. There were also their weekend get-aways and their three wedding ceremonies. He decided there would be one on Terra, for the PA crew and Kari's coworkers – and Jack had added Judge Vern to the list of Terran wedding guests. There would be a ceremony on Vulcan, for his family, Saltas, Spock and Spock's family, and maybe her parents.

Jack had thought, "Because Spock was your Starfleet Academy sponsor, it would be logical for you to invite him to our wedding. If Spock's wife and children cannot come, he could invite your parents – his cousins – to represent his absent clan members."

The last ceremony would be on Qo'noS. This event was the one he gave the most thought towards. He found a seamstress on Qo'noS who specialized in wedding dresses. Jack got a copy of her portfolio so Kari had over 100 designs to choose, or seek, inspiration from. Klingons did not exchange wedding bands, but in ancient times, a couple got matching tattoos. So, Jack located an ink-man on Qo'noS and got his portfolio as well.

On the morning of April 1st, he sat in bed, watching her get ready for work. She had ditched the standard issue one-piece Marine Corps body armor because it was designed for men. Kari had to peel the entire thing off to use the loo. These days, she wore a multi-piece outfit, made of fine-mesh that acted like chainmail and had the appearance of serpent scales. The main parts were skin-tight slacks and a vest that zipped up to the trachea. To protect her shoulders and upper arms, she wore pauldrons. Over her forearms were gauntlets. Because a shield was traditionally held in the left hand, the left gauntlet had an oblong disc affixed to the outer side. Strapped to her right thigh was a policeman's baton. With the flip of a switch, the nightstick's black casing retracted, exposing a short sword. Her combat boots were Klingon issue, with the telltale toe-spike. Upon her belt, she carried her family crest. Her braided bun of hair was capped with a brushed silver dome. When activated, the dome dropped a force field over her head and neck. The helmet also created an illusion of a Gorgon's face and hair.

"Shock and awe," she had said, "That split-second gives me the edge over my opponent." She was the consummate warrior and yet still very much a woman. He couldn't wait to marry her.

"Did I tell you I got a letter from your brother yesterday?" he asked.

From the foot of the bed, she crawled up to him, and straddled his blanket covered lap. "You did not," she ran her hands up from his abdominals to his chest, shoulders and then down his biceps. "What did he write?"

He massaged her hips, "He is taking furlough for 30 days and wants to spend the first half of it with his rotten sister. Can you get April 16th to 30th off from work?"

"Two weeks when he has a month off?" she was offended. "Why is he cheating me?"

He defended Rico, "He said the two of you might kill each other if you spent more than 15 straight days together. The way Ileybra described your childhood punching contests, I think Rico has the right idea."

She sighed, sadly, "Fine. Half a month it is."

He grinned, "H'tav is coming, too."

She perked up, "Really? YAY!"

He happily informed her, "They are traveling in, what sounds like a luxury RV-type shuttle. I spoke with Ben, and he's happy to let H'tav and Rico park their ride on the PA's roof."

"Perfect!" she beamed, "My Klingon family gets to meet their Terran counterparts."

He said sadly, "My letters to Lord Von have been returned, unopened. Ileybra says that might not be as bad as I think it is. Many fathers do this to test a suitor's resolve – see if he'll give up on pursuing the lady." He pulled her close, and pecked her lips, "I'm not giving up."

Her eyes turned blue, and she smiled, "I know you won't." In the next second, she frowned because her com-device sounded. She hopped off his lap and picked up the earwig from the dresser. "DD here, go ahead." She listened for a bit. "Copy. He will be on time. DD out."

She turned about with white sclera. "Dr. Tucker, your medical license has been reinstated. Be ready for work in 15 minutes – wear your uniform please. Someone will come get you." She ran to the bedside, leaned into him, and gave him a kiss. "loDnal bangwI' (I love my husband). See you in a little bit."

*** BREAK ***

Before the 15 minutes was up, Jack had washed up, shaved his cheeks and tidied up the rest of his beard. Due to his workouts, his old uniform didn't fit anymore, so he ran to the general replicator one floor down to have one made. At the 15-minute mark, his com-badge sounded, "Hamilton to Tucker."

"Tucker here, go ahead."

"Transport curtain dropping on you in 3, 2, 1, Mark!"

The next thing he knew, he was in a transporter room. On the left side of the chamber stood Hamilton at the transport control panel. One person to the right was Kari, standing in the position of parade rest. Next to her was Marine Corps Major General Brack Woodside. He was a human of African descent. He was six feet, three inches tall. His head was shaved. His mustache and goatee framed his mouth. Like Hamilton, Woodside wore traditional SFMC body armor. Black being a slimming color, all Marines looked just a little bit skinny. Still, Woodside looked like a small tank!

Having read his service record, Jack considered the General a hero of the Federation. For others, it would be an honor to meet him. Jack, however, was not thrilled, because Woodside's scent is the reason H'ohk's dogs attacked Kari.

Woodside offered Jack a smile and a handshake, "Dr. Tucker, welcome to the Moon-Base Iklwa. I am Brack Woodside, the facility Director." He gestured to Kari, "I believe you know my companion."

Jack stepped down from the transport platform and shook the General's hand, "Nice to meet you, Sir." And he couldn't help smiling, "Yes indeed, I know my wife!"

Woodside patted Jack's arm and sincerely expressed, "Congratulations! She's a good woman and an excellent Deputy Director. Follow me, I'll give you a tour of our complex."

An iklwa was the traditional spear used by Zulu warriors. It got its name from the sound it made when it was pulled out of an enemy's gut. In Shaka Zulu's day, it was the newest and most brutal weapon on the battlefield. This base being named after it was appropriate as it was a weapons development facility. Woodside, as he explained, oversaw R&D.

"I'm sorry, it just hit me," Jack interjected, "Did you say Deputy Director, instead of ADD? She got promoted again?"

Both men turned inquisitive eyes to Kari. She explained flatly, "Dr. Tucker has not had a security clearance since mid-January. Lt. Colonel Synn is working the issue now."

Woodside made a somewhat personal inquiry, "Is she this up-tight at home?"

Jack mused, "Sir, nobody's clearance is high enough to get that information."

After a small burst of laughter from both men, Woodside brought Jack up to speed. "Kari took the ADD job on a temporary basis. She said she'd give it up as soon as Mick returned to duty and appointed a permanent. He appointed her as Deputy Director on March 1st."

Jack remembered how embarrassed he was for high-ranking friends, who had dumb-as-dirt spouses. Not waiting to be one of those spouses for Kari, Jack brushed up on military history, and SI rules and regulations. He recalled from his studies, "Deputy Director is an Admiral's billet."

Woodside nodded, "The Corps's answer to Admiral of the Lower Half is Brigadier General. Brigadier Tucker's promotion ceremony occurred on February 29th and was limited to flag officers."

Jack closed his eyes, shook his head, and muttered exuberantly, "qoch QongDaq 'ech. ghaH vaj tuj! (My bed partner is a brigadier. That is so hot!)"

Joy was interrupted. Woodside mentioned, "Mick said you might not be comfortable around me because you think I got frisky with Kari."

Jack shot her a displeased look. It was his habit to work through his issues his way, in his own good time, and in private. Being confronted on someone else's terms and turf did not a happy-camper make.

Woodside emphasized, "Honestly, she did not say a thing. Mick is in everyone's head. That's just how he is, and I wanted to clear the air with you." Last summer, Marines assigned to SI decided to have a beach party during the 4th of July weekend. Kari was invited, and she made it to the party in Malibu just fine on her hover board. Once there, Brack offered to stow her board and safety gear in his personal conveyance.

Woodside said, "Her clothes baked in my car all day. At the end of the party, she got back into her gear to head home, but she wasn't steady. She was too drunk to drive; so, I brought her back from the beach. That's several more hours of her clothes in my car, picking up my scent." He waved his hand between himself and Kari, "Nothing happened between us."

Jack turned a displeased gaze at his woman, "You couldn't have told me this?"

She reminded him, "You said you'd ask when you were ready to hear it. Did you ask?"

"Hahaha," Woodside had a deep chuckle, "Vulcan logic – invaluable on the job, but otherwise, a royal pain in the ass!"

Jack agreed with a smile, "Don't I know it!"

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's get on the transport," Brack said. "The dark side of the moon awakes!"

Detached from Iklwa, on the dark side of the moon, was Umgodi, which was Zulu for 'pit.' The Pit was SI's new detention and interrogation center. Lieutenant Colonel Clark was its head of security. Deputy Director Kari was the installation commander, and…

"Come Wednesday, May 17th, Mick is stepping down as SID, but he will be around as a civilian consultant," Woodside said. "I will be the new Director of Starfleet Intelligence, and I would like you to come aboard as the Pit's medical advisor."

While looking out the shuttle's window, Jack shook his head, "I won't participate in torture tactics."

"That's not the job." Woodside explained that with telepaths, there was no need to inflict pain – physical pain – on a subject. The job was monitoring the interrogators. "What the mind-readers do is high-stress and dangerous," he said. "They can get swept up in the subject's emotions. They can lose their way in the subject's head and become trapped." Woodside said with regret, "One of the telepaths suffered PTSD and it was not discovered before damage was done."

Jack wondered, "Who? What happened?" He looked at Kari, "Was it Lucy?"

The General answered for her, "No. It was Chuck Carlisle." Chuck's performance started to deteriorate around the time Kari joined the team. His ill-manner was brushed off as professional jealousy of the new golden child. When Chuck mis-stepped with ADD Tucker, she placed him in correctional custody in the Pit where she could keep the whole thing quiet – spare Chuck from court martial and save his career. In the Pit, every inmate was under constant bio-scan, which included electroencephalogram.

"You are a good teacher," Woodside complimented Jack. "When Chuck didn't seem to get better, your student compared Chuck's current Betazoid brainwave readings to older EEGs. She saw something seriously wrong and asked me to get a specialist in here. Chuck has since been properly diagnosed with Shell Shock, and he's at Bethesda, getting help."

The General took a deep breath and sighed, "The doctor we had running our medical bay obviously was not doing his job right. You, however, very competent job with Kari."

Jack glanced at his girl, "jIHvaD chup SoH tlhIvmo'?"

Woodside spoke Klingon, "No, she did not recommend you for this. I did not ask her input, and we know she does not volunteer her thoughts. I also trust she hasn't used her telepathy to influence me in any other way. There were five candidates and you beat them out fair and square. You earned this invitation because of who you are and how well you have done your job. Did I mention your staff?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

"For now, you are authorized a staff of two – excluding yourself," Woodside said. "If you find you need more hands, we can talk about adding personnel. I will give you the dossiers of the four candidates you beat out because you might like them for your team. Otherwise, give me the names of your choices and we'll see what we can do. Any other questions?"

He wondered, "How long do I have to think about it?"

Woodside inquired, "Is 72 hours enough time?"

Jack nodded, "I think so." And told him upfront, "I have family coming to town in the middle of April. This cannot interfere with their visit."

Woodside grinned, "In-laws from Qo'noS. Kari has already put in her request for leave. I'm thinking her brother might want to stay for his entire 30 days, so we rescheduled the change over from May 1st to the 17th."

Jack grinned at his girl and gave her a wink. Then it was back to serious talk with the General, "My chain of command would be?"

Woodside answered, "You work for me, but Umgodi is Kari's complex. She has rules and protocols in place, under which you are subject. Will that be a problem?"

Jack stated, "If it becomes a problem, I'll hash it out with her. What about Dr. Grey?" he didn't want to leave Amy behind.

Woodside informed him, "She is one of the candidates you beat out. Seeing as how I wasn't going to drop her as Kari's primary caregiver, I won't count her against your two staff slots."

Jack stated, "This job sounds too good to be true."

Woodside chuckled, "Then you're really going to hate this – Captain Tucker."

"I'm sorry, what?" he stammered.

The General nodded, "For you, the position comes with a promotion."

He was now extremely suspicious, "What's the catch?"

Woodside laid it out for him, "Mick has been monitoring your telepathic growth. I would like you to eventually be part of the interrogation team."

He refrained from asking the question to Woodside, but he mentally posed it to Kari, "If I say no to that part, would I become a liability to the Federation?"

She thought back, "In Brack's mind, no. To the Joint Chiefs, yes."

His mind asked, "Advice?"

She mentally replied, "Tell Brack you'll give him an answer in 72 hours. We will use that time to consider our options."

Jack said to the General, "I think I have all the information I need. I'll get back to you in a few days."

*** BREAK ***

The Police Academy DIs, their girlfriends and Kari's primary Umgodi team members were invited to meet H'tav and Rico. Respectfully, the Terran family offered handshakes. Affectionately, the Klingon family hugged each person, and addressed them by name. H'tav was especially friendly to Ben, "Gratitude for keeping my daughter safe."

Kari had said her Klingon family had never had Terran foods before, so the Terran family put out a human spread for their guests: hot dogs, burgers, spaghetti, pizza, gyros, Thai noodles, Chinese Dim Sum, etc.

When the karaoke machine came out, H'tav blew the gang away with Bruce Springsteen's Fire. After he rocked the house with Living Lavida Loca, the Terran side of the family started calling him Ricky (Martin) instead of Rico. The Marines hit the stage as a group. No one was more surprised than the Leathernecks, when the Klingon men joined them on stage to dance and sing back up to MC Hammer's, U Can't Touch This!

Kari, Amy, and the gals saw that as a challenge! They took the floor, dancing and gyrating in unison to Don't Cha, by the Pussycat Dolls. The DIs wanting in on this! With Jack as their front man, they popped to Vanilla Ice's, Ice Ice Baby.

Though Ray was odd man out, he still had a great time. "We need to take this show on the road, 'cause this is MONEY!"

As the first night wound-down, the solo artists sang slower songs. After each of the first three performances, Rico nudged his sister, "tlhe'. jaH! (Your turn. Go!)" When everyone joined in his encouragement, Rico's mouth fell open, "tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a' Hoch! mughIjqu' Hot rur juH!" Translation: You all speak Klingon! No wonder this feels like home!

After everyone else had a turn at the mic, Rico whispered to his twin. "jIHvaD, SoS bom tIbom. (For me, sing mother's song.)"

She whispered back, "jIHvaD jach DavoqmoHDI' DaSov. (You know it makes me cry.)"

Lucy asked, "Why does it make you sad?"

Rico explained that before his mother passed away, she had recorded herself singing a lullaby for her 'twins.' "non wa' (rotten one or brat) sounds like Mother when she sings it."

H'tav softly said, "It would be nice to hear Orar's voice again."

The faucet on Kari's waterworks was open before she got to the mic, "Okay, but no one look at me. Turn your backs!" With no eyes upon her, and no music to muddy the true sound of her voice, she sang Orar's song, Bette Midler's The Rose.

Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed

Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need

I say love, it is a flower, and you, its only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance

It's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes a chance

It's the one that won't be taking, that cannot seem to give

It's the one afraid of dying, that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong

Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow

Lies the seed, that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose.

There was no applause. The only sound was chairs, scooting across the floor. Everyone with living moms called home to say, "I love you." Those whose mothers had passed on prayed quietly and sniffled.

The Klingon trio joined in a group hug. Rico waved Jack in, saying, "loDnI', qatlh SoHbe' jISaHchugh? (Brother, why are you not with us?)"

*** BREAK ***

When Amy was 13, Boston University offered her mother a two-year contract to teach Vulcan philosophy. She accepted because Amy intended to go to Starfleet Academy and needed exposure to North America beforehand.

Amy's birthday came around in early June, and her childhood friends in the Boston area arranged to have her birthday party at one of their local bowling alleys. Knowing Kari had never been to Bean Town before, Amy invited her to come. Amy suggested, "Let's bring Ray and Jack and make it a weekend getaway."

For Kari's amusement, the quartet took in the sights. They snapped group pictures at Fenway Park, with the CITCO sign prominent in the background. The Museum of Fine Arts was just around the corner in Brookline, so they went there as well. While walking down Newberry Street, Jack pointed out the brownstone, where the drummer of the J. Geils Band used to live.

When he first met her, Jack enjoyed the fact that Kari had a crazy mad crush on Captain America. However, he now found himself pissed off that Kari wanted to know where Boston-born actor Chris Evans had lived. She was hoping to find a shrine of him, where she might be able to sniff Evans' bedsheets.

The worst part of the morning conversation was that they were having it in the shower. He was soaping her up, down and all around when she started getting excited about the actor. Jack was slightly tipsy from the pheromones she was putting out. He growled at her, "I should be enough for you."

"This is the mid-23rd century," she said as she rinsed, "Evans was an early 21st century actor. Are you really jealous of a man who died nearly two centuries ago?"

He snarled, "You're excited thinking about him."

She countered, "I'm aroused because my naked loDnal has his hands all over me." She commanded the computer to disengage the water. She leaned back against the shower wall and cupped his hands over her endowments. While she coiled her right leg around his lower limbs, she pulled him closer and seductively suggested, "Let's get dirty."

He was not amused because… "Is this about me or your fantasy man?"

Irritated now, she dropped her leg and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and headed into the bedroom. If he wanted to play this game, she would give him something to be jealous about, "I don't know if you are 'enough' for me because you're waiting for the wedding night. But I'm sure if I go home to my beloved Lord Von, he'd bend me over and ride me like…"

Jack was furious! With his right hand, he had her by the throat and her feet were about three inches off the ground. With each syllable, he gently knocked the back of her head against their hotel room wall, "Do not ever say his name to me again! If I must set the entire Empire on fire to burn him out of your mind, I-will-do-it!"

The next thing he knew, she kicked him in the groin. The moment he released his grip, he doubled over. As gravity brought her feet to the floor, she threw her right fist onto the back of his head. She was fast; at some point, her left knee had come up and connected solid with his chin. He went over the king-sized bed diagonally, and crashed onto a nightstand in the far corner of the room.

She rounded the bed and saw him getting up. With her damp bath towel in her hands, she wound it up and snapped it at his face. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to touch the sting. Right away, he realized his fingertips were wet. He looked and saw green blood.

"Nice combo," he said of the move that put him on the ground. "I don't think you showed me that move. You been holding out on me, be'nal?" He used the bed as a brace and finally got his head over mattress-level.

There, she was waiting. She whipped her right knuckles across his right cheek. The solid backhand sent him back into his corner. Before he knew what was up, her damp towel was twisted once more, and wrapped around his neck. With her right knee digging into his back and pushing him down, she pulled up on the noose, strangling him. "Me holding out on you?" she growled, "I have been begging you to take me but…"

Bang-Bang-Bang! Ray and Amy were pounding frantically on the door that joined their rooms, "You two okay in there? What's going on?"

The noise distracted her. The noose loosened. He rolled over and cracked her face with a backhand of his own. She was on her back and lightning fast, Jack sat on her chest, pinning her arms with his knees. Blinded with rage, he throttled her, "Mine," he declared in a guttural sound, "Or no one's!"

Her lenses turned a color he hadn't seen before. They were emerald green and her hard, angry expression became soft and serene. "Do it," her mind whispered, "I'm so tired of hurting. It's so hard pretending to be brave all the time. I miss my daddy. This is the one thing you can give me, that Von never will. Do it."

His grip loosened, and he slid off her chest. His ears heard her coughing hard, her lungs gasping for breath. His mind heard her sobbing a single word, "No." As he moved to lay beside her on the floor, he pulled a blanket off the bed. He covered them up as he spooned her.

The door suddenly crashed opened. Amy ran in passed Ray, to see which one of them needed medical attention most. It was hard to tell. Both had cuts on their cheeks, bloody noses, and split lips. It was a toss-up as to who needed her services more, but then she remembered; Kari is the SI Asset.

"Kari," Amy said softly, "Can you sit up? I can't see how bad hurt you are while you're lying on the floor."

She could move, but she wasn't ready to. She pulled Jack's arms tighter around her shoulders and torso. Her mind was still crying, "So tired…"

*** BREAK ***

Neither Jack nor Ray were ever into bowling but in their youth, they were regulars at the Academy's alley, checking out girls and determining which ones might be fun enough to take to the motel around the corner.

Kari had not bowled before, so Jack encouraged her to get up there, bowl and hang out with Amy and her childhood buddies. "Baby, sometimes, you seem to hold back on having fun because you're worried about me feeling left out. Tonight, don't worry about me. Cut loose and get wild!"

She was nervous, "What if I have too good a time and make a fool of myself?"

He laughed and 'thought' to her, "You got skills. Wipe their memories."

She laughed out loud, got on her tiptoes to kiss him, and thanked him for the encouragement.

While she had fun over there, Jack sat at the bar, downed beers and watched some sporting event on the bar's plasma screen. It wasn't long before Ray took the seat next to him. He ordered a beer and asked the bartender to send chili cheese fries to Amy; it was her one guilty pleasure.

After getting his drink, Ray tried to get caught up with his friend. "Kari said, the last night Rico and H'tav were here, they got you plastered and tattooed while you were passed out. Let's see it!"

Jack chuckled and pulled up his right sleeve. Upon his shoulder was the head of a dragon, with huge blue eyes. Its body had scales and feathers. It coiled around the arm and its tail wrapped his wrist. "It's a mythological blood-river demon called kos'karii. The snake-like women circle the Barge of the Dead. They use the voices of friends and loved ones to lure dishonored souls to the edge of the boat, and then drag them into the water."

Ray remarked, "Kari's full name is Kos'Kari. Kind of creepy that her folks named her after a 'damnation' demon."

"Per H'tav, she kind of named herself," Jack said. "As an infant, she cried until someone read her a story. The kos'karii legend was the tale that settled her down quickest. Have you seen be'nal's ink? She's got the mirror image of this down her left arm."

Ray grinned, "It really is sweet – you calling her be'nal, and her calling you loDnal. How did her family feel about it?"

While rolling down his sleeve, Jack cracked up, "They took me to the PA gym and said, 'If you truly want to be her loDnal, you must take her from us.' They both started beating me down!" Jack caught a glimpse of the DIs running in. Amy and her gaggle of medical pros followed. None of them tried to stop the fight.

"So, what did you do?" Ray asked, "And where the hell was I when this happened?"

Jack said, still laughing, "How the hell would I know where you were? I'm not your secretary! And what I did was defend myself! Spit and blood sprayed all over the place. The whole ended like that – (SNAP) – when we heard a loud bone break."

Ray wondered, "You?"

He shook his head, "Rico. Clean tibia break."

Ray cheered, "You won!"

Jack smiled so brightly, "I won. I officially have their permission to marry Kari."

Ray brought up the touchy subject, "Kari said her patriarch still won't meet with you."

Instantly, there was a lump in his throat, "Don't want to talk about it."

Ray confessed his concern, "You've been moody since H'tav and Rico went home. I've been telling myself that you're okay, and you'll work it out in your own time. I can't ignore this anymore, because you tried to choke her out."

"Look at her," Jack directed his attention to the bowlers. "She's alive. She forgives me. She still loves me! You saw her kiss me."

Ray stated the truth, "Battered wives always forgive their abusers."

Jack was stunned, "I'm not abusing her!"

"The marks on her neck say otherwise," Ray was truly worried. "What the hell happened that you've turned on her?"

Thank God Ray had been taking Klingon language lessons. He otherwise would not have understood Jack, who ranted in his adopted tongue. The vehicle her family traveled in belonged to Lord Von. It had a sophisticated holo-chamber and one day, she spent a couple of hours in it, speaking with her patriarch. When she exited the chamber, Jack could smell another man on her. It wasn't just her clothes, like she had hugged Von and held on for a while. No, his scent was on both sides of her neck, down her chest, and all over her bra.

Jack said quietly, and in Klingon, "I know they didn't have sex, but he touched her! Her stuff is mine, not his!"

Ray needed clarification, "Is this your assumption or did she tell you this as fact?"

Jack confessed that he did not ask because he wasn't sure he could handle the answer.

Ray gave him the best advice he could, "Jack, you have gone crazy because you don't know where you stand. You need the facts of that day so you can get your bearings. From there, you can see your options more clearly: be mad with her betrayal and leave her, forgive her and hold on, or beg forgiveness for being mistaken. If you don't man-up and ask her, I will do it because I need to protect one of you from the other. You hear what I'm saying?"

Jack seemed to be absorbing it when Kari suddenly ran up and jumped into his arms. "loDnal, I got a strike on my last roll!"

Jack managed a smile, put his arms around her, and gave her a light kiss, "That's awesome, Honey! What was your final score?"

She said, utterly thrilled, "Ten!"

Ray laughed and spit a little beer onto the bar's counter.

Jack was in stitches, and kissed her again, "You are adorable, Sweetheart."

"May we stay a little longer so I can bowl one more game?" she was a kid in a candy store.

More kisses, "Sure, be'nal, anything you want."

The bartender came by, "Miss, would you like something?"

Jack ordered for her, "She'll have a Heineken."

"Tap or bottle?"

Kari had no preference, but Jack requested the latter because he liked watching her wrap her lips around a bottle. Though Jack's mouth said nothing more, his imagination said plenty. Her mind said of his thoughts, "This will be a trade of favors, yes?"

He pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. He said aloud, "Isn't it always? Now go and bowl – bowl fast!"

As she toddled off, Ray said with a laugh, "Conundrum."

Jack did not follow, "How is that?"

Ray admitted, "She confuses me. Sometimes, like now, she is giddy like a school girl. That is not the same person who threw me into a cinderblock wall. She sings like an angel, and throws a punch like Muhammad Ali! She has a sweet and innocent child-like smile, but the second that Pointer Sisters' song starts," Ray shuddered, "the lap dance she gave you was lewd, vulgar even – you are a lucky son of a bitch!" Once more, he shook his head, "She's got Klingon bravado, but she looks like…"

"Don't go there," Jack whispered urgently, "She's self-conscious about her looks."

Ray was really confused now, "She's gorgeous! She has got to know that. You haven't told her a million times already?"

Jack told her every morning when they woke, every night before bed, and at least three times in between. It didn't change the facts, "She hates not having ridges or pointed ears."

Ray wondered, "Has she considered cosmetic surgery?"

Jack scowled at the idea, "There's nothing wrong with her looks!"

Ray swore, "I didn't say there was! I just meant that if she wants ridges or pointed ears or both, she can get them."

Jack insisted, "She is perfect as is!"

Someone came bounding up to the bar, ordering chili cheese fries. It was Kari. She looked at Jack, who seemed miffed. Her smile disappeared, "What's wrong?" She pumped angry fists in the air, "What did you say this time, Ray?"

Ray told the truth, "I said you're gorgeous and I don't know why you think otherwise."

She tugged on her left ear, which was closest to his view, "You, Jack, Amy, me – we are all part Vulcan, but I'm the only one cheated out of pointed ears. And damn it," she clinched her fists and ground her teeth, "I can't grow ridges!"

Amy came up behind Kari, scooping the last of the cheese in her paper bowl with a potato fry. She said with a mouthful, "You could get prosthetics." She swallowed and stole a sip of Ray's beer to wash down the fry, "They are not difficult to fabricate. Application is painless. You can have Vulcan ears in about 20-25 minutes. The ridges," she paused for another sip of beer, "There's a new thing called titanium paste. It's used to fill in large cracks in broken bones. It's thick enough that we could mold ridges and insert them under the flesh on your forehead. Because it's titanium, it will eventually fuse with the bone and be permanent. Start to finish, probably take three hours."

Kari turned an irritated expression to Jack, "Did you know about this?"

He snarled and rolled his eyes as he emptied his bottle. He admitted, "Yes. I didn't mention it because you are beautiful just the way you are. What do I have to do to convince you?"

Admiration was on Amy's face and she smiled at Jack, "That is so sweet."

Jack playfully waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Aw-shucks!"

Three of the four laughed. Kari didn't snicker. Her eyes were glued to the TV set. She said to the bartender, "Turn the volume up please."

The news caster said, "If you are just tuning in, a pair of shuttle craft explosions on Betazed has claimed the lives of at least two members of the Betazoid Royal family. The cause of the explosions has yet to be determined. We will apprise our viewers as we learn more…"


	8. Chapter 8

Book 1 – Chapter 8

In millennia past, there was a peasant girl named Traxin. Her people was one of a hundred tribes that dotted Betazed in its dark-age/medieval period. When she was 10, a marauder tribe leveled her village. Females between the ages of 10 and 25 were made to serve as 'comfort girls' for the conquerors troops. Boys between the ages of 10 and 15 were conscripted into the marauders' army. The rest of the villagers were killed.

As Traxin was dragged to a stable by her first would-be violator, she slipped out of his grasp and grabbed the nearest item she could use as a weapon. She skewered her deviant with a pitchfork. When troops came to subdue her, she killed another foot soldier and maimed three more before an arrow went through the fleshy part of her leg. While trying to get back to her feet, a net was tossed over her, and her battle was lost.

For her defiance, she should have been executed, but Cegrind, the conquering chieftain, spared her. By a leash, he pulled her along to his second born son. He commanded Rexus to train the girl and make her a soldier.

In the years to come, she would serve her master well. The tyrant's generals had told their master, "Our enemies are so terrified of her that they cut their own throats rather than meet her sword."

By the time the peasant girl reached her 25th year, she had helped her master conquer three-quarters of the planet's land mass. On her 30th birthday, her master was crowned the first king of Betazed. On the day Cegrind crowned himself king, Traxin's sword swung high and decapitated the tyrant. Though it was covered in blood, she picked up the crown and placed it upon herself.

During all those years, the girl born on a farm, and raised in dirt, had been using the tyrant and his army to mow down anyone who might oppose her eventual reign. As the centuries passed, scholars speculated that the tyrant might have been under Traxin's telepathic thrall. The enemy soldiers who killed themselves on the battlefield had most likely died by her telepathic command. Scholars had also meditated on the possibility, and probability, that Traxin encouraged incest to prevent dilution of her blood. The purity would theoretically prevent her descendants' telepathic powers from weakening over time.

Inbreeding did not have the desire effect. Though the family's telepathic prowess was much better than average, it was nowhere near as advanced as Traxin's – until Rexx.

"I should have collected myself instead of running home to Betazed in a panic," Alyssa had been chastising herself for years. If she had taken the time, she might have realized Traxin's power had been reborn in Rexx. Alyssa and her husband could have quietly taught their daughter to control her abilities. Alyssa could have implored Lord Von to ramp up the little girl's warrior training so she could one-day rule Betazed with strength and determination unseen since Betazed's first Queen.

"If only…" Alyssa's heart wept. "If only I had run with my intellect instead of my fear…" her daughter would not have grown up alone in a cold hospital. Her daughter would not have been targeted for death. Her sweet girl might not have been recruited to be a weapon for Starfleet. "If I had chosen better, my girl might now be a weapon for her own cause, instead of being a slave to the tyrant called, 'Federation.'"

"You think quite loudly, Queen Regent Alyssa," her escort from Vulcan to Betazed for her brother's funeral was retired Ambassador Spock, her husband's third cousin. "I was not aware of your profound dislike for the Federation."

She growled, "Then you'll be absolutely stupefied by my hatred for you. I had asked you to bring her home to Qo'noS, deliver her to Lord Von. Instead, you talked her into being a Starfleet Intelligence Asset."

"My goal was not to enslave her to the Federation," he said. "My intention was…"

"I don't care," she interrupted him. "Whatever your plan, it does not keep her safe."

"With due respect," Spock began, "the plan you had, hiding her behind Lord Von, was even more dangerous."

"He's a living god," Alyssa reminded him.

Spock did not need the refresher course, "Being shielded by a god gives her no reason to truly master the arts of war. Such is not to say that she would not go through the motions. She would do so flawlessly, but they would be nothing more than well-choreographed dance steps. She would be a token warrior, instead of a real one."

"And your way makes her a true warrior?" Alyssa saw it not.

Spock clarified, "My way makes her a 'Bao-tan' warrior." Bao-tan being the name of Betazed in Traxin's day. "There are no Klingon telepaths. No one on Qo'noS could teach Rexx how to hone her skills; but Mick Morales could – and he has. Coupled with Lord Von's training, your daughter is closer to achieving your goals now, than she would be if she had cowered behind her patriarch. I ask that you trust me on this."

"You can take that request, fold it in three corners and shove it up your…"

"Woah!" the Commanding Officer of this escort vessel was Chairman Samuels. He walked in on the conversation just in time to hear Queen Regent Alyssa spitting profanities. Monty remarked, amused, "I thought your daughter picked up foul language from the Klingons."

To that, Alyssa replied with a hand gesture: ..!..

*** BREAK ***

This was a prototype Klingon Warbird. Whatever made this different from any other Warbird, Jack could not discern and to his curiosity, Kari said, "Stop trying to figure it out, lest Captain K'hux shove you out an airlock!"

K'hux was a massive Klingon, standing seven feet tall. His shoulder width was, as Amy described it, "Just shy of a Mack truck!" His cranial ridges were deep. His posture was proud. His manner of speech was formal, almost poetic. Everything about him screamed Klingon.

In the Klingon way, one gets the captain's chair only if one kills the guy currently sitting in the seat. There should have been a confrontation, but when Kari stepped onto this bridge for the first time, K'hux stood up, bowed his head to Kari, and made way for her to take his place.

"My Lady, I would be honored to serve as your First Officer. Do you find me acceptable?"

"I remember you from my childhood, Captain K'hux." She gave him high praise, "Lord Von has always spoken well of you. I shall endeavor to be worthy of your service."

Once more, he lowered his head gracefully towards her, "Would you like a report on our status, My Lady?"

She did and so he began. Towards the end, he handed her a tablet containing a written report. "Who is the analyst who worked these numbers?" she grunted. K'hux provided a name, and the soldier's rank. Without looking at the captain, she passed the reading material back to the Ex-O. She stated firmly, "His math is wrong. Ten lashes or demotion, let him decide which he wants to endure."

Captain K'hux informed her, "Lord Von would not give the analyst a choice. Both punishments would be issued."

She complimented her patriarch, "My beloved Lord Von is an excellent disciplinarian, but our Lord Von is not here. Give the mathematician the options. If he does not accept both punishments, we will have insight into this crewman's true character, and whether he is worthy to serve our Ancient House."

From his facial expression, the captain was impressed with her thinking. He bowed his head, "Yes, My Lady."

"K'hux," she called the captain back to her side. She still did not turn her sights too him when she said, "Make sure the math is reworked, and double check it yourself; for the next error, will be viewed as yours."

Her logic in that was sound, and K'hux agreed, "Indeed, My Lady Von." Those two words, 'Lady Von,' rang in Jack's bell as, 'Mrs. Von,' and he did not like it!

Jack followed K'hux off the bridge to inquire of the patriarch. "The only thing written about him in Federation history books is that he cleaned up Qo'noS's atmosphere after the Praxis crisis. The entry was not a full page of text. Kari would not cherish him if he was not a more layered and robust character."

"Lord Von is a private man," K'hux said. "I know little more than you do."

Jack was okay with that, "Every little bit helps."

Though he said he knew little, K'hux was a wealth of knowledge! Von's first marriage was an arranged union to further the political ambitions of his and his bride's father. Von was 36, and an established warrior and leader, having served in the Klingon fleet since the age of 15. He retired from service to pursue his passion for science; engineering to be precise. Nala was 37; a spinster by choice because she had yet to meet a warrior good enough for her. The pair had gone to school together and were friendly, if not full-fledged friends. After marrying, Nala found true love for Von, but Von was more committed to his scientific endeavors.

Their union was four years old when Praxis happened. Though her people were suffering and dying, Nala wept more about her marriage than their Empire. Von would focus on saving their world, and spend even less time with his wife.

A silver lining seemed to appear when an alien scientist arrived with 13 solar arrays. Each unit could supply clean energy to a planet the size and population density of Mars colony. This technology could save the empire from extinction. It seemed too good to be true, so naturally, Chancellor Gorkon asked the alien what it wanted in return.

"Nothing," she had said. "I only want to give the Klingon people a chance to survive without being beholden to the Federation. When the homo-sapiens no longer fight you, their Starfleet will seek out new worlds and civilizations, and boldly go about smacking every wasp nest it encounters! Humans do not have the good sense to stand still and die in place! No, they will run home, leading the wasps through every backyard in the known quadrants. Klingons will be dragged into conflicts not of their making. Your noble people will be annihilated by human arrogance and stupidity!"

Von's father, General Chang, liked this woman! He supported her idea of a Federation-free future. He begged his Chancellor to cancel his armistice summit with the humans and bring this woman into the Empire's fold. To Chang's dismay, Gorkon declined the alien's offer; and proceeded with peace negotiations. When Gorkon was assassinated, Chang contacted his son and ordered him to find that woman and help her save the Klingon nation.

Over drinks, K'hux said, "My mother told me that the moment Lord Von met the foreign beauty, their marriage was over."

Jack's jaw dropped, "Nala is your mother? So, you are Lord Von's s…'

"No," K'hux said. "Patience, human. We'll get to that part."

Von spent fewer and fewer nights at home. He had told Nala he was working. When he stopped coming home all together, Nala was sure Von was having an affair with the alien female. Nala was determined to catch them in the act; at which point, she could kill the mistress or both adulterers and be justified by Klingon tradition. She went to Von's lab and to her surprise, he truly had been working. What's more, he was working alone. When Nala asked of his science partner, he said, "She went to her ship hours ago, to get some sleep. Why are you here?"

Nala went home feeling foolish, but a few mornings later, her heart was shattered. Von was sitting in the corner of their bedroom, waiting for Nala to wake. He confessed, "Last night, I threw myself at Aujin. She would not have me because I have a wife to whom I owe loyalty, fidelity and respect. She sent me home to you. As devoted a wife and friend as you have been, I must confess that home with you is not where I want to be. When you file for divorce, you may ask anything – I will contest nothing. I am sorry, Nala, truly I am." Then he went down the hall to sleep in a guest bedroom.

"My mother was determined to keep the husband she so adored," K'hux said, "While Von slept, she went to the lab, bat'leth in hand, ready to fight for what was hers. To her amazement, Aujin would not take up arms and Nala was insulted, 'Do you mean to say Von is not good enough for you?'" K'hux half chuckled, "Women, when it comes to matters of the heart, they make no sense!"

"Don't I know it!" Jack agreed.

Aujin confessed love for Von, but she refused to be a… "Homewrecker," K'hux said, "Does that mean what it sounds like?"

Jack nodded, "Aujin sounds honorable."

K'hux agreed, "That is the word my mother used when describing Lady Aujin. During their discussion, mother found herself captivated by the inner beauty of this foreigner. But still, in the end though, my mother would not surrender her husband, and Aujin promised not to be an obstacle. She told my mother that she would leave Von and Qo'noS behind as soon as the global air filter was operational, which was hopefully only two months out."

On project-go day, a careless technician had not properly ground himself before touching equipment. He caused an explosion that sent a support rod flying across the room, and through one of Von's Klingon hearts. Other shrapnel sliced his flesh and punctured his lungs.

"He wasn't supposed to make it," K'hux said. "'His injuries are too advanced for our medical science,' said the primary physician to Nala. All my mother heard was 'science.' Surely, with all the science she'd brought with her, Aujin could do something to save Von. Mother begged her to help."

Aujin warned Nala, "The medicine I have will change him. It will be a fate worse than death. I cannot condemn him in the way that I have been damned!"

K'hux muttered, "She cried. While telling me the story, this is where mother collapsed in tears. She begged Von to ask Aujin's help. 'She cannot say no to you; and if she will save you, I will give you the divorce. I will let you go so you can run to her arms, and love her as I had hoped you would love me.'" Von asked his heart's desire for help, and Aujin injected him with plasma from her own veins.

K'hux shook his head in disbelief of his mother's accounts, "Nala swears he grew new organs to replace his damaged parts. Five weeks later, one could not tell he had even been scratched. Mother performed the divorce ritual. She asked no alimony or other recompense. The local magistrate stood witness and declared the marital dissolution final. Before nightfall, Lord Von was honeymooning with his new bride, aboard her vessel, The Ferry.

"My mother, at her own insistence, officiated their wedding ceremony," K'hux shook his head, still thinking women were crazy. "In the year to come, Nala would marry that magistrate. I would be born to them almost a year after that."

It was a good story, but not complete. Jack wondered, "By orchestrating Chancellor Gorkon's murder, General Chang had committed treason. His house and his son should have fallen into disgrace. How did Von rise above it?"

Gorkon's successor withheld judgement on Chang's family pending the results of the air filter project. Though the first test went horribly awry, the second device worked. "Chancellor Azetbur could not pardon Chang's House for its crimes, because they were too egregious to let go. Tradition, if not law, dictated that Chang's House be dissolved and its holdings confiscated. Once the assets were turned over to the Empire and accounted for, Azetbur introduced the Ancient House of Von, and seeded it with wealth and assets so it could prosper."

"Von got his father's holdings back." It was a slick way to reset Von's life. Jack then wondered what K'hux's story was. "How does the son of Lord Von's former wife come to serve the Lord himself?"

"My father enjoyed gambling and became indebted to many a-wrong people. When his creditors broke my arm and my mother's legs, Lord Von stepped in. He paid my father's debts to ensure mine and my mother's safety. He hunted down our assailants and crippled them as a matter of mine and my mother's honor. When my father fell into debt once again, I took my mother by the hand to kneel before Lord Von to ask his protection."

Jack wondered, "How old were you?"

K'hux: "It was the day before I turned eight. Lord Von shielded us, and when I came of age, I swore to defend the Ancient House of Von."

The circle was not yet complete, "What happened to your father?"

K'hux didn't know for sure, "I suspect mobsters have done their worst to him by now. If he's alive, he most likely resides on a human world, because your kind takes pity on idiots and quadriplegics."

Jack recalled, "Kari said she remembered you from her childhood. What was she like as a kid?"

K'hux laughed, "Prissy."

Jack nearly blew blood wine from his nose, "No-no-no-no, not my girl!"

"Oh yes," K'hux snickered, "In her first couple of years, Ambassador Sator'Roc dressed her in fine Vulcan robes. She cherished her clothes and she cried when she got even the tiniest smudge on the silk. When her brother, Rico, pushed her into mud or splashed her with puddle water, she screamed bloody murder!"

Still laughing, Jack protested, "No, not my girl! When did she grow out of it?"

"When the twins turned three, Lord Von gave them their first bat'leths. Every Klingon child receives one. They are dull wooden weapons that the toddler is taught to twirl, without dropping."

Jack understood, "To build coordination for when they grow up and fight with the real thing."

K'hux cheered, "I like you, Human…Vulcan?" He shrugged, "Whichever you are!"

"Mutual, Klingon," Jack nodded, "You were saying she changed around her third birthday?'

K'hux continued the story. At first, the patriarch had presented only one bat'leth and handed it to Rico. When Kari whimpered for hers, Lord Von said, "If you want one, you have to earn it. Take Rico's toy."

K'hux almost choked on his ale, "She slapped her brother. He slapped her back. She started punching and kicking. Her brother returned blow for blow. He used her braided hair as a leash and dragged her around the backyard. When she wiggled out of it, they rolled on the ground, pummeling each other! Her beautiful pink dress was covered with grass stains and blood. They were at it for an hour. From nowhere, Lady Kos'Kari – in one graceful and powerful swing – threw her right fist, elbow, and shoulder into Rico's chin. He was down and unconscious. She got her bat'leth, and the next day, she started wearing her hair short. I'm surprised at the length of her tresses now."

Jack confessed, "I asked her to grow it out, wear it long for a while."

K'hux said in all seriousness, "We Klingons do not give up our lives easily. What you asked of her is not conducive to battlefield survival, just as it was a liability when she fought with Rico in the backyard. For her to have indulged you, she proves you and your whims are more precious to her than her own life. Ensure you honor and cherish her sacrifice, my friend."

*** BREAK ***

Alyssa and Ezra Rixx were the last in Queen Regent Cassandra Rixx's bloodline, but they were not the only purebloods left. In years and centuries past, the Queen's daughters and sons who would not ascend the throne or become royal consorts often wed each other or 'uncontaminated' cousins, and had children. Their children had children. And yet once more, their children had children. There were hundreds of purebloods. Because Betazed was a matriarchal society, almost all the family's females were bickering about which one of them was next in line for the throne.

Why would they wonder while Alyssa was still alive? It was due to their belief that Alyssa's only daughter was mentally unstable and unfit to rule. Thus, with no suitable heir, Alyssa had to select a successor, and relatives expected her to do so at Ezra's funeral.

"Disgusting!" Lwaxana Troi said of her cousins of true-blood. A family member was dead, as were his wife and children. In the four days since the explosions, some of their remains were still unrecovered. The family should be helping with the search and mourning the loss. They should allow Alyssa to grieve for her brother. At the very least, one of them could tend to the funeral arrangements, but no!

Two days ago, a mortician bogusly announced that all of Ezra's remains had been recovered. This prompted dozens of alien dignitaries to declare their intent to attend Prince Regent Ezra's funeral. The politicians' security personnel got in touch with Betazed's Council about protective measures for the event. This was going to be a logistical nightmare, and Betazed's modest military force was ill-equipped to deal with it. With no other options, Lwaxana asked Starfleet to handle the security details. Chairman Lamont Jackson Samuels agreed to handle this personally.

Samuels had set up a command post on Betazed. For obvious reasons, the exact location was not announced. But of course, his vessel, the Heracles, had a transporter lock on him, and that lock was at the center of the royal family's solarium. It was a calming, soothing, and quiet place where he could do his job and watch over and socialize with Queen Regent Alyssa, gregarious Lady Lwaxana, and Ambassador Spock at the same time.

All day yesterday, his com-officer aboard the USS Heracles had been flooded with security questions from foreign bureaucrats. They wanted to know how Samuels was going to accommodate their separate needs, wants and whatnots.

Samuels was tired of saying the same thing in individual conversations, so today, he opened a general hail, and told all the big wigs in orbit, "No one is ever cordially invited to attend a funeral; so, none of you were asked to come. We will not divulge our security measures, because that's just plain stupid! We will not alter our security plans to suit your needs or wants, because Prince Regent Ezra Rixx's funeral is not about your ego. You trust our security measures and play by our rules or you can go home! Acknowledge your understanding and compliance with our rules of engagement, and we will start scheduling you, one dignitary at a time, no individual security teams, to the planet surface. You will have five minutes to pay your respects. You will then return to your vessels. From there, you don't have to go home, but you cannot stay in Betazed's solar system. This is L.J. Samuels, Chairman SF-JCS out."

As soon as he terminated the general transmission, he was informed that one of the diplomats was already on the horn to speak with him, in audio only. "Open hail," he called over to the Com-Officer, "This is Chairman L.J…."

"Clap, clap, clap, clap," the applause echoed in the solarium. The voice that came through the com system was confident, proud, and saturated with Klingon bravado – or is the term 'bravada' when the swagger belongs to a woman? In her native tongue, the lady said, "This is the Klingon vessel, Titan. Your speech sounded inspired by my people. Bravo, for taking charge and not letting this become a total cluster fuck!"

It took a moment for the computer to translate. After hearing the words in 'Common,' the Chairman smiled at the com-system, "Thank you, and you have me at a disadvantage, Titan commander. What is your name?"

She did not answer his question. As she continued to speak in Klingon, she proceeded with her agenda, "I am sending my diplomatic credentials to you now. Please confirm receipt."

"Confirmed, Titan Commander," he replied, but he was not happy, "You are transmitting directly to me. How did you find my exact location?"

"Accidentally," Titan Commander said, "I was looking for Queen Regent Alyssa and stumbled upon you in her company." The commander shifted her attention, "You are as lovely as I remember, BotlhDaq (Your Grace)."

The Chairman uttered unhappily, "You can see her?"

Titan Commander replied, "Indeed. I see you as well. I like your red leather overcoat."

Alyssa came up to Samuels' side at the command post terminal and spoke to the Klingon officer. She believed she recognized the voice, "Greetings, this is Alyssa Rixx-Sator'Roc speaking. It would please me to remake your acquaintance in person. Would you please transport to our location? The Chairman will authorize it, won't you, Lamont?"

The Chairman warned the Queen Regent about the messages lighting up his tactical station, "Heracles detects no Klingon vessels in orbit."

Alyssa shrugged, "So what? Titan is a Klingon ship; she's most likely cloaked."

"But why?" he wondered.

"What does it matter?" she retorted.

The answer came in Klingonese from Titan Commander, "It matters because I may not be who I say I am. I may be an enemy of your state, here to execute a nefarious plan against you, your people, one or more of the politicians in orbit, or all the above. The Chairman is also alarmed that I can see you, while his video transmitting system is offline. Welcoming me before Starfleet has a chance to vet me is not in your best interests, BotlhDaq. I recommend allowing the Chairman to do his duty."

While pointing at the command podium, the Chairman nodded his bald head and mouthed to the Queen, "Exactly what she said!"

"Don't be foolish, Lamont," Alyssa chastised him. "Why would she just have explained it to me if she meant us harm? As you cannot detect her vessel, she could have just opened fire and flown off without anyone being the wiser to her presence."

"Alyssa Dear," the calming voice was Lwaxana's. "The Chairman is helping us with security matters for the funeral. We should defer to his judgement."

Titan Commander stated, "Agreed!"

Alyssa took a deep breath and exhaled, "What is the human expression?" she found it and spoke into the com's microphone, "Titan Commander, could you throw the Chairman a bone? If you would decloak and allow his starship to detect you, he might relent."

The solarium grew dark quickly, as if the midmorning sun had been eclipsed by the moon. The Klingon Warbird was at first fuzzy around the edges. Just before it completely decloaked, smoky black tendrils opened and closed near lightning fast, creating the illusion of a Kraken snapping its tentacles around its prey. It was so realistic that even the mighty and fearless Chairman flinched.

A panicked male voice came over the Chairman's com, "Sir, are you there? Sir, a giant octopus just materialized over your location. SIR! Are you there!? Lock onto the Chairman and his party, God damn it!"

Another frantic voice was heard, "I'm trying! The squid is blocking us!"

"Red Alert!" the first voice called out and Heracles' screeching horns went off. "Knock that cloudy mass out of the sky!"

"Hahahahaha," the Klingon female was heard over the com, laughing. She addressed the Chairman in Terran-Common, "Feels like old times, eh, Monty?"

The Chairman's jaw dropped, "Mother-f…" he held back from using foul language in front the Betazoid ladies. He shifted gears and hollered, "Heracles, stand down! The thing is a negative threat. Erase all records of it from our database, and forget you saw it. Repeat, negative threat – stand down."

*** BREAK ***

Titan's commander stood five feet five inches tall. Her black leather knee-high boots were laced up the front. The tongue-like straps at the base of her cuirass covered her thighs. The cuirass itself was inspired by ancient Greeks. The grey metal had a brush finish. Upon her chest, the swirling black inlay appeared to be snakes. At the center, over her diaphragm, the swirls formed the outline of a woman's face. This depiction was of course of the titan Medusa. Titan Commander's deep, rich, royal purple cloak was a sharp contrast to the black and grey of her warrior armor. Her long dark tresses cascaded over her shoulders. Above and following the arc of her eyebrows, there were small horn-like protrusions. Similar bumps traveled from between the eyebrows to the widow's peak. As she peered across the chamber at Alyssa, Titan Commander's white sclera turned emerald green – her way of expressing serenity.

"This is a nice look for you," Chairman Samuels was the first to address Titan's commander. He stepped up and inspected the prosthetic. "Very symmetric, subtle. If I didn't already know you, I would have thought these were real. Did Tucker make this for you?"

"No, Amy sculpted them, but Jack performed the surgery," she replied. Lamont was too busy running his fingers along the bumps on her face, but Alyssa saw Titan Commander's eye color change. When she said, 'Jack,' the Klingon's lenses swirled into a bright sapphire blue.

Alyssa saw her baby girl's glow. She moved swiftly between the Chairman and the Klingon beauty. She wanted to hear all about… "Who is Jack?" and learn everything her daughter saw fit to share.

To her horror, the child turned her gaze away, and contacted her vessel. "Titan, send one of the doctors to me immediately. Cancel that," she corrected the order, "Send both doctors to me now." She turned her sights back and lightly touched the Queen Regent's chin, bringing the royal woman's eyes up. There was concern in the Klingon's brow, "BotlhDaq, how long have you been ill?"

*** BREAK ***

Alyssa did not like these two doctors fussing over her. Each took tricorder readings. They took turns asking questions about sleep habits, diet, joint pain, and discomfort of any kind. She kept telling them she was fine. They insisted she was not.

Seated at the wrought iron table where she had minutes-ago been enjoying breakfast, she snapped at the male physician, kneeling to her left, taking a blood sample, "You are keeping me from Titan Commander! Why is she all the way over there?"

It was not until he turned his head that she realized he was Vulcan, and she took a moment to look him over. His eyes were sea-foam green, and his short locks were dark brown. His ducktail beard accented a thin upper lip and a full lower one. She quickly glanced at his clothing – black, non-descript, and tight around muscular limbs. He wore no accoutrement. She wondered of him, "How does a Vulcan come to serve a Klingon master?"

He seemed confused, "Lady Kos'Kari is female, your highness."

She bit hard at the doctor, "I know that! I wasn't talking about her. I meant Lord Von. He's a retired warrior. He has declined membership in the High Council. He has no authority over the Klingon military so Rexx…" she shook her head and quickly corrected herself, "…so Kos'Kari arrived on one of Lord Von's private vessels. She summoned you here from Titan. You would not be allowed on Titan if you did not serve her patriarch."

He explained that he served Kos'Kari and that was enough to earn Lord Von's permission to be on one of his ships. He was the Klingon Lady's primary physician. His Vulcaness companion, Dr. Amelia Grey, assisted him with his duties.

"Two doctors for one patient?" Alyssa worried, and started to cry, "How sick is she?"

The doctor reassured her, "She is not sick. Dr. Grey and I ensure it."

He seemed to know things, perhaps he could enlighten Alyssa. "Why didn't she ask Lamont to bring her here?"

He explained, "A man of his social status, Lord Von was expected to attend Prince Ezra's funeral. However, his reclusiveness doesn't make personal appearances easy. He needed someone to stand in for him and who better than Kos'Kari?"

Indeed, the explanation made sense to her, however – "As Lord Von's representative, I understand her attire, but why the ridge prosthetic?"

He half-laughed, "First and foremost, she wanted ridges. Second…" he became serious, "If anyone recognized her as your daughter, there would be public uproar. Dislike for her would be the public's focus, instead of the people's love for their fallen Prince Regent."

Alyssa said proudly, "She's always been selfless like that."

He offered the Queen a compliment, "A sweet girl learns to be so from her mother."

She reached for his hand and lightly clutched it with her long fingers, "You are wonderfully charming. What is your name?" She heard what she had hoped to hear.

"Jack Tucker," he smiled so brightly, "I'm the man who's going to marry your daughter."

*** BREAK ***

While Jack took Alyssa up to the USS Heracles for medical tests, Amy stayed on Betazed to keep an eye on Kari's health. Her patient had slept maybe three, interrupted, hours a day since Boston. She tried to eat, but with knots in her stomach, she had a hard time keeping food down. Every few hours, Kari was hit with a hypo spray full of vitamins and nutrients lest she become weak and ill from malnutrition. Whenever Amy suggested Kari take a break, her patient waved her off.

While she sat on the bridge of Titan, Kari watched data whiz by the main viewer. There were transcripts of communications to, from, and about Betazed from 48 hours before the explosions to right now. Multiple planetary security cameras caught the shuttles' destruction, and she was looking over every bit, frame by frame. On other parts of the screen, there were power fluctuation graphs. For what period, and on what electrical system, Amy could not decipher.

At 2242 hours, Amy had just finished taking Kari's vitals. She leaned into her patient so no one else on the bridged could hear, "If you don't take a break, to eat, to sleep, to just stretch your legs, I must report you to Chairman Samuels as unfit for duty."

Kari barely blinked, "Thank you for your counsel, Dr. Grey. You are dismissed."

Amy stepped in front of Kari, blocking her view of the giant monitor. She stated firmly but quietly, "I am serious! I will…"

Kari stood up fast and backhanded her friend with her non-dominant hand. Amy flew across the bridge, into an unmanned station, and hit the floor with a thud. As Amy shook the ringing from her head, she heard Kari growled, "If you want my command, take it like a Klingon!"

A hilted blade was tossed in front of Amy. When she looked up, Kari had, what looked like, a bronze short sword in, yet once more, her weaker left hand. Inside Amy's head, she heard Kari, "You are my friend and I cherish you, but I will hurt you if you get between me and my job again. Now crawl away from the sword. You can get to your feet after you've left the bridge."

As Amy made her way out, K'hux announced that Dr. Tucker was ready to beam back over from Heracles. Kari gave permission for Jack to be transported directly to their shared quarters. Then she surrendered the Con to K'hux for the night, and stepped over Amy on her way to meet Jack.

When she arrived in her cabin, Jack was seated on their bed, taking off his boots. When he looked up at her, he smiled wearily, "Hey baby. You look great! I missed you today."

She sounded just as tired, "I missed you, too, bangwI'. Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah, I ate with your mother," he said as he pulled off socks. As he spoke on, he was very much amused, "She likes white cheddar mac and cheese as much as you do. And she introduced me to raspberry ice cream with chocolate chunks."

After standing up and getting his undershirt over his head, he kept his arms in the air to stretch. She took that moment to sneak in and press herself against his body. She put her ear to his chest to listen to his heart. The strong steady beat was comforting. His limbs fell over and around her. As he kissed the top of her head, he heard the questions in her mind and he tried to answer them all.

"Your dad is not coming," he began. "Your mom and Saltas told him that being around so many Betazoids on a normal day would be stressful. Being around them while they are in mourning, a hyper-emotional-state, would be excruciating for him."

Otherwise, Sator'Roc was doing well. He no longer suffered from migraines. He took up the piano. He found Beethoven soothing. Occasionally, he played slow Terran tunes, like Every Breath You Take by the Police and Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel. A couple of years ago, he acquired a Terran dog. The corgi was named 'Pen Veh', which was Vulcan for 'Short One.'

Jack joked, "They enjoy long walks on the beach, and getting their toes wet in the water. You know, anything the pup is into!"

After getting a chuckle out of her, he continued the report, "Your mom is not okay. She's been holding your dad together for seven years. It's been non-stop, because his mind keeps trying to snap back. Deep down, he knows you exist and he wants to remember you. Trying to keep that wall up while he's taking a sledgehammer to it, it's taking its toll."

Kari's hold upon him loosened and he heard her soul falling deep into guilt. He promised, "This is not your fault. You must have control for it to be your fault and you have not had an ounce of it. This is God being a dick!"

She was spiritual, "This is karma punishing me for killing children."

He slipped himself back into her arms and gently nudged his belief upon her, "Your mom's condition is an extension of your dad's, and his becoming ill preceded your SI missions. Karma does not smack you in advance."

"Then a past life," she was so sure she earned this. "My back hurts. Please let me sit." He let her go and she went to the table on the farthest side of the room. She slumped into a chair, feet 24 inches apart, her elbows on her knees. The top half of her skull was in her hands. This sitting position was too masculine for his womanly Kari, Jack thought; but it was just right for a Commanding Officer with a lot on her mind.

As he set himself on the edge of the bed, he expressed concern, "Baby, I thought the balancing act with our security clearances would end all secrets between us. But over the last few days, you have been hiding something profoundly personal. And now you are using your mother's ill-health to distract me from figuring out what's going on. Since when don't you trust me, Sweetheart?"

Solemnly, she replied, "When I realized you would be ashamed of me for my personal goals and how I have gone about achieving them."

He did not expect that, "I would never be ashamed of you."

She was confident, "You say that because you don't know what I've done."

The next words they heard did not help the situation, "Bridge to Lady Von."

She knew how Jack felt about the title, "Captain K'hux, please do not call me that."

"Apologies," K'hux offered and explained, "Lord Von insisted I address you thusly, and your ire is preferable to his. But I shall endeavor to refrain if I suspect Dr. Tucker can overhear."

Jack called out, "Thank you!"

Kari got them back on track, "k'hux, nuq DaneH (K'hux, what do you want)?"

"The Chairman requests your presence upon Heracles."

She rubbed her eye sockets with the palms of her hands. She could feel Jack's antsy-ness about a question he needed answered. She told K'hux, "Give me 15 minutes, and then fire up the transporter."

Jack knew Monty would be pissed, "You are going to keep the Chairman waiting?"

She approached their bed, straddle his lap, laid him down and then rolled him onto her. She looked up at him and told him about that private conversation with her patriarch. "Von said something that upset me. I started crying and couldn't catch my breath. He laid me down, struggled to get my collar unbuttoned and my bodice loosened so I could breathe. There was nothing sexual about it."

Beep-beep. Once again, it was K'hux, "My Lady, Chairman requests your…"

She snapped, "Tell him I will be there when I am good and fucking ready and to stop summoning me like I'm his plantation slave!"

*** BREAK ***

In his ready room, the Chairman offered her a seat. Right after her butt hit a chair, she put her feet up onto his desk. He said sarcastically, "Are you comfortable? Do you want a pillow, plantation slave?"

She quipped, "Monty, it's been a long damn day. What do you want?"

He got to business, "I was just informed that you've barely slept in nearly four days. You're hardly eating and when you do, it is not staying down. You are getting injections so your body doesn't give up. Tell me why I shouldn't relieve you of command."

She stated, "Because you can't! Titan is not a Starfleet vessel. You have no authority over it or who commands her. I am also on emergency leave from SIA, tending family business. So, right now, you don't have authority over me."

Monty reminded her, "I could tell Brack to recall you."

She countered, "And I could tell Brack 'I quit,' but it would probably be more fun to tell the Federation Vice President that you denied Lord Von of the Klingon Empire his proxy for Prince Regent Ezra Rixx's funeral. The VP will appreciate you disrespecting the living god of the Federation's most valued and powerful ally, eh?"

Monty sighed and rethought his approach with her, "Kari, I really did not ask you over here to measure our manhood. I'm concerned for you. Your uncle died under hinky circumstances. You just found out your mother's mind is shutting down. Your physical health is deteriorating. Your temper is out of control. And you have the fire power of an advanced Klingon Warbird at your fingertips. If you were me, what would you do?"

"It's about time you asked." She put her feet on the floor, and went to the replicator for a cold beer. "I would release the royal family's remains to Lwaxana so she can make funeral arrangements."

Monty objected, "We have part of Ezra's leg and a child's arm – we don't know which one of his children it belongs to. It's not enough for a proper Betazoid funeral."

She took a deep breath, trying to muster as much sincerity as she could through her mental and physical pains, "I appreciate the respect you are trying to show my uncle, but a proper funeral can wait. The priority is getting these foreign dignitaries to go home! The sooner they clear out, the sooner you can put full-effort into investigating the shuttle explosions. During that, you will find additional remains for a proper funeral – one in which only Betazoids know about and can attend."

She gulped down the booze and asked for another pint. She then moved for the door, "Now if that's all, I would like to see my mother before I return to Titan."

Monty informed her, "You shattered Dr. Grey's cheek."

She was sort of sorry, "Regrettable, but one should not threaten a Klingon Warbird commander on her own bridge, in front of her crew." She then wondered, "Has Amy asked to be reassigned?"

The Chairman: "I gave her the option. She declined, saying her place is with you. I just wanted you to know how badly she was injured, and how loyal she is to you despite it. You know, just in case you had forgotten."

Honestly, "It had never slipped my mind. Dr. Grey, however, forgot where she was standing and who she was addressing. Please refresh her memory before you return her to Titan from your sickbay." She looked over her shoulder, "Now, do you want to escort me to my mother, or shall I wander about your ship in search of her all by myself?"

*** BREAK ***

She returned only 32 minutes after leaving their bedroom. Her brow seemed slightly more weighted than before, but only slightly. He deduced the meeting with the Chairman wasn't all that bad. "What did he want?"

She was already out of her boots and taking off her cuirass when she answered, "To measure penises. I won."

He chuckled and joked, "You shouldn't tell your man you have a penis."

"Right," she sighed, tired and un-amused. As she headed to the washroom for a sonic shower, he heard from her something that stung, "It is not like you are 'stroking' me, so it doesn't matter what I tell you." He reached for her right arm as she walked by the bed. She pulled the limb from his touch. "Don't," she wouldn't even look at him.

He followed her to the washroom and stood in the doorway as she cleaned up. "Pushing away someone who loves you when times are tough isn't going to make things easier."

Her back was too him, so he couldn't see her face, but he saw the tension in her shoulders, and down her spine. She spoke softly at first, but as she went on, she became more intense, "I'm dealing with a lot right now. My uncle and his family have been murdered. I know how it was done, but I don't know who did it, so I cannot figure out the why, to give my mother peace. My mother's mind is fractured and – I read your analysis – she'll be a vegetable by November and dead by the end of the year. Without my mother, my father will take to flinging his feces about like a Terran ape. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I crushed one side of Amy's face because I was frustrated and she was in arm's reach. The last thing I need – the very last," she turned about to face him. She shouted through gritted teeth, "The absolute very last thing I need is for you to work me up, just so you can tell me, 'we should wait for the wedding night. Be patient. I'll be worth it.' Now, close the fucking door, cover your bare chest, and don't be in my bed when I'm ready to get into it!"

*** BREAK ***

The hum of the sonic shower stopped about an hour ago, but she hadn't stepped out of the washroom yet. She was quietly sobbing about her losses, and failure to solve this mystery. She feared going home to Lord Von and confessing her inability to handle the pressures of commanding one of his vessels. That, more than anything, surprised Jack.

Did she not know that K'hux spoke to Lord Von daily? K'hux reported her as efficient, and competent. She read all personnel files. She met each crew member. The crew was impressed that she knew their names and inquired of their families. She both made her presence known as their commanding officer and connected with them on a personal level. She delegated authority appropriately. K'hux also mentioned the analyst who'd made the math error, "She incorporated your command style into her own. It was very nicely done."

She was on top of everything a Captain should concern his or her self with. K'hux's only criticism was that Kari did not drink enough Blue Lotus tea, which was known to quiet 'brain noise' to achieve slumber.

Jack had learned about these daily communiques because K'hux was a loud thinker. Something was terribly wrong with Kari if Jack could hear K'hux's thoughts and she didn't or couldn't. So, while she cried in the bathroom, he used a tricorder and scanned her through the wall. He used his personal tablet to connect to SIA's mainframe to do scan comparisons.

"Argh," she groaned when she exited the bathroom. "Why are you still here?"

He reminded her, "You said not to be in the bed." He pointed to the bed on the far side of the room and his being seated at the table in the corner of the chamber. "And look," he pointed at his pectorals, "I put a shirt on."

She grunted, and started putting on spandex shorts and a workout bra. "Whatever. Take the bed. I'll be somewhere else."

He shot to his feet and slid between her and the door. He asked playfully, trying to ease the tension, "Where you going, Honey?" He reached out to hold her. Once more, she pulled away. He was crushed, "Baby, we need to talk about this."

"I'm not in the mood to talk," she said as she tried to get around him. "We can try after I cool off…maybe."

He didn't try to take hold of her this time. He just grazed the back of her right forearm with his. And he suddenly lost his breath, "No please…" he circled her and slammed his back against the door to block her departure. "Baby please," he begged, "be'nal, don't leave me. We can work this out."

She tried to shove him aside, but he grabbed her upper arms, and pleaded, "Baby, you are exhausted. You just need a few hours of sleep. We'll try another back massage, more pressure points, the Vulcan neck pinch – I know you don't like the taste of Blue Lotus tea, but it will calm your brain noise. Once you've slept, we can work this out. Please don't call off our marriage!"

She spoke so quietly, he had to strain to hear, "I am going to move for the door. If you get between me and it again, I will put you through it. Step-a-side."

He hurried out of her way, the panel slid open, and before her foot breached the plane, she heard him say:

tajpe' joj 'oy'wI'Daq

boS yabwImey

legh choSmeyDaq

nuqDaq Hon e'be' pa'

Qoy ghoghmey tun

retlh HeH yabmey

ghIH nuqDaqvIpbe'

Translation:

Torn between pains,

the gathering of my mind,

seeing shadows move,

which aren't there.

Hear the voices whispering

along the edge of minds

coming out of nowhere.

She turned her eyes towards him. He was holding a leather-bound book in his hands. She stammered, "Is that Klingon poetry?"

He tried to smile, "Yeah, do you like it? There's a lot of great stuff in here." He set the book down on the table and went under the slab for a two- by three- foot wooden storage box. From within it, he withdrew a stuffed animal, a dog with three heads; a baby blanket, crocheted in pastel colors; a pair of toddler sized tap dance shoes; and a half a dozen books, also leather bound; and stamped with her Klingon name.

She stepped forward, slid herself between Jack and the table, and picked up the doll. Her eyes watered, as she looked upon her favorite childhood toy. "Cerberus. I thought I'd lost you." As she held the dolly in her left arm, she ran her fingertips over the treasures laid out on the table. In a soft tone, she asked, "Where did you get all this?"

He was behind her, caressing her long silky hair, "Your mom. This is the smallest of seven crates she has been putting together for you. They are – I don't know the Klingon word for it, but on Terra, we call them hope chests."

"Seven?" she repeated.

As he continued to stroke her hair, he kissed her right temple, "Yeah, one for every year you and she have been apart. She also has diaries that your ancestors kept, so you can get to know the women you come from. I thought the passing down of diaries was a Klingon thing that Alyssa was observing for you. It turns out to be a Rixx Family tradition going back to Traxin."

She wondered, "Her amassing this collection did not arouse Father's suspicions about me?"

He put his arms around her, and gripped her tight, because this was going to be hard to hear, "Sator'Roc believes all this to be Alyssa's unfulfilled hopes for the daughter she'd miscarried 20 years ago."

Her voice was soft, "Not far from the truth."

He didn't know that, "Really?"

She nodded and exposed her parents' secret, "I was conceived out of wedlock. Mother was about five weeks along when she ran away to follow Father to his ambassadorial post on Qo'noS. At the time, there was a flu virus spreading across Betazed. Mother seemed to have escaped it but the illness had simply laid dormant in her system for several months. I died."

"What?" he stammered, trembling.

She repeated, "The doctors couldn't find my pulse. My core temperature was falling. I wasn't moving. They declared me dead and performed an emergency C-section to remove my dead tissue."

When she was 10, her father told her that Lord Von had been outside Alyssa's hospital room, waiting to see her newborn. Von asked the parents' permission to hold the child for a moment. He whispered a prayer to the bundle in his arms and, "Father said I suddenly started breathing and coughing. I had vital signs. You didn't read about my death in my medical records?"

Instinctively, he cupped her chin with his left hand, and started kissing her head from the right hinge of her jaw, up to her ear and then top of her cranium. He was so grateful she survived to be his wife. "No," he answered softly, "I don't have your records from birth to the day you left Qo'noS. There's also a 45-day period between leaving Vulcan and arriving on Terra that's blank."

Her mind expressed annoyance, "You cannot complete the research on your intended bride without those records. Von is withholding on purpose. He and I will have words." She reached for the other leather bound books, and asked aloud, "What are these?"

"Genealogies: Alyssa's, your father's and Lord Von's," he replied, and confessed, "This volume…"

He started to reach for the third book in the stack, when she growled at him, "You have not my permission to release me." This was a good sign. She spoke poetically when she wanted affection.

He encircled her with his embrace, cuddling and nuzzling her, before directing her attention, "The third book, with the white bookmark." He explained, "It's your mom's research on courtship. Under modern Klingon rights, a couple must wait for their wedding night. But ancient Klingon custom allows – and even encourages – a female to 'test drive' a potential suitor's ability to satisfy her. The rationale is that females have more right to sexual gratification than males because the female must go through pregnancy and childbirth. If she must suffer the hormonal changes, loss of her figure, the agony of labor, and post-partum insanity, the process of getting pregnant had better be freaking spectacular! So…" He paused, sensing profound confusion. "What's wrong, be'nal?"

She replied, "When I got the 'birds and bees' talk, this was not in the lesson."

He wondered, "Who gave you 'the talk'?"

"Von," she answered. "Before arriving on Earth, I went home to Qo'noS to spend time with family, with him in particular. Don't do that," she said of his bubbling jealousy of Lord Von. "All warriors have a heart-to-heart with their patriarch before venturing out to find his- or her- self. It's a coming-of-age thing and Von decided tell me about love versus sex. 'You are a young pretty girl, in a strange land, littered with exotic males. If he truly wants you, he must earn you, like a Klingon!' What I've put you through is the Klingon way. Are you sure Mother's research is accurate?"

He was, "I asked K'hux if he'd ever heard of the 'test drive.' K'hux's word for it was 'audition.' He said 'good' Klingon fathers and patriarchs don't tell their daughters or female wards that they have this right. Only very liberal Klingon mothers let their girls know, so yeah!" he cheered, "I'm sure your mom is on the up and…"

She interrupted with a gentle kiss to his cheek. As spun in his arms to face him, she inhaled his breath with her open mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate. She whispered, "Shall I put you to the test?"

He trembled with anticipation, "Yes, please."

*** BREAK ***

Kari was expected aboard Heracles at 0730. At 0745, she had not arrived. The Chairman called over to Titan, demanding to know why Kari was keeping him waiting. The vessel's First Officer, Captain K'hux, would take no shit from a human, no matter the human's military rank. "Titan Commander is not your servant, nor am I. You may hail us again after you have found your manners, and not before. Transmission terminated." The Chairman called back too quickly, so K'hux declined to answer the hail.

Becoming concerned himself, K'hux asked Amy to check on her patient. Amy knocked on Kari's door and she thought she heard Jack say, "Come in," so she entered. Her eyes bulged when she saw Jack's amazing bare ass bouncing mercilessly up and down on the bed, with a set of womanly legs wrapped around his waist. Amy then realized he did not say, "Come in." He was announcing his climax to his lover, "Cumming!"

Amy backed out of the room fast, fanned herself with both hands, and contacted the bridge, "Captain K'hux, Lady Kos'Kari is in no condition to get out of bed. Whatever the Chairman wants, he'll have to wait. I'll let you know when she is ready to return to duty."

At approximately 1500 hours that afternoon, Jack contacted Amy and asked her to come tend an injury of his. When she arrived, Kari was covered in a plain grey tank top with matching shorts. She was seated at the table in the near right corner, with a bowl of white cheddar macaroni and cheese in one hand and a spoon in the other. On the slab before her was a tablet, where she was most likely reading the Chairman's notes from this morning.

As promised, Monty scheduled delegates time to pay respects to Prince Regent Ezra. The visits started at 0800 this morning. Each visitor was allowed five minutes with the deceased. The last visitor for today was scheduled for 1600 hours; thus, 96 individuals got to say good bye to the Prince Regent. Of these dignitaries, 31 wanted more time, so they stayed in orbit and 'got back in line,' to get another five minutes. There were 84 people who had not seen Ezra yet, and they were all complaining that they were not given priority and allowed to see the Prince Regent on Day-1 of this affair.

Monty had told them, "Who got to see Prince Regent Ezra first depended on who accepted my Rules of Engagement first. If you are on the bottom half of the visitor list, you got only yourself to blame."

Some officials felt Monty was unreasonable and disrespectful to their diplomatic statuses. He fired back, "My respect goes to the Rixx family. On the day of your funeral, your family will appreciate my being a hard-ass. If you think not, let me know; and I will treat your widow and children the way you want to treat this family."

After reading Monty's statement aloud to Jack, Kari laughed and expressed her hopes for her husband, "When you become Chairman of Starfleet's Joint Chiefs, this is how you should be!"

As Amy realigned the ends of his broken collarbone, he winced and shook his head at his woman, "Never gonna happen."

Kari stammered, "Why not?"

He thought it was obvious, "be'nal, you are one step away from becoming the SI Director. You will be too busy to raise our children. Plus, you're a bad influence."

She was offended, "Says who!"

"Says me!" Jack had a wide smile, "Rico told me about the wedding gift you gave Ch'ekoz."

"Oh no," she protested with an equal amount of laughter. "I was on Vulcan. I just suggested it. Rico actually did it!"

Amy was frustrated, "Stop having fun without me! What did you do?"

Between telling the story and laughing, Jack couldn't breathe, but he conveyed enough. Ch'ekoz was a childhood friend of the Klingon twins. A little more than a year ago, he announced his wedding. Kari couldn't make it but Rico could and he conferred with his sister about a joint wedding gift. Rico thought it would be fun to give newlyweds sex toys. Kari had read about lubricant and suggested Rico get some and inject Novocain into the liquid.

Kari howled with laughter, "Ch'ekoz could not enjoy his wedding night. When he got back, he transferred Rico to that hell-hole assignment along the Klingon-Romulan border!"

"AH-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Jack was thoroughly amused, "Rico said it was so totally worth it!"

Cough-cough-cough! Amy choked on laughter. "You are so bad," she grunted out.

Kari agreed with a smile, "But funny as hell!" She turned to Jack, "Children need a sense of humor. We all need it – laughter is good for the soul."

He took her left hand into both of his, "be'nal, we cannot be fun parents all the time, because children are not always well-behaved. Every now and then, one of us has be a disciplinarian. That's going to be me, because you will be SID. It's not fair to make you the heavy-hand at home, when you are already that at work. OUCH!" He reacted to Amy pinching him hard. "What the hell!?"

"You are too good to be true – I pinched to make sure you were real!" Amy defended herself.

Jack scowled, "You're supposed to pinch yourself!"

"Illogical!" Amy declared, "I know I'm real – I wasn't sure if you were! Why can't you have a twin or clone or something there like?"

In an instant, Kari's eyes turned purple, "Oh that would be a lot of fun – sandwiched between two of him!"

"Sexual arousal!" Amy quickly jotted it down in her notes. "Purple is sexual arousal. Blue is affection. Metallic grey is anger." She put her notes away and was met with Kari's inquisitive expression. Amy explained, "I asked Jack not to share his color chart with me. I thought it would be more fun to figure you out on my own." Then she snarled, "You really going to be greedy like that? You've got one of him – you can't let me have the other?"

Jack knew this would happen, "Months ago, you called me conceited for thinking you would want me for real, outside your fantasies. The idea is not so far-fetched after all, eh?"

Kari interjected, "loDnal, it was never far-fetched – she knew that. It's just more on the brain now because you are wearing only boxer shorts and you are letting her touch your muscles. I think she walked in on us this morning, too."

"Ray would not like the sound of any of this," he chuckled and saw his sweetheart smiling brightly. "You're okay with what she is thinking?"

Not an ounce of jealousy in her, "She can think all she wants. If she starts acting on her fantasies, we got problems."

Amy said of her thoughts, "I'm actually thinking I should be checking you out first, Kari. You have bruises up and down your arms, and the hickey on your neck is starting to bleed." She narrowed her eyes at it, and realized…She slapped Jack's bad shoulder and huffed, "You bit her!"

"OW!" he flinched and defended himself, "She liked it!"

Kari shivered with delight, "I loved it!"

Jack informed Amy, "Really, Kari's fine. I checked her over earlier during – ahem," he cleared his throat, thinking of a polite way of saying it.

Kari huffed, "Since when are you shy about what we do in bed? You sang about it in front of all of our friends!"

He countered, "Since when are you not shy about it?"

"Duh!" she grunted, "This is Amy, our doctor. She's not going to tell anyone what we say or judge us for what we do. You should know that better than I do, Doctor Tucker!" She looked up at Amy and said, "Jack and I had rough sex. He twisted my arm – spiral fracture. He fixed it during an intermission. And if you don't mind hurrying up, this is also supposed to be a short break to get him fixed up and to…" she lifted her food bowl, "…refuel."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy focused on Jack's shoulder…


	9. Chapter 9

Book 1 – Chapter 9

When Alyssa woke, she found a note on her nightstand. Her daughter had been here, and her message read, "I came by to see you, but you were sleeping. I did not want to wake you, so we will find another time. You are much loved."

Two mornings later, in a corridor aboard Heracles, Kari and Lamont were walking towards her. Over his black body armor, Lamont wore a long red leather coat. Kari wore nothing special. It was the standard issue brown leather that all Klingon soldiers wore. Yet still, petite Titan Commander matched the Chairman's stride and swagger; and they exchanged thoughts and game plans like equals.

Upon seeing her mother approaching, Titan Commander gestured for Dr. Tucker to step out from behind her. When he came forward, he took Alyssa by the arm, and said, "I'd love to see what you've got in the other hope chests."

As he shuffled her into an adjoining hallway, Alyssa heard her daughter exclaim. "Are you serious? You want me to set the mission aside to deal with Selvah's unrequited love issues?"

"No," the Chairman spoke, "I expect you to stay on track. I'm bringing this bullshit up because Admiral El'Tarc asked me to address it. I kept my word. I don't even need an answer from you. I'll tell him no when I see him at lunch."

"Grr," she growled, "I have to eat anyway. I'll join you and talk with him myself."

Alyssa asked Jack, "Who is Selvah?"

*** BREAK ***

When Rexx resided on Vulcan, Starfleet sent a recruiter to offer her enrollment at the Academy. The recruiter was Admiral El'Tarc. The white-haired gentleman with the salt and pepper goatee had invited the 'Klingon' child to his home for dinner. She arrived appropriately attired in Vulcan garb. Apart from rolling her R's, her Vulcanese was quite good. Her manners were better than he had expected from an adolescent Klingon. When the subject of her parents arose, she spoke of the situation matter-of-factly. She showed no anger or sorrow, "It is illogical to stay resentful about a circumstance that cannot be altered. It is smarter and less draining to find acceptance and move on." Her attitude was mature and sincere.

When, finally, she did leave Vulcan to go to the Academy, El'Tarc was sure she would achieve great things. It was unexpected that his daughter, Selvah, would be the first to inform him of Rexx's activities on Terra. Selvah's weekly communication with her mother started with, "The Academy has enrolled its first exchange student." The next report was, "Her name is Kari. Supposedly, she's Klingon. She doesn't look Klingon." When Selvah reported, "Jack Tucker is consorting with the Klingon girl," El'Tarc knew things would start getting ugly fast.

Selvah fumed about Jack publicly displaying affection for this girl, who was so much younger than he was, "It's ridiculous! Males should choose mates their own age." It soon became apparent that Selvah followed Jack home, she ranted, "He has moved into the Starfleet Intelligence building, and he brings her to his home every night!" In the weeks to follow, Selvah discovered her father had met Kari; "Since when does Father deny having a daughter?" A day or so later, Selvah claimed Kari had turned Commandant Raymond Donald against her. As more time passed, Kari made rounds at the local bars, singing and dancing like a Vegas showgirl. The weekend Prince Regent Ezra Rixx died, Selvah made her weekly call home from Boston, "Their room is above mine, and I hear furniture breaking. Klingon foreplay, so depraved!"

Her mother tried to calm her. Mother told daughter to remember she was Vulcan. After the call, the mother said to her husband, with profound concern, "Has Selvah ever mentioned having any ties in Boston?"

The Chairman turned his attention from the retired Admiral to Titan Commander, "How could you not know you had a stalker?"

El'Tarc clarified for Monty, "Selvah is stalking Jack. Our young lady here has simply been in his company and got caught in the field of view."

The Chairman still believed, "You should have felt something."

"I did," Kari had an epiphany. "At Jack's apartment, I felt watched. I thought the apartment was haunted, that's why he moved in with me instead of the other way around."

The Chairman did not see it, "A ghost seemed more probable than a stalker?"

El'Tarc assessed this aloud, "Selvah has been following Jack. Any time Lady Rexx…excuse me…Lady Kari is not with Jack, Selvah is not there for the telepath to sense. However, when the couple is together, Selvah's anger and jealousy comes forward. There is now something for Lady Kari to pick up on, but the sensation would be muddy because Selvah's primary emotion is love, an emotion our Lady has difficulties seeing through. Additionally, it makes sense that Selvah's negative response to her observations of Jack and Kari would depend on how the couple expresses affection for one another. Simply sharing a meal or a peck on the cheek might get a small rise out of her. But kissing like lovers or something more intimate would infuriate her."

El'Tarc inquired, "The ghost sensation was localized?"

She specified, "qa' mIgh – evil spirit, and yes, only at his apartment, when we were together, at night. If I was there alone, there was nothing."

El'Tarc nodded, "Consistent with Selvah following Jack."

"Excuse me," Monty reinserted himself into the conversation, "Ghosts?"

El'Tarc explained, "Klingon religion supports the existence of restless souls. The Barge of the Dead ferries the dishonored dead to Gre'thor – Klingon hell." He pointed to Kari, "Looks Klingon to me." He set his sights upon her, "The ridges compliment your appearance."

"Thank you," Kari bowed her head in appreciation of the remark. She then seemed to go off on a tangent, "Selvah did ask a good question. When I was at your home, I saw family photos of you and your wife with your son. I asked if you had other children and you said you did not. Why did you mislead me?"

El'Tarc answered her question with a question, "If you had known she was my daughter, would you have forgiven her rudeness?"

Kari didn't have to think about it. She nodded, "Out of respect for you, yes."

El'Tarc stated, "That is why I said nothing. After I stepped down as the Academy Commandant, I told Selvah she would have to earn respect, prestige, and friends – and in this case, enemies – based on her merits instead of mine."

"This I understand," Kari saw his point, "But I still fail to see how Selvah's romantic pursuit is my problem. Jack's fidelity will not falter."

Monty wondered, "You are not creeped out that someone is stalking you."

Kari repeated El'Tarc's assertion to Monty, "Selvah is stalking Jack! She is an unresolved issue from his past. I will inform him of Selvah's activities and let him deal with her."

"Jack is human," El'Tarc said with a hint of sadness, "Humans tend to believe if they ignore a problem long enough, it will go away. Selvah is not going away. She needs to be dealt with before she slips into complete madness and decides, 'if I can't have him, no one shall.'"

Monty asked the money question, "How close is she to going over the edge?"

This was the craziest part yet. El'Tarc said, "She is looking down a steep cliff now. After Boston, my wife finally confided in me that Selvah has been monitoring Jack's Pon Farr episodes for decades. She has willed her own episodes to coincide, believing deeply and truly, that their fevers will connect on a cosmic level and they will come together as one. Selvah's Pon Farr began two days ago. If Jack's fever has not arisen yet, it will in the next day or so."

"Excuse me," Kari left their lunch table and headed to one of the room's corners. She whispered into her com-device, "bangwI', can you hear me?"

Jack whispered back, "HIja', be'nal, I'm here."

Kari wondered, "How are you feeling? Feverish at all?"

He sounded confused, "ghobe' (no), why?"

She reminded him, "Last Halloween, you said you were to encounter a 'biological imperative' around your birthday, which is tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence; and then a thoughtful reply, "I'm not feeling warm at all, but I should. I'll have Amy give me a once-over. I'll let you know what she says."

"maj (good), totlh out" Kari returned to the seated men and asked the Chairman, "How does someone as insane as Selvah manage to pass annual Starfleet psych evals?"

He had no idea, "Unknown, but I'll find out when I get back to Terra."

El'Tarc gave them the answer, "Selvah is a doctor. She knows the warning signs of mental instability. She knows how to answer a psychiatrist's questions to avoid detection."

Kari: "So she is aware that her behavior is inappropriate?"

El'Tarc: "Per my wife, yes, which does not make Selvah insane. It makes her psychotic."

Kari suggested, "You could have her committed."

El'Tarc: "Once she is committed, she'll shut down and it will be harder to learn more."

The Chairman was confused, "Excuse me? What's there to learn?"

El'Tarc gazed upon Kari, "During her call from Boston, Selvah mentioned Ezra's death and you being exposed for who and what you are. Ezra's shuttle exploded eight hours later, and she had referred to you as Rexx."

Kari closed her eyes and moved her head from side to side, "You just made your daughter very much my problem."

El'Tarc nodded, and started his mourning process, "I know, but before you resolve it the Klingon way, I have an idea…"

*** BREAK ***

ShiKahr was the capital city of the Confederacy of Vulcan, situated on the edge of Vulcan's Forge. The city overlooked Lake Yuron; the most awe-inspiring location on the planet! When the moon rose over the waters, the sky lit up like a phoenix spreading its wings in orange, yellow, red and white. On the other side of night, the moon's reflection on the waves created what looked like hearts on the black velvet sky.

Before Kari, Jack had never considered marriage, so he never envisioned where his wedding ceremony might take place. Since meeting her, it was near constantly on his mind, and this holo-deck re-creation was his vision. He and his bride would stand here, on a golden barge fit for the likes of Pharaoh, and exchange vows before family and ancient deities.

"My god, Jack," he heard the female whisper before he felt her hand take his left arm. "This is beautiful." She held his limb tight, setting her cheek upon his bicep, "More wonderful than I had…"

He slid out of her grasp and moved to the far side of the barge's deck. Upon turning about, he saw Ambassador Spock step up from the right. He would be officiating the event. Flanking the Ambassador were two veiled Vulcan priestesses. They held what was best described as large dream catchers, and where the lines of twine met, a small bell was attached. The priest and his companions were attired in white linens with gold accents. They very much fit in with the ancient Egyptian theme of the water craft they stood upon. Far across the way stood Selvah, wearing a traditional shimmering silver wedding gown.

"When you are ready, Dr. Tucker," Spock said, "you may begin."

Jack spoke the opening words of the koon-ut-kal-if-fee, the 'marriage or challenge' rite, "Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I summon my bride to the appointed place."

Though uncharacteristic for a Vulcan, especially one as sullen as Selvah, she smiled and responded, "Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I answer your call."

To his left, Jack turned and approached the hexagonal Vulcan gong. With a turquoise colored hammer, he hit the gong once to call the wedding party. Walking up from the lower deck on Selvah's side was the bride's guests: her parents, El'Tarc and Mariposa. They were joined by a holographic transmission of Selvah's brother, Pitar.

Pitar was almost a year older than Jack and not the typical looking Vulcan. Instead of long and lanky, Pitar was tall and broad, a bit like Jack in that way, but with long dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes. Pitar had tried being an educator like his father, and a scientist like his grandfather, but his true passion was music, the piano to be precise. Had Kari been interested in meeting him, Pitar would have been enchanted by the melodic tone of her voice.

When Selvah's brother and Jack's sights met, Pitar had a bewildered look on his face and mouthed the words, "Selvah? Really?" because he knew Jack had no interest in his sister. To that, Jack showed him his left palm, signaling the brother to wait, be patient.

On Jack's side was Chairman L.J. Samuels, and holographic links of his father and grandmother; neither of whom appeared pleased with this ceremony. Lorian even shrugged at his son, mouthing the words, "Have you lost your mind?"

T'Pol pulled her son back and whispered, "We are here to observe, not comment on your son's loss of sanity."

Lorian remarked, "I have noticed that he's your grandson when he does something you like and my son when he has displeased you."

She patted Lorian's arm, "That's very nice. Now be quiet."

When Jack hit the gong a second time, the priestesses shook their dreamcatchers and lightly walked around the wedding guests, going in opposite directions. The ringing chimes was an invitation to Vulcan deities to attend and bless this union. After circling the guests twice, the priestesses took position on either side of the gong. Once the echoes of chimes died down, Jack was to strike the gone once more to signal his commitment to the 'koon' – the marriage. Instead, Jack threw the hammer off the side of the barge and said the words no Vulcan bride wants to hear, "Kal-if-fee!" He invoked the challenge.

"Jack?" Selvah clutched at her chest. She was short of breath, "I thought you wanted to marry me."

He dismissively waved off the idea, "Who told you that?"

Selvah looked over her shoulder, "Father?"

El'Tarc said plainly, "I said Jack was ready for marriage. I did not say he wanted to marry you. You inferred it."

Selvah's Pon Farr was slowly turning into plak-tow, blood fever. It was getting harder to think, harder to talk, so she'd better do it fast, "Your precious Klingon is not here. Who will champion you?"

"My beloved Kari is indeed here," he said. One of the priestesses was a hologram. The other, with the extra-long prosthetic ears, standing closest to Jack, doffed her veil and the cleric's garb, revealing a gold halter top, and matching skirt and boots. Her new ridges had already begun to fuse with bone, so removing them was no longer an option.

As Selvah's insides started to burn with anger, she heard her brother speaking with their father, "Is she the one you offered me to?"

El'Tarc sighed, "Indeed. She was, at the time, disinterested in all matchmaking efforts."

Pitar said regrettably, "My loss is Jack's great fortune."

"Et tu, frater?" Selvah muttered. She then heard Jack speaking harshly and Kari replying with equal bite. Selvah thought they were talking to her. She turned and stumbled into her parents, asking, "What?"

Mariposa kept her daughter from falling, while El'Tarc took a half step back, clearing himself from his offspring's reach. He informed Selvah, "They are speaking in Klingon."

Pitar spoke Jack's part, "Jack said, 'I can't believe you made me waste my holo-design on her. This was supposed to be for our wedding.'"

El'Tarc conveyed, "She said, 'We can still have this, on the real Lake Yuron, instead of a replica. Now, come-come, declare me your champion so we can get on with this.'"

Pitar stated, "Amusing. Jack is taking a moment to make a mental note on his invisible chalkboard – you remember this eccentricity – to contract a boat builder to make a barge for their ceremony."

Selvah heard Jack proclaim, "My champion is Lady Kari, a daughter of Qo'noS."

"I hate her," Selvah growled.

"Apparently not enough yet, dear," Kari's voice mocked the Vulcaness, "Computer! A gladiatorial arena – Cancel – that venue is too large. Computer, a ludus please."

Computer: "There are 1,194 gladiatorial training camp designs on file. Please specify."

Selvah expected to hear 'Klingon,' but no; Kari requested, "Verrothian."

Computer: "Verrothian design is not on file."

"Very well," Kari groaned, annoyed, "Ancient Rome, Capuan style." This layout was like an MMA fighting ring, except it was not caged and the ground was not matted. Underfoot was limestone. The octagonal fighting area was a diameter of 32 ft. (9.75 m), allowing 30 ft. (9 m) of space from point to point. Around the perimeter stood spectators in the form of gladiators-in-training.

Almost instantly, the holo-deck trainees chanted, "Spartacus! Spartacus!"

"Silence!" Kari shouted, and clapped her hands in Selvah's face, "I'll give you two minutes to change your clothes. Come, come!" She slapped the back of her right fingers into the palm of her left hand, "Chop, chop!" Selvah felt the heat of Kari's breath in her ear, "Jack is in heat – we must decide which one of us will quench his fire."

Selvah retorted, "What's wrong, you can't satisfy his fever?"

"Jack's blood is simmering," she replied, "I have read that the thrusts are harder and…" she purred unabashed, "…deeper, when the Vulcan male brews for a few hours."

Pitar muttered to his father, "You should have insisted she and I meet."

She scurried away from Selvah and presented herself to the brother, "Lord Pitar of the family El'Tarc, my name is Kari."

He lowered his head in a respectful bow. When he looked up, he smiled, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lady."

Kari sparkled at him, "A smile, how delightful!"

"Humph," Mariposa exhaled with disapproval.

Pitar explained to Kari, "Growing up, I found Jack's emotional outbursts – laughing, gasping in surprise, saying 'wow' when in awe – to be liberating, which is much to my mother's dismay. She thinks him a bad influence."

Mariposa snapped, "Look at what he's done to your sister."

Pitar retorted, "She did this to herself, Mother. He's never been interested in her and he told her so. She should have let go and moved on." He quickly turned to Kari and wondered, "Are you sure you will not reconsider dinner with me?'

"Pete!" Jack hollered from across the arena, "Are you flirting with my girl?"

Pitar replied in fun, "Dude, she knows about the simmer! I wouldn't be a man if I didn't try to pick her up!"

El'Tarc took his daughter's arm and supported her weight, as he pushed his wife clear. He asked pointedly, "What does it say about you when your brother and your groom are fighting over her at your wedding?"

"Argh!" Selvah threw her left limb back, hoping to strike her father, but he released her and moved away in plenty of time. Selvah only managed to spin herself about and fall flat on her buttocks.

While on her ass, Kari called out, "Computer, drop gladiator body armor at my opponent's feet." Once it materialized, Kari exclaimed, "Reset the clock. You have two minutes to get dressed."

"I cannot beat you," Selvah admitted, "You've had warrior training all your life."

Kari threw a leather gauntlet into Selvah's face and snapped, "You should have thought about that before you sent your father to my man, with a dowry, for a third time!"

*** BREAK ***

The Chairman felt a nudge on his right elbow. He glanced in that direction and saw Jack smiling from ear-to-ear. The Vulcan doctor tapped the center of his own chest with his right thumb, "Her man, that's me!"

Monty scoffed, "What are you, 12?"

"Disgrace," El'Tarc said flatly at his daughter, while holding Mariposa back from picking up their child from the floor. "For years, you have begged me to get him to the altar for you. He has finally agreed." He gestured for Spock to help restrain Mariposa. Once Spock had her, El'Tarc went to Selvah, bent at the waist, and pointing in Jack's direction, "There he is, dressed in white silk as a groom should be, committed to wedding and bedding the winner of this challenge. And you are on the ground, unwilling to fight for him?"

Pitar piped up, "A father goes to a perspective groom carrying the family honor. Dad put us all out there for you. You are embarrassing the family, Selvah. Get your ass up!"

Mariposa asked her husband, "Why are we continuing? Selvah has declined the fight."

"Because, Dear Lady, tradition does not allow her to yield," Kari had sauntered over to stand near the groom's wedding party. "The kal-if-fee demands a death."

"Then kill me!" Selvah shouted.

"Computer," Kari called out, "Give me volume!"

The gladiators shouted, "Pugna! Pugna! Pugna!" Such was the Latin word for 'fight.'

Kari strutted about the arena sands, making grand gestures, playing to the crowd, "Listen to them! They don't want a quick death. They want a fight because that is entertainment! So, get up and get dressed for your moment in the spotlight."

"No," Selvah refused and stumbled to her mother's waiting arms.

"K'hux!" Kari shouted into the room, "Help her get dressed."

Through the holo-deck speakers, the wedding guests heard K'hux's voice transmitted from Titan, "jolpat jol yIchu'!" A transporter beam fell over mother and daughter, taking only the younger one away. El'Tarc quickly pulled his wife from the fighting area. Inside a five second count, a beam fell once more. Selvah was standing in her former spot, but this time, she was clad in the armor Kari had laid at her feet. Selvah appeared confused by her wardrobe change, and she was not alone.

Monty was wowed, "That's a neat trick. I wonder if I can get the transporter algorithm."

When Kari's next vulture-like movements brought her this way, she grunted at Monty, "No." On her way back to the other side of the holo-deck, she announced, "To please the onlookers, here's what I'm going to do," she held up her left hand and spread her fingers, "I'm going to give you five – count them, five, freebee shots at me. Slap me, punch me, kick me, no weapons except for your physical person – so a full body slam is permitted. I will stand still, and take each blow – no ducking, blocking, or dodging. If you kill me, Jack is all yours. If I'm still alive, I get five shots at you."

Kari smirked, "You look worried, Dear. No need to fret, I won't kill you – at least I won't kill you fast, because once more, there is nothing fun about a quick death. There is no sport in it. Besides…" she clinched both fists and gently pumped the air to emphasize a point, "I prefer to break you!" She moved to the middle of the arena. She stood in the soldier's position of 'parade rest.' "Come now, chop-chop. One of us has to tend to Jack's fever."

"Look at me, boy," Lorian insisted Jack turn his way. After a quick glance, Lorian remarked, "You don't look wracked at all."

He said softly to his father, "I'm not, but if Selvah knew that, it might break her fever. We need her heat to progress to plak-tow."

"Blood fever?" Lorian repeated the word in the Terran language. The condition was characterized by irrational and instinct driven behavior, a combative nature and a high fever, especially during the final stages of Pon Farr. Normally a Vulcan in this state was unable to speak or think clearly and the desire to mate was very strong and irresistible. "Why do you need this?"

Jack seemed to digress, "Klingons call it 'blood rage.'"

"Rage," T'Pol repeated, remembering what she'd read in Saltas's notes about the Klingon's telepathy, "I think I understand."

Lorian still didn't get it, "Would someone explain it to me?"

"Hey, hey!" Monty grabbed Jack's shoulder and shook him, "Here comes the boom!"

*** BREAK ***

Amy and K'hux were not invited to the wedding. It wasn't the real deal so no one's feelings were hurt. However, K'hux and Amy wanted to see the fight; so, Jack arranged for it to be broadcast to Titan. All controls were put on auto-pilot so the entire crew could be on the bridge, watching the bout on the big screen. K'hux sat in the Captain's Chair with Amy standing to his left.

When the first blow landed, Amy shook her head, "Stupid."

K'hux wondered, "What is?"

She whispered to him as not to distract the other onlookers, "Kari has a solid six-pack. She can take a hit to the midriff. Selvah was stupid to go there – she wasted a shot."

He was impressed, "You are versed in melee combat?"

"On Terra, we have a sport called Mixed Martial Arts," she said, "I'm into it." She tapped his shoulder and brought his attention back to the screen, "Next blow incoming."

It was hard to tell if it was a good backhand because Kari's head barely shifted. The next move was a good one, though. Selvah got a running start, jumped two feet off the ground, and slammed her right fist into the left side of Kari's cranium. As Kari toppled to her right, Selvah brought her foot up and caught Kari's chin. The Klingon stumbled backwards, but did not fall.

"Nice one!" Kari complimented as she shook it off.

"Two," El'Tarc corrected her. "That was two hits. She has one more."

Kari argued, "A combo is a single blow. The total count is three. She has two more tries."

"Yes, two more," Mariposa challenged her husband's count.

Pitar called his mother out, "That was clearly a double hit. Saying otherwise is cheating, Mom."

She was displeased, "You will call me 'Mother,' like a proper Vulcan son and not like…" she waved her arm in Jack's general direction, "…like him."

"Stop it, Mother," Selvah snapped, "There's nothing wrong with him." She glared at Kari, "It's her. She cast a spell on him."

Pitar, whether he knew it or not, was pushing the plan along, "Fair fighting is not a spell. It's decency and respect for self, if not for…" He paused for a second, and sighed at his sister, "What is the point of taking a swing at me? I'm a holographic image!"

The Titan crew laughed, and Amy remarked through titters, "If only they could hear us in that holo-deck."

K'hux called out, "Titan to totlh."

They could see Kari on the view screen answering, "totlh here, go ahead."

K'hux requested, "Would you permit the voices of Titan's crew to replace those of the holographic audience?"

She sought the groom's permission, "Jack?"

The groom did not reply. El'Tarc did, "Permission granted."

Jack confirmed the order, "Sync us up, Captain K'hux!"

The crew immediately began chanting, "Kari, Kari, Kari!"

totlh patted the air, signaling her cheering section to settle down. Once they were quiet, she repeated the count, "Three down, two to go."

El'Tarc insisted, "Four, one left."

Mariposa slapped her husband's arm. She was angry, "Three!"

Titan's crew chanted, "Four, four, four!"

Again, Kari patted the air, and said, "Let us allow Selvah to call it."

Before she opened her mouth, Pitar reminded her, "Calling it three is cheating!"

"Fuck you, Traitor!" Selvah barked at him and then announced, "The count is three!"

The holo-deck rumbled with, "Boo-Boo-Boo!"

Kari took her place, hands tucked behind her back. "Make 'em count."

Selvah stomped forward, fists up like an old-style boxer. Her right fist flew, and Kari caught it with her left hand. Selvah scowled, "You said you wouldn't block."

Kari closed her fingers around Selvah's fist. Blood trickled down the Klingon's paw from the palm and the two spikes protruding from the back of the hand. Kari snarled, "I also said no weapons."

As Monty held the furious groom back, El'Tarc stepped forward to examine the wound. He pried the combatants apart and removed the object in Selvah's fist. The old Vulcan raised the item for all to see. Then he looked at his wife with disappointment, "This is Mariposa's broach. The two pins would have gashed Lady Kari's eyes."

Titan's crew shouted obscenities, but no one's roar was louder than the groom's. "Cheating bitch!"

Amy asked K'hux to beam her over there fast to tend to Kari's wound. He refused to comply, "totlh said no medical intervention until the challenge is over."

Amy was desperate, "Could you at least scan the hand so I can assess the damage?"

That he could do, and as soon as she saw it, she contacted Jack. Three times, Jack called Kari to come over to him so he could tend her injury. Thrice, she said no, and finally explained for all to hear, "If I accept medical attention now, she can demand it later. I will not open that door!"

Pitar was concerned, "Can you even move the hand?"

She lifted the paw. As she made a fist, blood dripped down her forearm and spurted from the back. She glanced over her shoulder at Jack, and he saw no flash of red – her pain indicator. Jack cried out to Pitar, "She's okay!"

Pitar hollered at his sister's opponent, "Then kick her ass for that bullshit stunt!"

The arena's spectators agreed, but Kari had none of it. Kari had set down the rules and she was not going to dishonor herself by not abiding by them. "Two hits left."

El'Tarc insisted, "The last swing should count."

"I blocked it," Kari reminded him.

"You blocked an illegal blow," El'Tarc would not let this go.

Kari knew that, "Precisely, they cancel each other out."

El'Tarc argued, "You have been generous once already. Do not be a fool."

"Agreed!" T'Pol chimed in from the other side of the arena. "The kal-if-fee is intended to be an honest fight. You were fooled into thinking she would respect this. Fool you once, shame on her. Fool you twice, shame on you! One strike left!"

The crowd chanted, "One Strike, One Strike, One Strike!"

Reluctantly, she gave in to the audience, but… "If Lord Von views my concession as dishonorable or cowardly, I'll make each of you pay for it!"

Selvah's final freebee was a head-butt. It was solid. Kari put her right foot back as not to fall. Blood trickled from her nose. Amy's voice suddenly boomed, "It's broken!"

"Oh, that stings!" Kari exclaimed, her fingers on either side of her nose and her eyes watering. CRACK! "That's better!"

Amy announced, "She reset it. It looks good from here."

"Come here, be'nal," Jack summoned his wife. She waved him off because she didn't need a doctor. For the first time in their relationship, he yelled at her, "baQa' tlhorgh, be', HeghDI' SoH pong jIH!" Translation: Damn it, Woman, come to me when I call you!

Like a frightened child, she hurried to him. He ripped the right sleeve off his white silk tunic and used it to wipe the blood from her face and arm. He said to her tenderly, "Your bleeding bothers me. Let me clean you up."

She pouted, "You've never taken that tone with me before."

He bent at the knees so he could come up and gently peck her lips, "Then next time, do as I command!"

Her eyes were wide, "As you command?"

"Hi there," Lorian put his holographic head between his son and the little lady, "I am Lorian Tucker, your father-in-law. This is my mother, T'Pol. Sometime, very soon I hope, you can come to Vulcan so we can meet in-person and have dinner or something."

"Lady Kari," El'Tarc was heard, "Are you forfeiting?"

She walked away from the groom's party, and headed back to the fight, "Hell no!" She marched over and around Selvah, who was clinched up tight, waiting to get hit. BOOM! Kari started with the posterior ribs.

"Smart move," Amy thought to herself. Because of that blow, Selvah hurt too much to stand up straight.

Stomp! CRACK!

"Yes!" Amy cheered with a fist pump. Kari jammed her heel into Selvah's left ankle and audibly broke bones. Selvah fell not once, but she bounced, landing twice.

From the ground, Selvah coughed out, "Medic."

"Really!?" Kari shouted astonishment, "I barely touched you and you need a medic?"

Mariposa was restrained from going to her daughter's side, but her voice could lend aid, "She wants a medic. Give it to her!"

"Rethink that, Dear!" Kari warned the mother, "If she gets medical attention, so do I." She lifted her bloody and swollen left hand. "I am beating her down one-handed. You really want this fist back in action?"

The cheater's mother would not dignify the Klingon with a response. She turned her sights from that girl to El'Tarc, "She's our daughter. She deserves our loyalty."

The Klingon audience repeatedly shouted, "Fix the hand! Fix the hand! Fix the hand!"

Selvah grunted, "Medic."

"As you wish, Emergency Medical Hologram, tend the wench on the floor." Kari then stormed away to her 'corner' and dropped her injured hand into Jack's waiting grasp.

Jack asked, "Amy, what do you see?"

"The dual pins scraped tissue from the bone," Amy reported, "A couple of bones are dislocated. Check for nerve damage please."

He pinched the tips of her fingers, "Can you feel that, be'nal?" When she didn't answer, he peered up from her hand and into her eyes, "Baby, you with me?"

She blinked slowly and smiled sweetly, "You have the longest, most beautiful eyelashes." She set her good hand on his cheek and caressed his face. "qamuSHa' (I love you)," she whispered adoringly.

He knew that look. "Amy, get down here," he called for help.

Lorian suggested, "The ship should be equipped with more than one EMH."

T'Pol tugged on her son, "Jack knows what he's doing."

Amy beamed in and immediately relieved Jack of his lady's paw. Then Jack cupped Kari's face and bade her, "Honey, I need you to focus. You are in her head, swirling around in her Pon Farr. If you can ride it in and get the answers we need, do it. If you can't, just get out of the whirlpool."

Her sweet kisses upon his lips shut him up. He took a moment to taste her breath. Though he stopped puckering, she continued to place little pecks along his jawline. He whispered to her, "Scylla and Charybdis. You're caught in the whirlpool. You need to escape the pull and swim for Scylla. The monster has secrets we need. bangwI', do you hear me?"

She was so not paying attention. Her affection was getting a little too aggressive for their current location, with all these eyes on them. "be'nal!" he shouted, hoping it would snap her out of the trance, "Qu'lIj'e' Qu'; tugh Ha'DIbaH ghor!"

To Jack's command, 'Do your duty; break that bitch!' Titan's crew exploded with applause and stomped their boots, "tugh Ha'DIbaH ghor! tugh Ha'DIbaH ghor! tugh Ha'DIbaH ghor!"

Amy pulled on the fingers and pushed down on the back of the palm, forcing small bones back into position. She wasn't delicate. She didn't have to be due to Kari's high tolerance for pain. While Jack held Kari's head still, Amy rescanned Kari's nose to ensure blood wasn't hindering her breathing. Before she got a chance to say Kari was 'good to go,' she was already off to re-engage.

Amy then stepped up to Jack, to recheck him for Pon Farr. She announced, "Still no fever."

Lorian was curious and asked his only child, "Your mate is boiling. You should be on fire, and doubly so, because this is an 'episode year' for you. Are you unwell, son?"

"Top notch, Dad," Jack brushed him off.

"Dr. Amy?" Lorian looked to her. "Is he really?"

Amy showed Lorian the tricorder readings, "Only thing steadier than him is a flat line."

Without taking her eyes off the fight, T'Pol reminded her son, "That happened to you once, Lorian. It was the year Jack was born."

Lorian vehemently agreed, "Yes, that's right."

T'Pol furrowed her brow. Then she turned her head, looked over her son's shoulder, and made a request of Amy, "May we see Lady Kari's readings, complete readings?"

Amy scrolled through the device's history and muttered to herself, "How did I miss that?"

"Huh?" Jack grunted, "Missed what?"

*** BREAK ***

Towards the center of the ring, the combatants moved. Selvah hobbled to her designated place, able to put a little bit of weight on her bad foot. Kari was fully mobile, back-peddling with her dukes up, like Rocky Balboa. As the Klingon moved in to take her third freebee hit, the groom, on the other side of the ring, exclaim in surprise, "She's pregnant?"

Kari stopped on a dime, and threw both hands in the air, unwilling to swing. She was wholly and truly ready to stop the fight, "You're pregnant?" she asked Selvah.

"No, Kari!" Jack hollered, "You are!"

She turned white as a sheet, and spun completely around. She sought confirmation from her lover, "I'm whaaa…" Kari was tackled from behind, and landed on her right side. Before she knew what was going on, Selvah was sitting on her, punching wildly at Kari's upper torso. She pulled Kari's tresses out of its fish boned French braid, took a handful of hair, and slammed Kari's cranium onto the limestone flooring.

When Selvah started throwing her knees into Kari's midsection, almost all spectators screamed for the fight to stop. The only onlooker who didn't care that an unborn child's life was at stake was Mariposa. The mother of the bride shouted encouragement to her daughter, "Crack open her skull!"

"Break them up!" Pitar couldn't do it himself. "Someone break them up!"

Jack moved towards them and crashed into a force field, "K'hux, is this you?"

K'hux replied with regret, "I have my orders. No interference without totlh's permission."

Monty contacted his bridge, "Ex-O, separate the combatants!"

"Aye, sir," short pause, "Negative lock, sir."

Amy pleaded, "K'hux, beam Kari out!"

"No," K'hux replied calmly, "I have my orders."

Jack swore, "Lord Von will have your head!"

K'hux was sure that would not be, "My Lord Von ordered me to obey totlh's commands."

"You really think he anticipated this!?" Jack struggled to pick up his feet. "And what the hell is totlh?"

K'hux informed them all, "This is being broadcast to Lord Von. He is watching now, and has not rescinded previous orders."

Jack's fists were held so tight, his knuckles turned white. From the depths of his being, his cry rattled Heracles's hull, "VON, break them up!"

In that instant, the lights went out. The rumble of the engines, too, went quiet. "Bridge, what's going on?" Monty demanded answers. "Bridge, come in, Bridge!" Heracles jolted. As power came back on, a hot pulse of air blew the physical wedding guests backwards and off their feet. Even Selvah, who was on the ground, slid off Kari and skidded several feet away from her rival. The lights flickered again and the holographic guests were back.

"What the hell hap…" Pitar began, but finished with, "Holy shit!"

Kos'Kari was alone in the middle of the ring, a clump of her long dark hair had been ripped from her scalp. From her nose, bright green blood dripped over her mouth and chin. Her lip was bleeding, as were cuts around her right eye and cheeks. She looked like she went a few rounds with Cassius Clay, but dear God, Kari was standing up, closed fists at her sides, legs sturdy underneath her.

She whispered with adoration, "My beloved Von, you are here with me?"

A deep voice returned the affectionate tone, "quv tIq, Dop not chuqDaj'e'." Pitar believed this was Lord Von, and he said to Kari, "Sweetheart, I never left your side."

Kos'Kari lifted her chin and commanded, "Captain K'hux, put us both in full battle armor, and shave my head!" The transporter engaged while she moved towards the bride's family. Pitar saw her outfit change right before his eyes. Flimsy gold cloth boots turned to black metal plates, with articulating mechanisms, allowing joints to move freely. The tongued belt matched the boots and hung down to her knees. Her breastplate extended from the base of her neck to the top of her belt. The ornamentation on her chest resembled an owl. Its black and white wings spread open and up to cover her breasts. Over her shoulders were pauldrons. Over her arms were metal sleeves.

As Mariposa cradled her daughter on the ground, Kari kicked Selvah's feet. "It's dishonorable to play dirty – but since you insist!" She whipped her right boot across Selvah's face, and managed not to graze Mariposa at all.

As Selvah rolled away from her mother, Kari strutted over to her and grabbed a handful of Selvah's hair. By her tresses, the Klingon pulled the Vulcaness to her feet and then flung her across the ring. Jack, Amy, and the Chairman ducked. As Kari marched to that side of the holo-deck, she extended her left arm and gave K'hux another order, "Shield!"

A dot of light appeared at the center of her forearm. As the light whirled, it got bigger. Before it reached its full three-foot diameter, the groom's party was on the move to the bride's side of the venue.

Pitar took a second to remark of the groom's biceps and triceps. They were as thick and toned as Pitar's thighs. "Damn, Jack, you got big!?"

Jack sort of blew him off, "Yeah-yeah, been working out."

Kari whipped the albino owl embossed shield like she was Steve Rogers, bitch slapping a platoon of Hydra thugs. Selvah flew and crashed into the holo-deck wall. For a moment, the illusion of a ludus disappeared from that panel. When Selvah hit the floor, Kari swaggered over, with her right arm extended 90-degrees out from her torso, "Short sword." A bronze hilt appeared in her hand, and the remainder of the blade materialized quickly thereafter.

As the Klingon lifted the weapon, the Vulcaness curled into the fetal position and hurriedly shouted, "Shield!" It fell over Selvah immediately, causing Kari's blade to spark as it was deflected.

"Rrrr!" Kari growled and went for a second swing.

"Spear!" Selvah shoved the tip of the weapon forward. Though Kari threw her head back and pushed the shaft away, she did not do it fast enough. The point raked the Klingon's face from the right side of her nostril, up along the bridge, grazed the tear duct, and up to the eyebrow. Kari stumbled back, dropped her sword, and touched the open wound.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Kari sounded a little like Santa Claus. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't open her eyes without feeling the sting of the ambient air. She mouthed the word to herself, but Jack heard her mind, "Blind."

As her doctor, as her lover, Jack wanted to make sure she was okay, "Call a time out, be'nal."

She turned an ear in his direction and sighed a plea, "Have faith." She physically shook her head once more and commanded the computer, "Bandage my eyes." When her head stopped moving, a strip of gauze encircled her head at eye level.

Selvah smiled, thinking she had the advantage. "Now we'll find out how good you really…"

From a stationary position, Kari jumped straight up, moving her shoulders counter clockwise. Now spinning in midair, she extended her left leg, and caught the side of Selvah's head. The Klingon landed like Ironman: right knee and fist on the ground; left knee bent, foot on the floor; left arm up, bent at the elbow; shield held firmly. She chuckled and expressed a thought to Jack, "Are you taking pictures? Do I look badass in the superhero pose?"

Before Jack could return a thought, Selvah was up, rushing Kari. Kari rolled to the right, and found her sword. Selvah skid to a stop, having nearly fallen from a missed swing at her blind opponent. Selvah rushed at Kari once more. This time, Kari moved left, swinging her blade from ground to air in a 45-degree angle. She sliced off part of Selvah's right ear, the pointed tip was part of the lost appendage.

The ears had the largest concentration of blood vessels in almost every species. One could not bleed to death from such a wound, but it sure was a damn mess! If Selvah was smart, she'd find a way to spurt green fluid all over the place. With the scent of copper all around, Kari would not be able to track the source of the blood. However, Kari gave Selvah no time to plan or execute. The Klingon could smell the blood and followed the scent around the arena, swinging her sword strategically and confidently at the scent. Each movement resulted in a quarter inch gash somewhere on Selvah's flesh.

"You are pathetic!" Kari snarled. "With your spear, you have more than twice my reach, but you have not even poked me." Then she grinned in that naughty way, "Lucky me, Jack is not at all timid with his 'spear.' Ha-ha!"

Selvah lunged. Kari's shield brushed the spear to one side as her sword moved down, in a 30-degree angle, going straight through one of Selvah's thighs. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" The Vulcaness howled in agony. The scream pierced eardrums when Kari snapped her wrist downward. Her right arm moved like a pendulum's swing. She cut through Selvah's outer thigh muscle. As the Vulcan fell, the slab of meat flapped against Selvah's exposed femur.

"Ha-ha," Kari laughed as she blindly, but confidently back-peddled around the other 'gladiator.' "It just occurred to me – and I find it wildly hysterical – that before I came along, Jack was the ultimate Lothario. The only Starfleet officer with more notches on his bedpost is James T. Kirk. What is wrong with you that you couldn't get the second biggest man-whore in the galaxy into your cookie?"

"Vulgar whore!" Mariposa spit at Kari.

"Ha-ha!" Kari couldn't see her, but somehow, she knew right where the mother was. She sauntered over and in Mariposa's face, she stated, "And your precious Selvah wishes she was me, rocking Jack until his brain goes numb! What does that make her?"

She went back to Selvah, "The first time you sent your father to arrange a marriage with Jack, you were seven years old. You tried again 15 years later. It's been more than a century since, and you still can't get him! But me," Kari twisted the proverbial knife, "The day we met, he said, 'Mrs. Jack Tucker is all the name you need.' He would have married me before sundown, on the very day we…" Kari took a long deep breath. She stood up straight. She exhaled satisfaction and triumph, "There it is – I'm in…"


	10. Chapter 10

Book 1 – Chapter 10

Ambassador Spock and Admiral El'Tarc insisted on mind-melding with emotionally and mentally broken Selvah, while Kari got medical attention for her injuries. Because Amy was already at her side, scanning Kari's eye for signs of permanent damage, Kari tried to blow the Vulcan males off, "I'm fine. I swam out of the whirlpool. I got this! If it makes you feel better," she gave them a boy scout salute, "I promise not to cause her any unnecessary pain, where 'unnecessary' is defined by one or both of you."

"Neither your abilities nor your honor is in question," Spock stated, "You are blind and in a delicate condition. We believe it is in your best interests to place you in the care of your doctors. Shall we ask your Lord Von's opinion on this?"

She felt sure, "He would agree with me."

She had a receiver and microphone in her long ear prosthetics. She heard her beloved Lord Von, "Not this time. Let them handle the Vulcaness. Tend to your injuries and 'condition.' Report to me afterwards. You are much loved; now do as I say."

Before she could move on her own, Jack had her by the arm. Gently, he coaxed her to the far side of the holo-deck, where his family, and Pitar were waiting. Not that she could see, but Lorian had tears of joy in his eyes. He tried to hug her but forgot that his was only a holographic presence, "My first grandchild. I hope to have many more. Yes? Please?" he requested and encouraged.

"I'm sure they will work on it," T'Pol nudged her son out of the way. Again, not that Kari could see, but T'Pol bowed politely to the challenge's victor, "Your conduct during this event is praiseworthy. You do your Ancient House proud. My son and I will leave you and Jack to discuss your growing family; and by the way, welcome to ours." She saluted the young mother-to-be, "Peace and long life."

Kari returned the salute, and uttered the proper response in Vulcan, "Dif-tor heh smusma. (Live long and prosper.)"

Pitar came to the foreground with a smile for the Klingon Lady, "It truly is a shame that my father gave up on our meeting too easily. However, I doubt I could love you better than Jack does. You will invite me to your real wedding, yes?"

She turned her head towards the sound of the voice, "Do you want to be on my guest list or Jack's?"

He flirted with her, "Your list would be delightful." Then he looked to his friend, who did not take the flirting seriously, "You are a lucky man. If you ever clone her, keep me in mind."

"Get outta here before I kick your ass," Jack grinned.

"Thanks for remembering that I'm here," Monty chided. "Mazel tov on the pregnancy and breaking your subject. Go take care of yourself."

*** BREAK ***

Upon arriving on Titan's bridge, the crew cheered their commanding officer. With her eyes still bandaged, she nodded in the direction of each voice she heard. As if she had perfect vision, she marched across the bridge and through the ship to sickbay. Once she heard both doctors enter the infirmary, she ordered the door locked.

Kari sounded scared, "I heard a discussion about Jack's lack of fever, but I didn't catch it all. What about it?" She set her palms and left cheek on his chest, "Are you all right, loDnal?"

Jack held her and conveyed Lorian's explanation, "Dad said the true purpose of the Vulcan fever is procreation. In the year my mother was pregnant with me, my father should have had a Pon Farr episode, but didn't. He hypothesized that he sensed me. The procreation job was done, so he didn't have to get fired up."

Amy admitted, "I hadn't heard of that before, but every hybrid is categorized as a mutation, so Lorian's explanation is possible."

She seemed to understand that, so she moved along. "Show me my medical readings." The lady doctor held the tricorder up to Kari's face, and like she had in the arena, blindfolded-Kari could see as clearly as Amy could. "This is conception. The fertilized egg has not yet attached to the uterus. There's still time."

"Time for what?" Amy inquired.

Kari thought it obvious, "Emergency contraception."

Jack stammered, "What? You want an abortion!?"

She lowered her voice, hoping her calm would bring out his, "Abortion is removing an embryo that is already attached to the uterus. The 'morning after' treatment prevents attachment. It's not…"

Jack took that tone with her again, "Oh yes, it is! Cell division is life, which happens at conception!" His volume dropped and the tremor in his voice was heartbreaking, "For months, we have been talking about children." His eyes watered, "Why do you suddenly not want to have my baby, Baby?"

With both her hands, she clasped his, and held them to her chest. As the salt in her tears burned her eyeballs, she pleaded for him to understand, "I do want children with you, just not now. I want to be married first, and spend time with you, just you. I want us to roller skate atop the Great Wall of China. I want to play hide-and-seek with you in the tunnels underneath the Roman Colosseum. I want you to teach me how to swim at the waterfalls on Risa. I want you to make love to me on every flat surface of our apartment." Her left fingers released his hand. She caressed his face, and whimpered when she felt his tears. "bangwI'," she whispered, "These are not things we can do with a child in tow."

He was positive, "Yes, we can! It just requires a little more planning."

"Exactly!" she sobbed, "Everything we do, anything we think about doing, has to be planned – has to revolve around the needs of the child. The baby will come first, while my needs wait. Perhaps two or three years into our marriage, I will be ready to share you, your time and attention, with children, but not now!" She pressed her forehead to his, "Right now, I want you all to myself. I know it's greedy and selfish, but I'm young. Greedy and selfish is what 'young' does best. Please-please-please, try to understand."

His heart felt heavier because, "I do understand," he moved his head from side to side, rocking her sweet cranium in unison with his, "I was your age once. I wanted to see every world, all their wonders, and be tied down to nothing that I didn't purposefully choose. I get it." It hurt to admit, "Hadn't felt our age difference until now."

He felt her fear well up. She almost couldn't get the question out, "Are you having second thoughts about me?"

"God no!" he lifted his head and kissed her lips and forehead, "I just don't know how to give you what you want without…" with his free hand, he touched her tummy. He begged her, "Please don't terminate."

"I don't want to. I do want children, just not now – not now," she collapsed into him, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would happen my first time. As pushy as I've been about coupling, I should have been more careful. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Hush," he held her tight, and moved his hand to stroke her hair, forgetting that she had shaved her head in the arena. He chuckled, "Bald, pointed ears, white eyes, little pupil – you look like Nosferatu."

She laughed and sniffled, "I love you."

He kissed the corner of her mouth, "qamuSHa'. We can talk about what to do while I peek at your eye." After laying the patient on the bio-bed, he asked Amy's help getting the sticky, blood soaked bandages off. When Amy did not acknowledge him, he looked around the room for her. She was on the far side of the bay, slipping cigar shaped tubes into something resembling a silver breadbox. "Dr. Tucker to Dr. Grey, I could use your help."

She huffed at him, "I know; that's why I'm hurrying with this thing!"

He didn't know what she was doing, "Why would I need a breadbox in sickbay?"

Kari tapped Jack's hip, getting him to step aside so she could see what Amy was doing. Kari wrinkled her nose, "That is not for bread. It is a bio/archeology kit. The tubes are used to collect soil, water, vegetation, and any other sample that might be interesting. The box is a portable cryo-unit, to freeze the samples – preserve microscopic life, if any is present – for later examination."

"Right, microscopic life!" Amy was excited, "Titan's transporter is so precise, it can strip a subject of its clothing. If it is as exact as I think it is, it could separate mother…" she gestured at Kari as a full person, and then patted Kari's lower abdomen, "…and her fertilized egg. Egg goes in the tube. Tube goes into the cryo-unit. Perfectly preserved embryo that can be re-implanted later, like two or three years into a couple's marriage."

Jack was speechless. Blind-Kari was not, "Is it safe?"

Amy was positive, "Absolutely, and highly effective! In vitro fertilization tech is so advanced these days, that the chances of a re-implant attaching is 98%."

Jack lifted Amy up in a bear hug. After setting her down, he planted a long hard kiss on her forehead, "You are the greatest!"

*** BREAK ***

After speaking with Lord Von, she returned to sickbay to ask Amy if she was healthy enough to get rip-roaring drunk. Upon entering the infirmary, she spotted Jack in the far-left corner. His back was to the left wall. Upon a table in front of him was the bio/archeology kit. He was singing to the box.

Ah, we are the daughters of Triton

Great father who loves us and named us well

Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana

And then there is the youngest in her musical debut

Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you

To sing a song Sebastian wrote

Her voice is like a bell

She's our sister, Ari-

Jack gasped, "But the giant clam shell is empty. Where is Princess Ariel?"

Kari scooted to the right, where Amy was quietly watching the show. She asked the doctor, "Is he telling the Little Mermaid story?"

Amy was under the spell of the narrator, "He started with the Fox and the Hound. I stood in as Tinkerbell for Peter Pan. I'm waiting for him to do Mulan, and sing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You.'"

She was stunned, "He's singing all the songs?"

Amy nodded and snickered, "Who'd have thought hunky tough guy from the Gucci Guilty ads was into Disney cartoons. He's going to make a great dad!"

"Hey look, Mommy is back!" Joyfully, he turned the box around for Kari. Upon the panel were two pencil drawings. The one on the left looked like Jack, but the male image had rounded ears, and Kari's iris-less stare. The one on the left looked like Kari, but she had irises and pointed ears. The caption under each depiction, respectively, was ƺ'Cevan and ƺ'Lisa.

She left Amy's side to Jack's awaiting embrace. After hugging and kissing her lover 'hello,' she asked, "What is this?"

He presented the images, "It's too early to tell if we're having a boy or a girl, so I sketched one of each. This is our son, Cevan, and our little girl, Lisa." He brought her attention to the symbol in the spelling of their names, "I looked through Titan's library and discovered this is the hieroglyph for the kos'karii of legend. I'm hoping maybe we could incorporate it into Von's family crest. What do you think?"

She frowned, "Tradition does not permit alterations to the Ancient crest, but…" she smiled, "It doesn't mean we cannot be creative with the spelling of our children's names."

He gave her a series of pecks on her lips, "That's my girl!"

She chuckled and then kissed the forehead of each child. "Mommy is very tired and should go to bed. May I take Daddy with me for the night?"

"Yes, you may," Jack answered for the baby and picked up the box, "Daddy will put you to bed first."

Amy hurried over and relieved him of the box, "I'll tuck baby in."

Kari smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Amy," and pulled her mate along.

Aboard a Klingon vessel, ship's personnel and passengers walked one pace behind the Commanding Officer or got out of the C.O.'s path. There were two exceptions to the rule. Visiting Admirals walked beside the C.O. because a) a C.O. should never be undermined on his/her vessel, and b) an Admiral shouldn't take a backseat to a Junior Officer. The only person allowed to walk in front of a Klingon C.O. was the Chancellor himself, for obvious reasons.

This night, Kari held Jack's hand and pulled him forward to walk beside her to their quarters. A couple of passing crewmembers disapproved, thinking the Vulcan male disrespectful. To them, she grunted, "Qap (I insisted)." And like that – SNAP – Jack was forgiven.

Once in their room, she griped at herself, "Damn, I forgot to ask Amy if I could get drunk."

Jack had diagnosed her long ago and had told her many times before, "You are an alcoholic. You should stop drinking all together."

Like always, she disregarded the assessment, "I'm not a mean or abusive drunk, and with today's medical technology, I can grow a new liver in less than an hour. Now, Doctor Tucker, are a few drinks going to kill me?"

He shook his head, "No, but take it easy, Sweetheart. You have two to three years to wean yourself off. We don't want your drinking problem causing birth defects in Cevan or Lisa."

She conceded, "HIja', bang pong. Computer: peach moscato." The computer knew her and provided her a flagon. She did not take it, "A normal sized glass, and some ice water please."

As she drank the water, he wondered, "How did it go with Lord Von?"

Between gulps, she replied, "He's thoroughly impressed with Amy's ingenuity and skills. You, however," she shook her head, "Not so much. He is horrified by my appearance! The scar up my face, the ripped inner eyelid, the redness and swelling – he swears you intentionally left me deformed to deter other males from looking at me."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You are not deformed! The eyelid is tender and irritated because it's exposed to ambient air and dust. If you don't put on the blindfold I gave you, it'll get infected and you'll go blind in that eye."

She shrugged, "I don't need my eyes to see."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said, "How did you do that?"

She promised, "When you and Amy come to work for Von, he and I will fully disclose everything."

"Me?" he stammered, "Work for Von?"

She nodded, "Yes, when I leave SI, Von plans on offering Amy a job. He is not anxious about hiring you – which is not indicative of your medical skills."

"No explanation needed," he said. "I know his reasons are personal."

She dropped that part of the conversation, "He will, however, offer you a position because until you came along, he couldn't get reliable baseline readings on me. Because of you, he has learned more about my abilities and mutations in the last year than he had in the six years' prior."

He was not aware, "Saltas shared his notes with Von?"

"Lord Von," she corrected her husband. "I have a bad habit of simply saying Von, because he did not bring me up to use his title. To anyone else, he is 'Lord Von' and anything more familiar or informal is disrespectful."

He nodded, "Understood, and you were saying about Saltas' notes?"

She continued, "When H'tav and I started communicating regularly, I noticed a…" she paused to think of a way to describe it, "…it was like an ocean undercurrent, except it was coherent."

Jack inferred, "Von – excuse me – Lord Von sent you coded messages?"

She cheered, "Exactly! He asked how I was doing, what the Vulcans were doing to me, and what they had learned about me. I hacked the database, extracted the records, encoded my findings, and sent it to Von using the undercurrent."

"Why the cloak and dagger?" Jack wondered, "You have every right to see your medical records and share them with whomever you want."

She explained, "Every Klingon warrior learns to read and communicate in code. You don't become good at it if you don't practice. During these practice sessions, Von said he wanted to conduct tests on me and asked if I could covertly convince Saltas to execute the experiments. I planted the ideas in Saltas' mind, and I was surprised that he found some of them inhumane."

She wrinkled her brow, "I did not realize until then that Non-Klingons were squeamish about bodily fluids and breaking bones. But anyway, like I said, my baseline was off, because I was on an emotional rollercoaster. After we started dating, I reached an equilibrium and…"

Jack interrupted, "A second look at test results revealed a pattern."

"Precisely!" she exclaimed, "And when we arrive on Qo'noS, you will have full access to everything Von and I have discovered about me."

"What about Starfleet Intelligence?" he asked, "The way you're going, you will be the Director within the next couple of years."

She sipped her booze, "I never wanted to work for Starfleet. Directing it and furthering the Federation's agenda – (head shake) – no thank you! Once my business is done on Betazed, I'm going back to Qo'noS with Titan."

He was shocked, "When did you decide this?"

She answered, "The plan all along was to go home one day. I put the idea aside because you wanted to direct Starfleet Medical. As that is no longer your ambition, I can hoist anchor and pursue my goal."

"Which is?"

"The same as every other Klingon," she stated, "To serve the Empire – to bring it Glory!"

He wondered of her loyalty, "What about the Federation?"

She stated with a great deal of resentment and disdain, "Your Federation threatened me. Such does not inspire loyalty. I submitted to my enemy's will to survive and along the way, it foolishly taught me how to be a weapon of mass destruction."

This was starting to bother him, "And you no longer have need for us."

"I never had need for the Federation," her tone and facial expression were harsh. When he turned his sights away from her, she softened her voice, "You are wondering if I no longer have need or use for you. Jack…Jack look at me…" he didn't want her to see his tears. "My love," he felt the weight of her heart, "Such is the second time today that you lost faith in me."

"Screw you," he chided softly but continued with increasing loudness, "Every time we hit a speed bump, you ask if I'm still interested, if I've changed my mind, if I'm ready to pack my shit and leave. You give me grief about my faith in you, but where is yours in me?"

"That's what I was about to say," she whispered, "bangwI', twice today, you lost faith in me, because deep down, you know I have not been completely honest with you. If you are ready to hear my confessions, I am ready to make them."

He wanted to know everything – almost everything, "I know you are in love with him, but I'll lose it if you tell me how special you are to each other. Otherwise…" he got comfortable on their bed, and hugged her Cerberus doll, "…Shoot!"

She started with her patriarch's research of her intended mate. Von learned why Jack had taken a break from Starfleet. He considered Jack's regret and guilt about sending crewmates to their deaths weak, because, "You feel their loss is a waste, instead of celebrating their sacrifice as heroic. Your thinking is too human and your influence upon me has…" she lowered her head and said sadly, "…made me less than what I had been. When he said, he did not approve of you, I cried. He told me to dismiss you and I refused. He said if I defied him, he would never speak to me again. This is when I lost my breath and why Von had to loosen my clothing."

He was stunned, "He disowned you?"

She sighed, "He wasn't ready to go that far; not yet anyway."

He groaned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She saw no point in it, "What would you have done? Yell, scream, show up on his doorstep so he can take your head off with a bat'leth?"

He snapped, "I'd have married you by the end of the day! If he was disowning you anyway, we may as well have gone all-out and freaking earned it! Why didn't you tell me?"

She whispered, "H'tav and Rico said they would speak with Von when they got home. They did not tell me what was said. They just told me to wait. When Ezra died, H'tav contacted me to be Von's proxy. Today was the first time I'd heard Von's voice in over a month."

He could feel she was overjoyed at no longer being shunned, "Did he say why he changed his mind?"

"While growing close to you, he felt I was forgetting him and myself," she said. "While watching the fight, he realized I was still 'us' – combat lessons, showmanship, bravado." She was so happy to have made him proud, "I conducted myself with honor."

Regarding her pregnancy, "Like you, Von feels life begins at conception and the morning-after treatment is abortion. He is relieved to hear of Amy's solution. For the child's sake, he has partially relented about us. We have not his permission to marry, but he will allow us to carry on as we have been. He said he will adopt our children."

Jack repeated to ensure he heard correctly, "He plans to take our kids from us?"

"No," she answered, "They are our children, but they will have his name, and be members of his House. They will otherwise be illegitimate, and fall into the peasant class."

"My children carrying another man's name; it's humiliating!" Jack grumbled. "Would he do this to anyone with interest in you, or am I special?"

"I had five suitors," she replied. "Between leaving Vulcan and arriving on Terra, I spent 45 days on the home world. Von conducts business at his estate, and I met some of his associates." A handful of them had sons around Kari's age, and each father asked Von if their boys could meet his 'daughter.'

Von invited the fathers and sons to lunch on the terrace. Instead of setting up a meal, he set up a mini arena. After handing each young warrior a sword, Von introduced his leather-armor-clad daughter to the guests and said, "If you can get her to yield, I'll let you call on her."

Jack wondered, "Any of them come close to winning?"

She tapped her forehead with her right index and middle fingers, indicating she had used telepathy on them, "Not by a mile."

Jack remarked, "Why did you go to Terra at all? Last summer, you were home with Lord Von. You could have just stayed and been safe from the Federation's reach."

She climbed onto the bed, and into his arms. She held on tight, hoping the feel of her would keep him from losing his shit. "Von and the High Council said Mick offered a unique opportunity that we would be fool to pass up – access to the Federation and Starfleet's secret vaults."

He was a little fearful of saying the word, "Espionage?"

She snuggled him and stated truly, "bang pong, your Federation is not King Arthur's noble court. It has spies in every major government. In violation of the Treaty of Algeron, it is developing cloaking technology. And let us not forget why SIA recruited me. Lucky for your people, agreements with my Empire have not been violated."

Of the Federation spies in her Empire, execution orders had already been signed. However, Kari convinced Von to talk to the High Council about using the agents to feed false information to the human government. Due to these efforts, the Federation was off in its assessment of Klingon weapons tech.

"The Federation is so focused on enemies-from-without that its enemies-within are carrying out elaborate schemes without detection," she said, "There is an on-going plan to destabilize the Betazoid government with a bio-weapon that would not exist without you."

He was shocked, "I'm sorry, what did you say!?"

She reminded him, "Twenty-six years ago, you were the Chief Medical Officer on the Bellerophon. You cured a colony of a psychotropic influence."

He remembered, "Meteorite debris. That was a force of nature; I didn't create it."

She confirmed, "But you mapped the molecular structure of the infection. Someone got their hands on your diagram, tweaked it, and launched a modified version onto Betazed six years later."

The epidemic resulted in respiratory, circulatory, and neurological abnormalities in 60% of the population, up front. Four to eight months later, the remaining 40% of the population suffered a delayed reaction. Overall the casualty rate was not high, about three percent.

"I think the low body count is why it did not raise suspicion," she said. "What caught my attention was the infection rate, 100%. No one was immune. Nature is not this efficient."

Of children born to flu survivors, fifty percent had birth defects – learning disabilities, autism, empathic abilities only, no telepathy at all, and so on. Within the Rixx family, the flu pandemic had left 88% of the clan sterile. The bio-weapon's purpose has been to eradicate the pure royal line.

She then asked, "How well versed are you in Betazed's political structure?"

He admitted, "Probably not as aware as I should be."

In Traxin Rixx's day, great mountain ranges and waterways separated large chunks of land. Each chunk was declared a fiefdom. Traxin gave each of her loyal maiden-warriors a fiefdom to rule. "The 12 women with their families, plus Traxin and her children, form the 13 Great Houses of Betazed. These families are still in power. Laws and policies are passed by vote – majority rules. The House of Rixx has always voted last, so it can break ties. The last few centuries, the need for tie-breakers hasn't come up often, so the royal family vote is somewhat obsolete.

"In a state of emergency, the Royal-Rixx is expected to assume absolute power – which is why my mother had to come here from Vulcan. The belief is that the offspring of Betazed's wisest, strongest, and most revered ruler will lead the people out of whatever calamity it is facing. So, even though they are unneeded in everyday governance, there is a significant amount of power in being a 'Royal Rixx.'

"Now, imagine the chaos if an emergency arose and there was no Rixx to lead the people. Add to that Betazed's role on the Intergalactic Trade Commission. The alpha quadrant's supply lines to 'Rim Worlds' and Star-bases along the borders would shut down, the Federation's economy would collapse, and the Federation itself would crumble in three to five years. That is assuming the Federation's adversaries do not invade during the implosion."

He wondered aloud, "So all that stuff you've been looking at on the bridge, you're trying to find terrorist chatter – clues for how to stop it." She tensed for a moment and he addressed the sensation he got from her, "You are not trying to stop it?"

"A Federation-free galaxy," she said with a smile, "I want to see it. I want to live in it!"

He was not pleased, "Honey, the Federation's enemies are Empire enemies. Once they are done with us, you are likely to be the next target."

She stated confidently, "If the situation was reversed and this was going on inside my Empire, your Federation would say, 'Klingon citizens are attacking other Klingons on Klingon worlds. It is clearly an internal matter; therefore, the Prime Directive applies.' Your people would walk away, observe terrorist activities from afar, decipher attack patterns, and use the knowledge it gains from our slow demise to protect itself."

Jack muttered to himself, "Prime Directive sucks when you're on the wrong side of it." He said aloud, "So you're sitting back, observing, and looking for patterns to form defensive strategies for the Empire. With your accesses and Lord Von's tech, you probably have something set up at SIA to transmit data to Qo'noS, so you can do the watching and planning from anywhere, right?"

She nodded and noticed, "You were uncomfortable with my espionage, yet you are surprisingly calm about my setup. It is inconsistent."

He said of it, "Your initial confessions are always a shock, but your motives have never been 'destructive for destruction's sake,' so I'm not going to fear it. The point I was getting at is, if you can do your spying from anywhere, why are we still here? Power up the warp drive. Let's pick up your hover boards, my cello, our pets and head for the Empire!"

She had five words for him, "Selvah, Ezra's murder, and Rexx."

"Argh," Jack grunted, "Have you discovered anything about any of it so far?"

"The Betazed destabilization plan is independent of Ezra's murder," she said. "I am sure of this because whoever is behind the Betazed-flu-scheme is clever and patient. The plan was so subtle, it took two decades for someone to notice it. After spotting it, it took me another three months to gather enough information to see its impact on the Rixx clan. By my estimate, it will be another decade for the pure-bloodline to be completely wiped out. And as I had said before, the Federation collapses three to five years after Betazed falls. Elapsed time from Bellerophon's discovery of the illness, to full-fruition of the plan is 40 years.

"But when we look at the Ezra event, it is a punch in the face!" she continued, "It is impatient. It has garnered a great deal of attention. Someone murdered him to make a statement!"

Jack did not have all the details so he had to ask, "You are sure it was murder?"

Her knowledge was absolute, "Footage from multiple angles shows a sliver of light scorching the hood of the shuttles right before the explosions! If it had happened thusly on one vessel, a malfunction would be a consideration, but for it to happen on both shuttles?"

Jack agreed, "Projectile weapon. From the trajectory where did the phaser blast originate?"

She responded, "A defense satellite was reprogrammed. Its operating system, programming language and syntax are nothing Monty's analysts, the Klingon Defense Force, or Von have seen before. I cannot read it either, but somehow it feels familiar."

He wondered, "What's with the grin?"

She admitted, "You were just thinking, 'Oh wow, the living god doesn't know something? Ain't that a blip!'" She chuckled, "Sometimes – very, very infrequently – your scorn is cute."

Okay, it was killing him. He had to know, "Do you love him more than you love me?"

Her answer was fluid and unrehearsed, "Not more or less. It's just different. Every girl falls in love with her father-figure, and every boy feels the same way about his mother."

He challenged, "But my mother passed away. Your beloved Lord Von is very much alive and…" his dream was shattered, "…we can't get married."

She held him tighter, "In all the important ways, we are married. For this reason, I took your surname months ago, and I think it time you adopt a Klingon name."

He wondered, "What's wrong with the one I have?"

"'Jack Tucker' is very human," she stated fact, "Among us warriors, human things do not inspire respect."

He stated, "I would rather change the warrior perception than my name."

She smothered him with kisses, "That is a very Klingon attitude!"

*** BREAK ***

0530 hours. When morning arrived, Monty headed to Heracles's observation deck for a meeting. Upon arrival, he found totlh sitting at the head of the table. Tucker was seated to her right, swatting at her hands to stop her from playing with her blindfold.

She griped, "It itches!"

He quipped, "You can break a bone and disconnect the pain but you can't stop a tickle from registering!? Suck it up, Buttercup!"

Monty chuckled, amused that his 'take-no-shit SI agent' would let Tucker talk to her like this, "I was going to ask how your eye is, but I guess I know. How is your baby?"

"Well cared for," Jack answered, "And we ask that you not mention the pregnancy to anyone, especially to Alyssa."

It was their business so Monty did not challenge the request. However, he did not understand it, "May I ask why you don't want her to know?"

totlh responded, "Because her health is deteriorating rapidly. She will have a hard-enough time with my father when she gets back to him. It will be impossible for her to hide me if she is constantly thinking about her grandchild."

"Gotcha," Monty nodded, "While we wait for the others, want to tell me how many Warbirds you got out there, totlh?"

Suddenly, the word registered with Jack. Telepathically, he uttered to his bride, "totlh is Klingon for commodore!" In Starfleet, 'commodore' was a rank between O-6 (captain) and O-7 (admiral of the lower half); the highest rank being O-11, fleet admiral. In the Klingon fleet, 'totlh' was the third rank down from the top. He continued thinking to his wife, "That is so hot!"

She addressed Monty, "I have more than one Bird, but less than 50."

Monty: "Why are they here?"

totlh: "You did not call in more ships to sweep Betazed's ocean for shuttle debris or body parts, so I did. If you will give me the debris you have picked up already, or at least 3-D images of the pieces, I can help you investigate my uncle's murder."

Monty hesitated, "You are too close to this, totlh."

She did not challenge the assessment, "I know. I prefer not to be here, getting under your feet, but what choice do you give me? You asked my advice and did not take it. You told me to let El'Tarc and Spock question Selvah and they have come up with nothing so far. Every minute that goes by, the colder your leads get and the closer Kari of Qo'noS is exposed as Trajan Rexx Sator'Roc. Things get more complicated and unstable from there."

Monty swore, "I give you my word, I will get to the bottom of this."

She was confident, "Chairman, your ability and devotion to this has never been in question. The concern has been in how quickly you will get it done."

Monty informed her, "totlh, troop movements are not complicated for you because Lord Von's fleet is not KDF. He does not have to worry about leaving planets and borders undefended. These logistical issues take a few hours to resolve."

She reiterated, "Once more, it is not your ability I question; it is your timeliness. Will you resolve this before this matter explodes in Rexx's face?"

Monty crossed his heart, "Yes. You have my solemn word that I will unravel the mystery of Ezra's murder, Selvah's involvement, and your birth identity."

She took a moment to read him. He had ships on the way to scan the ocean for remains. Ken Berkley and Lucy Bennett were on their way from Umgodi to interrogate Selvah. Ileybra, who was a member of Jack's medical advisory team, was also on her way. With Spock and El'Tarc available to him, the Chairman intended to have a telepath in Selvah's head 24/7 until the lunatic had no secrets left.

totlh submitted to the Chairman's request to leave this in his hands, "I will say good bye to my mother and be on my way."

"Why are you leaving?" Alyssa had entered the room and caught the tail end of her daughter's statement. Then she saw her child, "Dear Gods, what happened to your eyes?" She hurried over, lifted totlh's chin and caressed her forehead, "The scar is horrifying! Did you tell your loving Qel not to fix it?" Qel, pronounced Khel, meant 'doctor.'

Spock had come in behind Alyssa. He observed totlh's injury from afar and remarked, "Among Klingons, such a wound is exceptionally alluring."

"If you are male!" Alyssa argued. She bade Jack, "Please erase this mark."

Jack was obligated not to, "I cannot perform a procedure without the patient's consent."

totlh stood up and hugged her mother for the first time in seven years. She said in a professional and dignified manner, "BotlhDaq, Lord Von and the members of his Ancient House express sincerest condolences for your loss. We shall now depart to allow you and your family privacy to grieve. Dr. Tucker, please escort me out."

"No," Alyssa held on tight, "Lord Von's business with me may be done but yours is not. You will stay with me until I am ready for you to return me to Vulcan." She shifted her grasp, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders, and pushed her down into the seat, "Now sit and tell me what happened to your eye."

Mother was thrilled to hear that her child had won the kal-if-fee but it saddened her that the challenge was just a rouse to break Selvah's mind. She was also told why Selvah needed to be broken, which disturbed her greatly. "You intend to leave Betazed before discovering the truth?"

"I trust the Chairman to find the answers and to safeguard my identity," totlh replied.

Alyssa was angry and began speaking in Bao-tan, "These humans don't give a damn about your well-being. They just don't want you to use your abilities against them. When your usefulness expires, so does your life – you know this!"

"Terran-Common please," the Chairman requested.

Spock informed Monty, "Theirs is a private conversation."

Monty asked, "Do you understand what they are saying?"

Spock shook his head, "I only know it is Bao-tan, the ancient dialect upon which modern Betazeen is based. The Federation has never been able to translate it."

Monty wondered to Jack, "Did your wife teach this language to you?"

Before Jack could answer, Alyssa interjected, still speaking the ancient tongue, "Why does Lamont call you his wife? I thought the kal-if-fee was not real." She tapped her daughter's arm, "Are you or are you not wed?"

"She has been my common-law wife since December 1st, when she adopted my surname," Jack answered in the Queen Regent's ancient tongue. "But officially, no, Lord Von has not yet approved of me."

This disappointed the Queen Regent, but she did hear hope. She repeated, "'…has not yet approved…' You will not give up?"

Jack swore, "Never!" He crossed his heart and gave her his scout's honor.

"Captain Tucker," Monty snapped, "Translate."

Jack gave him the innocent part, "The Queen Regent wants to know what's holding up her daughter's marriage to me. It's not an answer Starfleet needs, which is the reason we are not sharing with you."

Returning to the Common language, totlh stated, "My business here is done, Your Grace, and I have property to return to Lord Von."

While holding totlh's hand, Alyssa bade in Bao-tan, "My time in this life is short. Please stay by my side until I return to Vulcan."

Jack did not verbally interrupt, but he gave Kari his opinion, "I'd give anything to have a few extra days with my mother."

totlh replied in Bao-tan, "If time with me is all you want, leave with me. We will travel to Vulcan on impulse power only – it will take days to get there – but I am not staying in the Betazed system. It is like swimming in raw sewage."

Before either lady said more, Lwaxana Troi arrived and apologized for not having come sooner. "I am sorry I am late." Then she looked at her young cousin, "My goodness, your scar and the bandages, what happened?"

"Catfight," she replied, "I won, and you are not late. The rest of us were early. I shall now take my leave of you all." She started getting up from her seat, only to be pulled back by her mother.

"Please," Alyssa pleaded. "Stay by me."

"totlh, please stay until meeting's end," the Chairman requested for Alyssa's sake.

"totlh!?" Alyssa was stunned and proud, "Such a rank at such a young age!"

Lwaxana confessed, "I don't understand."

Alyssa informed her, "The rank is Klingon for…"

"Nothing of relevance to matters at hand, Dear Lady," totlh was modest. Then she addressed the Queen, "I will stay for this meeting, and no longer."

It was good enough for Alyssa, who smiled at her child, "Very well. Lamont, please continue with the meeting agenda."

Monty addressed Spock. "What have you for us, Ambassador?"

Spock back briefed the Klingon and her crewman. He had been asked to interview members of the royal family to determine who should succeed Queen Regent Alyssa. "The purebloods are not only petty, most of them suffer mental retardation due to several centuries of inbreeding. They are also out of touch with the common people. Thus, I believe the best person is not among the purebloods. My recommendation is Lady Lwaxana Troi."

All eyes, except for Kari's, turned to the lady sitting on the far side of Spock. Lwaxana had been reading Spock from the day he arrived on Betazed. She knew days before that this was coming, and she knew exactly why she would answer, "No. Among the 13 Great Houses, I already carry one vote. If I accept what you are offering, I will have two. This is too much power for one person."

Spock remarked, "This is the attitude that makes you right for the job, and please do not utter your next objection. It is an invalid concern."

Monty wondered, "What's her objection?"

Spock clarified, "In case of emergency, she believes she needs the support of a pureblood Rixx; Lady Kos'Kari, in particular, because she is the true heir."

totlh leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. She folded her hands in front of her, "Lwaxana, the assassination of one royal family member is an emergency. Prince Regent Ezra, his wife, and their two children were murdered. I count four emergencies and you had it handled before Queen Regent Alyssa or I arrived. All you needed was them," she pointed at Monty, and returned to her previous sitting position, "Due to Betazed's proximity to Sector 001, Starfleet will come running when you call. You do not need me, My Lady."

Lwaxana felt a bit of hesitation from Alyssa's true heir. Even though Kari swiftly dismissed it, Lwaxana was curious. "You have a reservation. What is it?"

The totlh promised her, "It is irrelevant."

"To you, it is not, but to me it is," the cousin implored, "What is it?"

With her elbow still on the armrest, she rubbed her thumb index and middle fingers. This display was rare for her, as it was something she did when she was seeking words that would not offend. Eventually, she decided there was no nice way to say it. "You are afraid of the Troi and Rixx voting power falling into your daughter's hands."

Lwaxana adored her daughter and did not wish to say uncomplimentary things about her offspring. All she could manage was, "If you were to meet her, you would understand."

"Excellent idea!" Alyssa cheered. "totlh, why don't you meet with the little girl and provide me your opinion?"

totlh provided it now, "I recommend declaring Lwaxana your heir, and reminding her that she, too, can appoint a successor instead of just letting power fall onto her eldest daughter. Problem solved." She turned her head towards Spock, "Have you anything more to share, Ambassador?"

He folded his hands over his midsection, "No."

totlh moved along, "Lwaxana, clockwise, you are next. What have you to share?"

As the diplomats wanted face time with a Betazoid official, Lwaxana met with each of them. While in their company, she read minds to discover ulterior motives. "Most of the diplomats have come to curry favor with Trade Commission members," Lwaxana reported. "Only a handful are here for the appropriate reasons. With Alyssa's permission, I would like to send the charlatans home."

Alyssa permitted it, "I will dismiss them myself."

Jack asked Lwaxana, "What did you get from the diplomats' aides and crews that brought them here?"

Monty asked, "Why is that important?"

"It might not be," he answered, "But we won't know with certainty until we turn the stone over." His attention returned to the Queen Regent's cousin, "You were saying, Dear Lady?"

Most of the aides were loyal to their masters. Many disapproved of using a funeral to further political ambitions, but they said nothing, because they did not believe it their place. Lwaxana confessed, "I did not read the crew. Was I supposed to?"

Jack replied, "If it was not requested, no; I'm just wondering if anyone's thoughts jumped out at you."

"Many had sharp thoughts," Lwaxana had noted, "Are you looking for something in particular?"

Monty interjected, "Satellite positions, dislike for Betazed or its people."

"Too obvious," Jack said. "She would not have to be prompted if she felt things along those lines." He softened his voice to address Lwaxana, "Did anyone seem disinterested in being noticed?"

Lwaxana exposed totlh, "I have not met them directly, but the three Klingon warship captains who entered orbit late last night, under cloak, do not want to be detected."

That got Monty's attention, "You have four birds out there?"

totlh answered, "Two of the Warbirds carry the Empire's official delegation for Ezra's funeral. The officiant chooses to be the last to see the fallen prince because, with no one waiting in line behind him, he gets to spend more time sharing final thoughts with the dead and expressing condolences to the royal family."

"Smart man," Monty remarked, "Any idea who the official is?"

She took offense, "He is not a 'man,' he is a 'warrior'! I know exactly who he is, and when he is ready, he will reveal himself to you. Until then, let us move on."

Alyssa was profoundly wounded, "You are in such a terrible hurry to leave my side, Daughter. Are you angry with me?"

totlh ignored her mother, "Chairman, what is next on the agenda? Selvah, is it?"

Spock tapped his com-device, "Spock to El'Tarc."

"Yes, Ambassador?" the retired Admiral was heard.

"Titan Commander – Excuse me, totlh – would like to know what information you have gathered so far."

"I shall make my report in person. Is she with you?"

"Indeed, Heracles' observation deck."

"I am on my way."

While they waited, Spock got up to get a cold beverage from the food dispenser. He asked the other attendees if he could get them anything while he was up. Jack took this moment to quietly confront his bride, "Why are you being rude to your mother?"

Her mind growled, "She wants to keep me here."

Jack thought it normal, "She is your mom. She misses you, Baby."

"That is not what I mean," totlh's brain was increasingly irked, "She wants me to stay and rule Betazed – dig this world out from under Federation control, and bring it into Klingon or Verrothian alignment."

"That's the second time you have said 'Verrothian.' Who are these people?"

"It does not matter," she said. "They are not expansionists and Betazed is too far from their territory to protect. If mother wants to ally with the Empire, she can use her position as Queen Regent instead using mine as Von's heir."

Jack theorized, "Your support in her realignment efforts would go a long way with the Empire, yes?"

She shook her head, "I have no pull with the High Council."

"But Lord Von does and he would listen to you, right?"

"Indeed, but I am not sticking my neck out for her people. They like serving the fascist regime called 'Federation,'" she said. "If she wants Von's support, she has his proverbial phone number. She also knows Chancellor K'mpec's Emissary is in orbit. She can broach the subject with him right now if she so chooses."

Before Jack could telepathically discuss this matter further, El'Tarc entered the room and took a seat next to Monty. He started his report with a question, "Who is Adanya?"


	11. Chapter 11

Book 1 – Chapter 11

Queen Annaliese Rixx (Year of Reign: 2225 to 2270) and her Brother-Consort Prince Theseus had four children: Annabel, Addom, Aaron and Adanya. It was apparent to Annabel and Addom that Adanya was born with a mean streak. The infant shunned its mother's affection and enjoyed Annaliese's pained reaction. For six years, Adanya tormented her mother. The cruelty ended when Annaliese's attention shifted to her true love, pureblood-cousin, Oberon, and the daughter they were about to have.

Aujin was born in year 2230. The newborn was affectionate, happy, and alert, which was unusual. Most babies could not fix their sights on anything, but Aujin focused on objects and people for several minutes at a time. She also shared a family mutation with Annabel. They had no irises. In darkness, their pupils expanded, completely covering the eyeball, allowing for perfect night vision.

A week later, when Annabel and Addom's a daughter was born, they placed Cassandra in the same crib with Aujin – the pair were instant friends! In the years to come, they shared clothes and toys. They offered each other a taste of their mashed baby food. When Cassandra whimpered for something, Aujin would tap her hand, and give her niece the word she was looking for, "Apple. Ball. Juice."

The only thing they could not share was Melody, a stray tuxedo cat that found its way to Aujin's side of the crib. When Aujin got older, it draped itself over her chest. Mother had worried that the animal would one day suffocate her Aujin, but Annabel was sure it wouldn't. "The cat is protecting her."

Mother wondered, "From what?"

Annabel was positive, "Adanya. For so long, hurting you entertained her. When Aujin came along, Adanya lost power over you. Mother, I beg you send her away before she harms our babies."

Their daughters would not be Adanya's victim – it would be Aujin's baby kitty. One night, shortly after Aujin's fifth birthday, it was time for bed and she could not find Melody. She and Cassandra searched their shared room. Then they started roaming the palace, calling the cat's name. Fifteen-year-old Aaron heard them and joined the search. When they got to the palace's far wing, the trio heard a wailing cat. Frantically, they went to every room, looking for the injured pet.

Aujin tracked the sound to Adanya's room. When she opened the door, she found her blood-covered sister rubbing her face with a piece of black pelt. The tortured meow came from the fleshy lump in Adanya's lap. Aaron quickly scooped up his baby sister, and locked her and Cassandra in a nearby bedroom. He then ran downstairs, screaming for his mother and elder siblings to come quick!

Addom and Oberon carried their daughters back to their room. Both males desperately tried to console the little girls. In the palace's main parlor, Theseus told his sister-wife that the girls were overreacting.

Aaron shouted at his father, "Adanya flayed the poor cat alive!"

Annabel agreed, "Throughout every planet's history, serial killers start out torturing small animals!"

Theseus said to his eldest child, "Your sister is not a serial killer!"

Aaron was on Annabel's side, "Not yet! I'm not willing to give her time to develop an MO."

Theseus snarled at his youngest son, "What are you saying, boy?"

Fearing for his sister and niece's safety, Aaron was ready to go to extremes, "Put her down or I will."

Theseus hollered, "All this for a cat? It didn't even like anyone except the little bastard-girl!"

For that, Annabel slapped her father, "Aujin is still a pureblood female Rixx, born to the Queen of Betazed. She is in line for the throne, which makes her more important than you could ever hope to be, Boy!"

Theseus raised his hand to her, but never swung. Aaron stepped between them, "I would kill Adanya for the love of a cat. Think what I would do to you for striking my sister and future Queen."

Annaliese had had enough! "Adanya will be confined to an insane asylum until she is well or until she is dead. When or if she is released, she will be exiled, and you, Brother, will go with her."

Annabel protested, "Killing them both is more efficient. Guarantees no retaliation."

Annaliese stated, "I've made my decision, Daughter. When you are Queen, you can overrule me. Until then, call the asylum to have Adanya picked up. I will tend to Melody's remains," she stared at her brother, "the cat who liked everyone except you and your spawn."

Theseus reminded her, "Adanya is your daughter, too."

Annaliese headed for the exit, "Come tomorrow, when the Council of 13 is convened, she will be disowned, and you will be officially divorced. Be out of my house by midnight."

When the wagon came for Adanya, Theseus chose to ride with his child to the asylum. The wagon never arrived at its destination. By dawn, planetary security had located the conveyance. The asylum employees were dead. Trace evidence indicated Theseus as the murder. There were no other signs of him or his daughter.

When the Council convened at midmorning, Annaliese officially disowned Adanya and divorced Theseus. Less than an hour later, Annaliese wed Oberon. By the end of the day, Aujin was reintroduced to the people of Betazed as a legitimate child of the Queen and her Royal Consort.

*** BREAK ***

Alyssa remembered the name. As she accessed Betazed's archive, she informed the conference room members, "This is not the first-time shuttle explosions have killed members of the Rixx family. Princess Annabel and her brother-husband, Addom, died in 2259. Their mother, Queen Anneliese, was in a separate transport that had also been shot down on the same night, at the same relative time."

No one could tell who died first, mother Anneliese or daughter Annabel. It made a difference because if Anneliese died first, Annabel became queen for however many seconds until her death. Annabel's heir was her daughter, Cassandra. If Annabel died first, Anneliese's next eldest daughter inherited the throne.

Aujin was controversial, because she was not born to the Royal couple. She had also been living off world, and was out of touch with her people. No matter what the issue, the public was split three ways as to who their queen truly was: Adanya, Aujin or Cassandra. In the end, Adanya did something so vile, she lost her supporters.

Monty remembered that Cassandra's official title was 'Queen Regent,' which meant, "Public support went to Aujin, who went back to her adopted home-world, and left Cassandra here to rule in her place?"

Alyssa's answer was of great surprise, "Support went to Anneliese, who had not died." It had taken three phaser blasts to bring Anneliese's shuttle down. When the first struck, a defensive shield went up. When the second hit, a transporter removed her and her pilot from the vessel. By the time the third laser destroyed the vessel, its occupants were in a safe-haven. After healing from significant injuries, Anneliese declared Adanya a criminal against the Crown; Aujin was named Queen Successor; and Cassandra became Queen Regent.

Lwaxana added, "There is no record of Aujin's death; therefore, she is still our Queen."

Monty got it, "That's why Cassandra's female descendants still carry the title of Queen Regent."

El'Tarc could not reconcile this, "Annaliese must have known Aujin would not stay to rule. Why list her as Queen Successor instead of simply giving the crown to Cassandra?"

Monty asked a follow up question, "And what was this adopted world? Anyone know? Anyone go looking for her?"

As each inquiry led to three or more follow up questions, Jack got the feeling Spock had all the answers, and was hoping no one would ask him anything directly. "You should leave the room," Jack had an imaginary conversation with Spock, "If my Spidy-senses are tingling, you are an earthquake to the Betazoid women here."

Kari addressed Monty, "Chairman, do you require my assistance in this Adanya matter?"

Monty did not have to be a telepath to know totlh wanted out of there. For that matter, he needed and wanted her gone before this stressed her into a tele-psychotic episode. "No. I have people incoming who will see to it. If they don't keep you posted, I will. Be well, totlh."

"totlh to Titan," she rose from her seat, "Two to transport, jol yIchu'"

*** BREAK ***

When she and Jack arrived in Titan's transporter room, K'hux was at the controls, "While you were gone, Lord Von sent schematics for a device to mend the delicate tissue around your eye. Engineering is fabricating it now. Dr. Grey is reading the instruction manual. She will contact you when she is ready to perform surgery."

"Very well," Kari acknowledged, "Until then, send us to our room and plot a course for Terra. Tell me when…"

"Additionally," K'hux wasn't finished, "The High Council's envoy hailed us. He wishes you to share midday meal with him aboard Emissary-One."

She sighed heavily, "Does he know we're in a hurry to leave this septic tank?"

K'hux nodded, "He does and he asks on behalf of the High Council that we delay departure."

Jack muttered to his bride, "This doesn't sound good."

"Agreed," she nodded, "But saying 'no' to the High Council before hearing them out, is not a good idea." She exhaled, "K'hux, come get me at 1145 hours. Until then, transport us to our quarters."

In their cabin, Kari answered Jack's unasked questions. "Yes, Von's second wife is named Aujin. And yes, she is the same Aujin we were just talking about on Heracles. Other than Von and myself – and maybe K'hux, you are the only person aware of this fact."

"Why is it a secret?" Jack wondered, "And after living on Qo'noS for ten-plus years, how did Alyssa's telepathy miss it?"

She scowled, "You are a talented telepath now. Do you read everyone, all the time?"

He confessed, "No. I do it when I get strong vibes, or when the SI Deputy Director gives me an order."

She quipped, "Mother is not SI. And like you, she only reads minds when she gets negative vibes. I had to get out of there before she latched onto my ire."

"Spock is antsy, and we left him with her," Jack said, "What are Alyssa and Lwaxana going to find out from him?"

"Nothing, if he is smart enough to get out that room fast," Kari said, growing angrier by the second.

He sat at the room's corner table, and order them green tea from the replicator. He bade her sit and, "No more secrets, Baby. Tell me what's going on."

"It's a long story," she said.

He looked at his watch. "It's 0700 and K'hux will call you at 1145. You have almost five hours to tell the tale. Go for it!"

*** BREAK ***

Back in the day, Oberon Rixx was a communication's contractor. His satellites connected Betazed with dozens of neighboring worlds. They were also capable of turning large, planet destroying asteroids into harmless pebbles.

Hoping his daughter would one day take over the business, Oberon started teaching toddler-Aujin how to design and build. Together, they drew blueprints for all manner of 'toys': hover vessels, space ships, non-lethal weapons, ship defensive shields, and individual defensive shields, etc. Oberon had a factory in the desolate northern pole, where his loud assembly line machines would not deafen anyone.

The same year he started tutoring Aujin, Starfleet made First Contact with Betazed. Knowing this military agency would turn his defensive inventions into offensive weapons, he looked to take his factory off-world; away from prying eyes and his government, which was a little too willing to get into bed with the Federation. Oberon's hiccup was a financial backer, who would not snitch to the Council of 13.

Oberon's father passed away the following year, bequeathing his only grandchild his entire estate. Aujin gave the inheritance to her father to build her a spaceship. Aujin knew it would take years to construct. But she figured by then, she would be old enough to venture forth to find her fortune. She promised Oberon that she would send funds home for his dream project.

At 17, Aujin left Betazed. She visited multiple worlds and found no true opportunities. Right before she turned 18, she discovered the Gien Alliance, which sat on the cusp of the Tholian, Cardassian, and Federation border. The Alliance consisted of three Minshara class worlds, spread over two solar systems. Each planet had similarities to ancient Terran cultures. Gi was like Greece – togas, marble art, etc. Elb was an arid planet with Egyptian themes. Ipac was reminiscent of Italy, and the city of Verroth was Rome.

Like Rome, Verroth had grand gladiatorial events. Aujin had never seen anything like it; and it occurred to her that if she was to travel alone, she should hone her self-defense skills. One afternoon, a local, by the name of Marcus Bocc, noticed her at the games, taking notes and talking to herself.

He approached her and worriedly asked, "Where are your parents? You should at least have a chaperone! Pretty, little thing like you, in a crowd like this, you are asking for trouble. Are you crazy?"

She said she was researching gladiator camps, and she planned to hire one to teach her how to fight. Marcus was now sure she was nuts, "Gladiators are male slaves, criminals, and other such men without prospects. Go home, pretty girl. Find a good man, get married, have children, and raise them well."

After she explained why she was looking for fortune, Marcus took her to his home and sparred with her, to see if she had any kind of training already. Having rough-housed with her brother, Aaron, who didn't hold back, she had a few moves and could certainly take a hit. Believing her tough enough, Marcus introduced her to his uncle, Odysseus, who was a lanista. Odysseus said no, because females, especially little girls, did not belong on the sands.

Marcus haggled with his uncle, "Give her one day in the training area with your gladiators and recruits. If, at the end of the day, she does not convince you that she is as capable as any man, I'll take her away and you'll never see her again. But if she proves herself, take her money and train her for the next three years."

She was one of five newcomers to the ludus. The head trainer, called the 'Taskmaster,' brought forth the House champion. The newbies, as a team, had two minutes to bring the brute to his knees. When given the 'go', four of the five newcomers attacked. Aujin stayed out of the way and watched as the others were punched, kicked, and thrown across the training yard.

Aujin was the last newcomer standing and had 30 seconds to win. One solid kick to the outside of the brute's left kneecap, and he was on the ground. A half dozen punches to the face, and he was unconscious. Odysseus took Aujin in. She had a room in his villa instead of a cell in the barracks with slaves and convicts. Marcus took up residence in his uncle's home so he could tend Aujin as her Handler.

The Handler ensured Odysseus's servants cleaned Aujin's room, tended her laundry, repaired and polished her armor, sharpened her weapons, etc. He also chaperoned her whenever she left the villa.

For the first month, Marcus needed no assistance; but he soon hired two bodyguards. And though he did not use it, Marcus started carrying a cane. When she asked of it, he confessed to having a 'shaking illness.' At first, the tremors were not frequent, but they were often enough that the military insisted he retire. In the last few days, he had felt extremely weak and thus, he hired veteran friends to be their bodyguards.

In the days to come, Aujin would learn Marcus's condition was the indigenous version of Parkinson's disease. Gien Alliance had no cure for it, but Aujin did because her ship's memory banks contained everything in Betazed's medical database. Parkinson's was in it, due to Betazed's affiliation with the Federation. Aujin cured Marcus, which turned their already-strong friendship into an everlasting bond.

Most gladiatorial games were like MMA matches; the combatant who tapped out lost. Sometimes, a very wealthy and sadistic prick sponsored a 'death match.' In such events, two ludi committed ten men each. The teams fought until one team remained. The ludus-brothers then fought each other. The sole survivor could have his debts paid off, his crime pardoned, or get a hefty monetary prize. Essentially, the winner could buy his freedom.

Even without Marcus, Aujin would have sought out Odysseus as a master, because her research had revealed the lanista to be a decent man. He did not abuse servants, slaves, or gladiators. He did not prostitute his household members to guests. The gladiators who won their bouts got a share of the profits. Odysseus had no issue with selecting men for the arena to be injured; but 'death matches' were for volunteers only.

Near the end of Aujin's first year, a 'death match' was sponsored and ten of Odysseus's men volunteered. He committed his House to the event. The morning before the match, two of his combatants got into a fight, and the instigator was killed. Odysseus had to fill the vacant slot; otherwise, sponsors would never invite his ludus to participate in games again. He asked, once more, for a volunteer.

When none of the males raised their hands, Aujin did. For weeks, the entire ludus was committed to preparing the ten combatants for this. She studied the moves. She practiced them with gladiators during the day, and with Marcus and their bodyguards at night. She was sure she could do this. More importantly, she wanted to. She liked most of the nine-surviving volunteers. Most deserved their freedom, or at least a chance at winning it.

Before Odysseus gave his 'yay' or 'nay,' a handful of the committed tried to talk her out of it. They did not want her dying for them; and they sure did not want to kill her in the Main Event.

She had said, "There are ways a gladiator can be disqualified from the final round. I'll help you get to the Main Event, and then get myself tossed from the game."

At the end of the team-elimination round, Aujin and three of her team members stood firm. The Main Event would be fought inside a ring of fire. Anyone who stepped, or was thrown, out of the circle was disqualified. Once the flame was lit, each of Aujin's comrades gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a heartfelt 'thank you.' Then, as a group, they picked her up, and threw her out of the ring, where Marcus was waiting to catch her.

Odysseus watched the event from the sponsor's balcony seating area. Antonia Vulko, the bloodthirsty sponsor, asked Odysseus what was going on. He told her the truth, and Antonia ended the event. She declared the four surviving gladiators, winners; and the day's champion was Gladiatrix Aujin.

As the first female gladiator in Gien history, Aujin was a celebrity. Upon being declared Champion, Aujin became a superstar! Sponsors came pounding on Odysseus's door, wanting his men and the Gladiatrix on the arena sands. The ludus made money fist over fist. Aujin's cut was huge, and she sent it home to Oberon.

It was customary for sponsors to throw parties after events. The rich were always invited and the guests of honor were the games' champions. Thus, Antonia and Aujin were party fixtures and they became good friends. A few months later, Antonia introduced her brother, Magnus, to Aujin.

As Governor, Magnus Vulko was the political and military leader of the Alliance. He was about 45 to Aujin's 20 years, but there was undeniable chemistry between them. After a couple of months of courting, Magnus moved his headquarters from Gi to Ipac to remain close to her.

Near the end of her second year as an arena gladiator, someone sabotaged the games. Weapons were swapped out. When the first set collided with Aujin's shield, she was spattered in thick grease. Before she could get her armor off, a flint lined sword grazed her. It sparked and she went up in flames!

Marcus ran onto the sands, cloak in hand, and smothered the fire. She was rushed to the hospital, where doctors used nanobots to treat her condition. The bots were only programmed to repair the burned tissue. Afterwards, they were to find their way to the blood stream, deactivate, and get flushed from the system as waste. The process was slow because her injuries were significant.

When her organs started shutting down, Charon, the AI in Aujin's personal conveyance, reprogrammed the nanites to speed them up. The bots were not designed for the accelerated pace, so they burnt out before the job was done. To compensate, Charon gave the micro-devices the ability to repair each other, and replicate using inoperative bots for spare parts. In the next upgrade, the bots collected materials from Aujin's intravenous solutions to create parts they could not cannibalize from dead nanites. The improvements resulted in a never-ending supply of nanobots, that never stopped repairing tissue.

Though she could not heal instantaneously, like the comic-book mutant 'Wolverine,' the enhancements gave her an unfair advantage in the games. Aujin retired from the sands, undefeated. As being gladiatrix no longer took up her time, and attention, Magnus proposed marriage.

Magnus's family made their fortune mining ore. The equipment was planet-bound. Being her father's daughter, Aujin fixed and upgraded a few decommissioned mining robots. Using her vessel, the Ferry, she easily got the machines into space, where they mined Ipac's moon and the star system's asteroid belt. Magnus gladly paid his wife for her efforts and gave her part of the business. It resulted in an endless supply of cash and materials for Oberon's dream facility.

Around Aujin's 25th birthday, Oberon's off-world factory, Olympus, was up and running. As business convention dictated, Oberon sent his investor the first of every invention off the assembly line. Governor Vulko soon had the best planetary defense system in the Alpha Quadrant, but it was nothing compared to the joy of meeting his newborn son, Gaius.

For her 28th birthday, Magnus and Gaius traveled to Gi to get Aujin a present. While there, an underwater earthquake caused a tsunami that wiped out the seaside city Father and Son had been visiting. She was halfway through the traditional 18-month mourning period when she heard her mother and two eldest siblings had died in shuttle explosions. She went home, with Marcus, who had been designated as her Protector.

On Ipac, husbands were required to make their own funeral arrangement, so their bereft brides were not left with such sorrowful details to tend. Part of the arrangement involved placing their widows in the care of a trusted male family member or friend. The Protector's job was to defend the lady, her home, and her assets from those who would prey on the grieving.

Shortly after Aujin's return home, Adanya reappeared. Lt. Commander Adanya Rixx, of the Federation Starship Columbus, arrived to claim 'her throne.' And thus, began the Royal War; but competition was not limited to the crown. Tradition dictated that the Queen marry her eldest brother. The problem with that was that Aaron had married his niece, Cassandra, two years earlier, and they were expecting their first child – a daughter.

Adanya tricked Aaron into believing she was Cassandra. Adanya seduced Aaron. Cassandra walked in on them. Thinking the interloper was the sister he despised, Aaron attacked his wife. He crushed his infant's skull while it slumbered in the womb. When aid came to Cassandra's cries for help, First Officer, Commander Joseph Riker, pushed past the EMTs, grabbed Adanya and both beamed up to Columbus.

Marcus back-briefed Aujin because she was occupied with investigating the explosions. She had weeks earlier sent a handful of mining bots to Olympus for replication. She sent the new drones out, to scan the asteroid field between Betazed and the sixth planet from the sun. Drone sensors found a ship. Its outline matched that of a Romulan Bird-of-Prey.

After finding their communication frequency, Aujin had proof that Adanya transmitted messages to the cloaked Romulan vessel. She was also sure she could prove Adanya had been inside Aaron's head. All she needed was the bio-scan Columbus no doubt took of Adanya when she returned from the planet.

Columbus's two highest ranking officers accused Aujin of faking the sensor data. They also would not turn Adanya over on the alleged assault charges until Aujin had proof of the mental manipulation. In addition, the pair refused to give her the suspect's bio-scans.

As they disregarded the proof of Adanya's communications, it was obvious they would dismiss any other evidence Aujin would discover, so she stopped talking to them. With her superior technology, Aujin considered the ease in which she could take Adanya off Columbus. However, Captain William Pine and Commander Joseph Ricker were likely to accuse her of kidnapping. Therefore, Aujin played it straight and by-Starfleet's-book. In this way, she believed there would be no mistake as to who was on the high-road. She made written requests to Columbus's chain of command, which was the Sector Admiral, Starfleet HQ, SF-JAG, and the Federation Council. At the same time, she petitioned the Intergalactic Court to pressure the Federation and its military into abiding by their own Status of Forces Agreement (SOFA) and Prime Directive.

While Aujin sent out petitions, Columbus tried to leave orbit. However, every time it attempted to fire up its engines, a critical system went red. The first time, power went down in sickbay. The second time, multiple airlocks were unlocked. Luckily, the doors didn't open. The third time, nine escape pods malfunctioned and jettisoned themselves.

Because Joe Riker claimed that Betazed was holding Columbus hostage, Starfleet sent the USS Enterprise to investigate. After speaking with Pine and Riker, Captain James Kirk tasked Pavel Chekov to Columbus to figure out what was wrong with the ship. Montgomery Scott put fresh eyes on the shuttle explosions. Nyota Uhura double-checked Aujin's communications findings. Spock beamed down with his Captain to discuss the matter with Aujin personally.

When they arrived planet-side, they couldn't get past Marcus. The Protector said, "You don't have what she wants, so there's no point in letting you take up her time."

Kirk asked, "What does she want?"

Marcus stated, "Adanya's bio-scans and transporter readings from before she beamed down, at the time she returned to Columbus, and a brand new one, which you take yourself. Columbus's Dr. Fines took readings of Cassandra and Aaron before they were taken to the local hospital. My Lady wants those readings as well."

Leonard McCoy was charged with collecting the scans. When he brought them down, Marcus escorted McCoy to Aujin. She viewed Adanya's records, side by side. She asked for Aaron's scan to be superimposed upon Adanya's second reading. She drew McCoy's attention, "Notice how Adanya's brainwave frequencies are the same in the first and third scans. In the middle one, Adanya's frequency has dipped, to match Aaron's. If the timing of these lines were exact at any point, brother and sister would short each other out, resulting in both having epileptic-type seizures. We know that didn't happen, so timing is off – one line must precede the other. Zoom in, Dr. McCoy."

He did and very clearly, Adanya's line preceded Aaron's by a split second.

Aujin stated, "This indicates that whatever was going through his mind, it followed her train of thought. Adanya controlled Aaron." She ended the conversation with, "Feel free to consult the Vulcan Science Institute on this matter."

McCoy contacted Vulcan. Vulcan experts confirmed Aujin's assessment. Enterprise's doctor also discovered that Columbus's Chief Medical Officer (CMO) had performed a similar comparison and already knew Adanya had highjacked her brother's mind. Adanya used her brother as a weapon, to attack Cassandra, causing the unborn princess's death.

When Columbus's Captain and Ex-O argued the results, McCoy said, "The creepy-eyed Princess down there could not have manipulated these readings, because she didn't take them. Most of these are from your database, and I took one of them myself." He looked to his captain, "Jim, she didn't even touch the tricorder. I held it up, and scrolled through the display so she could see."

They claimed Aujin corrupted their ship. That's why they could not leave.

Columbus's CMO said, "No. Your own crew kept us in place!" Dr. Fines was very loud when he gave his report about Adanya's guilt to his Captain and Ex-O. Word spread like wildfire throughout the ship that Pine and Riker were intentionally harboring a criminal. When the pair issued orders to leave the system, they were making everyone aboard accomplices in the aiding and abetting of a fugitive. Because the two most senior officers locked all external coms and command functions, no one aboard could report what was going on to HQ or take over the ship. Their only hope was to trap themselves in Betazed's orbit until SF Command sent an investigative team. That team – Kirk and the Enterprise – was their salvation.

Commander Joe Riker claimed it was mutiny. Fines said he and the crew preferred those charges to letting a baby killer go free. Spock had added, "Their actions also saved you from charges of SOFA and Prime Directive violations."

Riker claimed Adanya was set up. Kirk asked for proof. Riker had none – it was a gut feeling. Spock noticed, "Captain Pine, you are inexplicably quiet. Are you unwell?"

McCoy immediately took Pine's readings, and pulled up older bio-scans. "Jim, he's under Adanya's influence." He then checked Riker and reported, "This guy is acting on his own."

Riker was arrested. Pine was taken to Enterprise for treatment. Adanya was supposed to be turned over to Betazed for trial. However, instead of being taken to the transporter room, Uhura escorted the prisoner to the Main Shuttle Bay. She had told the crewmen there that she was flying Adanya down to the planet. Twenty minutes later, Uhura was found unconscious, in a playground on Betazed, with the shuttle's GPS unit in her hands. The prisoner was gone, and the Federation had no way to track her.

When Aujin heard of the escape, she ordered her mining drones to fire on the cloaked Romulan vessel. Within the debris were parts of the stolen Starfleet shuttlecraft, but none of the corpses were Adanya's. The dead weren't even Romulan. They were Cardassian.

Aujin insisted Starfleet look for a beacon-less ship between Betazed and the Cardassian Union. Starfleet refused because this was a war among Betazoid rivals for the Betazoid throne, an internal matter – the Prime Directive applied.

Marcus declared, "The criminal escaped because of you! Rectify your error!"

Aujin did not have the ships to conduct such a search, but she wouldn't give up. She went back to the Intergalactic Court for assistance in twisting Starfleet's arm. Meanwhile, Queen Annaliese resurfaced; alive but not well. Starfleet told Annaliese to reel Aujin in or it would expose Betazed of being arms dealers.

Aujin's tech matched energy signatures of satellite weapons throughout the sector, and dozens of unaligned worlds along the Federation-Cardassian border. The Gien Alliance was the sharpest thorn in the Federation's side.

The Alliance's Peacekeepers had the ability to halt military ships flying at warp speeds. While held in place, a recording told intruders they had ten seconds to start going around Gien territory or return from whence they came. If the ship did neither, the Peacekeepers interrupted their captive's power and towed the ship 20 light years out. After returning power to the vessel, the unwelcomed guests were once more told to go home. If the ship returned, the Peacekeepers transported crewmen into escape pods, and ejected them into the direction from which they came.

The Alliance did not need or want Starfleet's property. It took two things from the memory banks. First, medical data: cures for diseases, pharmaceutical breakthroughs, surgical techniques, etc. The other thing was ship's the place of manufacture, so the navigation system could be programmed to take the spacecraft home.

Aujin, who knew where her mother was all along, told Annaliese not to surrender to the Federation's demands. "Betazed has done nothing wrong," she said to her Queen. "They want me to shut up because they don't want anyone to know how badly they screwed up! Don't take this horse-shit, Mother, break our ties with them! We don't need them! I will stay here and defend our planet and our people from all who seek to subjugate us, including the damned Federation!"

Annaliese submitted to the Federation. For the betrayal, Aujin wiped her hands clean of Betazed. She gave her father a hefty retirement bonus before taking Olympus, the facility she owned and funded, out of the Betazed system. She removed her image and DNA from Betazed's archives. She re-coded Father's satellites, so the operating systems, programming languages, and energy output matched their protected worlds' technologies. She went by Earth and infected the Federation and Starfleet main-frames with a computer virus, that would spread quickly and quietly through subspace coms. Technological energy signatures for all known worlds was erased. The names and locations of all non-Federation planets were wiped from the database. Personnel assigned to observe non-aligned worlds and developing civilizations were cut off from home base. To survive, they would have to come out of hiding and live among those they had been spying upon.

The only people who heard from Aujin again were Aaron and Cassandra. Cassandra's injuries were so severe that her uterus had to be removed. Aujin sent them a device that could gestate a humanoid embryo. The Royal couple went to a fertility doctor. She donated ova. He donated seed. Ten months later, the device gave them twins – Castor and Cassella – who would be Alyssa's grandparents.

*** BREAK ***

Jack felt Aujin's pain, "Why did Annaliese turn on Aujin?"

"To save her soul," Kari said, "Aujin had been a loving, warm and compassionate child. This matter had made her hateful and cold. If she had stayed on this path, she would have turned cruel and tyrannical. Annaliese sold out her people, so Aujin would be free to rediscover her kind-heart, and she did! After mourning Magnus and Gaius, she married Marcus. They were together for almost 30 years and had four sons. Three years after Marcus's passing, Praxis exploded and you know Aujin's story from there."

Epiphany! The story K'hux told him clicked, "Aujin injected her plasma – her nanobots – into Lord Von. That's how she saved his life!" He furrowed his brow, "She called her 'cure' a 'curse.' What did she mean?"

"The nanites slowed her aging process," Kari answered. "She could not grow old with Marcus. Though she was only 12 years younger than he was, she was often mistaken for his granddaughter. When people discovered she was his wife, she was called a gold-digger. In the last year, Marcus didn't want to leave the house, for fear of what would be said or perceived about his youthful bride."

Amniotic fluid prevented her children from inheriting the bots, so her children aged normally. When her eldest son's friends mistook her for his 'kid sister,' she realized she would outlive her boys and everyone else who would come into her life. When she was asked to save Von, Nala had not yet given him up. So, she would have been leaving him in her predicament – ageless and healthy while everyone around him withered away and died.

Jack now understood why K'hux got choked up and couldn't talk about this. Jack's heart broke thinking about it, "Now Lord Von, having outlived her, is all alone. How did Aujin die?"

"She didn't," Kari said. Aujin was convinced she had broken the mathematical code for an Einstein-Rosen bridge. In her lab on Qo'noS, she opened a portal and rolled a rubber ball in. The doorway closed by itself near instantly and reopened on its own about a half hour later. Written on the ball was the word, "nuqneH," the standard Klingon greeting and it was written in her own penmanship.

Aujin believed she was corresponding with herself in the future or in a parallel universe. To test the theory, she printed the day's headline and circled the newspaper's date. She wrapped the page around the ball and rolled it through the portal again. Thirty minutes later, a child's red wagon rolled into the lab, with a stack of newspapers from the years… Kari paused, "Do you really want to hear this part?"

"Damn it, why did you have to ask!?" he pounded his forehead with the palm of his right hand. "Now I'm worried about screwing up the space-time continuum! So, no, don't tell me."

She skipped that part of the story. "Aujin was meticulous when documenting her experiments." She had recorded the portal opening and closing and the ball rolling in and back. She kept the correspondence. She was aching to see the other side, but she was pregnant and wasn't sure she could handle the trip. So, she mounted a camera onto an aerial drone and prepared it for flight. The day of the experiment, there is footage of her sending the drone in, and then the lab camera cut out. Thirty minutes later, it reactivated and Aujin was gone. Everything in the lab was still there, including the drone controls. She was the only thing missing.

"There were no signs of struggle," Kari said. "Wherever she is, she went willingly. Von, K'hux, H'tav, even Nala, who loves, hates, and is jealous of Aujin in equal measure – everyone in our House prays for Aujin and her daughter's safe return."

Jack brought out his finger marker, and jotted on his imaginary white board, "Pray for Aujin and…" He asked aloud, "What were they going to name their baby?"

It was actually a silly question, "In the ancient way, Klingon children are not named until they are six months old. However, Aujin leaned towards Kos'Kari. Shall I spell it for you?"

He felt dumb for asking, "Nope, I got it. Would Aujin have given her daughter a non-Klingon name? You know, something to connect the baby to Verroth or – considering what happened with her mom, would she have tied her child to Betazed at all?"

It ended up being a good question, "Not Betazed, but Bao-tan," she answered, "My Bao-tan name is Trajan Rexx, a variation on the name Traxin, our first Queen, and Rexus, the father of our line. Per her diary, Aujin would have honored our ancestors with Axin Kullox Rexus."

As Jack wrote the name on his white board, he muttered, "Axin is obviously another variation on Traxin. You just told me about Rexus. Who is Kullox?"

"Rexus's older brother, and Traxin's…" she stopped to think, "She did not favor one over the other. Would 'co-consort' be an appropriate term?"

He crinkled his nose, "Two consorts, and they were brothers?"

She nodded, "Story for another time."

He accepted it and speculated about how she acquired all this information, "I assume the players in this drama kept diaries and journals. Lord Von has most of them and you did a lot of reading?"

Kari nodded, "When I got to Terra, I located ships' logs from Enterprise and Columbus to filled in some blanks. When I got promoted to ADD, I found myself with access to the Intergalactic Court's archives. That was interesting reading."

He wondered, "How so?"

"The Court assigned my paternal grandfather to represent Betazed in its case against the Federation," she answered. "Che was one of many Vulcans who had become disillusioned with Terran influence on his world. Betazed being only an applicant to the Federation, he was as enthusiastic as a Vulcan could be about helping it escape human clutches."

"My grandmother also feels the Federation expanded too quickly," he said, "Humans are arrogant. They think they are prepared for anything they encounter. It doesn't occur to them that a bigger and stronger people are out there, who will squash them like bugs." He had thought, "Did your grandfather keep journals?"

She muttered, "Don't all Vulcans keep one?"

"I don't," he answered.

She scoffed, "But you are human."

He remarked, "You say that with such disgust."

She defended herself, "I'm not disgusted with you. It's just your people. I am unhappy with my mother's subjects as well. Does this make me racist or a self-loather?"

"Neither," he replied, "both sets of people have wronged you."

She reached across the table for his hand. With her right index and middle fingers, she caressed his corresponding digits – a very Vulcan gesture of affection. After taking a sip of tea, she finally answered the question, "If Che kept a book of his thoughts, Father did not mention it to me."

Jack wondered, "Would your mother know?"

She suggested, "Feel free to ask her."

He sensed, "You are so very angry with Alyssa. Why?"

Kari huffed, "She did not want to rule her people. When I was growing up, she called them 'paper' because they fly whichever way the wind blows. She said, 'The strongest wind in the Alpha Quadrant is the Federation, and Betazoids are too dumb to realized that it is actually the Federation passing gas directly at us!' Yet, Mother wants me to take the throne. She wants me to break Betazed away from the humans, and realign this cesspool world with the Empire. She is the reigning Queen Regent and can do that on her own!"

Jack speculated, "The Empire is more likely to consider it with you on the throne."

"I have not the influence," she stated.

He countered, "But Lord Von does, and he'd help you if you asked."

She snapped, "I'm not sticking my neck out for Mother's people! The first time I stepped foot on their planet, they wanted to lobotomize me. They can suck it, and I'm done talking about this. Change the subject!"

And so, he did, "What would Adanya have to gain by killing Ezra and exposing you?"

She answered, "Adanya has nothing to do with any of this. She's a smoke screen."

Jack wondered, "How do you know this?"

"On the observation deck, I skimmed El'Tarc. He saw Adanya in Selvah's mind," she said. "Think Vivien Leigh, from 'Gone with The Wind,' but blonde, with a thin ring of blue around her pupils. As a Rixx, her irises should be black or non-existent, not blue."

He muttered quietly, "At 125-years-old, she shouldn't look like young Vivien Leigh."

Kari considered that part possible, "Aujin's nanobots kept her young. She married Von when she was almost 65-Star-years-old, but in her wedding photos, you'd think she was me."

"Huh?" Jack's mouth fell open, "You and Aujin look alike!? Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't get it, "Why is it relevant?"

"Duh!" he quipped, "It goes a long way in explaining why Lord Von doesn't want you marrying me."

"yIDoghQo' (Don't be silly)!" she sneered, "He knows I'm not her."

He challenged, "Knowing intellectually and knowing emotionally are two different things. And you can't tell me it doesn't turn you on to know he sees his wife in you."

She had promised no more secrets between them, so she stated honestly, "Of course, it turned me on! Von is fit and ruggedly handsome. He looks like the actor who played Ramses to Christian Bale's Moses. Joel – Joel E-something…"

"Joel Edgerton!" Jack would now have that visual he had so wanted to avoid.

"Yes!" Kari cheered and shuddered with exhilaration, "Joel Edgerton as Ramses – razor sharp cheekbones, onyx eyebrows and eyelashes – but chest and abs ripped like his character in 'Warrior.' That is Von! His telling me I look like Aujin added a whole new layer to my masturbatory fantasies!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, and clinched his fists. Through gritted teeth, he fumed, "Why do you tell me these things?"

"Because you ask!" she retorted. "Make up your mind – do you or do you not want to know!?"

Furious, "It's hard to tell, because you don't hint at the important shit!"

She countered, "Hint? Why would I hint? I told you I wanted to confess 'everything.' You said you would lose it if I told you how special Von is to me. So, I told you as little as possible about him."

"Argh!" he groaned because she was right – he did say that! "Why can't you be illogical like every other female I know!?"

Her eyes were still bandaged, so he couldn't see her lenses, but he sure heard the venom in her voice, "Females like Bella Roan – the Orion girl? Or maybe we should talk about Rachel Donald – Ray's older sister to whom you lost your virginity?"

"What?" he stammered, "From where is this coming?"

"You brought up 'the other females you know,' so let's talk about them!" She continued to rant, "From the age of 20 to 135, you have had no less than five new lovers a year. That's 580 partners, which does not include me or your orgies! A Klingon Warbird can be manned with as few as 13 crewmen. The number of your sexual conquests – 580 – is enough to man 44 Warbirds. That is a fleet capable of leveling the Romulan Empire – and there would still be a few people left over for a 45th bird! And it does not end there – you are a dirty whore! Between the ages of 20 and 22, you contracted 13 STDs; four of which made you urinate in various shades of orange. Didn't medical school teach you about condoms?! And among all the aliens you have fucked, not all of them were the females of their species!"

His eyes were wide. His mouth hung open. "How did you find out about all that?"

She scoffed, "In the holo-deck, when I called you a lothario, the faces of all your lovers went through Selvah's mind. The images were crystal clear. She even put names to the women – ahem – and men you've coupled, tripled, and quadrupled with since your 20th year."

He defended himself, "At the time, I did not know any of them were dudes."

She quipped, "Is that supposed to ease my ire about 580 partners!? The Academy doesn't graduate that many cadets in a single year!"

He thought it should, "They were before I met you."

She didn't seem less upset, "You say that like it makes a difference! Each of them has felt you intimately."

Jack honestly believed it made a huge difference, "I didn't know I was going to meet you."

She declared, "It is not comforting!"

"But it should be!" he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her cheek. He swore, "There's been no one since I met you, and no one else ever again."

She tapped his chest with her right index and middle fingers. She matched his tone, "I have never felt Von. Even if I had, I loved him before I fell in love with you."

His hands slipped. He sighed, "I've never loved anyone before you, but you will always love your Lord Von."

She felt defeated and reverted to her native tongue, "If I am so in love with Von, why do I ache for you? If he fulfills me in every way, I shouldn't need you at all; but you are the only thing I cannot live without. How can I explain so you will understand?"

All his fears about her and Von, Jack finally realized how stupid they were. He crawled into her arms, and pulled her up from the chair. He whispered into her ear, "You explain it like that…"


	12. Chapter 12

Book 1 – Chapter 12

After transporting totlh to Emissary-One, K'hux took it upon himself to correct Jack's wardrobe. The first thing the Klingon considered was color. Jack hadn't spent much time outdoors this past spring, so his locks had not been sun-bleached. An umber or hickory color would work nicely. Jack made up K'hux's mind for him, "Black – she likes me best in charcoal black."

The leather-like pants were tight but a few squats and lower limb stretches loosened them up. All Klingon boots had steel toes, and Jack's pair was surprisingly comfortable!

K'hux said of the footwear, "Every Klingon is a warrior, and warriors spend every waking hour in their boots. They had best be comfortable for 16- to 18- hour workdays!"

The compression jersey was charcoal black and accented his arm- and shoulder- muscles. The vest's wide breast panels started at rib-1, covering the clavicle bone and stopped at the acromion. Its material tapered to Jack's torso. Initially the vest extended to the waist, but K'hux mentally remarked that it was "Indecent," and lengthened the garment to Jack's knee.

Jack was surprised, "What do you mean indecent?"

K'hux stated, "For your height and build, you should not require so much material for your front panel. You must be covered lest you be mistaken for ghot'e' bel nob Huch!" Literal translation: a man who gives pleasure for money.

Jack was even more shocked, "A gigolo!?" Then he laughed so hard, he snorted, "Okay, long vest…hee hee hee…snort!"

K'hux suggested Jack wear it for the rest of the day, and stretch every 15 to 20 minutes to loosen it up. After throwing a utility belt onto the Vulcan male, K'hux presented Jack with a Daqtagh, the preferred personal knife of the Klingon warrior.

K'hux explained, "As a boy, I sought Lord Von's protection because I was afraid. Lord Von accepted my mother and me without hesitation. On the morning after my arrival, Lady Aujin commanded my presence. She told me there was no place in her home for fear, so she handed me this dagger and taught me to use it, along with my fists, a sword and shield. I stand before you today an honorable Klingon gladiator because my beloved Lady Aujin showed me I was capable of achieving this glory."

With the dagger, K'hux sliced open his right palm, "Let this stand as my pledge to you – we shall prove to Lord Von that you are worthy of his cherished Lady Kos'Kari."

In the Klingon way, Jack placed his right hand over the knife, and dragged his palm over the blade. The pair grasped each other's right thumbs, and pulled the other man to him. With their free hands, they slapped each other across the face and they declared their bond, "Brother!" After breaking it up, K'hux cleaned the dagger on his sleeve, sheathed it, and passed it on to its new owner.

*** BREAK ***

While waiting for Kari to return, Jack took K'hux to sickbay, and introduced the Klingon to the 'baby.' K'hux said of their names, "I like the symbol prefix in their names – very Klingon. Why do you have no Klingon name?"

He chuckled, "I had this talk with Kari. She said my name is too human and does not inspire respect."

K'hux explained, "'Jack' translates to jawwI' Dogh, which means 'one who chats foolishly.'"

Jack let out a laugh, "I see your point! What name would you suggest?"

They found a good name quickly, but K'hux said it was a bad idea to adopt it before discussing it with totlh. "There is a Klingon saying," K'hux recited, "Quch be'nal Quch yIn (Happy wife, happy life)!"

"Ha-ha!" Jack was in titters, "We say the same thing on Terra." While they waited for Kari to return and give approval, Jack taught K'hux how to play poker – Five-Card Stud, Texas Hold 'em, and guts.

To break the monotony, Jack wondered, "Lwaxana Troi detects four Klingon Warbird commanders out here, including you. She's not picking up on all of them, is she?"

K'hux shifted in his seat, got comfortable and explained, "There are seven Klingon vessels here. Four are manned by living crews: Emissary-One, Uj'alla, Odush, and Titan. The other three birds are a collective called the 'Triumvirate.' The ships' names are Crassus, Caesar, and Pompeii. They have an automaton crew. Each robot-operated vessel has a holographic executive officer. The name of the Ex-O is the same as the ship. As the Triumvirate is not programmed to transit Federation space, Lord Von sent Odush as an escort. It is already on its way back to the Empire."

Jack was surprised, "I did not expect such a full and complete answer."

K'hux said plainly, "totlh said I could trust you with anything I saw fit to share."

"That's interesting," Jack said aloud, and decided this might be a good time to fill in some blanks, "Is Lord Von's fleet part of the Klingon Defense Force?"

"It depends on the conflict," the Klingon couldn't really clarify, "If the Empire goes to war, and Lord Von supports the cause, the fleet would be dispatched to serve. We are actually better trained, so the KDF will honor our ranks and follow our orders."

"Under what circumstance would Lord Von not support the Empire's cause?" Jack asked, "And wouldn't his refusal be viewed as treason?"

K'hux replied, "If Lord Von declines to join the fight, he must explain how participation would bring dishonor to his family, his House, or the Empire – he calls these the 'Three Pillars.' Only one High Council member must be convinced of his position. Such is not a difficult task because, at any given time, at least one Council member owes Lord Von a favor."

He asked for shits and giggles, "Who is his ace in the hole right now?"

K'hux shrugged, "To that, I am not privy. Next question?"

Jack enjoyed the openness of this interaction, "How did my 19-year-old wife go from bu' to Titan Commander to Commodore in a week?"

K'hux challenged his perception, "She did not. This has been more than a decade in the making." To be in Lord Von's service was to enlist in his ground forces. Everyone started out as a Bekk and rose through the ranks based on merit. Though Kari was not obligated to serve, Von had promised to teach her the Klingon Way, so she was put through the paces like everyone else.

"For the first few years, the twins came up the ranks side by side, because they studied and trained together," K'hux said. "During semi-annual tournaments, they fought as a team and easily picked off the competition one-by-one. The incident with Doybesh broke their tie and she started outpacing her brother. She was advanced to Da' – corporal. A year or so later, when she left for Vulcan, she had earned the rank of sergeant. While on Vulcan, her lessons with Lord Von continued, using covert communications."

Through a combination of Von's one-on-one tutoring, her fast learning and quick application of new concepts, she passed promotion exams, and achieved the Klingon equivalent of lieutenant commander by age 15. The mission in which she had suffocated the infant proved she had the mind and stomach to make difficult decisions, and she was deemed qualified for the rank of commander. When she destroyed the church, the captaincy of Titan was reserved for her.

K'hux said, "Because she had not yet stepped foot on a Klingon battleship before, she could not officially take her rank. When she boarded Titan, she took her proper seat on the bridge. When Lord Von dispatched her Triumvirate, she had to be elevated to totlh."

Jack caught something unexpected, "'Her Triumvirate.' The trio of ships are hers and not Lord Von's?"

K'hux nodded, "When she lived on Qo'noS, she spent her weekends at Lord Von's estate. She had a passion for ship building so he encouraged it. She sketched the Triumvirate and her ships' crew when she was seven. Von helped her expand her ideas. Building her fleet was meant to be a father-daughter project but she became ill. When she went to Vulcan, Lord Von had faith that she would one-day return, so he built the ships and crew as a 'welcome home' gift."

Jack was uncomfortable with a thought, "She and Lord Von went from doing father-daughter projects to his seeing his wife in her. That's disturbing."

There was no incest in it. "When she left for Vulcan, she was a toothpick-thin pre-teen. In the six years that followed, they did not exchange images or share verbal conversations. Their communications were strictly text. When she returned home, she was six inches taller, she had filled out, and her voice had become a little – I think the word is 'husky.' At first, he thought she was someone's cruel prank – throwing a living image of his long-lost wife at him. He took her to his medical facility to have tests done to verify her identity."

Jack winced, "She must have hated that!"

K'hux remembered, "She told him she would submit to all of his tests, without complaint, if he held her hand." He smiled, "She used to say that when she was a mach ghotI'."

Jack chuckled, "mach ghotI' – you call her small fry?"

K'hux laughed, "Her father started it! Ambassador Sator'Roc was easily amused by small things, like kittens, baby ducks, puppies, and of course, his daughter."

Jack was surprised, "You are the second person to tell me that Kari's father had a sense of humor."

K'hux's eyes lit up, "He was marvelously funny! He enjoyed Terran animated skits, like 'Tom and Jerry' and 'Loony Tunes.' Oh and…Ha-ha…" he laughed hysterically before he got out the first word. Apparently, Sator'Roc and his family lived next door to an elderly couple – the wife was human and she had a lawn gnome fetish. She kept putting one on the Ambassador's front yard, saying it would bring the family luck. She often carried on conversations with the family in a high-pitched tone, while jostling a gnome, as if the gnome was talking.

K'hux remembered, "Lady Balnac created a language for the figurines. To teach the neighborhood children gnomish, she gave a new set of flashcards every week."

Per K'hux, Kari disliked the plaster figures immensely because their beady eyes seemed to follow her as she moved. She was also disinclined to learn gnomish, because it would encourage Lady Balnac to converse with her more than she already did.

Every week, the Ambassador relieved his daughter of the flashcards and whenever a new gnome appeared, he took it off the lawn. He had told Lady Balnac that Kari had them in her bedroom laboratory as her scientific research team.

In truth, the Ambassador took them to his basement and repainted them. One night, the Ambassador laid Lady Balnac's personal gnomes face down and positioned his repainted ornaments around them. On the morning of what equated to be Terra's Halloween, the neighbor awoke to find her lawn people being devoured by zombie gnomes! The sign in the middle of the yard read, "Eureka, the serum works!"

*** BREAK ***

"Eureka, the serum works!"

As soon as she heard the exclamation, totlh knew the story K'hux had just shared with Jack. She was horrified, "It is not funny! That crazy old woman thought I had made the zombie gnomes and put them in her yard. She tried to have me arrested for vandalism!"

K'hux informed Jack through titters, "The woman had given gnomes to all neighbors up and down the street. And the next Halloween…ha ha ha…Ha Ha Ha…HA HA HA!"

Jack put his arms around his girl and kissed her angry face. "Hey Baby, you look great! I missed you. Did you long for me?"

She gently held his pointed ears in her hands and kissed him lightly, "qatlhejDI' matay'. latlhpu' vItlhejDI' jImob." Translation: When I accompany you, we are together. When I accompany others, I am alone.

She then turned her head towards K'hux, "Emissary Kamarag awaits you in Holodeck-1. Go now."

As K'hux departed, Jack repeated, "Ambassador Kamarag, who had once demanded James T. Kirk be charged as a war criminal?"

She firmly believed, "Kirk was a war criminal! And yes, the same Kararag – he is a childhood friend of Lord Von. He retired from ambassadorial duties around the time I was born and is here as the High Council's Emissary for Ezra's funeral."

Jack wondered, "Did you have a nice talk with him?"

"Engineering to Totlh."

She held up an index finger to Jack, indicating she needed a moment, "totlh here."

"Fabrication of the medical tool is complete, and has been delivered to Dr. Grey. She is on her way to sickbay and requests you meet her there."

"I'm already here," she replied.

"Aye, my Lady, Engineering out."

Jack was not thrilled with the idea, "Experimental medical tools?"

"Did you hit your head while I was gone?" she retorted, "Every piece of medical equipment you use on me as SI is prototype Klingon tech – experimental tools! And I have been Von's test subject since I was five…when that crazy old woman accused me of making an undead army of cannibal gnomes!"

Jack snickered, "Your dad – too funny!" Then he thought deeper on it, "With his emotions so close to the surface already, realizing he loves his daughter shouldn't have impacted him as brutally as it did. Anyone ever consider the inconsistency? Honey? Baby? be'nal, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" she grunted, "Sorry, lost in thought. And no one ever mentioned it to me, but we can consider it after I tend to this matter for the High Council."

He raised his eyebrow, "What matter?"

"This thing that is killing the Rixx family," she sighed, exasperated, "I need you to create a cure for each known variation of this bio-weapon."

He could do that, however, "Terrorists are not likely to use a known strain, so anything I create will probably be useless."

She speculated, "But if the new strain has enough in common with a known strain, having a cure available for each variation possibly spring-boards you to an ultimate cure. Is my thinking flawed?"

"Not at all. I'll get to work." He guided her up off his lap. He stood up and stretched, knowing she would take the opening to hug him tight. He brought his arms down around her and inhaled – she smelled so good, but the feel of her was unusually tense. "What's wrong, Baby?"

She hid her face in his chest, "In the last hour, my life – my existence – became very complicated."

He couldn't help but laugh, "You are a Betazoid princess, with two dads: a Vulcan Ambassador, and a Klingon Living God. You are a Commodore in Klingon forces and a Deputy Director in Starfleet's Intelligence Agency. You were all kinds of complicated before this past hour; and we hadn't even brought your telepathy into the equation."

Swish! Sickbay's doors slid open and Amy walked in, with a sonic screwdriver looking device in one hand and a tech manual in the other. She smiled brightly and in awe, "I am the first doctor who gets to use it. This is so awesome!" She stopped in the middle of the room and looked up at her patient. She held the device up like it was a fork, "Let's dig in!"

*** BREAK ***

Jack offered to help Amy with the surgery. Per the manual, this would be easy, so she did not require assistance. However, he wanted to hang out just in case, he was welcome. Amy suggested, "Go ahead and finish the 'Little Mermaid' story for the baby. I'll holler if I need you."

Happily, Jack told the tale. The bedtime story knocked Mommy out. The next story was 'Mulan.' Amy completed the surgery just in time to sing along with, "I'll Make a Man Out You." As they sang an encore, Amy took her patient's vitals. While doing so, she detected evidence that the lovers had 'loved' each other today. She also noticed that something was not quite right.

At the end of the son, Amy whispered to her fellow-physician, "Since when do you shoot blanks?"

He answered, "Yesterday. While you were putting my kid in cryo-sleep, I took a birth control measure."

Amy noticed, "Vasectomy – job is very neat. When you're ready, it can be easily reversed."

Jack nodded, "That was the idea."

"A smart one," Amy agreed. "Her duel ovulation – second ovum appears to have released a few hours ago, and won't be fertilized."

Again, he said, "That was the idea. Now hush, let me finish telling the story."

When the Tucker production of Mulan was over, Jack put the baby back to bed. Then he came over to sit next to his wife. On Kari's other side, Amy looked like a woman with something to say, but didn't know how to bring it up.

He broke the ice for her, "I know about K'hux and Lord Von, so if you want to talk about one, the other, or both, I'm ready for the conversations."

She took a seat to Kari's right, "Lord Von said he was impressed with how I handled Kari's 'condition.' He offered me a tour of his medical care and research center. He also said he'd like my input on medical devices he's been developing. It felt like he was offering me a job."

Jack wondered, "Would you accept one?"

She was nervous, "Is it treason for a Federation citizen to work for a foreign military weapons contractor?"

Jack did some research and discovered Lord Von's business holdings was, "Officially, qajunpaQ Industries is listed as a technology development company. It has its fingers in every tech-field, but its specialty is medical equipment."

She sneered at him, "Don't play dumb. We are on a prototype Warbird, with a flawless cloaking device. When this sucker decloaks, it looks like Sir Laurence Olivier just gave the order to 'Release the Kraken!' Seriously Jack, is taking a job in Lord Von's Courage Industries treason?"

Jack was sure, "For you, no, because you're a doctor. If you are not doing Josef-Mengele-type shit, you are not committing a crime. So, are you going to take the job?"

She was thinking about it, "To be part of the team that develops life-saving technology – that's every doctor's dream, isn't it?"

Jack knew for himself, "Yeah. You should accept his offer."

Amy grimaced, "You are a great doctor and a wonderful person, Jack, but you know I can't leave Kari in your sole care."

As Jack knew he and his wife were moving to Qo'noS after this mission, he was sure Amy would remain a major player on Kari's medical team, "I promise, she will not be in my sole care. If you want to work for Lord Von, go for it!"

Her other hiccup was… "What about Ray?"

He shrugged, "What about him?"

She raised her voice, "Don't play stupid!"

"Hush!" he put his right index finger to his lips. Then with his right fingertips, he stroked Kari's hair. She was still sleeping. He kissed her cheek and said to Amy in a quiet voice, "Like I said, I know about K'hux. If for no other reason, take the job to be near him."

Her shoulders sank, "I didn't mean to cheat on Ray."

He shook his head, "Cheating would be sleeping with K'hux, and you're not doing that. You like talking to the guy. You appreciate his interest in your Vulcan heritage, where Ray wouldn't admit to having alien blood if it wasn't for his pointed ears."

Amy never understood and Ray would not confide, "Why is he so anti-Vulcan?"

Jack told Ray's big secret, "He is not one-sixteenth Vulcan. He's one-sixteenth Romulan. He doesn't talk about it, but I get the feeling the 'get together' wasn't consensual. He doesn't embrace the Vulcan culture, because it isn't his; and he will never accept anything Romulan. Human is all he has."

Amy slumped, "Now I really feel bad. Wait, if he doesn't talk about it, how do you know?"

He confessed, "I hooked up with his sister once – or maybe six times. She told me. And you shouldn't feel bad. Being curious about your boyfriend is normal. Ray could have handled it better. He could have said, 'It's personal and I'm not ready to talk about it.' It's not a great answer, but it's an honest one that doesn't leave you feeling shut out."

She was curious, "Did you tell Ray that?"

Jack was honest, "Not regarding you, but with one of his other girlfriends, yeah. She broke up with him because she couldn't trust someone who wouldn't trust her."

Sadly, she muttered, "I can relate."

Jack wondered, "Do you love Ray?"

She confessed, "Sometimes yes – he can be sweet and funny. Great kisser and ah…" the tips of her Vulcan ears turned green, "Enthusiastic when it comes to other things. And sometimes, I don't know who he is. He's withdrawn, angry, and so secretive." Then a calm washed over her, "But I like K'hux all the time. He has a hearty laugh. When I ask about his family and upbringing, he shares. I told him I like Robert Frost. A couple of hours later, he recited 'Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening' for me, in Vulcanese." For a moment, she glowed. A second later, she frowned, "I feel like I'm cheating on Ray."

"You aren't," he reassured her, "We don't choose who we fall in love with."

She protested, "I didn't say I was in love."

"You don't have to say it for me to feel it or see it," he said, "You are radiant when you talk about him. He walks into the room and your posture changes. You're relaxed. You feel safe with him. You trust him to protect you." He felt something odd, and said of it, "I've sparred with you. You can defend yourself. So, it's weird you feel you need K'hux's protection. What am I missing?"

Ashamed, she confessed, "My paternal grandfather was a mean drunk. When my father presented his Vulcan wife and hybrid child to the old man, my father got kicked in the chest. My mother was slapped. He threw rocks at me as I ran out of his front yard and across the street for help. While the neighbor's wife kept me at her side, her husband went across the way to break up the fight – that is to say, the beating my mother was giving the lush for attacking me. My father was still in the yard, conscious, sitting in the grass, and frozen. Mother filed for divorce the next day, saying, 'A true man conquers his fear to protect his wife and child.' The police officer who took Mom's statement and stood by her through all the hearings was named Grey Foster. Mom changed our surname so we would never forget who helped us through our toughest time."

Jack was curious, "Why didn't she marry him?"

"You are so sexist," Amy laughed, "Grey Foster is a woman. She got me into mixed martial arts so I wouldn't be afraid of old drunks anymore." Then she frowned, "Truth is, her plan didn't really work. I can beat up old lushes, but they still scare me."

Jack defended him on this point, "Ray would protect you from anyone and anything. And as much as I like K'hux, I think he would step back and make way if the brute coming at you was Lord Von."

Amy had already given that thought, and, "I know it sounds crazy, but if K'hux let it happen, it doesn't bother me. Apart from us, everyone on this ship was, in childhood or adolescence, under Lord Von's protection. Most of them had fathers who had died under Lord Von's military command. K'hux said he told you his story, but he did not tell you that one of the thugs who attacked him and Nala was H'tav's father. H'tav's mother had died years earlier and his dad did not make enough money as a factory worker to raise his son in a decent neighborhood. So, the father moonlighted as a mob enforcer. Lord Von became H'tav's foster father so he could guide the boy towards a better life. With that said, if K'hux's patriarch has a problem with me, it's because I did something seriously screwed up!"

She made good points, however, he believed, "Ray would protect you."

She wondered, "Do you think that now, because I know his secret, I should hold on and see where it goes?"

Jack considered it, "Sounds like you'd be hanging on for pity's sake. If I thought that made for a good relationship, I might have married Selvah. As it is, pity should not be part of any long-term relationship. Why do you think you might not be in love with K'hux?"

Amy was a bit embarrassed to admit, "K'hux is a big dude, giant feet! He sets me on fire, and I can't really see past the lust."

Jack chuckled, "Shoe size, hand size, finger length – none of those stories are true! But if you think it might be pure and simple lust, hit the sheets with him. If he's out of your system afterwards, you have your answer. If not," Jack shrugged and smirked, "You still have an answer; so, what have you got to lose?"

This conversation seemed wrong, "If Kari came to me saying she loved you and someone else, would you want me to tell her to have sex with the other guy?"

"Hell no, I wouldn't want you to," Jack kept his voice down, "but if you honestly thought it was the best way for her to make the right decision, I wouldn't begrudge you the advice."

Amy didn't get it, "Even though my words would hurt you?"

Jack stated what he thought was obvious, "I shouldn't be your focus, because I'm not the one looking for guidance. Dr. Grey, your friend-in-need is no different from an ailing patient. You offer up the options, you give the best advice you can, and then you let the patient decide which way to go."

Amy was curious, "If the situation was reversed and Ray asked your guidance, what would you tell him?"

Jack learned this absolute truth from Kari, "If you are in love with two people, choose the second one; because if the first was all that, you never would have fallen for the other person."

"Doctors," the baritone voice came from the doorway. It was K'hux, with a garment bag in each hand. "The Emissary has invited you and totlh to dinner this evening. He sent proper attire."

Jack got up from his seat and relieved K'hux of the boxes. "I'll take those. Thank you."

As Jack quickly scurried to a far corner within sickbay, Amy's ears turned green as she looked up at K'hux, "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

His stare was stern – as a Klingon stare should be, she supposed – but his voice was soft, "Enough to hope that I am the second one."


	13. Chapter 13

Book 1 – Chapter 13

When she woke from her nap, she opened both eyes. They were not itchy or inflamed. At Amy's request, Kari batted her lashes. Her eyelids worked just fine, so the patient was released from sickbay to go about her business. Before she departed for Holodeck-One, she informed her friend, "Don't worry about Ray. He has a secret admirer. She has stayed in the shadows out of respect for you."

Amy wondered, "She'll make him happy?"

Kari explained to her friend, "You make is sound like he is unhappy with you. That is not so. He adores you, but the truth is, you and he are not a good fit. You need to 'hear' his heart and soul, and Ray has not the words to express himself. But with Lucy Bennett, a telepath, he doesn't have to 'say' a thing. He will find peace and acceptance with her, in a way he cannot with anyone else." She said with greater emphasis, "Don't worry about Ray."

*** BREAK ***

As she exited sickbay, she kissed her husband's cheek and ordered K'hux to move the ship closer to the larger of Betazed two moons. After leaving sickbay, she went to the 'War Room,' which sat at the base of the Titan-Warbird's goose neck. K'hux described it as a sophisticated stellar cartography chamber. Thanks to cameras and sub-routines Aujin slipped into Oberon Rixx's satellites, the War Room Controller could view the entire universe. The Controller could zoom in to get a better look at a sector, a solar system, or a planet's surface. Because the Triumvirate could be controlled from the room, space battles could be seen, coordinated, and fought from a third-person perspective.

"The zombie gnomes," K'hux said with a grin, "They were the scariest, most vicious looking things young Lady Kos'Kari had known. So, when she designed her Triumvirate crew, she imagined them as cannibal gnomes." It seemed a silly idea, but it proved valuable in application. These 6- to 18- inch-tall crewmen, with tiny hands, could get into tight spaces to make repairs. As Lord Von observed them at work, he realized they would make excellent ground forces. Being low to the ground, they were difficult to see. Because they were small, they were difficult targets to hit. They were also fast, so they could strike lightening quick. And at first glance, they are so ridiculous looking, an enemy might laugh himself into inaction. If not, their gruesomely painted face and razor-sharp teeth would scare their foe shitless.

Jack tried not to snicker aloud, "Are you telling me the Triumvirate is packed with zombie gnome legionnaires?"

"Yes," the Klingon answered, "And more are under construction on Olympus's assembly line." The troops would be housed in the Olympian fleet. The vessels named Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were like Titan. They would have living-crews and a 'War Room' where the ship commander would control a triumvirate of their own. Zeus's triplets were Ares, Artemis, and Athena. Poseidon's sub-vessels were name after Harpies: Aello, Ocypete, and Podarge. Hades's trio were Tartarus inmates: Ixion, Sisyphus, and Tantalus. In decades to come, there would be more ships, more robotic troops, and better weapons.

Jack felt uneasy, "Is the Empire planning an invasion?"

K'hux reassured him, "This is Lord Von's fleet. He is, at heart, a scientist, not a conqueror."

Jack didn't feel better about this, "Then why ramp up?"

K'hux stated, "Just because Lord Von does not seek to rule others, it does not mean others will not seek to destroy us."

That put Jack's mind at ease, but this project totlh assigned him was bothersome. As sickbay's computers ran simulations, he asked K'hux, "What is the High Council's interest in this virus?"

He knew, but would not say, "I am not at liberty to discuss their agenda; and I ask that you not pry into my mind for answers."

"I would not violate you, Brother," Jack swore. "I just want to know if Kari is the only person who can handle this, and does she have to do it from here?"

K'hux replied, "Betazed is the center of the bio-weapon-problem. Thus, she is in the best location to resolve the issue quickly. As a high-ranking Starfleet agent, no one will question her nosing around."

"Except for Monty, who thinks we have left orbit," Jack said.

K'hux patted his friend's shoulder and smiled, "Odush left orbit with Titan's beacon. Your Chairman already thinks we are gone."

That was a smart play, but… "Alyssa and Lwaxana's sensors are more difficult to evade."

K'hux replied, "Betazed's alpha moon has a strong electromagnetic field. In Oberon's day, he hid Olympus inside it. We head to it now, because the field will mask Lady Kos'Kari's presence."

Jack said aloud with pride and admiration, "Our totlh thought of everything." Then he said to himself, "My wife is so hot!"

"Bridge to HoD K'hux."

"HoD here. Speak!"

"There is an incoming hail for joH Tucker."

Jack asked K'hux, "Since when does the crew call me as 'Lord' Tucker?"

"Since Emissary Kamarag referred to you as such," K'hux answered Jack and then snapped at the bridge officer, "Who is hailing and why are you telling me instead of Lord Tucker?"

The bridge officer replied, "The identification code belongs to Ileybra of the House of Vroh, but the male speaking calls himself 'Ray.'"

K'hux asked Jack, angrily, "Would this be my Amy's 'Ray'?"

*** BREAK ***

A few months ago, when Rico and H'tav visited Terra, Kari had a long talk with Brack Woodside, "Jack and I are two steps closer to our wedding. Here soon, I'm going to want time off for my honeymoon. Two to three years out, I'll be pregnant. I may not be able to work full time. When the children arrive, I might leave the job all together. Getting my replacement in now, while I'm here to walk him through what I do and how I do it, will make the transition seamless."

She recommended Ray Donald for the job because the team knew him. In a social setting, he made them laugh. He often quoted from epic novels, which inspired the team to pick up the classics, like 'Great Expectations, Moby Dick, and The Iliad.' When Kari found herself ill-equipped to handle her team's personal or professional issues, she brought Ray into their discussions to get his advice.

Kari had summed it up for Brack, "They respect him as a person and an officer. They will follow him. As the Academy Commandant, he has already passed the vetting process, and his security clearance is equal to mine. Transferring him over from the school to SI will be a snap. The hardest part will be selling him on the job."

The sales pitch occurred the day before the quartet left for Boston. Ray was given the weekend to think about it. After hearing about her uncle's death, Kari accessed SI's Emergency Transport System and had the foursome back in San Francisco in five minutes. While Kari and Jack waited for Lord Von's ship to pick them up, Ray called Brack to accept the job. Thirty-six hours later, the Tuckers and Amy left for Betazed, and Ray stepped onto Umgodi not as DD Tucker's guest, but as Deputy Director 'pro tem' (DDpt).

The team welcomed him aboard and inquired of Kari's situation, "General Woodside said she had to go to a funeral. Who died? Was it Rico? Was it H'tav?" Nervously, they wondered, "It wasn't her patriarch, was it?"

Ray eased their minds, "Prince Regent Ezra Rixx of Betazed died in a shuttle craft explosion. Kari's patriarch is expected to go to the funeral, but he is a recluse. He asked her to stand in as his proxy."

The team huddled like American football players. Lt. Colonel Clark, the senior-most officer among them, was apparently the quarterback. He said to DDpt, "Only world leaders are 'expected' at royal funerals. We don't mean to overstep, Sir, but who is her qorDu' ta' that he would fall into that category? If you need to double check our security clearances before you answer, we understand."

"I already checked," Ray was restless the night before, so he read Umgodi's personnel files. "Lord Von is not a politician. He is a scientist. His invention cleaned Qo'noS' atmosphere after Praxis exploded."

T'Paan, Ben Posey's fiancée and a member of Jack's medical staff, was astonished. She uncharacteristically showed emotion, "Lord Von! Are you kidding me?"

The team clamored, "What-what-what? Who? The 'Von' from the history books?"

T'Paan explained that when Chancellor Kaarg took power from Azetbur, he wanted to realign the Klingon Houses. He believed too many had been declared 'Great' when they were not even 'so-so.' Others held the prestige of 'Ancient House,' even though their blood had been diluted from breeding with peasants.

"He wasn't sure Klingon scientists would be honest because their House could lose prominence," T'Paan said. "So, Kaarg sought alien geneticists, who would have no vested interest in the test results. My grandfather fit the bill, and his being Vulcan was a bonus because it is not our nature to lie. Lord Von has 11 chromosomes in common with Kotar, the first Klingon; and shares exactly half with Kahless, the Unforgettable. Because of his contribution to the Empire and his close genetic ties to the Klingon legends, Lord Von is considered a hero and living god!"

"Holy shit!" Hamilton exclaimed, "That's mighty freaking important. Why didn't she tell us?"

Ray replied, "Knowing Kari, she wanted your respect based on who she is, rather than the achievements of her family members. When I hear something, I will give you an update on her. In the meantime, let's hit the grind."

For his and the team's peace of mind, Ray programmed his computer to ping the PA system whenever the Chairman updated ship's log. When the chime echoed throughout Umgodi, the team knew to assemble in Ray's office at the end of their shift to hear Heracles's audio reports.

The first report of relevance was the Titan warbird. The Chairman said of the vessel's illusion, "It is the Klingon answer to Terra's mythical Kraken. The visual was awesome and realistic; I damn near pissed myself!"

When the Chairman described Titan-Commander, the team recognized her as their Deputy Director. They cheered when they heard she got the cranial ridges she had longed for. When they heard Queen-Regent Alyssa had a terminal neurological disorder, they groaned sympathetically. She would be the fifth Rixx to die by the end of the current year – it was as if the family was cursed.

As the team understood it, it was common for Klingon commanders to backhand subordinates to keep them in line. However, hearing Kari had struck Amy, her closest friend, was shocking. Pays reacted with panic, "Special K (his nickname for Kari) needs to be sedated. Why isn't Tucker medicating her? Why, Admiral, WHY!?"

"Dude, calm down!" Ray demanded. "Monty has a foul mouth. If the situation was out of his control, every sentence in his report would have the word 'motherfucker' in it! Do you hear him cussing?"

Selvah only taught graduate-level science courses; so, the doctors on the team had endured her for several semesters. Though she was knowledgeable, none of her students liked her. T'Paan, a fellow Vulcaness, thought her insufferable! She had said to her course counselor, "I would 'enjoy' a case of scabies, contaminated with flesh eating bacteria, more than being in a lecture hall with that female!"

Hamilton muttered, "I thought Pon Farr was strictly a Vulcan male thing."

Ken stated, "It is extremely rare for females to suffer from it. This Selvah willing her episodes to coincide with Tucker's is creepy obsessive."

Ileybra wondered, "Isn't Selvah a little old for Jack?"

Ray countered with a grin, "Isn't Jack way too old for Kari?"

Ileybra stated, "A 75-year-old Vulcan is still considered a spring chicken."

"Seventy-five?" Ray laughed, "Jack will be 136 tomorrow. Selvah is 134."

Ileybra looked dumbfounded, "I thought you were older than Jack."

Ray confirmed, "I am, by three months."

It didn't sound right to Clark, "You and Tucker were born in 2212? But you two look younger than Ambassador Spock, and he was born in 2230."

"Thanks," Ray said of the compliment, "Jack and I met at the Academy in 2231. We were roommates until 2236."

Lucy muttered, "You guys aged well. Clean living?"

Ray laughed, "Not even close!" He said no more before continuing the report.

Rahim did not find Selvah as curious as 'Rexx,' "What do they mean 'expose' Titan Commander as 'rex'? 'Rex,' the king of what? I didn't know she was a man and I never would have pegged Tucker as a homosexual. Pays, you rotten son of a bitch!" he punched the team medic, "Why didn't you tell me I was pining for a guy?"

"Settle down, Homey," Pays reassured his buddy, "Special K is a dame."

Rahim needed him to be more specific, "Transgender or 'real deal' female?"

Ileybra and T'paan confirmed, "Real deal."

"O my god!" Lucy was suddenly not confused, "Not rex, R-E-X, but R-E-X-X." She stared at Ray, "DD Tucker is Trajan Rexx Sator'Roc?"

Hamilton stammered, "Who?"

Lucy explained, "Trajan Rexx is the daughter of Alyssa Rixx, the Queen Regent of Betazed, and Sator'Roc, the Vulcan Ambassador to Qo'noS. Almost eight years ago, Betazed's medical institute diagnosed the Princess with tele-psychosis. The medical community wanted to lobotomize her. Another group petitioned to have her committed to an insane asylum. Religious fanatics regarded her as the Betazoid version of the Anti-Christ. Her parents took her to Vulcan for her safety and 'objective' study and treatment. As far as anyone knows, the Princess is still on Vulcan. If it is discovered she isn't locked up, Betazoid zealots, the Council of 13, and her pureblood relatives would hunt her down like a rabid animal." She eyed the three medical troops here, "Is she ridge-less from the Klingon Augment Virus or is she a Vulcan-Betazoid hybrid?"

The trio answered, "Classified."

The rest of the team was not entirely surprised about DD's heritage because…Ken remarked to Lucy, "Four days a week, she is in the gym. You should have sparred with her. You might have landed a few hits, and seen that DD bleeds green."

Lucy didn't want to speak ill of the DD she respected, so she thought to herself, "She hates me. She would have snapped my neck."

Ray was not sure how he heard Lucy's thoughts, but he took the chance that she would hear his response, "Later, you and I will have a long talk about that perception." When she turned her sights to him and nodded, he was sure he got through.

Clark commented, "Klingons do not run from threats. She will stand firm, fight until the cavalry arrives."

Pays countered, "You are forgetting that Tucker thinks like a Klingon. He will protect his woman. He will fight in her stead after throwing her towards cover, and the best cover is in the Empire."

Hamilton had an idea about how bad it could get, "Religious fanatics don't give up. If assassins from a Federation world go gunning for a run-of-the-mill Klingon in Klingon territory, it is a mere intergalactic incident that would blow over. But headhunting the daughter of a Klingon hero and living god, is a full-blown war with the Empire! If Titan is the type of battleship the Federation will be up against," he shook his head, "Do' tlhIngan jatlh jIHvaD chonayta' jIH (Lucky me, I already speak Klingon)!"

In unison, the team nodded, "HIja'!"

Ray said with authority, "What you have figured out about her is classified. So, we will never discuss Rexx ever again, and all we know about Lord Von is what we've read in Federation history books. We clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the team replied.

"Good! Now go home; grab your Go-Bags; kiss your spouses, kids and whomever; and meet back here in 30 minutes," Ray said. "Kari is a wreck because she is too close to this. For her health and sanity, she has got to withdraw. Once she is benched, the Chairman will need us to interrogate Selvah. Let's be in Betazed's orbit, or at least en-route, when he calls us in."

*** BREAK ***

In keeping with the Zulu theme of their base, the team re-christened their runabout 'Isikhova,' which meant 'owl' – a Terran bird-of-prey. During the trip, Ray showed the team a few tricks he had picked up early in his career, as a security and communication's officer. He hacked Heracles' internal cameras. The Umgodi team watched the holo-deck fight live! They cheered, they hissed, they applauded, and they were thrilled to learn of the pregnancy. They looked to Ileybra for a quick translation of the word 'totlh.'

She replied, "Commodore, but unlike Starfleet, it is not a rank between navy captain (O-6) and admiral of the lower half (O-7). It is third from the top – Vice Admiral."

Clark muttered quietly to Ray, "That kid and her fast promotions – she's giving me an inferiority complex."

Ray felt the same way, "No shit, right!"

Six long hours after the bout, the Chairman called Ray's office on Umgodi. The com-officer on the installation forwarded the feed to Isikhova. "I need your two telepaths and one of your doctors. A ship will pick them up in…"

Ray interrupted, "I got this. Donald out."

On June 13th, 0730 hours, the Chairman noted in his log that he was touched by Annabel's affection for her young half-sister. The matter with Aujin's cat enraged him! Adanya and Theseus's disappearance from Betazed made him think, "Annabel's idea of a summary execution turned out to be the right one."

He also wrote that Lord Von's proxy had expressed her condolences to the Queen Regent, and her business here was done. Heracles confirmed that Titan's beacon was last detected leaving the system, headed for the Empire, by way of Terra.

Lucy contradicted the report, "We are in Titan's path and DD's mind is not coming towards us. She is still in Betazed's solar system."

Ray thought this was weird, "We are still an hour away from Betazed. Have you ever sensed her this far out before?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, Sir." She closed her eyes and wiggled her right pinky finger in her ear. She hissed eerily, like a paranormal medium, "Whispering, whispering. 'pongwIj 'oH gnoah Gnome. nuq 'oH ponglIj'e'?'"

Ray grunted, "What the…!? It's Klingon for, 'My name is Gnoah Gnome. What's your name?' Are you on narcotics, or is she?"

She explained, "Those are the words I hear, but not what I see. Some of the text looks like computer code. The rest looks like scribbles on index cards. Neither is written in a language I understand. It's…it's…" Suddenly, she went pale and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Lucy? Luce?" he held her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. When she did not open her eyes, he shook her a bit harder, "Lucy, can you hear me?" He slipped his left index and middle fingers into her right hand, "Squeeze my fingers if you can hear me." When he felt her grip, he said encouragingly, "Atta girl! Come to my voice. You don't want to get stuck. Come this way. You won't fall. I'm waiting for you – I'll catch you. Come to me."

While getting familiar with the job, Ray watched a few interrogation videos. When Kari got too wrapped up in her subject, this is how Jack coaxed her out. In the film, Kari indicated she heard Jack by squeezing his hand. She signaled her exit by resting her head upon Jack's shoulder. Somehow, Jack could tell when she did not break cleanly from a detainee. On those occasions, he took her to the installation's holodeck and surrounded her with a litter of puppies.

Lucy did not ease out of this. Her mind came running full speed at Ray. The mental tackle was followed by a physical one. It knocked him back a couple of feet into the bulkhead behind him. She shivered in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered comfortingly, "I know Kari can be scary but I promise, if you are not out to screw her or her Empire over, she is not out to get you. Hush…" he rubbed his palms over her back, as if to warm her up from a chill, "Come on, let's get you to one of the doctors. Afterwards, we'll hit the holo-suite and play with some puppies."

*** BREAK ***

As Isikhova came along-side Heracles at 0830, the runabout crew saw two Klingon vessels. The Klingon markings read Emissary-One and Uj'alla. After Hamilton located Selvah, Ray called the Chairman, "We are here." Before the Chairman could tell them to park the ride in the main shuttle bay. Ray said, "And we just picked up our package. We'll call when we have something. Donald out."

As the Marines ensured the subject was properly restrained, the pilot disengaged their beacon and flew the runabout under Heracles. After it inverted, Isikhova attached itself to the larger ship's belly. And here they had been, for the last seven hours, interrogating Selvah. When Ray finally had something to report, he pulled Ileybra aside and asked her to contact Titan.

When Titan's sickbay appeared on Ray's view screen, Jack asked, "How did you know Ileybra could find me? And who is minding my cat and sehlat while you're space hopping!?"

"Relax, dude!" Ray snapped back. "Ben Posey is watching your pets. I figured out Ileybra's connection to Kari back in February when I overheard them talking about, 'our patriarch.' I took the chance she could get me in touch with you. Is that K'hux behind you?"

The Klingon crossed his arm over his chest and grunted, "Yes, I am K'hux!"

Ray smirked, "I like your style. I don't think anyone has ever hung up on the Chairman before, ha-ha!"

"What is your need, Human?" K'hux was intentionally hostile.

If Ray knew it, he did not let on. He called because he needed help. Ray reported that Selvah was a basket case. When they beamed her up, she had a pillow tucked under her tunic. She called it 'Little Jonathan.' She also asked when her husband would be back from Lake Yuron.

"Lucy answered the question," Ray said, "She said you were on Betazed, attending a funeral. Selvah's face lit up like a Christmas tree! She thinks you're attending Rexx-slash-Kari's funeral. Lucy and Ken agree that this is more than wishing her rival dead. Selvah expects Kari to inhale or ingest a poison and be dead before your birthday is over."

K'hux asked Jack, "When is your birthday?"

Jack answered, "Today."

"K'hux to Dr. Grey."

"Grey here, go ahead."

"Come to sickbay and double-check totlh's medical scans, NOW!"

She sounded panicked, "On the way!"

K'hux returned his attention to Ray, "Anything else?"

Ray answered the Klingon, "The telepaths have been at her for almost seven hours. They can't get further into Selvah's mind. They keep hitting an image of a blonde with blue rings around her pupils. They said this woman isn't real. Selvah's mind reinforces the idea that the blonde is small, but when the vision comes forward, Selvah lifts her chin to see the blonde's face. Ken and Lucy said the vision is a telepathic or hypnotic suggestion. They said Kari would know the difference, but there's no way we're bringing her aboard Isikhova! This wench could be the poison's delivery system. I got the two doctors checking the theory, but they are not sure they can make the determination by the end of the day. So, I need Jack to get over here and sweet talk Selvah out of her secrets."

Jack would rather Kari ride his lap and howl Von's name than… "What? Sweet talk Selvah?"

"Bitch, I know I don't stutter!" Ray snapped, "At this point, we will catch more flies with honey than vinegar, so get over here, and interrogate her."

Jack thought it a bad idea, "What if she turns me into an alternate delivery device!?"

Ray fired back, "What if Kari has already been poisoned? A second exposure from you does diddly squat! But you not coming over here will kill your wife. Get over here, NOW!"

K'hux demanded, "Send me your coordinates. We are on our way. Titan out!"


	14. Chapter 14

Book 1 – Chapter 14

The seat looked like an oversized dentist's chair. She was strapped down at her ankles, wrists, and across her chest. From the outside of the circular interrogation area, the force field allowed the team to see in clearly. From the inside, the field was a solid white wall. She was mildly aware of her restraints, but very convinced of her pregnancy. She sang Terran lullabies to 'Little Jonathan.'

Just before Jack crossed the threshold, K'hux expressed a keen observation, "During the holodeck fight, I saw Selvah come to your side. She stands almost as tall as you. If she is looking up at the blonde's face, the person behind the mask is probably male." He tightened his fists, "It's important somehow. Is it meaningful to you?"

"Nothing comes to mind," Jack said, "but it's an observation I can use."

K'hux felt he was onto something but could not pinpoint it. But maybe someone here could assist, "Which one of these telepaths can best keep secrets?"

Ileybra slipped in and whispered, "You can trust them both, but Lucy needs a break from Selvah. Come, I'll introduce you."

When Jack entered the room, Selvah's emotions blew him back into the door, and the smell was like a seedy barroom; stale beer, old cigarettes, and sweat.

"Jack, my love, I've missed you," her sigh was saccharine sweet, "How was your trip?"

Instead of hiding his anger, he used it, "Unsuccessful, I could not find your lover. Who is he!? Where can I find him?"

Selvah was genuinely hurt by his accusation. "I would never betray you."

"Then who have you been sneaking around with behind my back?" he snapped. "I was told he was my height, and blond with blue eyes." He raised his voice, "What is his name!?"

"I have no lover!" she was defensive, then she got mad, "You have a lover – that Klingon girl! She cast a spell upon you. I saved you from her." Her ire turned to joy, "You and I can be together now."

Jack inquired, "How did you save me? What did you do?"

"What does it matter, my love?" she wondered. "We can put your affair behind us and move on."

"I need to know," Jack shed crocodile tears and gave Selvah an incentive, "I need closure. If I don't know, I'll never get over her."

"A neuro-toxin," Selvah informed him.

"I need the cure," Jack tried to sound frantic, "She was never alone. Dozens of people could be infected. 'I' could be infected!"

She shook her head, "It was designed with her in mind. I wouldn't have gone along with the idea if others – if you – could be hurt."

Jack was making progress, "This wasn't your plan? Who helped you?"

"I cannot say," she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. "You smell wonderful. Come closer, my dear heart."

If he didn't get out of here soon, he was going to throw up. "Selvah, I will not have secrets between us. You will tell me everything, from the beginning, about this plot. I will otherwise divorce you and you will never see me again. So, start talking!"

Selvah could not talk fast enough. "I was approached at the ShiKahr District marketplace, on Vulcan. I had just discovered you and that girl were cohabitating. I suddenly heard a voice. She spoke my name and asked how I knew Rexx. I told her I knew no such person. After she described Rexx, I realized she meant the Klingon girl."

Selvah had no intentions of telling this person anything, but something overwhelmed her. She felt compelled to describe every detail to this woman. The Klingon girl's attendance was horrible. When she did come to school, she wore whatever she wanted, instead of a cadet's uniform. It infuriated Selvah that the harder she campaigned the faculty for the girl's expulsion, the more leeway her colleagues extended to the exchange student.

Off campus, the girl absconded with Jack's affections. They shared a domicile. Sometimes, that damned girl wore Jack's dress shirts when they ran errands together. It was a subtle, but revealing display of their intimacy.

Over St. Patrick's Day weekend, Jack had taken the girl to Ireland to see a parcel of land that his father, Lorian, had inherited from his father's side of the family. There was only one building still standing on the property – a one room cottage, about 30 feet away from a warm spring. On the near end of the structure, closest to the door, was a kitchen, with a wood burning stove and a sink with an indoor pump to the well. On the far side was a fireplace and a sleeping area.

Jack remembered that weekend. A few days before the trip, he took a day off from work to go to the cottage, inspect it, and hire a cleaning crew to give it the deluxe treatment. Once the job was done, Jack returned to make sure the place was spotless and stocked it with supplies, to include an inflatable bed. When Jack took Kari there, Selvah, this Peeping Tom bitch, watched and filmed the couple performing favors for each other!

Jack fumed, "Where is the film footage!?"

She was shaken by his ire, "I gave it to the woman. She insisted I give her all the images I had of you and the girl." She started to withdraw, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you."

Jack had to calm himself, lest Selvah stop confessing. After finding control over the volume of his voice, he continued the interrogation, "The woman at the marketplace, what does she look like?"

"She is a blonde with blue eyes, rounded ears," Selvah said. She closed her eyes, and lifted her chin. "She is small. I remembered thinking she looks like Adanya."

Jack followed up, "Who is Adanya?"

When Selvah was in medical school, her academic advisor said she was not well-rounded. He recommended she be a mentor in the Academy's tutoring program. She was assigned to Adanya, who was struggling with chemistry.

Jack said, "You graduated medical school a century ago. What is it about her that you remember her a hundred years later?"

"I envied her," Selvah remembered. "She was beautiful and charming. She had so many admirers and I had none." Internally, she was grateful that Jack had taken an internship off-world. Otherwise, he would have been head over heels for the Betazoid female. And Adanya would not have insisted he convert to Klingon-ism.

"I don't remember how long the blonde and I talked," Selvah continued, "but she said if I helped her, Rexx would be gone, once and for all. She said when I decide to help her, she would be near."

She lowered her chin, and started sobbing, "The night at the movie theater, when you shared your coat with that girl, I decided to help. I looked about the theater, and the blonde woman was there. She gave me instructions. Over the next few weeks, I researched the virus she wanted and wrote notes. When I acquired all the data, I put it in an envelope and looked for the woman. She was outside my lecture hall the next day, where…" she scowled, "…it was the Betazoid electoencephalogy class. That blasted girl never came to class but managed to pass the course! She conspired with the Commandant to cheat."

Kari did not cheat. Jack tutored her and Ray asked the head of Starfleet Medical's neurology department to grade her paper and projects. The doctor took her paper to Brack Woodside and said, "Ray Donald removed the student's name from the paper. Whoever he or she is, you might want to make this person an SI Agent."

Jack got a specific vibe from Selvah, "You offered to turn the virus into a weapon against Kari, didn't you?"

Selvah opened her eyes and admitted, "I even told the blonde I was at the top of my class in micro-biology. All I needed was a sample of the girl's blood, and I could tailor the poison specifically for the witch. She said not to worry. Someone else would make what she wanted. She said my part was over, but I should continue to report on the girl's activities."

It wasn't likely to have one, but Jack asked anyway to cover the bases, "Imagine the envelope. Is there writing on it? A name or address?

Selvah closed her eyes once more, trying to see it, "Manila envelope. There's nothing on it."

Jack sensed no lies, and the envelope he saw in her head was indeed blank. He also found a memory about Ezra. The blonde told her how Ezra died. Selvah only repeated what she had heard. She was not part of the Rixx murders.

"I need a drink," he got up from the chair. As he headed for the door, he told Selvah, "Stay put."

Once outside the room, he went to the food replicator. T'paan followed with tricorder in hand, taking his vitals and recording his brainwaves. Ray was also on Jack's heel, "So, what's up with her?"

Ken had followed Ray, "She's telling the truth. All we have her on is conspiracy to commit murder on our DD."

Ray wondered, "What about the shuttle explosions?"

Ken answered, "The blonde told her."

As Jack gulped water, he pointed at Ken and nodded to confirm his statement. Breathlessly, he ordered, "Get access to Terra's satellite surveillance videos. Night of New Year's, look around the Academy movie theater. The blonde…" he kept drinking water.

Though Jack didn't finish the set of instructions, Ken was reading his mind, "I'm on it!"

Before he took off, Ray said, "Loop me in, please."

Jack shooed Ken along and did his best to explain, "She's been hypnotized. The mind bender used her memory of Adanya to mask himself. But she spoke to someone that New Year's night. It might be the real conspirator. If not, the conversation she had with whomever might reveal something."

Ray was anxious for the cure, "What about the poison? Has it been delivered? If yes, how much time do we have to get the cure? If not, who is the poisoner?"

T'paan demanded of Ray, "Back off. His temperature has gone up three degrees since exiting that room."

Jack started shaking and told T'paan, "It's not me. Kari's agitated. I need to get back to Titan."

"Lucy!" Ray hollered.

She did not come out of the galley where she'd taken K'hux, but Ileybra poked her head out, "nuq (What)?"

Ray answered, "loDnal nIS kari. k'hux ghaH ngeH titan tlhob. (Kari needs her husband. Ask K'hux to send him to Titan.)"

K'hux exited the galley behind Ileybra. He scowled at Ray, "tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a' (You speak Klingon)?"

Ray scowled back, "Qu' wej SenwI' rIlwI' je (doesn't everyone)?"

The doctors, the telepaths, and the Marines nodded. Individually, they replied, "HIja'."

The Klingon nodded, "nov yap (you foreigners are all right)." Then he tapped his com, "K'hux to Amy. Is my Lady Kos'Kari with you?"

"Yes," Amy was heard. "She hyperventilated, but…"

"HoD K'hux!" totlh barked while gasping for air, "Return now. Set course for vulqangan 'a wej!"

*** BREAK ***

After unlocking the front door, his dog rushed by him to the panel under the front staircase. The hatch was the barrier to the basement, and the pet bolted down the steps, barking his head off. This was not right. He had locked the door to his underground sanctuary before taking the dog for an afternoon stroll. Someone was in his house. Standing in the front threshold, he noted the doorjamb was in perfect condition – entry was not forced. He went to the basement door – the padlock was not scratched, so again, no forced entry.

Flickering light from the 'man cave' suggested the intruders were still here. He then realized that he no longer heard Pen Veh. Worried about his best furry friend, he dashed downstairs. At the bottom of the steps, he stopped. Shining up from the center of his workbench in the middle of the room was a holographic pornographic film. The female in this smut was his daughter.

"Per your playback device, you have viewed this footage an inappropriate number of times." The statement came from the female standing to the right of the work table. Her black leather vest tapered at the waist, and came down to the middle of her calf. Where the garment left off, a set of heavy, military-style boots began. Her head was bald. Her ears were pointed. The tattoo on the ball of her left shoulder looked like a dragon's head. Its serpentine body coiled the limb. Her middle digit was the tip of its tail. Upon that finger was a flawless half-carat diamond.

He walked up to the table, and disengaged the video player. The room was now completely dark. He said, "Two minutes in, I turned it off to go vomit."

The darkness replied, "You knew what it was before loading it up for playback. So, as I said, viewed more times than appropriate. Computer, illuminate the room, 40 percent brightness."

When light returned, he found the female had turned to him. He did not expect to see cranial ridges, but he did expect an iris-less stare. The white around the pupils turned blue right before his eyes. The hue was her not-so-subtle display of adoration. She whispered, "Hello, Father. You look better than I expected."

Ambassador Sator'Roc ejected the old-style thumb drive from the playback unit, and smashed it on the tabletop. He placed the mangled drive in his daughter's hand, and then he held his child, "Hello, my precious girl." He kissed her forehead, "Though I am pleased to see you, you should not be here. You don't know who might be watching."

She stood on tiptoe to peck his cheek, "Transporter tech, no one saw a thing."

As she squeezed her Daddy, Sator'Roc heard someone else in the room. The tenor voice spoke in Vulcanese, "I thought you were fatter than this! You are just all fur, aren't you, boy?"

Father spotted the male in the far side of the basement. His head was not shaved clean, but his dark brown locks were cut very short. His green eyes were bright. His pointed ears revealed him as part Vulcan. The ease in which he had smiled at Pen Veh was a sure sign that he was part human. His black leather vest also tapered at the waist, but in a masculine manner. Though the male hid his skin under a long-sleeve, grey shirt, his muscular biceps and triceps were pronounced. They rippled as the young male clutched Pen Veh.

While rubbing the dog's belly, the lad laughed in Vulcan, "You are ticklish!" The pet licked the warrior's face, "Wow, your breath is horrid!" He set the dog down and encouraged him, "Go fetch me your treats. Go on!"

"Father," while looking up at him, Daughter tapped the left side of Father's chin with her right index and middle fingers, "Focus on me, not him."

To Daughter's companion, Father looked like Bill Nighy, the vampire king from the 'Underworld' horror flicks. The parent narrowed his eyes at the male but growled at his child, "Au tor wuh veh svi' wuh wontin k' du. Uf tor du dotor tor shok ish-veh kanu k' ik ru'lut i'? (Vulcan to English: He is the one in the film with you. How do you plan to kiss your children with that mouth now?)"

Daughter rolled her eyes and huffed in tlhIngan Hol, "mIw rap jIHvaD wom SoS; nuj SoQmoH 'ej pagh qab licking! jIHvaD, vav, wej ghaH yIqIm! (The same way Mother kissed me; mouth closed and no face licking! Pay attention to me, Father, not him!)"

The dog bounded down the steps and dropped a bag of Milk Bones at the warrior's feet. The warrior placed the dog atop the far end of the workbench and started giving him treats from the bag. He laughed, "Atta boy! Take 'em down like Tic-Tacs. Have another one!"

"Father," Daughter tapped his chin again, "I need the details for your neuro-toxin and its cure."

Father finally turned his sights away from the male and onto his daughter. He ran his palm over her smooth cranium, "The poison excludes you, My Treasure, because you are not a pureblood Rixx. These ridges and ears are masterfully sculpted and flawlessly applied. How long have you had them?"

"A few days," she smiled as Father ran his fingers over the bumps on her forehead. She whispered with both love and sadness, "vav (Father), why did you do it?"

As a Vulcan, he could not lie, but he could stall, "I will tell you everything when the Terran calendar changes over to a new day. Will you spare 47 minutes for your father?"

With a quick shake of her head, Daughter shut her eyes and winced. Immediately, her companion barked, "Qo'noS khel k'hux. ngeH tInwI' SuD chal Dargh. (Khel to K'hux. Send down blue lotus tea.)"

As a red China tea set for three appeared on the crafts table, the companion came to his Lady, picked her up, and gently seated her upon the slab. He commanded her to look at him.

Father expressed discontent in Vulcan, "Du dungi stariben tor t'sai von k' nuhk'es. (You will speak to Lady Von with courtesy.)"

He firmly asserted in tlhIngan Hol, "tIvu' jIHbe'. jIvItpu' DochHa'meH ra' ghaH jaw. (I am not your servant. I will speak to my Lady in the manner she commands.)" He then took a cup from one of its saucers and brought it to her lips. Though his voice was stern, his expression was one of concern, "tlhutlh. vaj ghIch qeb SoH, 'oH Qo' mum SoH. (Drink. If you squeeze your nose, you won't taste it.)"

As she pinched her nostrils and sipped the beverage, the companion advised her, "yIjatlh vaj vIleghjaj SoH. (You should let me talk to him.)"

She shook her head and sadly bade him, "ghobe' Qu' ghotvam'e'. vIleghjaj. (No, this is my duty. Let me do it.)"

The obedient servant lowered his head once, set the tea cup in her hand, and took a step back, "HIja', jawwI' (Yes, my Lady.)"

As she closed her eyes and pinched her nose to take another sip, the companion glared at the father and contacted his mind, "Tell her what she wants to know or surrender your mind to her so she can find the answers herself. You are otherwise hurting her. If she flinches again, I will not deal with you lightly."

As Father assisted Daughter with another sip of tea, he promised, "Waiting will not harm the Empire. Please be patient; only 46 minutes left until tomorrow. Tell me, My Treasure, how did you figure me out?"

"A couple of little things," she drank a bit more of this horrible brew, "The first was a set: Rexx and Selvah." Though Von knew the name 'Trajan Rexx Sator'Roc,' he never used it. The patriarch introduced her to the servants of his Ancient House and visitors to his home as, 'my daughter, the Lady Kos'Kari.' Only three people ever called her Rexx: Mother, Father, and Saltas.

Because Selvah is exceptionally tall for a female and she looks up to see the blonde's face, K'hux deduced the blonde was probably a male in disguise. Gender alone eliminated Mother, and height disqualified Mother and Saltas. Leaving only Father.

The second thing was the satellite that killed Ezra and his family. The programming language was oddly familiar, but she could not place it. Then, earlier today, she overheard K'hux telling the story of Lady Balnac, her gnomes, and her flashcards.

Daughter said, "I loaded the language into a text-to-speech program, adjusted the audio pitch, and suddenly, I heard Balnac speaking gnomish. All this time, I thought you burned those index cards. Instead, you studied them."

Father hopped onto the table, taking up the empty space beside Daughter, "Lady Balnac was a linguist. Though the syntax is Klingon, object-verb-subject, the parts of gnomish speech were modeled after Terran Latin. Because you spoke so many languages, she thought you would think it was fun. After the Halloween incident, she was heartbroken that you, her favorite youngster on the block, had teased her. I learned gnomish to explain that I put the zombies on her lawn."

Daughter wondered, "I hardly spoke to her. Why was I her favorite?"

Father smirked, "You exercised Vulcan manners, instead of Klingon, when you interacted with her. She thought your mind keen for realizing a non-Klingon would appreciate a less aggressive tone."

Daughter looked about the basement arts and crafts room and remarked, "I see you have developed an appreciation for Lady Balnac's lawn ornaments."

Father said of the gnomes that lined the shelves in here, "They have two layers of paint. During the day, they look as they do now; happy and friendly. At night, they glow in the dark with undead cannibalistic glory!"

She snickered, "I'll have to get K'hux down here for a peek and a good laugh!"

"K'hux," the Father smiled, "His is a name I have not heard in a long time. How is he and the rest of the family?"

She grinned, "When he is not my first officer, K'hux is headmaster of Von's officer training school. Recently, he has found himself madly in love with a beautiful human-Vulcan hybrid, with fiery red hair."

H'tav had retired from Qo'noS's public-school system. He was now in charge of Von's training camp for youngsters, ages three to 15. Rico completed a four-year enlistment with the KDF. Under K'hux, the twin was learning the finer points of strategy and commanding soldiers and ships. Nala's situation had not changed; she was still head of Lord Von's household staff, and utterly in love with her ex-husband.

She said of her patriarch, "Von continues to wait for Aujin's return; but he is not idle. He is still the leader in medical device development. He has hired Amy, the object of K'hux's affection, to assist with his inventions."

"Amy is a nice name, it means 'beloved,'" Father said, and inquired, "I assume she is your friend. Do you have many of them?"

Because not all of them had surnames, Kari listed friends alphabetically by first name: Alan Hamilton, Amy Grey, Ben Posey, Danny Pays, Danovaa, Frank Lacroix, Gregg Clark, Ileybra Vroh, Ken Berkley, Lucy Bennett, Rahim Irraziqi, Ray Donald, T'Paan, and Tennille Posey (Ben's daughter).

"Vroh?" Father repeated, "The name is familiar. From where do I know it?"

She had to recall for him, "Shonar Vroh defended me in the criminal assault charge involving Doybesh."

"The bully!" Father partially remembered it, "I thought Rico crippled him."

She said sadly, "No, Father, I did. You don't remember much, do you?"

Father confessed, "Prior to your birth, I recollect a great deal. I have difficulties with the last 20 years." Father pointed at the other male in the room, "You neglected to list him as a friend."

"He is in a category all by himself," she informed Father. "His name is Jack." In detail, she recalled the night she first saw her beloved; the time of year, the time of day, and the playful sehlat. She said with a laugh, "I guess I'm not good at flirting because our paths crossed twice that night, and I could not get him to follow me."

He did not interrupt, but silently, he thought, "I chased you for miles the first time, and lost you in the crowd at the movie theater. I didn't pursue the second time, because I thought you and Tennille were on a double date."

She turned her head to her romantic partner and said aloud, "I sat at the bar's front window all night, keeping my eyes open for you."

Once more, his mind spoke, "You drank apple juice that night instead of hard liquor. Did you stay sober in case I showed up?"

Because Father heard only one side of the conversation, he did not understand the whole thing. However, when the tips of the male's ears turned green at Daughter's brilliant violet stare, he suddenly knew too much! He disrupted the pair's intimate telepathic communications with, "When did you finally meet?"

By chance, they bumped into each other the next morning. She described the entire day, but to the companion, she left out something very important. Almost a year later, he was still very annoyed that… "She wouldn't tell me her name."

Father smirked at Daughter, "You have your grandfather's guile." He gazed amused at the companion, "By not telling you, you would not be able to sleep. You would be up all night, thinking about her, anxious to be with her again. Come the morning, you would hold onto her with both hands, and never let go. She baited and hooked you, but good!"

Companion was even more irritated, "You tricked me!" he was also confused, "How did you learn this from Che or Darius Rixx? They passed away before you were born."

"Klingon guile," Father clarified, "She learned it from General Chang's journals." Von's marriage to Nala was a means of solidifying an alliance between their parents. Though Nala eventually fell in love with her mate, Von was not passionate about her. When Aujin came along, Chang not only thought her a better ally, but a bride his son would appreciate.

"When Von and Aujin met, Chang did not introduce her by name," Father explained, "Throughout the evening, he addressed and referred to her as ''IH jawbe'' – the beautiful lady. Chang wasn't sure the tease had the desired effect until the next morning. Von contacted his father just before dawn, hyper about starting work with her."

Because Chancellor Gorkon had declined her assistance, Aujin left Qo'noS's orbit shortly after Von had left their company the night before. Days later, when Gorkon died, and Chang ordered Von to find Aujin, he did not have to look hard. In those interim days, he had been tracking her ship's movements, purchased a vessel, stocked it, and was less than an hour away from leaving everything behind, including his honor, to pursue a life with her.

The companion assumed, "She had to have known what Lord Von was up to when he caught up with her."

"Indeed," Father said, "She also knew what Chang had intended for her and Von. She played ignorant because doing otherwise would not further her goal of helping the Klingon people."

He wondered, "Did she know about the conspiracy?"

Father speculated, "Probably."

He asked, "Why didn't she stop it?"

Father stated fact, "For centuries, Klingons have killed their leaders when they become ineffective. Why would she interfere with an accepted social and cultural practice?"

He countered, "She considered it wrong when members of her family were assassinated."

Daughter pointed out, "That perception is correct because, on Betazed, assassination is not an accepted practice."

The companion appeared satisfied with the answers, so Father tapped Daughter's hand and requested, "When and where did you go on your first date?"

The first date took place ten days after they met. He took her to the San Francisco Zoo. Because it was outdoors, visitors could bring their leashed pets. While the pair was at the small monkey cage, reading the placard, an elderly couple passed behind them with their Teacup Yorkie. The pup yipped and got Kari's attention. The monkeys screeched, which made Companion look up. She laughed, "The lemur almost marked the back of Jack's head with a heavy stream of urine, ha-ha!"

For their second date, he took her to Disneyland. With VIP passes, they did not have to wait in long lines for rides and shows. They rode everything and had front row seats for the musical performances! When the nightly fireworks show started, they watched while snuggling in a gondola.

Their third date was at Universal Studios. She enjoyed the documentary on the history of filmmaking. He got fitted for a superhero costume. Though originally acquired for Halloween, he wore it regularly, to cheer up sick children at local hospitals.

She brought Father's attention to her diamond ring, and with eyes of sapphire blue, she gazed at her companion, "On the morning of November 1st, he took me to a holo-suite, wherein all the stars in the known universe seemed to bat their lashes at us. Down upon one knee, he professed love and proposed marriage."

From that moment on, the pair referred to each other openly as 'loDnal' and 'be'nal.' At the end of the same month, they began sharing a residence. The next day, she filed paperwork with Starfleet to have 'Tucker' listed as her surname. Though California did not recognize common-law unions, the institution of 'Starfleet' was considered a separate entity; the same way Washington D.C. was independent from the state of Maryland. On May 29th, after 180 days of living together and presenting themselves as married, they met Starfleet's requirements for common-law marriage.

Father was mesmerized by her glow, but wondered, "Why do you not exchange wedding vows?"

Her radiance dimmed. She sighed sadly, "We do not yet have Von's approval."

Father still did not understand, because of the tattoo, "This is Rico's artwork, is it not?"

"It is," she extended her arm, and admired her brother's talent, "He did it freehand!"

"Qu'vaD loDnal (Husband of my daughter)," the Father addressed the companion, "You have a matching mark down your right arm?"

"HIja', vav be'nal (Yes, father of my wife)," Jack replied, "'nuD DaneHchugh? (Do you wish to examine it?)"

Father nodded, "HIja', bel (Yes, please)."

Husband picked up Pen Veh and carried him to its master. Kari's lenses turned purple as her mate set his vest upon her lap and pulled his arm out of his jersey. As Father inspected the kos'karii drawing on the husband's arm, Husband whispered softly, but firmly to the Daughter, "DapoltaH, jot be'. ghaH vavra''e' pa'Daq. (Calm yourself, woman. Your father is in the room.)"

In a hushed tone, she quipped, "loDnal. chaw' jIH SoH Ho'. (You are my husband. I am permitted to admire you.)"

Father addressed the male, "Under modern rites, only Rico's approval is required for you to wed his sister."

Husband knew, but, "My bride belongs to an Ancient House. It is disrespectful to her and the living god to proceed without the patriarch's blessing."

Father appreciated his perspective, "Qu'vaD loDnal, please spell my daughter's full Klingon name."

Husband had been through this before with H'tav, and was happy to do it again for the biological father. He spelled her name and knew why the 'V' in V'Kos'Kari was silent. He knew the difference between H'tav's 'House' versus Kari's 'Ancient House.' When asked to recite his bride's maternal lineage, he listed seven couples, going back six generations accurately: Annaliese and Theseus; Annabel and Addom; Aujin; Cassandra and Aaron; Casella and Castor; Deidre and Darius; Alyssa and Sator'Roc; and Aujin and Von. Husband correctly included Aujin twice. Her first appearance was credit for creating the artificial womb that gestated Cassandra and Aaron's children. The second time was due to Aujin being the patriarch's wife.

When asked of his wife's siblings, Husband provided the names of Aujin's children, "Gaius, the son of Magnus Vulko. Draikon, Lucius, Odyssess II (namesake of Marcus's uncle), and Oberon II (namesake of Aujin's father), the sons of Marcus Bocc. Axin Kullox Rexus, the daughter of Lord Von." The last name on the list was Mriq'O; which was indeed twin-brother-Rico's true birth name.

Father wondered, "Do you know the significance of the name 'Axin Kullox Rexus'?"

He was aware of the three Betazoid figures, but he did not have the trio's full story. However, of what he did know, "I can't imagine how the brothers must have resented each other!"

Father said, "For the sake of the nine children she had with them, they learned to deal with it."

"NINE!?" he was astonished.

"Per Bao-tan records, eight pregnancies and nine births," Father nodded, "Rexus fathered five. After his death, Traxin and Kullox disappeared with their four offspring. She was, at the time, not yet 40, so they may have had more children."

"Rexus died first?" Husband repeated, "I thought he was the younger brother."

She confirmed, "He was. It is a very long story, for another time."

Father suggested, "As the brothers and Traxin are the reason you are here, you should share the tale."

Husband looked at his wife, who was unhappy that he'd put his shirt and vest back on. "DapoltaH, yISeH be'; 'ej nuq vIghel ghaH muja'. (Control yourself, woman; and tell me what he is talking about.)"

Father, himself, explained, "In the lowest level of the Royal Rixx Palace is a room lined with hexagonal pieces of amber. Each dollop contains an engorged mosquito. Inside the insects is a blood sample of Traxin and her daughters. When technology advanced, bugs were replaced as keepers of the family DNA and the genetic profiles have been uploaded to a database."

Father continued, "Traxin's last recorded pregnancy was with Kullox, and reveals she had twins: a boy and a girl. The daughter's DNA is captured in amber. Except for the XX chromosome, Chann is a genetic match to Kortar, the first Klingon."

Husband paraphrased to ensure he understood what he was hearing, "From the family name, I gather Rexus fathered the Betazoid royal family, and Kullox is the progenitor of the Klingon people." He stared at his wife, "Were Kullox and Rexus biological brothers or brothers like K'hux and me?"

She replied, "Biological half-brothers through their father."

Next logical step in this was, "So you must have some of Kullox in you, which means you share a few DNA markers with Kortar. How many?"

Father said proudly, "Thirteen."

Daughter informed him, "You missed a few. Doctor H'okH and her research team identified 16." She then pouted, "I share only four with Kahless."

Husband realized the social implications of this, but it was not foremost in his mind. He muttered to himself, "It makes sense." With Betazoid telepathy, Klingons could read the minds of enemies, know their strategies, and develop countermeasures. The downside was, "The flu that sterilized and short circuited the Rixx family telepathy would probably have the same effect on Klingons." He peered unto his wife, with the realization, "The High Council asked you to get the neuro-toxin, its variations, and cures."

"Any Rixx who survived the flu carries a cure, because we have antibodies," she stated. "But, we Klingons will not advertise our kinship to Betazoids, so my antibodies will be used for vaccines once we get to Qo'noS. As an added precaution, the Empire wants the parent strain and the cure you developed a quarter century ago. The problem is, Starfleet's medical database on the subject is corrupt. It looks like someone put a lit cigarette to micro-fiche. Selvah might have done it to cover her tracks. There are only two ways to know: get the notes she gave the blonde woman, or get whoever hypnotized her to undo the Jedi Mind Trick."

Husband reminded her, "I diagramed the original toxin and the cure. If your telepathy can jog my memory, I can redraw it."

She was aware of this, but, "I still need Selvah's notes. If it does not match your recollection or if it contains information not on the fiche, she is most likely the person who damaged the database. If she is not the culprit, there is an unidentified player at the table. He, she, or they can recreate the illness or cultivate new strains." She tapped her father's knee, "So, Father, back to the original request: I need the details of your neuro-toxin and its cure."

Father nodded, "You will have it in 20 minutes." He killed time by asking, "How was your reunion with Alyssa?"

The Daughter stated, "Frustrating. She wants me to rule her people, and realign them with the Empire. As Queen-Regent, she does not need me to surrender Betazed to the Klingons."

Father stated, "For Betazed to be considered a partner instead of a conquest, you are very much required."

Daughter countered, "For them be 'partner material,' Betazoids must have something of value with which to bargain. In goods, it has natural resources. However, it is already being shared with neighboring worlds. There isn't enough to offer the Empire. Even if there was, Betazoids do not have a fleet or a proper armed escort service to deliver the goods. So, the Empire would have to pick up its purchase, which is not time- or cost- effective. In services, Betazoids have telepathy. But, as socialists and pacifists, they will not use their powers for the benefit of the Empire before all others, nor will they use the ability in war efforts, even if it would save their own skins. Thus, their only use is as a labor force. Mother can sell her people into slavery, without my help."

Daughter did not feel it, but Jack certainly did. He mentally commented to his bride, "He is pleased that you are angry with Alyssa. Why?"

Immediately, she asked, "vavwI' (my Father), why do you want me to be mad at Mother?"

Father stated, "Children often see their parents as never-do-wrongs, which makes it difficult for them to hear and accept the truth."

She inquired, "And what is the truth?"

Father squeezed her hand, "You might want to document the rest of this conversation."

She sat up, and cracked her neck left and then right. The popping sound was loud. She closed her eyes for a moment and upon reopening, the orbs were solid black. She called out, "totlh to K'hux, begin audio and visual recording."

K'hux replied, "ta (recording)."

"I am Sator'Roc, son of Che." He began by saying he had grown up on Vulcan with human neighbors and friends. Due to their influence, his emotions were close to the surface. For this reason, his father believed Terrans were a cancer to be cut out of every society. When Che discovered Crown Princess Aujin of Betazed was holding a proverbial scalpel, he hurriedly went to her aid.

The Ambassador said, "I had not considered humans or emotions a disease. Father wanted to show me otherwise, so he brought me to Betazed to see for myself." Having lost her parents, grandmother, and child, and then finding her husband in bed with another woman, Cassandra's turmoil was overwhelming! Add on the confusion and fear of the masses, Sator'Roc felt like he was being buried alive.

"Marcus, Aujin's Protector, was a godsend!" the Father proclaimed, "He saw I was suffering and he suggested I think about pie. He said, 'If you try to eat the entire thing in one sitting, you'll burst. But, if you take a slice at a time, and let it digest before coming back for more, you are less likely to become sick.'"

Over the years, Sator'Roc took in emotions in piecemeal. He found comfort in music. Purring cats were soothing. At the age of 20, he wed his first wife, Vaas, and discovered passion. She had died from anaphylactic shock, which forced her widower to learn about sorrow.

Father paused, remembering his first bride, "We met when we were seven-years-old. I was so flustered by her beauty, I could not speak." He chuckled, "She thought I was a moron! To test the theory, she challenged me to a game of two-dimensional chess. When I won two out of three, she decided I was just shy; and my bashfulness was charming."

He grew quiet and became sad, "You would have liked her," he said to his daughter, "She was an anthropologist, who was fascinated with Klingon culture. I applied for ambassadorial duties on Qo'noS for her. She died two months before the assignment was approved."

Daughter did not know Father had been married before. She had a million questions but now was not the time to ask. Father, however, heard her mind, and answered the most important of Daughter's queries, "I did not tell you about Vaas because the story is sad and you were a happy child. Why sour your joy with knowledge of mortality before you lost someone you knew? And no, Alyssa was not a 'rebound' romance. Vaas passed on in 2295. I attended Alyssa's coronation as Queen-Regent in the mid-autumn of 2329."

Husband asked his bride, "Weren't you born in the summer of 2330?"

She nodded, "Late summer, about ten months from mid-autumn. Ten months being the length of a full-term Betazoid pregnancy."

Father confessed, "You were conceived a week after we met."

She punched his arm lightly, "Father, you dirty dog!"

Father defended himself, "The interlude was her idea! I declined three times, but she was persistent and…and…and…" He looked at Husband, "You understand what I mean. Help me here."

Husband said it as chivalrously as he could, "The libido of a Betazoid female does not take no for an answer."

Father bowed his head, "Thank you." Then he looked at his daughter, and heard her thoughts. He answered, "No, my departure from Betazed was not about running away from her. It was not about her at all. I had simply returned to my duty station. Five weeks later, she was on Qo'noS, pregnant with you."

Again, he heard her brain. He replied aloud, "Yes, Daughter, I know about condoms." Father inventoried, "We used a tricorder to ensure she was not ovulating. She had an IUD to prevent debilitating menstrual cramps, and to deter pregnancy, even though she was 'unknown to man.' We used condoms and spermicidal lubricant. All things considered, you should have been born with body armor!"

He refilled Daughter's tea cup, offered the Husband a beverage, and then pour himself an herbal drink. "I did not comprehend joy until I held you, and," his smile was wide, "You and Rico quickly brought full-blown laughter into my world!"

He turned his sights to Husband and told him the story, "The twins were five months old. We were at H'tav's home. It was late afternoon, and we put the pair down for a nap in Rico's crib. Rico did not want to share his pillows, so he yanked the one out from under her head. Half a dozen times, she tried to sit up, but he pushed her down, and growled like a vicious Chihuahua puppy. Eventually, she kicked him in the face. He slapped her. She slapped back. Soon, fists were flying. Bloody noses followed. Ha-Ha!" he was in hysterics, "Nothing funnier than infants brawling!"

Husband chuckled, "Who won?"

"Neither," the Father tried to catch his breath, "Alyssa and Orar came in, slapped H'tav and me on the backs of our heads, and broke the children up. We never put them in the same crib again…at least not when their mothers were around!"

At the patriarch's estate, H'tav, K'hux, Kamarag, Kravokh (Chancellor K'mpec's predecessor), Nala, Sator'Roc, Shonar Vroh, and Von gambled on which baby would knock the other out first. Father laughed, "Every week, the kitty increased. For two and half years, the prize was unclaimed."

Husband was sure he knew this part, "On the twin's third birthday, they fought over the toy bat'leth."

Father nodded, and smiled, "Von, Shonar, Nala, and I split the pot."

Husband's mouth fell open, "K'hux bet against our girl!?"

Father snickered, "Nala and K'hux bet on different babies as insurance. No matter which infant won, mother and son got a share of the loot!"

When the titters settle, Sator'Roc said with anguish, "When I heard what happened at the schoolyard, I was shocked – devastated that you," he kissed her hand, "My Treasure, was unaware that I loved you. I am not entirely sure what happened next, but I very clearly remember H'tav trying to pry you from my arms. He begged me to let you go, so he could see if you were injured."

Trusting H'tav, Father surrendered the child. As medical personnel started clamoring about Sator'Roc, he lost sight of his daughter; but he heard Alyssa, "He is not all right! Look at him – he is crying! Vulcans do not cry!

"I got her attention and told her you and I would be fine," he said, "You just needed to hear me say the words. I would do this happily for you, every day for the rest of my life. A Vulcan 'happily' saying 'I love you,' every day – your mother thought I was delirious and had me sedated."

In his next memory, he was lying on a hospital bed. Beside him, Alyssa and Saltas were discussing Rexx, who was not in the room. Father had panicked, "Where is she? Is she alright? Where exactly are we? Someone bring me my little girl!"

Sator'Roc recalled, "This is when Saltas suggested a mind wipe. I refused! I told them, 'Let me digest this slice of pie, and I'll be fine. Just get me my daughter!' Because it made no sense to Alyssa, she once again thought I was out of my mind and had me medicated."

The next two years of his memories were fuzzy, but, "At the end of the second year, I stumbled upon Alyssa filling a box with baby items. We had no friends who were expecting a child. When I asked about it, she said it was remembrances of the baby she had miscarried years earlier."

It seemed odd to him that she would do this now, near 13 years after the loss. He didn't question her, because whatever she needed to do to find closure was healthy. However, after filling the first box, she started another one. This one was bigger and she packed it with things a mother collects for a growing daughter's marriage.

"I was concerned that she was holding on instead of letting go," Sator'Roc said. Because he was fearful of upsetting any kind of balance she had, he chose to touch her mind telepathically rather than confront her with words.

From his closed eyes, tears trickled down his face, "I saw Lord Von, holding a lifeless baby. I heard him whisper, 'When I lost my beloved, she was carrying our daughter. If you live for me, I will raise and cherish you as if you had been born to us. Please, breathe for me.'"

In varying stages of growth, the child weaved in and out of his mind for years. His favorite visions included the little girl singing, "All of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges; all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning; even when I lose, I'm winning."

Father sniffled, "In my mind, Vaas was seated beside you, accompanying your song with her violin. Because we did not have children, my intellect said you were not real; but my heart believed you were."

Early last summer, Sator'Roc had an epiphany. The girl's name was Kos'Kari, but he called her Rexx. He saw her eyes. He heard her voice, "vav, qatlh Soj quv So' SoH? (Father, why do you hide the sweet food?)"

"I suddenly remembered putting cookies and candy on the top shelf of the pantry, out of your reach. I ran to tell Saltas you were a real person!" Father frowned, "That's when he told me what had been going on for the last seven years."

After Sator'Roc declined the mind wipe, Saltas looked for other treatments. Believing it to be the best option, Alyssa attempted the erasure on her own. Due to her inexperience, she injured her husband and herself.

"Because I was seizing, I was Saltas's priority" Sator'Roc said. "Saltas said the only way to fix me was to finish what Alyssa had started. After completing the task and monitoring me for a few days, Saltas believed I could fully recover my memories within a year, but your mother was an obstacle."

First, Alyssa did not believe she had harmed herself, so her mind rejected Saltas's attempts to treat her. Second, intentionally using her broken telepathy to reinforce the mind wipe, accelerated her deterioration. Third, due to the Betazoid 'imzadi' telepathic link, Sator'Roc's brain showed signs of Alyssa's instability.

Daughter paused to give orders to her Klingon crew, "Qel grey, Qul 'ej ja' wItI'nISmo'. (Doctor Grey, research and report back.)"

The room echoed with a female's voice, "HIja', totlh."

She returned her attention to her elder, "Go on, Father, I'm listening."

"Alyssa's mind and influence over me began to wane when she heard of the assassins," Father explained. When it happened, Saltas had called her to his office to inform her. She had a panic attack. After Saltas took her to the ER, Alyssa admitted Ezra had contacted her two weeks prior. Ezra wanted her to appoint a successor because Trajan Rexx was unfit to rule. Ezra suggested his wife or one of his daughters. Alyssa said her child was fit and her condition was improving. She told Ezra that his niece would be moved out of the psychiatric ward soon. Alyssa believed Ezra and Steeha sent the killers.

Saltas told Alyssa to let her brother think Trajan Rexx was dead. Saltas had interrogated the would-be assassins and knew the method they planned on using to kill the child. He was willing to use that information to complete a death certificate. He also had gallons of Rexx's blood, from which he could manufacture ashes to be passed off as Rexx's remains. Alyssa had refused because it was supposedly not in Rexx's best interests.

Though Saltas knew Alyssa's words to be untrue, he realized that any plan he came up with required Alyssa's cooperation. She would otherwise sabotage his efforts and Rexx would be no better off. As a short-term measure, Saltas increased security and restricted Rexx's movements. For the long-term, he played on Alyssa's deep-seeded desire for Rexx to marry Von.

Sator'Roc said, "Alyssa does not know her Aunt Aujin is Von's wife. Von himself would not have known his bride's origins if I had not accidently made it known."

In 2295, the reigning Chancellor was Azetbur, Gorkon's daughter. When Sator'Roc arrived on Qo'noS as Vulcan's Ambassador, she organized a state dinner, where she could introduce him to the High Council and other important and influential Klingons. To Azetbur's surprise, Von declined to attend because he was not a politician and did not want to be pressured into political alliances with any of the guests. So, the Chancellor arranged a second, private dinner for Lord Von, his bride, the Ambassador, and herself.

Sator'Roc immediately recognized Aujin and showed the Queen proper respect. The Chancellor and the Queen's groom were surprised to discover they were in the presence of royalty. During the meal, the dining room doors were locked and Aujin told her story to the Chancellor and her husband. She also explained that she had not revealed her linage to anyone because it was not relevant. She would not return to Betazed or make effort to claim the crown. Out of respect, the dinner companions swore never to reveal or discuss this again.

"Though cordial with her, Azetbur resented Aujin," Sator'Roc recalled.

The Chancellor spoke of peace and cooperation with the Federation, to include sharing technologies. Aujin made it clear in the Council chamber that she was an ally of the Empire, but not one of its citizens. Azetbur did not have the right to commit foreign tech to other governments. She had said, "The humans have a peace treaty with the Romulans. Does that give the Federation the right to demand the Empire surrender cloaking tech to its enemy?"

Some cabinet members agreed with Aujin on principle. Others sided with her simply to irk Azetbur. The Council's final vote on the matter was 20 to 6, in Aujin's favor. It was a serious blow to the Lady Chancellor's authority and image. She worried that Lady Von would challenge her for leadership of the High Council.

When Aujin realized Azetbur was preoccupied with the notion, she confronted the Chancellor with facts. "I do not want to be the head of state, because I have tyrannical tendencies. I would abuse my power. Such a person makes enemies. I would rather sleep in the arms of a loving husband than clutch a cold sword each night, in fear of what might come in the dark. If you keep me out of your politics, you and I will have nothing to fight over."

Daughter commented, "Aujin sounds like a wise woman. No wonder Von loves her so, and why he will never marry another."

"Still, your mother hoped," Father said, "And Saltas encouraged her, because he needed her permission to send you away quietly. If he had tried otherwise, Alyssa would raise hell, which would have advertised any plans he had for you to anyone who would do you harm."

Saltas got Alyssa to agree, but she insisted her child have an escort. Thus, she contacted Spock. Spock knew El'Tarc had been trying to recruit Rexx for the Academy. He also knew Starfleet Intelligence was interested in Young Lady Sator'Roc. In the end, Spock satisfied everyone's wants. Rexx or Kos'Kari worked for SI, while attending graduate school at the Academy, after visiting her beloved Lord Von.

Daughter interrupted, "During this time, I remember Saltas trying to pass me off to another doctor. If he planned to send me away, why did Saltas consider this other physician?"

"Saltas's former student was intended to stay at your side," Father said. "If you remained on Vulcan, a Vulcan-human hybrid would be better equipped to handle your emotional outbursts. If, during your visit with Lord Von, you wanted to stay on Qo'noS, the doctor would facilitate Von's medical staff's understanding of telepathy and Vulcan biology. If you went to Terra, the doctor could help you navigate the human world. All of this while performing competently as your primary physician."

Husband wondered, "Why did Saltas think his old student would follow her like this?"

Father replied, "As I understand it, the pupil is a fanatic about Disney animated features. The young male's closet desire is to be a hero for a damsel in distress. As damsels in these films are princesses, and Rexx is one, Saltas said 'she is a temptation he cannot resist.'"

Husband wondered, "What if she did not want him at her side?"

Daughter answered, "He considered that. Such is why he gave me a dossier on you and sought my approval before approaching you with my case."

He pursed his lips, "So you knew who I was when we met?"

"Sort of," she said, "I was not given a photo of you, so I did not know who I was looking at; but I knew your name and here…" she tapped her forehead, "…I knew your voice. During my conference with Spock, I heard you whisper, 'Starfleet Intelligence Agents will come for you. Agree to be an asset; otherwise, you are a dead liability. Buy time to plan your escape – take the deal.'"

He remembered being locked in a room, inside the Terran Embassy on Vulcan, thinking the warning to her. "How did you know to look for my mind?"

She shook her head, "I didn't. You reached out to me. And the night we first saw each other, that was not mine and Posey's normal route to the theater. I was compelled to take that path. Tennille fell behind because she wasn't familiar with it. Whatever draws us together, it comes from you."

That bothered him, "I am not your choice?"

Father interjected, "We don't choose who we fall in love with; but we do choose to stay with those we love." He glanced at Daughter, who was gazing upon Husband amorously, "She is not going anywhere." He then returned his attention to Husband, "So, you are the one Saltas chose for my daughter. Do you have green blood?"

He nodded, "HIja'. qatlh NatlhoMlu'meH? (Why do you ask?)"

"Determining genetic compatibility for purposes of procreation," he had a twinkle in his eye, "How soon may I expect grandchildren?"

"A few minutes ago, you wanted to kill him for coupling with me, and now you are encouraging it," she was amused.

"A few minutes ago, I did not know he was Saltas's choice for you," Father said.

"You did not think me capable of finding a suitable mate on my own?" Daughter wondered.

Father explained, "I am simply comforted in the knowledge that this young Vulcan was thoroughly vetted, prior to your meeting him, by someone I trust."

"Grey to totlh," Dr. Grey chimed in from Titan.

"totlh here, go ahead."

"As you requested, I reviewed the Vulcan hospital's records on your parents. Confirmed. Your father's abnormal brainwave patterns mimic your mother's. I also compared mine and Jack's scans of Alyssa to the Ambassador's readings of the past four days. No mimicry. End report."

"Thank you, Amy. totlh out."

Father beamed, "totlh, at such a young age! You are likely to be Sa' (general) before your 25th year." He heard Husband's mind and inquired, "What do you mean she already is?"

He was proud of his spouse, "She's a Brigadier General is Starfleet's Marine Corps."

"But I am not SFMC today," she stated, and continued the interrogation, "What have you been up to since my departure from Vulcan?"

Father glanced at the clock. Only 40 minutes had elapsed, but Father considered it close enough. "I have been plotting my revenge. If you come to an untimely demise, Steeha and her daughters would be next in line for regency. Such should not be their reward for murdering you. At first, I was so angry that I wanted to eradicate the entire bloodline, but Saltas said someone else was already taking care of that. You know of what I speak."

She nodded, "How did Saltas learn of it?"

"When your mother became his patient, he did a full workup on her," Father explained. "He discovered she was sterile and there were no obvious reasons for it. He did research and came across the influenza epidemic that had killed you in Alyssa's womb. Believing you would one day marry and want children, Saltas extensively studied your reproductive system."

He turned his attention to the Husband, "Why is she not already pregnant? With her ovulation schedule, you have twice as many opportunities a month to give her a child." He gestured at the playback device, "From what I saw, she pleases you. Are you…what is the human expression?"

"Shooting blanks," Husband gave Father the adage and then replied, "When you are done answering her questions, I will happily answer yours."

Father relented and returned to business, "Saltas suggested I wait and let the Rixx affliction run its course. The problem was, the longer I waited, the more time I gave your enemies to learn of your location and Klingon identity. Only your death would stop them from pursuing you, and so, I shifted my focus from killing them to killing you. The first step was writing a malicious program. I slipped it into Alyssa's communication feed to her brother. Once the malware took over the com-satellite, I uploaded commands in gnomish. When Betazoid security communicated the proper conditions, the royal family in shuttle crafts at the same time, the code executed – literally."

He sipped tea, "Ezra's funeral is the only thing that would prompt Alyssa to go home to Betazed. I also knew Von would send you as his proxy. In your mother's state of health, there's no way she can keep you out of her mind. Due to our link, she can't keep you out of my mind either. Sincerely believing memories of you will harm me, she will not return to my side. She will voluntarily sever our connection. She will no longer impede my healing process."

Daughter felt Father's spite, "Mother will die on a planet and among people, she despises."

Father said plainly, "As you will not return to Betazed, she will die alone. As alone as I felt, without you." He put his arm around his child, "Did I answer all your questions?"

"Selvah," she said, "How does she fit into this?"

Father snarled, "I stumbled upon her by chance at market. Her fury smelled of sulfur. Riding upon the stench was a clear image of you. I did not understand so I asked how she knew you and what you had done to ignite her ire. At first, she denied knowledge of you. When I described you, her mind snapped, 'Kari.' She then called him 'husband' and you, 'homewrecking whore.'"

He pulled her into an ally and sifted through her mind for images of Kari and 'husband.' Though this angry Vulcaness had pictures of her wedding, Father knew it was not real. "At least one of the five senses will affix itself to an actual and relevant event. This is the reason a fragrance, a melody, a food, or a person's silhouette can trigger an old memory. In her recollections, she nuzzled her groom's locks and beard; but there was no associated scent. She did not know the texture of his hair. The ceremony was in Terran style, and the bride and groom's dance had no tune. These are not things a woman forgets about her wedding day."

Selvah had other mental images that were associated with one or more of the senses, and thus, they were very real. From a movie theater balcony, she looked across the way at the lovebirds, in another elevated booth, kissing and petting instead of watching the film. The accompanying scent was popcorn. When the fair came to town, the couple went through the tunnel of love. They did not kiss, but they cuddled close on this chilly night. Selvah remembered her boat had a slow leak. Her feet were wet and cold, and her new suede boots were ruined.

"As she recalled, his expressions of affection were tender and almost timid," Father said, "She perceived his hesitance as unwillingness. Your affections towards him were aggressive – tugging on his collar to bring him in for kisses, pulling on his shirts to undress him, yanking his belt off, and other activities I am not comfortable discussing."

She did not understand, "Just like her wedding, her visions cannot be relied upon as something real."

Father informed her, "She imagined herself in your place, which resulted in a self-manipulation and extreme sensation that was palpable."

Daughter knitted her brow and glanced at loDnal, "Hot ghaH jatlh ghaH?"

Notably disturbed, loDnal confirmed, "HIja'."

She shuddered, and felt dirty, "Move along with the story, Father."

Sator'Roc wanted to erase these memories from her, but knowing the damage an inexperienced person could do, he opted not to attempt it. However, Saltas was an expert; so, Father hypnotized her into following him to the medical facility.

There, Father explained the situation and what he wanted. Saltas said it would do no good. Selvah was obsessed with the male. She would follow him anywhere. If Rexx was with him, Daughter would fall into Selvah's sights and new memories of the lovers would form.

Father then asked Saltas to make Selvah forget about the male. The old doctor said that would not work either, "Consider Alyssa's mind wipes upon you. They don't hold because something in you resists. You want to remember your child. If we erase the male from Selvah, she will snap back because she does not want to forget him. However…"

Saltas suggested control through cooperation. Saltas told Selvah about the quarter-century old neuro-toxin. He said if she could get the matrix for it out of Starfleet's database and send it to him, he would tailor a poison specifically for the Klingon girl.

Selvah was suspicious and asked why Saltas would help her commit murder. He said there was a price on the Klingon's head. "I get rich and you get your man," he had said to her. "Take as much time as you need to think about the offer. Meanwhile, I would appreciate it if you report her activities to me. It will help me determine where best to make my move."

Father said, "Saltas believed Selvah preferred to keep her hands clean. Thus, she would be content to let her accomplice do the heavy lifting. The moment she agreed to the plan, she was a non-threat to you."

"Why did you let her follow me?" Daughter wondered.

"Communicating with us reassured her that the plan was active," Father explained. "Reporting on you gave her something to communicate, and by doing so, we knew where she was. More importantly, we knew where she wasn't: home or in a lab, developing her own plan against you."

Father said, "I chose Adanya Rixx as Selvah's co-conspirator because the subject knew her, liked her, and trusted her. And hiding two male Vulcans behind one female Betazoid seemed to be the perfect cover. But you are here, which indicates my hypnotic suggestion could have been better. Where did I err?"

"Height," she replied, "Selvah says the blonde is my height, but looks up into Adanya's eyes. Otherwise, it is a very good distraction. It has Monty, Spock, and El'Tarc stumped. You'll need to teach me your tricks."

Father perked up a bit, "So I will see you again after this business is done?"

She exclaimed, "Of course! We have almost eight years to catch up on, and we will walk into the future arm-in-arm, as father and daughter should." She gave Daddy puppy dog eyes, "We need to settle the present matter first."

"Indeed," he exhaled heavily, and gave up the goods, "Saltas and I had no intentions of creating a new neuro-toxin. When Selvah sent it to us, we studied it to see how it was manipulated into the version that had infected you. That involved an examination of yours and your mother's blood. Viewing your samples side-by-side for the first time, Saltas saw something he had previously missed. He looked into it and discovered the relationship between the Rixx and the Klingons. Realizing the implications, we sent Selvah back to the database to corrupt it. And then we anonymously relayed our findings to the Empire."

Husband remarked, "At some point, Selvah would have gotten tired of waiting for be'nal to die. How were you going to handle that eventuality?"

"We estimated she would wait three years for results," Father responded, "and we predicted Lady Kos'Kari would return to the Empire within two. Klingon territory is vast. Selvah cannot harm someone she cannot pinpoint. And thus, she is no longer a player in My Treasure's life, or yours." He smiled, "You are welcome."

"But my life is to end," she hadn't forgotten what he'd said. "How do you plan to kill me?"

"You are already dead," Father stated coldly, "Yesterday afternoon, Trajan Rexx Sator'Roc fell into a coma during dental surgery. Forty-seven minutes after we started talking, she died from an adverse effect to anesthesia. As she was raised with Klingon beliefs, Rexx will be cremated within six hours of death, in accordance with ancient Klingon customs.

"When Alyssa receives the news, she will collapse and convulse. From that point forward, whenever she thinks about you or anyone associated with you, she will have a seizure. She will never be able to say your name, discuss our Klingon family members, Saltas, me, or even your spouse ever again."

Daughter did not quite understand, "Why will this hold? You said a hypnotic suggestion won't take if the subject rejects the idea being implanted."

"All these years, Alyssa has missed you. Such is pain; one she accepts," Father said. "My suggestion amplifies the ache."

Daughter pondered it, "You could not trigger it while she was here, because you and Saltas are associated with me, which would her to seize."

"Correct," Father nodded, "She would have died within minutes."

Daughter was stoic, "And you don't want her to die quickly. You want her to suffer first."

"My treasure," he held her hand, "Do you think me cruel or do understand why and how I did what I did?"

Daughter raised her hand, to signal Father to wait. She was still absorbing it. She peered at loDnal, "He and Saltas got around Mother and faked my death?"

He tickled the tips of her prosthetic ears, "Yep." He furrowed his brow, "You look confused, be'nal. What don't you understand?"

She asked with a broken heart, "When he realized he had a daughter, why didn't he contact me? Saltas knew where I was. If calling or writing to me was too dangerous or suspicious, Saltas could have sent a message to you. We could have managed this a different way."

Father inferred, "By 'different,' you mean where you commit the murders instead of me."

She agreed, "tlhIngan jIH! (I am Klingon!) I am justified in killing those who have hunted me."

"vavlI'! (I am your father!)," he countered, "I am justified in protecting my child!"

"lugh ghaH (He is right)," Husband agreed with Father, "I would not do less for you or our children."

Father decided, with a smile, "I like him! He understands us."

"And he's handsome," Daughter added with blushing ears, "He and I will make beautiful babies." Then she hopped off the table, straightened her clothing and tapped Daddy's knee, "It's time to go, Father. Other than Pen Veh, is there anything you'd like to bring with you?"

Father slid off the workbench, "There's a chest under here." On the floor, under the slab, was a military-style footlocker. He pulled it out, and summoned Pen Veh. Dangling from the dog's collar was the key to the chest.

When the lid opened, Daughter gasped at the framed photo staring up at her. The Vulcan beauty had milk chocolate colored skin, big brown eyes, and a very short haircut. "This is Halle Berry with pointy ears."

Father stood up and presented photo to Daughter, "This is Vaas, when she was 17-years-old." He swiped his finger across the image and another appeared. "This is my dearest on our wedding day. And this…" from a vacuum sealed garment bag in the chest, Father withdrew a long, silvery silk dress, and a matching veil, "…was her wedding gown…and now, it is yours. You don't already have one, do you?"

Her eyes were wide and her smile was bright, but she couldn't say a word – she was so moved, she was speechless. Husband had a similar expression on his face, but he had a voice, "She had not found one she liked, but I think she has now. Thank you, Father of my wife."

Sator'Roc expressed his approval of this suitor, "Jack Tucker, I would be honored if you called me 'Father' or 'Dad,' or any other similar term not already reserved for your own male parent."

Jack chuckled, "I call my male parent, 'Pop.' And thank you again, Father. Please call me 'Son.'"

Daughter sounded like a child on a sugar high, "vavwI', what else is in the box?"

Father laid the gown gently over Daughter's shoulder and retrieved the next item. He set the violin case on the workbench, and opened it. As he took the instrument out, he said, "I polish it regularly, but I have not kept it tuned. Could I convince you to learn how to play?"

Daughter smiled, "Jack plays."

Father extended it to Daughter's husband, "Then this is a better gift for you, my Son."

Jack rubbed his thumbs against the tips of his other fingers, and timidly reached out. He inspected it carefully, and tightened its strings. After Father handed him the bow, Husband tested his work by playing the theme from 'Fiddler on the Roof.' Upon finishing the concert, he reexamined the instrument, "Once more, gratitude, Father. I will teach your grandchildren to play."

Father bowed his head in appreciation, "You are an impressive young male. Is there anything you cannot do?"

She snickered, "Gestate and birth the grandchildren. Wait, Aujin's artificial womb device – perhaps he can gestate and deliver them." After a hearty chuckle from the trio, she wondered, "Is this footlocker the only thing you want to take?"

Father nodded, "Everything else is either irrelevant or replaceable."

Very carefully, she and Jack put the items back in the chest. Then she held her Father's hand, "I just need the notes Selvah gave you, and we can go."

"The hardcopies were burned," Father said, "The only digital copy is on a chip on Pen Veh's collar."

She smirked, "Smart. Are you ready to go then?"

He nodded and wondered, "Are handcuffs necessary?"

She furrowed her brow, "Why would I cuff you?"

He was befuddled, "Because I murdered four people."

She said solidly, "jIvlaw' 'oHbe' qay'. (Such is not my problem.)"

Father still did not understand, "But you are a Starfleet officer, are you not?"

She waved both hands up and down her torso, "This is not a Starfleet uniform. My business here is for the Klingon High Council. The murder of Federation citizens by other Federation citizens does not sound like a concern for the Empire. Would you agree, my Lord Tucker?"

After requesting Titan transport the box, Jack answered his bride, "Indeed, my Lady Commodore."

Father wondered, "Then where are you taking me?"

She took her father's hand and held them to her chest, "loDnal and I moving to Qo'noS, and you are going to live with us. Would you help us raise our children?"

Father kissed her tiny paws, "My treasure, yes, a thousand times yes!"


End file.
